It started in her dreams
by slayer0109
Summary: Sachiko has been dreaming about Yumi lately, does this mean she is falling in love with her?
1. Day 1

**A/N: **Hey everyone this is the start of my second fan fiction and the first one I've done about Sachiko and Yumi. (I love them!) This authors note here is important because it's going to setup the story a little bit because I jump right into it as you will see if you read it :).

**Important: **Sachiko is third year, Yumi is second year. Touko is Yumi's Petite Soeur already in this and Suguru is not engaged to Sachiko and never was. I wanted to put this here because I felt it was not important to the story itself, but needed to be explained to avoid confusion. This story is heavily about Yumi and Sachiko. ITALICS indicate thoughts in this story! I have seen it done in books before and I found it very clear and easy, I use them quite a bit for thoughts in my stories.

**-X-X- that indicates scene changes FYI.**

I am doing the scenes a little differently from my first fan fiction also, you can probably notice sachiko's letters in bold at the start of the first scene. That is indicating basically who is really involved in the scene. I am doing this because if I don't explain a part well enough then this should clear up confusion about who is there. (I didn't have any complaints about this in my first fan fiction but I have seen it before and I think it's just a quick easy thing to throw in, so I did.)

I also tried using some words that I found in the show a little bit though they are scarce.

I don't own Maria-Sama Ga Miteru.

* * *

**Ogasawara Sachiko**

"Yumi." Sachiko breathed waking up from her sleep realizing she had dreamed about the younger girl again. This was becoming a common occurrence for Ogasawara Sachiko as she sat up in her bed trying to calm herself with deep breaths.

_Why do I keep dreaming about her...? _Sachiko thought to herself before crawling out of bed and making the way to the kitchen, walking as quietly as she could, trying not to disturb anyone who may be sleeping behind the many doors that filled the moonlit hallway.

Sachiko had arrived at the kitchen and filled a glass with water before leaning against the counter taking a drink still lost in her thoughts. _These dreams have to stop. I don't think I should be dreaming about saying such things to my Petite Soeur. Yumi would be appalled to know what types of things I am saying to her in my dreams... _She thought taking another drink from her glass as the door to the kitchen swung open.

"Oh, Sachiko, what are you doing in here so early?" Ogasawara Sayako, Sachiko's mother asked with a confused look on her face.

Sachiko finished her glass of water before turning and placing the empty glass in the sink, knowing she couldn't tell her mother she was dreaming about Yumi. "Sorry, I couldn't sleep and decided to come get a glass of water... I will be going back to sleep now though, I still have two hours before I have to wake up for school." Sachiko said making her way out of the kitchen back towards her room.

Sayako paused for a moment wondering if her daughter was hiding something it was unusual for Sachiko to have difficulty sleeping, she decided Sachiko was telling the truth and dismissed her doubts as she went back to her morning routine.

Sachiko took let out a sigh leaning against the door to her bedroom, staring at her bed, thoughts of Yumi still crossing her mind. _I have two more hours, I really should try to get some sleep..._

* * *

_-_**X-X-**

**Sachiko**

"You seem a little out of it Sachiko, you feeling alright?" Rei asked noting Sachiko's almost distant expression.

Sachiko instantly straightened her posture a bit realizing she was being a little obvious about her thoughts, something her Petite Soeur was well-known for, not her. "Yes, I'm fine, I just didn't sleep very well. I'm sorry for worrying you." Sachiko replied after clearing her throat as the two walked towards the Rose Mansion to finish some work they had.

"You didn't worry me, I was just looking out for you." Rei stated with her suspicions still lingering seeing how Sachiko had straightened up a bit when she asked. Sachiko was well-known for being a proper lady that never faltered in her mannerisms.

Rei had known Sachiko long enough to realize that those slight falters she did have usually meant something was on the raven haired girls mind. Whether it was something serious or just another small misunderstanding between her and Yumi was something that Rei would not know until Sachiko was ready to talk about it.

Sachiko and Rei were greeted by Rei's Petite Soeur and cousin, Yoshino when they approached the Rose Mansion. "Gokigenyou, Sachiko, Rei." Yoshino said with a slight bow which was acknowledged by Sachiko and Rei bowing their own heads. "Let's get going everyone is already waiting." Yoshino explained holding the front door open for Sachiko and Rei.

The three made their way up the old slightly creaky wooden stairs towards the council room which was on the second floor. Sachiko's mind was starting to wander in all different directions as she shook her head and swallowed the awkward anxiety that had manifested within her. Why she was feeling this confused, she had seen Yumi a hundred times before this and it's not like anything had happened between them to make her feel this way. Sachiko shook her head and took a breath tying to calm herself as she entered the room with the other two girls. Sachiko's eyes instantly went to the pig tailed girl she had been having these crazy dreams about as she proceeded to take her seat.

"Gokigenyou, Onee-sama." Yumi said as Sachiko took the seat next to her at the end of the table.

"Gokigenyou, Yumi." Sachiko replied her head in a slight daze hearing the younger girls voice. _Her voice, it's so soothing... _Sachiko thought before blushing a little realizing what her mind was wandering to, thankfully her blush had gone unnoticed. She decided to pick up the paper in front of her and try to start reading it to hopefully get these ridiculous thoughts out of her head.

After a minute or two of struggling to focus Sachiko realized her idea to read the papers had not worked very well as her mind kept going back to her Petite Soeur, who was reading through her own papers. _She always looks so happy even when doing work like this. _Sachiko thought as her eyes slowly drifted over to Yumi and remained there for quite sometime.

Touko, Yumi's Petite Soeur and Rei both shared confusing looks at Sachiko's suspicious behavior before Yumi interrupted everyone with a question to Sachiko. "Would you like more tea, Onee-sama?"

Sachiko's head jumped ever so slightly when she realized Yumi was looking at her. "Yes, that sounds good, Yumi." Sachiko said a little uneasily after a slight pause, she had stared at Yumi and not even aware of her surroundings. Sachiko worried that she would be found out and used the time it took Yumi to get her tea to regain her thoughts as she looked back to the paper. _I have to stop this, Yumi even noticed I was looking at her...! What would my Onee-sama think knowing I'm having these types of thoughts about my own Petite Soeur?_

Sachiko's thoughts were interrupted as a new tea-cup was set in front of her and that scent that she could only describe as heavenly made it's way to her nose. "Thank you, Yumi." She said after a slight pause enjoying the moment that Yumi was standing next to her.

"Sachiko are you alright?" Yumi finally asked noticing her Onee-sama had been staring at her a bit and acting a little off.

Sachiko did the only thing she was good at when faced with a situation she was unsure of, looking at Yumi with an almost irritated look on her face. "I'm fine, Yumi." She stated a bit coldly effectively hiding any signs of something being wrong.

Yumi looked down at the table almost scared, she had no idea what had caused this sudden change of mood in Sachiko but she could only feel that it was something she had done without realizing it. "I'm sorry, Onee-sama." Yumi said feebly thinking of things she could have possibly done to upset Sachiko in the past few days.

Sachiko's mind was still full of thoughts about Yumi as she took a deep breath before clearing her throat. "I'm sorry, but I have matters to attend to and need to be going now, if you will excuse me." Sachiko said looking around the table noticing the slight nods from the rest of the Yamayurikai members.

"I'm going to." Yumi stated standing from her chair a few minutes after Sachiko had left. Yumi was worried about Sachiko and that cold remark made her think she had done something. Yumi left the council room leaving the other members of the Yamayurikai behind, worried that something had happened between the two usually inseparable sisters.

* * *

**-X-X-**

**Rei and Yoshino**

"So what do you think happened between Sachiko and Yumi?" Yoshino asked walking home with Rei which was normal considering they were not only cousins, but neighbors.

"I don't know, but I noticed Sachiko was acting a bit strange also. I tried to ask her about it, but she didn't want to talk about it." Rei replied thinking back to the way Sachiko straightened up when she asked.

"Well, something is definitely going on, the way Sachiko was staring at Yumi during the meeting and how coldly she responded to Yumi's question. She almost seemed irritated." Yoshino said trying to make sense of everything that happened.

"Yea and Yumi put her head down almost scared, I wonder if Yumi did something to Sachiko?" Rei questioned even though she knew Yumi would never hurt Sachiko.

"I agree, Yumi did react a little oddly but, I don't think Yumi would do anything to upset Sachiko. Yumi loves Sachiko, I don't think she would ever hurt her, it's probably just another misunderstanding like usual." Yoshino said as she and Rei arrived outside their houses.

"Yea, Yumi wouldn't hurt her older sister, it's probably just Sachiko being stubborn about something again. I bet Touko probably knows something, after all she is involved in both their lives." Rei said as Yoshino nodded in agreement. "Anyways, I will talk to you tomorrow morning, I have a ton of homework to do."

"Alright, I will call Touko later tonight to see if she knows anything. I'll see you tomorrow morning." Yoshino said before turning and walking the short distance to her own front door.

* * *

**-X-X-**

**Shimako, Noriko, Touko**

"Touko, did something happen between Sachiko and Yumi?" Shimako asked a slight concern in her voice as the three walked towards home, they all lived in the same general direction and it had become a routine for them to walk home together. Touko could easily get a ride like she used to but after becoming Yumi's Petite Soeur she had become friends with the rest of the Yamayurikai and enjoyed walking home with Shimako and Noriko.

"I'm not sure, Onee-sama hasn't mentioned anything happening between them. Sachiko was acting odd though and she seemed a bit cold towards Onee-sama." Touko explained just as curious and clueless as the rest of Yamayurikai.

"Yes, Sachiko did react quite coldly when Yumi asked if she was alright." Noriko added as the girls stopped at a bus stop where Shimako and herself usually left Touko for home.

Touko usually bid her farewell when they arrived here but today she decided to stay and talk a little longer. "I just wonder what would cause Sachiko to react like that and the way Onee-sama reacted makes me wonder if something happened between the two." Touko said thinking back to how Yumi had lowered her head almost a little scared and ashamed when Sachiko told her she was fine.

"There is definitely something going on. I've never seen Sachiko stare at Yumi so much, it was a little weird." Shimako said after a moment of thinking between the three girls.

"I wonder if Yumi told her?" Touko mumbled causing Noriko and Shimako to look at her in confusion.

"Told her what, Touko?" Noriko asked as Touko raised her head realizing she was thinking out loud.

"Nothing, nothing, forget I said anything." Touko replied a little frantically before taking a deep breath. "I have to get going, I will call Onee-sama later and talk to her." Touko said bowing her head a little to Shimako and Noriko before starting to walk away.

"We will see you tomorrow morning, tell us what she says alright?" Noriko said before Touko got out of hearing distance.

"I'll see you tomorrow morning." Touko called back before disappearing around a corner from Shimako and Noriko.

Shimako put a hand on Noriko's shoulder to get the younger girls attention. "I am anxious like you to know what is going on, but perhaps we should give them a little space. Touko doesn't seem to want to talk about it, we shouldn't ask her to." Shimako said calmly as Noriko sighed and nodded.

"You're right Onee-sama, one of them will tell us when they are ready." Noriko concluded looking back briefly to the corner Touko had just gone around before turning back to the bus that was coming to a stop in front of them. "Let's hope it's not a big problem."

Shimako smiled looking over to her Petite Soeur. "I'm sure everything will be fine." She assured Noriko with a smile.

* * *

**-X-X-**

**Yumi and Touko**

"Yumi, you have a phone call." Yuuki, Yumi's brother said from the other side of her bedroom door.

Yumi went over and grabbed the phone before returning to the chair at her desk she had been doing homework at. "Hello?"

"Onee-sama?" Touko asked from the other line.

"Yes, Touko, this is Yumi. Why are you calling?" Yumi asked, she was a bit surprised by Touko's call, usually only Yoshino or Sachiko called, though Sachiko's calls were usually very brief.

"I'm sorry, Onee-sama I don't mean to disturb you but I wanted to know if everything was alright?" Touko asked concerned as Yumi raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Yes, I'm fine why?" Yumi replied after a short pause.

"We were just worried that something happened between you and Sachiko, is all. She was acting very oddly today." Touko admitted though this didn't really surprise Yumi, unfortunately though she had no idea as to why Sachiko was acting strange.

Yumi paused for a moment thinking about Sachiko. "Nothing happened that I know of, though I can't help but feel I did something wrong to upset her." Yumi sighed recalling Sachiko's cold reaction to her earlier.

"Did you tell her?" Touko asked a little hesitantly, she didn't want to upset Yumi by bringing this up, especially since she said it was her own private matter.

Yumi was silent for a moment knowing exactly what Touko had referred to. "No, I didn't tell her, Touko." Yumi said a little quietly like she did not want to talk about it. "I don't know why she seems upset towards me, but all I can do is wait until she tells me, because I have no idea what I've done and I don't want to make it worse."

"I'm sure everything will be fine Onee-sama. Perhaps you should talk to Sachiko though? She might tell you what is on her mind, after all you are the one she seems to trust the most in this world." Touko said trying to cheer Yumi up a little after noticing how she had become quieter, something Yumi was good at doing when something was on her mind.

"You're right, Touko. I will ask her tomorrow after the meeting if she doesn't tell me." Yumi replied a little more cheerfully this time. "I have to get going though, Touko. I still have a lot of homework to finish."

"That is fine, I just wanted to make sure you were alright. I will see you tomorrow, Onee-sama." Touko said waiting for Yumi's response.

"I will see tomorrow, Touko. Thank you for worrying about me." Yumi replied before hanging up the phone with a sigh.

_I hope I didn't do anything to upset Sachiko... If I did I wish I knew what it was, but I guess Touko is right. Talking with her would be the best option right now. _Yumi thought to herself before looking back down at her homework wishing it would finish itself.

* * *

**-X-X-**

**Yoshino and Touko**

Touko had sat on her bed thinking about her Onee-sama still holding the phone. _I wonder if Yumi is telling me the truth? Did she really not tell Sachiko? I would think this is how they would both react if Sachiko took it badly... _Touko jumped a little startled by the phone in her hand ringing.

"Hello?" Touko said after answering the phone and putting it up to her ear.

"Hello, Touko it's Yoshino, I was calling to see if you knew what was wrong with Yumi and Sachiko." Yoshino said hearing a sigh from Touko.

"Sorry, Yoshino, I'm not sure. I just got done talking with Onee-sama and she says she is unsure why Sachiko is acting like this." Touko explained which made Yoshino frown a little bit, after all Touko was her last hope for information regarding the two. That is unless she felt like facing Sachiko and Yumi, which she knew Rei would not allow.

"What do you think happened, Touko? Do you think it's possible something happened to Sachiko at home?" Yoshino asked curiously.

"It's possible, but I haven't heard of anything happening in particular, though that doesn't mean something couldn't have happened. Onee-sama said she was going to talk with Sachiko tomorrow after the meeting so I guess we will all have to wait until then to see what is going on." Touko said still having her own suspicions about what the issue really was. She thought it was perhaps about Yumi telling Sachiko, but then why would she still need to talk with Sachiko if Sachiko had already known? Touko couldn't stop thinking about that point which made her think that Yumi was probably telling the truth.

"I guess so..." Yoshino said with a slight pause. "Do you think it would be bad if I asked Yumi about it tomorrow?"

Touko thought about it for a second before answering. "I don't know if you will get anything from her, but you can certainly try. Don't push her to hard for answers or she may start becoming a little afraid to face Sachiko."

Yoshino sighed knowing that Touko was right. Yumi had become better at dealing with Sachiko but she could still be very intimidated by Sachiko quite easily when it came down to it. "You're right, I will see how she looks tomorrow and decide if I should ask or just let it be." Yoshino concluded looking over at the clock. "Well, that is all I wanted to talk about, thank you, Touko. I will see you tomorrow, have a good night."

"I will see you tomorrow Yoshino, have a good night." Touko said hanging up the phone and setting it down on the small table she had near her bed with no answers to the problem still, which slightly bothered her. "I guess I will just have to wait until tomorrow." Touko whispered to herself before getting ready for bed.

* * *

**-X-X-**

**Sachiko**

Sachiko had gone home and started doing her homework immediately, it wasn't the most fun but for Sachiko it was a good way to escape reality, which at this point Sachiko happily accepted. Unfortunately, Sachiko had only taken about thirty minutes to finish her homework and as soon as she finished her mind started to wander to her dream again. "_Yumi, you look beautiful today..." _She thought before opening her eyes realizing where her mind was going again.

"Perhaps a bath will help me relax a little." Sachiko said to herself as she stood up and walked towards the bathroom that was connected to her room. It was a large bathroom that had black marble walls and floors, that suited the modern style of the sink and bathtub, which also had a glossy black look to them.

Sachiko sighed as she turned on the water in the tub watching as it started to fill. _I don't know what I'm going to do if these thoughts keep getting worse. Perhaps I should ask Youko, she has always been there for me, she is my Onee-sama after all. How do I tell her though...? Do I just come out and tell her I'm having impure thoughts about Yumi? _Sachiko sighed before shaking the thought out of her head.

"I don't know what else to do. I guess I will just see how tomorrow goes and call Youko if I need to." Sachiko finally concluded with a sigh, Yumi still crossing her mind.

* * *

**A/N: **Alright there it is chapter 1 of this story! I hope I did a good job on it, I was pretty happy with it for the most part. I plan on doing this by kind of a day to day thing right now. This can and probably will change so no promises here.

Anyways I hope you liked it. I am keeping this kind of revolved around Sachiko if you haven't noticed. Don't worry though, Yumi will get more time because she didn't this chapter. I don't really have much else at this point. I just hope you like it and I want to let you know that I update my profile pretty regularly on where I am in the next chapter or what I am doing and planning and all that good stuff. You can also PM me I respond to them and love them!


	2. Day 2

**A/N:** Here is chapter 2 or day 2 as I named it.. I haven't edited chapter 1 yet with this change but I am going to try and start using some of the honorifics, I just hope I don't get them wrong :x!

* * *

**Sachiko**

Sachiko took a deep breath looking up at the sky trying to gain confidence as Yumi approached her with that smile that Sachiko loved so much. She had momentarily forgotten about the reason she called Yumi here on this day, she could only admire the girl she had the pleasure of calling her Petite Soeur. That was until Yumi was standing right in front of her, staring into Sachiko's eyes, Sachiko took another breath her heart starting to beat faster and faster. "Yumi, I called you here today to tell you something.." Sachiko said looking down at the ground trying to hide the fact that she was starting to blush.

"What is it Onee-sama?" Yumi asked worried that Sachiko had bad news with the way she looked down.

_I can do this. I called Yumi here today to tell her how I felt and now is my chance, I can't give up now... If she doesn't accept it then I can always tell her I meant it in a sisterly way. _Sachiko thought, her breathing becoming unsteady as her heart raced inside her chest.

"Onee-sama?" Yumi questioned one more time as Sachiko lifted her head realizing she still hadn't said anything.

Sachiko swallowed her fear before taking one last deep breath and placing her hands on Yumi's shoulders. "Yumi, I love you." Sachiko admitted trying her hardest to keep her composure, her eyes drifted away from Yumi afraid to see her Petite Soeurs reaction, she had honestly felt like turning and running. The silence that enveloped the two was driving Sachiko mad as seconds felt like minutes waiting for the response that she had feared all day.

Yumi was shocked, she stood in silence staring at Sachiko unsure if she had heard right. Yumi's mind was racing, was this a confession or just Sachiko telling her that she loved her as a sister? Yumi had no idea but after a long period of silence she settled on the idea that it was a confession, after all why would Sachiko ask to meet her in a private area and why would Sachiko be blushing if it wasn't.

"Onee-sama, do you mean...?" Yumi trailed off a little embarrassed as Sachiko turned her eyes back down to the younger girl.

Sachiko's heart was still beating fast but the initial explosion of nerves had subsided a bit during the period of silence. "Y—yes, I love you Yumi, more than a sister..." Sachiko mumbled shyly turning her head away again, her nerves weren't as bad but she was still unsure of how Yumi would react once she made sense of it.

Yumi was speechless still staring at Sachiko as her own heart came to life. She couldn't think of the words to say so instead she did the only thing she could think of as she stood on her toes and took Sachiko off guard by placing a soft yet loving kiss on her cheek.

Sahciko jumped a bit by the sudden feeling as she turned towards the smiling Yumi shocked. "Yumi, did you just...kiss me?" Sachiko asked as Yumi's smile grew bigger. "Does this mean that you...accept me?" Sachiko asked a bit desperate for the answer.

Yumi grabbed Sachiko's trembling hands before looking up into Sachiko's sapphire eyes. "Yes, Sachiko... I love you." Yumi said as stood on her toes once more to close the distance between her and the stunned Sachiko's lips.

Sachiko's eyes opened instantly at the sound of her alarm clock going off. She took a deep breath, her heart pounding in her chest as she turned and shut the alarm off before moving to a sitting position on the side of her large bed. "It was just a dream?" She said touching her cheek where Yumi had kissed her in the dream. "It felt so real..."

Sachiko's thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. "Come in." Sachiko said as the door opened revealing a maid holding her uniform. "Oh, you can put that over on the dresser, thank you." Sachiko instructed the maid as she stood from her bed and headed towards the bathroom to brush her teeth.

_I told Yumi I love her... _Sachiko thought looking at herself in the mirror with a sigh trying to figure out the emotions stirring within her whenever she thought about Yumi. _I love Yumi...? Of course, she is my Petite Soeur!... This is a different kind of love though, this is stronger more affectionate... _Sachiko sighed remembering what she had decided on the night before, but dreaded the idea of telling her Onee-sama that she was in love with Yumi.

"I said I would wait until the day was over before I request Onee-sama's help." Sachiko told herself looking at her phone that was sitting next to the alarm clock on the small wooden table with two drawers.

* * *

**-X-X-**

**Yumi and Yoshino**

The day had started like any other day for Yumi except for the fact that she had a growing fear of facing Sachiko today. Yumi knew Touko was right in telling her to talk with Sachiko and at the time it seemed like an easy solution, but now that she really started to think about what she would say, it was becoming frightening.

Yumi had thought of what to say all the way to the gates of Lillian where she was met by Yoshino. "Gokigenyou, Yoshino-san."

"Gokigenyou, Yumi-san, let's go to class together." Yoshino responded with a smile as Yumi raised an eyebrow in confusion. Yoshino was one of Yumi's very good friends but this was the first time she could recall ever Yoshino waiting for her at the gates.

"Is something the matter?" Yumi asked, her curiosity getting the best of her as they walked towards the classroom, stopping in front of the statue of Maria-sama like usual.

Yoshino had told Touko that she would try to gauge Yumi's mood before asking but she couldn't help herself as she spoke. "Yumi-san did something happen between you and Sachiko-sama? She seemed a little...irritated yesterday."

Yumi took a deep breath before looking over to Yoshino briefly. "Nothing happened, I am just as confused as you are about Onee-sama's behavior yesterday."

Yoshino stopped and looked at Yumi in the eyes for a moment, which thoroughly confused Yumi. "Hmm, I guess you are telling the truth." Yoshino concluded not being able to see a weird facial expression from her friend.

Yumi instantly connected the dots as to what Yoshino was doing as she turned her head away. "My face is not a book, Yoshino-san!" Yumi exclaimed which caused Yoshino to chuckle a little.

"Think what you like Yumi-san, but your face usually tells everyone what they want to know." Yoshino said smiling as they arrived at the classroom. "I can't tell what your thinking this time though, you either really don't know or are starting to learn from Sachiko-sama."

Yumi opened her mouth to say something but instead shook her head and walked into the classroom leaving Yoshino laughing a bit in the doorway.

* * *

**-X-X-**

**Sachiko and Rei**

Sachiko arrived in class and had taken her seat not even noticing Rei looking at her. Her mind was still lingering on this new dream and on top of that she now had a growing anxiety about possibly running into Yumi. Even though it was just a dream the feelings it evoked within her were very real and she feared that when she saw Yumi she would only think of the kiss she had received on her cheek.

Sachiko still lost in thought softly touched that cheek again as a small smile made its way to her lips. Rei could only watch in confusion to Sachiko's very odd behavior, it hadn't occurred to her until class had started that Sachiko may have been kissed. Rei couldn't help but wonder by who though, Sachiko had never mentioned seeing anyone and she feared men so who could it possibly be?

Rei knew that Sachiko probably wouldn't say anything but she had her suspicions and planned on asking anyways when lunch period came around. _Would Yumi really kiss Sachiko? _Rei thought as she glanced back to Sachiko who was looking out the window, something was definitely going on it wasn't like Sachiko to space off in class. In fact Rei had never seen her friend do it before, Sachiko always had some of the best grades in her class if not the best.

_Sachiko was a bit irritated yesterday and today she seems to be in an almost dreamy state... If Yumi really did kiss her cheek and Sachiko's response was irritation, than why is she in such a dreamy state today acting like she received a kiss she liked? _Rei sighed quietly trying to dismiss the thought, it was really starting to confuse her.

The class had drug on and Sachiko barley paid any attention to it, she had the dream on her mind along with the fear of facing Yumi and possibly her Onee-sama. Yumi was mainly her concern though, she hadn't even realized the cold reaction she gave to Yumi the day before. _I hope I can keep my composure around her today. I just know I won't be able to think about anything else when she is near me. Her cute pig tails, that soft smile, her perfect form...! _Sachiko almost jumped when the last thought popped into her head, that was definitely not what she should be thinking about her Petite Soeur.

"Sachiko, it's lunch time, are you just going to eat in here?" Rei asked as Sachiko turned her head almost startled by Rei's presence.

"Y-yes, I think I am just going to eat here." Sachiko said as Rei took a seat facing Sachiko with her meal. Sachiko had noticed Rei eating and decided that she should herself or she would be questioned undoubtedly.

The two remained silent both keeping to their thoughts, Sachiko's about Yumi and Rei's about Sachiko's odd behavior. Rei had slowly been building courage to ask Sachiko unsure of how she would respond, when she noticed Sachiko's cheeks turn a very faint rosy pink color, this was probably the only opportunity Rei would have. "I don't mean to be pushy but, did Yumi-chan...kiss you?" Rei asked a little hesitantly as Sachiko's eyes went wide, had Rei been reading what was on her mind?

"No, Yumi would never do such a thing." Sachiko replied matter-of-factly feeling a slight sadness from within.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." Rei mindlessly said as Sachiko looked up at her curious.

"What makes you say that?" Sachiko asked calmly even though she so desperately wanted to know.

Rei raised an eyebrow in confusion looking at Sachiko. "It isn't obvious?" Rei asked as Sachiko's facial expression remained the same. "She loves you." Rei said feeling as though she was stating the obvious.

Sachiko's heart skipped a beat as the words left Rei's mouth. "That is ridiculous." Sachiko replied hoping she would get another response from Rei.

"Well, I didn't mean like in love with you, but I wouldn't put it past her to give you a kiss on the cheek." Rei said shedding some light on her earlier statement.

Sachiko sighed at Rei's words realizing that it was ridiculous to hope Yumi would feel the same about her, they were both girls after all. "I don't think she would do that but you are right, Yumi is not in love with me." Sachiko said looking out the window almost a little hurt.

Rei remained silent for a moment, had saying Yumi was not in love with Sachiko upset her? Rei shook her head dismissing the thought. She didn't even want to try to wrap her head around the thought of Sachiko being a lesbian, it just seemed ridiculous.

"I'm sorry, Sachiko I shouldn't have bothered you with such a question. I just wanted to try and help with whatever is bothering you." Rei said as Sachiko turned her head back towards Rei.

"It's fine, but nothing is bothering me. I told you that yesterday." Sachiko replied as the teacher entered the classroom again saving Sachiko from any further questions, she already had enough on her mind. "It looks like class is about to begin though, you should go back to your desk."

Rei nodded in agreement noticing Sachiko's earlier dreamy state was now gone and replaced by the cold look most would say she usually had. Rei could only help but wonder what she said to change Sachiko's mood and better yet, why it had changed her mood.

* * *

**-X-X-**

**Yumi and Touko**

Yumi had told Yoshino that she needed to speak with Touko privately during lunch, which she had, but it was more so because her nerves were going crazy and Touko was the one person that could help her right now. Usually, Yumi would go to Sachiko first seeking advice, but this time unfortunately, Sachiko was what she needed help with.

"Touko-chan, I'm nervous what if Onee-sama really is mad at me?" Yumi asked worriedly as she sat next to her Petite Soeur on a bench along the pathway to the gates of the school.

"I don't think she is Onee-sama, besides what could she be upset about?" Touko asked still questioning if Yumi had told Sachiko.

Yumi paused for a moment trying to think again of all the possible things she could have done to upset Sachiko in the past few days. Unfortunately, Touko took Yumi's silence and thoughtful expression the wrong way.

"You told her didn't you?" Touko asked almost a little annoyed that Yumi had kept it a secret.

Yumi looked at Touko confused at how she came to this conclusion. "No, Touko-chan, I didn't tell Onee-sama. I can barely ask her whats wrong, how would I be able to tell her something like that?" Yumi stated with a sigh, it hurt her to tell Touko that she was weak.

"I'm sorry, Onee-sama, I didn't mean to accuse you. I was just worried you did and weren't telling me." Touko admitted getting a slight smile from Yumi. "I don't know what it is that is bothering Sachiko-sama, but I'm still sure you are the first and possibly even the only person she would tell. Even if she is mad she would never do anything to hurt you Onee-sama." Touko said reassuringly as Yumi turned to give her a brief hug.

"Thank you, Touko-chan." Yumi said letting go of her Petite Soeur.

"Does this mean you are still going to talk to Sachiko-sama today?" Touko asked.

"Yes, I am going to talk to her after the meeting today." Yumi confirmed with a slight nod as she stood from the bench. "We better get back to class though, lunch period is almost over."

* * *

**-X-X-**

**Sachiko and Yumi**

Classes had ended for the day and the Yamayurikai meeting was about to be held as Sachiko's nerves grew, the dream still fresh in her mind like it had been all day. Sachiko's facial expression still was a bit cold from earlier in the day when she was told that Yumi didn't love her, even if Rei hadn't known for sure if that is how Yumi felt, it still hurt Sachiko to hear.

Sachiko was hurt but still she couldn't shake the thought of being kissed by Yumi out of her mind and the mix of feelings it brought with it. Sachiko remained silent not even paying attention the stares she was getting from the rest of the Yamayurikai members, the only thing that brought her back to reality was the sound of the door opening revealing Yumi.

"I'm sorry to keep you waiting, I had to use the restroom." Yumi said a little embarrassed as she made her way over to her chair avoiding eye contact with Sachiko. She knew she would be facing Sachiko soon but was afraid to look at her.

Sachiko didn't say anything as Yumi took her seat, she wanted to but she couldn't find the words when she tried, instead she just looked down at the papers in front of her. This of course did not help the suspicions of the other Yamayurikai members.

Shimako cleared her throat getting everyone's attention except Sachiko's as she began to talk about the newspaper club wanting to interview each of the roses. Sachiko tried hard to focus but just couldn't as her eyes made their way from Shimako to Yumi who had her head turned towards Shimako.

"_Yes, Sachiko... I love you." _Sachiko stared at Yumi as that line from her dream played in her head, it made her heart swell with joy, but at the same time she realized it was only in her dreams. Sachiko mindlessly let out a sigh a little saddened by the fact that it really was only a dream.

"Do you not like the idea, Sachiko-sama?" Shimako asked all the girls already focusing on Sachiko because of her sigh.

Sachiko's eyes went from Yumi to Shimako before she noticed everyone staring at her. "I think it's fine." Sachiko said hoping no one would see through her lie as she glanced back to Yumi, who gave a worried smile to Sachiko before turning her attention back to Shimako.

_Is something wrong with Yumi? _Sachiko thought noting the worry that was apparent in the look she had just received. _Something is on her mind, I just wonder why she hasn't told me? Perhaps I should ask her once the meeting is done._

Yumi could feel her heart beating a bit faster as the meeting came to a close. She took a deep breath before feeling Touko squeeze her shoulder for encouragement as everyone started to stand to leave the room.

"Onee-sama, can I have a word with you?" Yumi asked a little timidly still avoiding eye contact with Sachiko.

"Yes, of course." Sachiko replied as everyone started to leave the room saying their goodbyes. "What is it you want to talk about, Yumi?" Sachiko asked once everyone was gone from the room.

Yumi looked down at the floor her nerves effectively silencing her as Sachiko remained quiet waiting for a response.

"Yumi?" Sachiko asked after another minute of silence.

Yumi lifted her head noticing that Sachiko's expression had softened since the rest of the Yamayurikai members left, in fact she almost looked somewhat happy, which gave Yumi the courage to speak. "Did I do something to upset you, Onee-sama?" Yumi finally asked to Sachiko's surprise.

"Why do you ask that Yumi?" Sachiko responded unsure what her Petite Soeur had going through her head.

"Yesterday, I asked if you were alright and you told me everything was fine... It's just the way you said it made me think you were mad at me." Yumi explained feeling a little hurt as the dream made its way back into Sachiko's mind for a second causing her to turn away to hide her blush.

"No, Yumi, nothing is wrong...I told you yesterday everything is fine." Sachiko said nonchalantly hoping Yumi wouldn't notice the blush that was on her face from the thoughts she was trying to block.

Sachiko had turned her back to Yumi and obviously lied to her again, Yumi couldn't help but feel like she failed as a Petite Soeur yet again. Sachiko was supposed to be able to rely on Yumi, but Sachiko couldn't even say what was bothering her, had Yumi done something so bad that Sachiko couldn't even talk to her anymore?

The room remained silent for a while before a sniffle could be heard from Yumi. "It's fine Onee-sama, I get it if you didn't want to tell me, I just wish you would say it instead of turning your back on me..." Yumi said somewhat sadly fighting to hold back tears with her head down as she grabbed her bag and made her way towards the door.

"Yumi, wait." Sachiko said turning to Yumi who paused in the doorway interrupting Sachiko from saying anything else.

"Don't worry about me, Onee-sama. I know you told me once that you could tell me anything, but I realize now it was just to make me feel better at the time. I won't ask whats bothering you anymore..." Yumi said before her sobs became clear as she shut the door behind her and ran out of the building leaving Sachiko behind, eyes wide.

Sachiko stood frozen in shock for a moment before grabbing her bag and making her way down the stairs hoping to catch Yumi. _Yumi, you have it all wrong, I just can't tell you this! _Sachiko thought as she stepped outside the Rose Mansion only to see the path empty both ways. _She's gone.._ Sachiko sighed as she reached into her pocket and grabbed her phone. _I said I would call if things didn't get better today._

* * *

**-X-X-**

**Yumi and Touko**

"T—touko-chan..." Yumi cried standing in her Petite Soeurs doorway with her head down.

Touko was completely surprised to see Yumi on her doorstep, especially crying as Touko wrapped her arms around Yumi. "What's wrong Onee-sama, was it what Sachiko-sama said?" Touko asked feeling a little surge of anger deep within her. "What did she do?" Touko asked again knowing that is had to be Sachiko that made her Onee-sama cry.

Yumi got her sobs under control enough to speak somewhat clearly. "She doesn't trust me, Touko. She just turned her back to me when I asked her what was wrong." Yumi said as her sobs returned to her in full force. "I must have done something terrible." Yumi said as Touko hugged her tighter for comfort, which Touko knew at this point wouldn't help.

"I'm sure whatever it is, Sachiko-sama just isn't ready to talk about it." Touko said trying to reassure Yumi, though Sachiko turning her back to Yumi was something that none of the Yamayurikai members would have foreseen.

* * *

**-X-X-**

**Sachiko and Youko**

"Hello?" Youko answered as Sachiko took a deep breath.

"Hello, Onee-sama." Sachiko replied knowing that soon after this phone call her secret would be revealed.

"Sachiko? How are you? I haven't talked to you in a few days." Youko said, her and Sachiko still kept in frequent contact even though she had graduated.

"I'm sorry about not calling, but something has been on my mind... I would like to talk about it if you have time." Sachiko said in a serious tone.

Youko paused for a moment, it was not like Sachiko to do something like this. "Sure, are you free tomorrow? We can meet after school at your house?" Youko replied.

"That sounds good, Onee-sama. I will see you tomorrow afternoon." Sachiko said taking a deep breath feeling as though she had just started a countdown to her own death.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Youko said before hanging up the phone. "That was weird..." She said to herself wondering what could be so important that Sachiko would ask to meet with her.

* * *

**-X-X-**

**Yumi**

_Should I call her and tell her I'm sorry? I just walked out on Onee-sama so suddenly, I'm sure I just misunderstood what was happening. I never even gave her a chance to explain herself properly. _Yumi thought to herself with the phone in her hand. Yumi had talked with Touko a bit an explained everything that happened between her and Sachiko earlier. Touko had convinced Yumi that it must have just been a misunderstanding though admittedly both of them had some doubts.

Yumi tried hard to think that it really had just been a misunderstanding and had bounced the idea around of calling Sachiko to apologize since she left Touko's. After hours of trying to figure out what she would say she finally decided that she would just call and say she was sorry, that was the plan until her aunt called to talk with her mom.

"I guess I will just have to do it in person tomorrow..." Yumi said with a sigh as she turned out the light in her room to get ready for bed.

* * *

**A/N: **So there is day 2! I hope you enjoyed it the part with Yumi and Sachiko was a bit of a mess for me and I just hope I got the right feeling out of it, I imagine Yumi being a bit fragile at times when it comes to Sachiko but that will hopefully be the fun of this story is how these two grow! :D Anyways I'm excited about Day 3 or chapter 3 so I will get a start on that while everyone hopefully enjoys this :).

Sorry Shimako and Noriko fans, I know they weren't in here much but honestly I couldn't really think of where to put them. Touko didn't know the outcome of Yumi and Sachiko's discussion when she walked home so it would have been more of the same from day 1.


	3. Day 3

**A/N:** Well here is chapter 3, it's really focused around Sachiko and Yumi just like chapter 4 will most likely be, though I can't say for sure. Anyways I will try and update this as quickly as I can but I just learned a friend I haven't seen in awhile is coming into town... tomorrow and on top of that it's the start of the work week for me. (Sunday night through Thursday night for overnighters!) Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter I tried to get it out as fast as possible for everyone :)

* * *

**Sachiko**

"_If what you tell me is the truth, then you have to tell Yumi how you feel Sachiko. I see no other way." _That thought had played in Sachiko's mind over and over as she made her way towards the Rose Mansion with one goal in mind, apologizing to Yumi.

Sachiko made her way up the creaky stairs and paused taking a deep breath with her hand on the doorknob to the council room. _"If you don't you might loser her forever, is that what you want?" _Sachiko shook her head realizing Youko was right, if she didn't apologize then Yumi might be gone forever.

Sachiko opened the door to the council room as everyone turned to look at her, she had no interest in them though, she could only stare at Yumi who had a scared look on her face. Sachiko made her way over to Yumi leaving the door wide open. "Yumi, please stand up." Sachiko said as Yumi stood from her chair keeping her eyes on the ground.

"Yumi, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to turn my back on you yesterday, I was just afraid to tell you the truth." Sachiko said as Yumi looked up at her a little confused.

"The truth?" Yumi asked quietly.

Sachiko knew that this was her moment. "Yes, Yumi the truth is, I love you."

Gasps could be heard from all the members of the Yamayurikai as Sachiko confessed her feelings to Yumi who just smiled. "Prove it." Yumi said to Sachiko a little mischievously.

Sachiko was taken back by this request a little, but she knew this was her chance to show Yumi that she really did care. Sachiko took a deep breath before placing her hands on Yumi's shoulders, leaning down and pressing her lips against Yumi's. Sachiko's grip on Yumi's shoulder tightened when she felt Yumi press her lips against her own a little harder, Sachiko had become so lost in the moment that she hadn't even realized she closed her eyes.

"Yumi, I love you." Sachiko breathed pulling away from the kiss and slowly opening her eyes.

"I love you too, Sachiko." Yumi said as a loud voice interrupted the two.

"Sachiko, you're a lesbian?!"

Sachiko's eyes opened as the ceiling in the room came into view, she took a deep breath realizing the blanket had been wrapped around her oddly, she must have been tossing and turning during the dream. This hadn't really surprised her though, Sachiko was getting used to waking up from them by now. She had worried that they kept going farther and farther, though she couldn't help but wonder when they would stop.

This dream in particular bugged her though, because unlike the other dreams a voice she couldn't place her finger on questioned if she was a lesbian. Sachiko sighed still staring at the ceiling the question playing over and over in her mind. She knew she had been falling in love with Yumi, but was it just a phase and if she really was then why wasn't she attracted to other girls?

This particular question she had already known the answer to and would confirm it later when she told Youko about her feelings for Yumi.

* * *

**-X-X-**

**Sachiko**

Sachiko had arrived at school just like always except today was different, because Touko was waiting for her at the gates of the school.

"Gokigenyou, Touko-chan." Sachiko said bowing her head a little.

"We need to talk." Touko said firmly as she took Sachiko's hand and basically drug her to the Rose Mansion where Touko knew she would have some privacy.

"What is this about Touko-chan?" Sachiko asked almost a little annoyed, she was already going to have a tough day and now Touko seemed upset, what more would she have to deal with?

"You know what this is about." Touko retorted looking Sachiko squarely in the eyes.

"I do?" Sachiko asked a bit confused.

Touko shook her head amazed, did Sachiko just not care? "Perhaps, hearing your Petite Soeurs sobs would help jog your memory." Touko said harshly as Sachiko's eyes went wide, which did not go unnoticed by Touko who was now in a foul mood. "Surprised? So was she when the one person she looks up to more than anything turned her back on her!" Touko exclaimed never taking her eyes off Sachiko.

"She never gave me a chance to explain!" Sachiko replied quite loudly, but Touko wasn't easily fazed by Sachiko like most would be, after all she was her cousin and was used to reactions like this.

"Then explain it to me! I won't be afraid to tell her." Touko argued back both girls staring coldly at each other momentarily until Sachiko's expression softened.

"I can't.." Sachiko mumbled looking down to the floor.

Touko shook her head, she had enough of this as she walked over to the door. "Then let her suffer Sachiko-sama, she thinks she did something to hurt you and it's eating away at her. She already thinks you don't trust her." Touko said before slamming the door behind her and leaving the Rose Mansion.

Sachiko had been so wrapped up in her dreams and thoughts about Yumi that she hadn't even realized how bad Yumi had been hurting. _I need to try and make things right with her, even if I can't tell her yet... _Sachiko thought as she turned and walked out of the council room.

* * *

**-X-X-**

**Sachiko, Yumi, Touko**

Sachiko still had time before classes started and needed to talk with Yumi as she made her way towards Yumi's classroom. When Sachiko turned the corner she saw Yumi standing with Touko her head down, had she been crying? Sachiko took a deep breath and walked over to the two girls, Touko noticed immediately giving Sachiko a nasty look but keeping silent. Touko was still angry with Sachiko but she wouldn't come between her and Yumi, especially if Sachiko planned on apologizing.

"Gokigenyou, Touko-chan, Yumi." Sachiko said as if the conversation she and Touko had never happened.

Yumi lifted her head immediately surprised by Sachiko's voice, which was evident by the look on her face. Yumi was unsure of what to say to Sachiko though, she had just heard about the argument Sachiko had with Touko and how Sachiko still refused to say what was wrong.

Sachiko sighed at the girls silence as Touko kept the displeased look on her face. "Yumi, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to turn my back on you yesterday." Sachiko's mind instantly filled with the dream from earlier when she recalled saying the same exact thing to Yumi, before kissing her. Sachiko froze up for a second trying hard to think of something else as she fought against her blush.

"Onee-sama?" Yumi repeated again after a brief pause, this time getting Sachiko's attention.

"Y—yes, Yumi?" Sachiko stuttered a little trying to avoid eye contact afraid that if her eyes met Yumi's she would only think of trying to kiss her.

Yumi had noticed the uneasiness that fell over Sachiko, which she had thought was a result of whatever Sachiko had been hiding, nevertheless it worried Yumi. "Are you alright, Onee-sama?" Yumi asked taking a step forward placing a hand on Sachiko's shoulder.

Sachiko lifted her head immediately as all her senses went into an uproar, she could feel her heart beating fast and her palms starting to sweat. The only thing on her mind was the lips she realized she had been staring at, those lips that she wanted so badly, those lips that she had been dreaming about every night for the past few days. Sachiko's only reaction was to swat Yumi's arm away from her as she took a step back, afraid that she might try and make a move on Yumi.

Yumi pulled her hand back as her eyes filled with fear, did Sachiko really hate her that much that even the slightest touch disgusted her? Yumi could only stare at Sachiko for a moment before she bit her bottom lip trying to fight back the tears that made their way to her eyes. Yumi put her head down, covering her face with her hands as a loud sob made it's way from deep within her.

Sachiko took a step forward instantly realizing what she had done as her own eyes filled with horror, but Touko wouldn't allow it as she took a step in between Sachiko and Yumi. "I think you have hurt her enough for one day Sachiko-sama." Touko said a bit coldly as she turned to give Yumi a hug.

Sachiko opened her mouth to say something, but she couldn't, she was so overwhelmed with guilt and sorrow that all she could do was cover her mouth and let a tear form in her eye. Touko turned her attention back to Sachiko instantly noticing the tear escape from her eyes, she had never seen so much pain in them before.

Sachiko turned away when she realized Touko was staring at her as she made her way down the hallway, she didn't want anyone to see her crying, it was not something an Ogasawara would do in public. Touko was shocked, did she really just see Sachiko of all people crying? Touko turned back to Yumi once Sachiko had disappeared around the corner. _What is going on?! _Touko screamed in her head as she felt Yumi move in her arms.

"Touko, you should get to class, I'll be fine." Yumi said wiping the tears out of her eyes.

"I don't care if I'm late, Onee-sama. You are more important right now." Touko replied as Yumi looked up at her and put on the best smile she could even though it was obvious she had been crying.

"Touko, I'm fine, really." Yumi said once again. "Now, go to class I would be a terrible Onee-sama if I made you late over something silly." Yumi reassured her even though inside it felt like her heart was being torn to pieces. This wasn't something silly and Yumi knew it. She still wasn't sure what she had done but she knew now more than ever that Sachiko could barley even stand to be around her and that hurt more than anything she had ever been through in her life.

* * *

**-X-X-**

**Sachiko and Youko**

"Sachiko?" Youko asked worriedly as Sachiko walked towards the front door with a tear in her eye. Sachiko had run into Shimako on her way to the Rose Mansion and had told her she would not be able to attend today, Shimako did not question Sachiko she just simply nodded and assured Sachiko that she would inform the others.

"Sachiko, whats wrong?" Youko asked again stopping Sachiko by placing her hands on her shoulders.

Sachiko shook her head a little still not looking up from the ground. "Not out here." She said as Youko followed her into the house. Sachiko led Youko to her bedroom where she knew no body would disturb them before letting out anymore sobs.

"Sachiko what's wrong?" Youko asked again taking a seat on the edge of Sachiko's bed trying to comfort the girl she considered her younger sister.

"I screwed up." Sachiko said after a momentary pause.

"Screwed up? What happened?" Youko asked still unsure of what exactly was going on.

"Yumi hates me." Sachiko said weakly feeling as though she had been stabbed in the heart.

Youko raised an eyebrow in confusion, was Sachiko really telling her that Yumi, the girl that followed Sachiko around like a lost puppy hated her? "Sachiko, I'm sure whatever it is she doesn't hate you, now tell me what happened."

Sachiko took a deep breath trying to calm down as she wiped her eyes before looking at Youko. Sachiko told Youko everything that had happened between her and Yumi over the past three days, leaving out her dreams and feelings for Yumi, which made the story somewhat confusing.

Youko shook her head shocked that Sachiko would swat Yumi's hand away and leave her like that. "What were you thinking doing something like that?" Youko asked a little harshly.

Sachiko looked away from Youko down to the floor unsure of how Youko would take this, after all she wasn't even sure about it herself.

"Well?" Youko asked again thinking Sachiko lowered her head in shame, but quickly changed her mind when she saw the confusion in Sachiko's eyes when she finally did raise her head.

"I called you here today to tell you something, it's the whole reason Yumi is mad at me right now." Sachiko said a little sadly before her expression turned more serious. "You have to promise that this stays between me and you." Sachiko said seriously looking into Youko's eyes.

Youko just simply nodded, acknowledging Sachiko's request.

Sachiko's took a deep breath losing her serious look and acquiring a more fearful one as she lowered her eyes to the floor avoiding Youko's. "I...I'm in love with, Yumi." Sachiko mumbled very quietly.

"What?" Youko asked not hearing what Sachiko had just said.

Sachiko lifted her head looking at Youko. "I'm in love with Yumi." She said clearly this time as Youko's eyes went wide. The room fell silent as Sachiko turned her head away from Youko, fearful of how she would take it.

"You mean like love her as a sister?" Youko asked knowing that wasn't the case, but she was still in shock and needed to be sure.

"No." Sachiko replied.

Youko remained silent for another moment before realizing she should say something, after all Sachiko just did something she never expected to hear and didn't want her younger sister to think she made the wrong choice in telling her. "Sachiko..." Youko said softly as Sachiko turned her head. "Does this mean that you are a..." Youko trailed off finding it hard to say the word on her mind.

"Lesbian?" Sachiko asked with a sigh. "I don't know, I mean if I'm in love with Yumi I must be, right?" Sachiko asked.

"You're sure it's love?" Youko replied still finding it hard to believe.

"I don't know what else it could be, I constantly dream about kissing her and telling her I love her. I can't keep my eyes off her when she is near me and I can never seem to stop daydreaming about her. Every time I see her I get overwhelmed by these feelings I've never felt before, I just don't know what to do. When she touched my shoulder earlier all I could think about was kissing her, which is why I ran away from her, again..." Sachiko said defeated after spilling her heart out for Youko to hear.

Youko took a deep breath before putting her arm around Sachiko's shoulder. "That sounds like love if I've ever heard it." Youko said with a smile trying to cheer Sachiko up. "Who cares if you are considered a lesbian anyways, you are still Sachiko and my little sister." Youko said cheerfully even though she was still completely surprised.

"Thank you Onee-sama." Sachiko said feeling a bit relieved that she had finally been able to tell someone about how she felt. "What should I do about Yumi, though?"

"I think you should tell her how you feel." Youko said confidently.

"I can't do that!" Sachiko retorted looking at Youko. "She will be shocked enough learning I'm a lesbian, but telling her I am in love with her on top of it, she would surely be disgusted."

Youko smiled at Sachiko. "I wouldn't be so sure about that, just take my advice and tell her. She will understand what you are going through, trust me."

Sachiko looked at Youko a bit confused. "I don't know, I mean I want to but..." Sachiko trailed off.

"But, nothing Sachiko. If you don't tell her then I will." Youko said firmly as Sachiko looked up at her wide eyed.

"You can't! You said you would keep it secret!" Sachiko exclaimed

Youko smiled at Sachiko. "Then promise me you will tell her tomorrow in person, if you don't then I will just have to give her a phone call." Youko knew this would be the only way she Sachiko would admit something like this, which Youko knew Yumi wouldn't take badly.

Sachiko knew she had no way out as she took a deep breath. "Fine, I will tell her tomorrow." Sachiko said knowing that Youko wasn't lying when she said she'd call Yumi if Sachiko didn't comply.

* * *

**-X-X-**

**Sachiko and Yumi**

Yumi had been crying most of the night as her mind went over Sachiko's reaction earlier, she was unsure of what she would do the next time she ran into the older girl. Yumi had thought for sure that Sachiko hated her, she just didn't know why.

"Yumi, you have a phone call." Yuuki said knocking on her bedroom door.

"Thank you." Yumi said a little weakly as she picked up the phone and waited for Yuuki to hang up before speaking. "Hello?" Yumi asked trying to sound as normal as possible, which didn't work very well.

"Yumi?" Sachiko asked a little hesitantly, she knew Yumi was upset with her and she had reason to be.

Yumi was surprised to hear Sachiko's voice on the other line, her mind thinking only of the events that occurred earlier as she sniffled.

Sachiko sighed, hearing the girl she would be confessing to cry, if only she had been stronger then perhaps this all could have been avoided. "Yumi, I'm sorry about today, I really am." Sachiko said before pausing slightly, her heart beating a little bit faster at the thought of confessing. "I called to ask if you will meet me in the greenhouse tomorrow after school?" Sachiko finally asked picking a spot they both knew and was private enough for them to talk in.

Yumi's eyes instantly went wide as she grabbed the rosary that was hanging around her neck. "Y—Yes, I can meet you there." Yumi said after a long pause, fighting hard to hold back her tears.

"I will see you tomorrow then, good night, Yumi." Sachiko said as she hung up the phone before taking a deep breath, she knew there was no turning back now.

Yumi shut the phone off and laid back in her bed while holding the rosary closely to her chest. Had it come to this, was Sachiko really asking to meet her there so she could take back her rosary? Yumi laid lifeless for what felt like hours never letting go of the rosary as she thought of only Sachiko before drifting off to sleep. The next day would be hard for both girls and they both wouldn't sleep well tonight.

* * *

**A/N: **Well there it is, I hope you liked it :) I am pretty new to writing like this so I can only hope I am doing a good job on emotions and all that stuff. Touko has become pretty protective of Yumi which I imagine her to be like after becoming her petite soeur, but what will she do when she finds out Sachiko's secret? Actually better yet what will Yumi do? I have a decent idea for what Yumi will do, don't worry I started this story with that part in mind.

Anyways, it's bed time for me. I hope everyone enjoyed this and I hope I'm doing decent on it. Goodnight.. err morning? I hate overnights.


	4. Day 4 part 1

**A/N: **Well here it is chapter 4! I hope you enjoy this one, it wasn't easy to get out today with my friend in town and I won't have tons of time to write until later in the week unfortunately! I will keep everyone updated through PM's and my profile page of course though :)

* * *

**Sachiko**

"_If you don't tell her then I will." _This thought and the fact that Sachiko asked Yumi to meet her the next day had made it hard for her to fall asleep. When she did fall asleep though she could only dream about the greenhouse where she would tell Yumi how she felt. Her dreams were different tonight, she wasn't kissing Yumi or going any farther with her, instead she just simply confessed her feelings for the younger girl.

Sachiko's eyes slowly opened yet again, she couldn't even keep track of how many times she had woken from her sleep this night. The thought of telling Yumi was scary and Sachiko was unsure how Yumi would react, she didn't really have a choice though, Youko made sure of that.

_I wonder if it was a good idea to tell her? _Sachiko thought with her eyes closed trying to go back to sleep. Youko had always been there for Sachiko, but basically forcing Sachiko to tell Yumi was something that Sachiko had not seen coming. Youko had said that Sachiko should tell her how she feels and Sachiko also knew that eventually she would have to, especially because this secret was destroying her relationship with Yumi, but that didn't mean it would be easy.

When Sachiko had finally been awoken by her alarm clock she felt her heart beating and breathing a little uneasy. The time was coming and her nerves were already growing inside of her as she got ready trying her hardest to act normal.

* * *

**-X-X-**

**Yumi**

Yumi slowly approached the greenhouse stopping only feet from the door to take one last brief look at the rosary in her hand before entering. "Onee-sama, I'm here like you asked." Yumi said before taking a deep breath.

Sachiko turned and put her hand out towards Yumi. "I think you know why I called you here, Yumi..."

Yumi's eyes popped open, instantly grabbing the rosary around her neck as tears filled her eyes. "I don't want to give it back..." She mumbled before the tears escaped her eyes making their way down the side of her face to the bed below her.

Yumi didn't know what Sachiko wanted to meet her for exactly, but with the way things had been going Yumi could only guess it was to take the rosary back. Yumi tried hard to get back to sleep but the tears flowing from her eyes and the her quiet sobs made it no easy task.

* * *

**-X-X-**

**Shimako, Noriko, Touko**

"Did Sachiko-sama look upset when she told you she wouldn't be at the meeting yesterday?" Noriko asked as the bus arrived at their stop where Touko was waiting for them like usual.

"No, but she did not look happy... She almost looked, hurt." Shimako replied following Noriko off the bus.

When the girls got off they made there way to Touko and exchanged greetings before continuing the rest of there way to school on foot.

"Touko-san, do you know anything more about Sachiko-sama and Yumi-san yet?" Noriko asked curiously, usually Shimako would tell her in a nice way to mind her own business, but after seeing Sachiko yesterday she couldn't help but be curious also.

"I still don't know anything for sure but, I know Onee-sama thinks Sachiko-sama hates her and Sachiko-sama cried because of it." Touko replied bitterly.

"Sachiko-sama cried?" Shimako asked surprised. "Whatever is bothering her must be serious."

Touko nodded still trying to figure out what was going on. "I agree, I just wish she would tell us, she is destroying her relationship with Onee-sama."

"She is?" Noriko questioned, she had not seen either Sachiko or Yumi for a day or two and didn't know anything else except that Sachiko skipped the meeting yesterday and Yumi looked sad.

Touko sighed as the girls continued down the side walk, the gates of Lillian coming into sight. "Yes, I'll tell you what happened yesterday but you have to promise to keep it between us." Touko said thinking back to the day before.

"We won't tell." Noriko said honestly, she was concerned for Sachiko and Yumi just like everyone had been and this sounded serious. If they knew, then maybe they could help Touko figure out what the problem was.

"Well, yesterday when I got to school I had a talk with Sachiko-sama..." Touko started to explain as she told the rest of the story to Shimako and Noriko.

"She hit Yumi's hand away?" Noriko asked a bit surprised after hearing everything that took place the previous day. "Why would she do that?"

"I don't know. The fact that she cried right after has me worried." Touko admitted.

"I agree, I've never heard of Sachiko-sama crying before, especially in a place where people can see her." Shimako added as the girls arrived at the school. "We will have to talk about this later, let's just hope nothing happens between the two."

"I agree, there isn't much we can do until we figure out what is wrong with Sachiko-sama." Noriko added looking at Touko.

"You're right, unfortunately. All we can do for now is try and keep the two happy." Touko admitted before the three said there goodbyes and made their way to class.

* * *

**-X-X-**

**Sachiko and Rei**

Rei sat in her desk looking up at the clock before glancing back at Sachiko's still empty desk. _If she doesn't get here soon she will be late. _Rei thought to herself, which was odd because usually Sachiko was very early.

Rei somewhat got her answer to Sachiko's late arrival when she saw the raven haired girl walk in with a fearful expression on her face. "Sachiko, are you alright?" Rei asked worriedly after making her way over to Sachiko quickly.

Sachiko was startled by Rei as she turned her head with a gasp. "I'm fine, Rei." Sachiko assured her as best she could.

"You sure? You seem like a nervous wreck, did something happen?" Rei asked noting Sachiko's unease when she spoke to her.

"Not yet..." Sachiko sighed as the teacher came into the room and asked everyone to take their seats. Rei had no choice but to comply as she made her way back to her own desk still curious about Sachiko's mood. _Not yet? What is she expecting, if it hasn't happened yet? _Rei thought as class started.

She couldn't help but steal glances at Sachiko who looked lost in thought, whatever she was thinking about seemed to disturb her, at least that is what Rei thought.

When lunchtime came around Rei immediately went back to Sachiko who was so lost in her thoughts about what she would say later that day, that she hadn't even heard the lunch bell.

"Sachiko, you should eat. It will help with whatever is bothering you, I'm sure." Rei said as she took the seat in front of Sachiko.

Sachiko looked at Rei for a moment as her words registered in her restless mind. "I'm not hungry." Sachiko replied which was the truth, the last thing on her mind right now was food and she was so nervous that she had completely lost her appetite.

"Sachiko, what happened? I know you don't want to tell anyone but it's obvious that you are having a hard time with it." Rei finally asked firmly, she didn't want to be pushy but Sachiko needed help with this situation.

"I can't tell you." Sachiko replied quietly as she turned her head.

"Well then give me a hint at least. Is it about Yumi?" Rei asked as Sachiko remained silent. "Alright, so it's about Yumi then. What did she do to you Sachiko?" Rei asked knowing that Sachiko's silence was basically her way of saying yes without actually saying it.

"She didn't do anything." Sachiko replied turning her attention back to Rei.

Rei shook her head, she was going to have to be more aggressive if she wanted answers. "Is this about the kiss on your cheek?" Rei asked causing Sachiko to blush as the that memory popped in her head. "Alright so Yumi kissed your cheek, what is the big deal?" Rei continued noticing Sachiko's reaction to the question.

"There is no big deal, Yumi never kissed my cheek." Sachiko replied looking down at her desk. "She never would anyways, she hates me... I just hope she hears my apology today." Sachiko mumbled the pain from yesterday's events returning to her.

Rei remained silent for a moment before clearing her throat. "Sachiko, how can you say something like that, Yumi-chan loves you."

"Yes, I know. She loves me as her Onee-sama, you told me that the other day." Sachiko said bitterly, the words still had a sting to them.

Rei raised an eyebrow in confusing. "Let me get this straight, you're mad that Yumi doesn't love yo..." Rei trailed off mid sentence as the pieces started to fall in place, Sachiko hadn't been mad at Yumi she had been hiding something from Yumi. "Sachiko...Do you love Yumi-chan?" Rei asked hesitantly as Sachiko's eyes went wide before she turned her head away unsure of what she should say.

Rei was stunned, had she really just figured out why Sachiko had been acting so weird around the younger girl? It all made sense, Sachiko being in a dreamy state from Yumi kissing her cheek, the stares she gave Yumi during the Yamayurikai meetings, all of it made sense even the cold reactions that Sachiko gave when she was unsure of a situation. It was all because she had been hiding her feelings for Yumi and didn't know how to deal with it.

"So that is why that simple kiss has been on your mind so much." Rei said still in a bit of disbelief.

Sachiko sighed, she knew she couldn't hide it anymore from Rei anymore. "She never kissed me, Rei. It just happened in a dream." Sachiko said turning her attention back to Rei who was silent. "Does it make you uneasy knowing that your friend is a lesbian?" Sachiko asked somewhat harshly, she knew not everyone would agree with her decision, but she loved Yumi and couldn't deny that.

"What, no! I don't care if you are a...well, you know." Rei said not feeling very comfortable saying the word out loud, it almost felt offensive. "Anyways, you said it happened in a dream? If it was only a dream then why is it bothering you so much?" Rei asked trying to get off the awkward topic of Sachiko being a lesbian.

"It's not the only dream I've had Rei and the more involved these dreams get the more and more feelings I experience, whenever I'm around her I just can't control myself, but today that ends." Sachiko said with a big sigh towards the end.

Rei just looked at her raising an eyebrow in confusion, which asked the question without words.

"I told my Onee-sama about it and she said if I didn't tell Yumi she would, so I am meeting her after school today." Sachiko explained feeling a sudden rush of nerves again when she realized that time was growing ever closer with each tick of the clock.

Rei didn't even know where to begin, Sachiko had just dropped a ton of surprising information on her. "So, you are going to confess to Yumi later today because Youko-sama will if you don't?"

"Yes, I had thought about just letting Youko tell her, but I realized I should be the one to tell her. I hurt Yumi and I need to apologize to her, I just hope she will understand and not turn her back on me like I did her." Sachiko replied a bit sadly.

Rei smiled at Sachiko. "Don't worry, Sachiko, I'm sure Yumi will understand."

"Thanks, Rei, please keep this between me and you though, I will tell the others when I'm ready." Sachiko asked as Rei stood from her seat to go back to her own desk, class was about to start again.

"Don't worry, Sachiko. Your secret is safe with me."

* * *

**-X-X-**

**Yumi and Yoshino**

"Yumi-san are you alright?" Yoshino asked noticing Yumi had been down since she entered the classroom earlier this morning, it was now lunch time and Yoshino finally had a chance to talk with her.

"I'm fine..." Yumi mumbled, her mind still on the idea that she would be giving up the rosary she couldn't bring herself to stop touching.

Yoshino sighed noticing her hand on her chest where the rosary should be hanging under her uniform. "Yumi-san, tell me whats going on, you have looked like you've been on the verge of crying ever since you entered the classroom this morning." Yoshino said taking a seat at the desk in front of Yumi facing her with a concerned look.

"Onee-sama, doesn't like me anymore..." Yumi said as a tear finally made it's way to her eye, she had been holding back all day but hearing what she thought to be the truth hurt.

"No she doesn't, Yumi-san. Sachiko-sama is just going through a tough time, that's all." Yoshino said trying to reassure Yumi, Yoshino had no idea of the events that took place the day before.

"Then why is she taking her rosary back today?" Yumi asked through the quiet sobs that were becoming increasingly hard to control.

Yoshino was shocked by this information, she had no idea what Yumi was talking about. "She is doing what?!" Yoshino asked desperate to know what was going on.

Yumi sniffled and wiped her eyes trying to calm down a little, so she could speak clearly. "She called me last night and asked me to meet her in the greenhouse after school. I can only imagine after yesterday that she wants her rosary back." Yumi said closing her eyes trying hard not to let her emotions take hold of her again, though in the end it failed as tears fells from her eyes to her desk.

"Yumi..." Yoshino breathed, she really had no idea what to say. She knew Sachiko was acting oddly but was it really because she wanted her rosary back?

"It's alright, Yoshino. I've already decided what I'm going to do, if you don't mind though I need some space right now." Yumi said weakly before burying her face into her arms that were resting on her desk.

Yoshino didn't need to know anymore right now, the sound of Yumi's soft cries were enough as she shook her head in disbelief. _Sachiko will be in for a world of trouble if she hurts Yumi... _Yoshino thought as she made her way back to her own desk, she wouldn't interfere with the greenhouse meeting today, but she wouldn't let Sachiko go so easily if she really did hurt Yumi.

* * *

**-X-X-**

**Sachiko and Yumi**

Sachiko took a deep breath as the greenhouse came into sight, she couldn't help but pause in her nervousness trying to see if Yumi was already inside waiting for her. Thankfully, Yumi had not gotten there yet and Sachiko would be able to enter and gather her thoughts a little bit, which at this point she needed more than anything.

_When Yumi gets here I will tell her I'm sorry first and then tell her that I love her... _Sachiko thought with a sigh towards the end, it helped to calm her nerves that were starting to make themselves known within her. _No, perhaps I should just tell her that I love her first followed by an apology? _Sachiko shook her head thinking about the day before. "Why did Onee-sama force me to do this...? I'm so nervous that I probably won't be able to tell her anyways, maybe I really should just let Onee-sama tell Yumi." Sachiko said to herself as she stood and made her way to the door stopping only a few feet away from it.

_If I leave now though, I will just hurt Yumi more, I told her I would meet her here so I should be here. _ Sachiko thought with another deep breath as she put her head down, she felt as though she was imprisoned by this greenhouse and her thoughts of Yumi. Sachiko made her way back to the edge of a raised garden and took a seat on the stone wall surrounding it with her head still down, lost in thought as to what she was going to do when Yumi arrived.

Yumi hadn't even realized how slow she was walking as she stared at the rosary she had resting in her left hand, she knew that this was her final moments with it and she was going to make sure she cherished them. Yumi sighed as she looked up and saw the greenhouse in the distance before taking another glance at the rosary. "I guess this is the end of the line." Yumi said to herself as she walked ever closer to this place which she had been dreading all day.

Yumi could only remember the day that Sachiko had given her the rosary atop the hill overlooking the festival, it had been one of the best days of her life. Why she had ever refused Sachiko in the first place was still beyond her, she had always been a Sachiko fan. Yumi couldn't help but smile just a little bit at the memory before a sharp pain took her heart by storm, this wasn't a time to be happy, after all she was about to lose her Onee-sama.

Yumi's eyes wandered from the stone pathway that she had been walking on up to the greenhouse where she could see Sachiko awaiting her arrival with her head down. _She must be having a hard time figuring out how to keep our split secret. _Yumi thought as she placed a hand on the doorknob of the greenhouse and with one last deep breath and a tear coming to her eye she opened the door and took a step inside.

Sachiko lifted her head surprised, realizing she was so lost in thought that she didn't even notice Yumi approaching let alone standing at the greenhouse door. Sachiko could feel her heart start to beat fast as she looked upon the girl of her dreams before standing and taking a deep breath, she knew this was it, this was the moment she had been fearing and thinking about all day long. The moment she finally told Yumi how she felt, only this time it wasn't in a dream.

"Yumi.." Sachiko said softly as Yumi lifted her head exposing her tear filled eyes, which shocked Sachiko.

"I'm sorry, Onee... Sachiko-sama." Yumi said with a heavy sigh as she clenched the rosary in her hand tight. "Sachiko-sama, I know you don't like me anymore and whatever I did to you I'm sorry. I know why you called me here today, but I want to tell you something first." Yumi said much to Sachiko's surprise, how did Yumi find out? Sachiko was left speechless as her mind raced trying to figure out how she could possibly know.

"Sachiko-sama, I love you." Yumi admitted as she put her head down, tears falling to the ground. "I thought at first I just loved you like every other fan girl, but once I became your Petite Soeur I knew it was different. I think that is why you want to do this, because you found out about my secret." Yumi explained, Sachiko at first was in shock listening to the younger girl but quickly became confused as Yumi finished.

Yumi looked up at Sachiko and swallowed the pain in her throat a tears rolled down her cheeks. "I'm, sorry Sachiko-sama, but I will respect your decision." Yumi said as she slowly lifted her hand exposing the rosary to Sachiko.

Sachiko's eye's went wide as she looked down at the rosary, this couldn't be happening. She was in complete shock as she stared at Yumi, had it really come to this, had her odd behavior and secret really driven Yumi away? Sachiko was about to speak, she knew she had to say something now, Yumi was about to do something Sachiko couldn't even possibly think of wanting. She wasn't fast enough though as Yumi's voice filled the small greenhouse once again.

"I understand.." Yumi said as a loud sob escaped her, she though Sachiko had not wanted to touch the rosary after it had been tainted by her own touch, it had been proven the day before that Sachiko did not like her touch. Yumi couldn't stand here anymore, she knew it was over and being here with Sachiko and the rosary was to painful. Yumi dropped the rosary to the ground as she put her head down sobbing loudly.

Sachiko reached a hand out to Yumi but it was to late, the younger girl had already turned and started to run out of the greenhouse. Sachiko's mind raced, she was losing Yumi, this wasn't supposed to happen, she was supposed to tell Yumi how she felt not lose her forever. Sachiko shook her head as her feet started to move without even thinking about it, before she knew it, she was running after Yumi.

Yumi hadn't gotten far, thankfully she had stopped in front of the statue of Maria-sama as she cried with her head down, the sound of her own misery blocking out the sound of Sachiko approaching her.

"Yumi!" Sachiko yelled as Yumi turned to her in surprise, she didn't have much time to think though before Sachiko had grabbed a hold of her wrist to ensure the younger girl couldn't run again. "Yumi.." Sachiko said trying hard to catch her breath. "I don't hate you, Yumi. I could never hate you, the reason I acted to weird is because I was afraid... I was afraid to tell you how I felt." Sachiko explained as she looked into Yumi's stunned eyes, which for a reason unknown to her seemed to get rid of all her nerves. Sachiko had never felt more confident in her whole life staring into Yumi's eyes, if there was anything she was sure of it was her next statement. "Yumi, I love you and I want to be with you." Sachiko finally said as Yumi's eyes went wide and even wider when her lips were met by Sachiko's for the first loving, passionate kiss the two would share.

After a long kiss Sachiko pulled away from Yumi and opened her eyes slowly only to see Yumi's still closed., it had been just like she dreamed, amazing.

Yumi's eyes opened a moment later as she looked into Sachiko's. "Sachiko-sama..." Yumi said quietly, she had been in total shock yet she felt so calm, had she really just kissed Sachiko, had her own feelings been returned?

Sachiko took a deep breath and gave Yumi a hug. "Yumi, I love you." Sachiko said again as she felt Yumi's arms wrap around her.

"I love you to, Sachiko-sama." Yumi replied with a smile on her face, the worry and pain she had been put through the last few days had all made sense now, she had worried over nothing.

"Please, Yumi, just call me Sachiko when we are together." Sachiko said as she pulled away from Yumi's hug exposing the loving smile on her face. "Now let's go get your rosary."

Yumi just smiled and nodded as she followed Sachiko back towards the greenhouse where she had thought her world would surely come to end only a few minutes ago.

* * *

**-X-X-**

**Tsutako**

"So Yumi and Sachiko are in love... I really didn't expect that to be the problem between the two." Tsutako said to herself looking at the picture she had just taken of Yumi and Sachiko sharing a warm kiss in front of the statue of Maria-sama. "Oh well, at least I got the picture."

* * *

**A/N: **Well that was chapter 4, I am quite proud of this one myself. I hope everyone enjoyed it, I know what my favorite scene was :). I honestly could have done it a bunch of different ways and that is the best part! I can always do more FF later on about those different ways! :D Anyways I liked that way the best for this story though it was the first time I've done a scene a like that, where it was two characters with completely different ideas of what was happening.

Anyways this story is not over! I just realized talking about doing it different ways and mentioning other FF made this sound like the end, I just hope Tsutako's part there made it more obvious, this story still has a bit to go :). I really really wanted to show how Sachiko and yumi get together though and it works with what I plan on doing. Anyways I hope you enjoy this one because it was my favorite chapter I've done for any story thus far! (except for chapter 12 from no turning back now... Alright I lied I enjoy doing them all about the same but a certain scene in this one was just as fun a certain scene from chapter 12 from no turning back now. The people who read that story may know which I'm talking about... because 'I do' ;)... I'm so lame haha


	5. Day 4 part 2

**A/N:** Here is chapter 5, I'm sorry for the delay 2 of my friends are in town until next weekend because one is getting married. I can't say how frequent I will be able to update the next week or so because of this :( MY profile is updated daily though to let you know where I am and such.

* * *

**Sachiko and Yumi**

Sachiko and Yumi had went back to the greenhouse to get the rosary, which Sachiko did the honors of putting around the younger girls neck. "Please, don't ever return this to me Yumi." Sachiko said with a smile as her eyes wandered from the rosary to Yumi's eyes.

"I won't, Onee... Sachiko." Yumi said correcting herself part way, which caused Yumi to blush a bit, she wasn't used to calling Sachiko by her first name and it almost felt like saying something forbidden.

"You're cute when you blush like that Yumi.." Sachiko said blushing a little herself, it was still new to her showing affection like this to Yumi and it brought with it a surge of feelings.

The greenhouse went silent for a moment, the air holding an awkward tension. They had made their feelings obvious for each other, but it was still a little nerve-racking. They didn't know what to say or do as they stood staring at each other, which they were both content in doing after all, they were only thinking about one another. That was until the sound of Yumi's phone filled the room, which made her jump at first before she nearly fumbled the phone trying to answer it.

"H—hello?" Yumi said still a little flustered.

"Hi, how are you today, Yumi-chan?" Youko asked curiously.

Yumi raised and eyebrow in confusion, it wasn't odd that she would receive a call from Youko, but it was odd that she called just to see how she was. "Fine?" Yumi asked in a questioning manner.

"So nothing happened today...?" Youko said trying to fish for answers a bit indirectly.

Yumi glanced up at Sachiko quick before looking back down at the phone, she knew she shouldn't mention anything about what had happened between them. "No, nothing in particular, why?" Yumi replied as Youko sighed.

"Yumi-chan, did anything happen between you and my Petite Soeur?" Youko asked trying to be a little more direct without saying it. She was going to tell Yumi if Sachiko didn't, but she wanted to try and figure out first if anything had happened.

Yumi blushed as she looked down at the ground hiding her smile from Sachiko. "Was I supposed to expect something?" Yumi finally said after a long pause.

"Yumi-chan is Sachiko there with you right now?" Youko finally asked, realizing that Yumi was never going to give her a straight answer.

"Yes, why?"

"Put her on the phone." Youko said as Yumi held the phone out to Sachiko who had a confused look on her face."

"Hello?" Sachiko said as she put the phone up to her ear.

"Did you tell her yet?" Youko asked a little impatiently.

"Yes, I did." Sachiko said a little embarrassed after a long pause.

"Give the phone back to Yumi." Youko said as Sachiko handed the phone back to Yumi.

"Alright Yumi-chan, I want to know exactly what Sachiko said to you today." Youko said a little demanding.

Yumi blushed a bit uncontrollably as she recalled the kiss. "W—well, she apologized."

"Tell me about her confession Yumi-chan, what did she tell you when she confessed?" Youko said as Yumi's eyes went wide, how had Youko known?

"Uh, well... She said, things like...love and she wanted to be with me and that was really all she said." Yumi replied shyly feeling quite embarrassed.

"That was it?" Youko asked expecting Sachiko to pour her heart out like she had the other day.

"No, that wasn't it." Yumi mindlessly said before instantly going silent as she shared a blush with Sachiko.

"Yumi, you don't have to tell her, she only wanted to make sure I confessed." Sachiko said which Youko could barely hear.

"Put the phone on speaker I want to hear what she is saying, Yumi-chan." Youko said as Yumi put the phone on speaker.

"Alright, it's on." Yumi said knowing that things would probably get a little embarrassing soon.

"Sachiko, tell me what else did you confess to Yumi-chan? What she told me was a little shorter than when you told me what you felt for her." Youko said with a smile knowing that if Sachiko hadn't been blushing she would be now.

"I told her how I felt and that was all." Sachiko said as firmly as she could, hoping that Youko would stop questioning them.

"Sachiko, I am your Onee-sama, I can tell when you're hiding something." Youko replied matter-of-factly. "Now, I think it's only fair that you two tell me everything after all you both asked me for help with this."

Sachiko looked at Yumi a bit surprised as the younger girls eyes went wide, it was true that not long ago Yumi had gone to Youko for advice on Sachiko. Both girls remained silent for a moment trying to figure out if they should tell Youko.

"I guess I will just have to let Sei know." Youko sighed as both Sachiko and Yumi looked at the phone.

"We kissed." Yumi admitted knowing that if Sei got involved things would get go badly, Youko knew this too and really had no intentions of telling her, but knew her name being mentioned would get her answers.

Youko gasped excitedly even though she had an idea something like this might have happened. "See, now that wasn't hard to admit was it? I'm happy for both of you, I have to get going though, I just wanted to call and make sure Yumi-chan knew how you felt Sachiko. I will call you both in a day or two." Youko said cheerfully, she was really happy about this after all.

"Goodbye." Sachiko and Yumi said in unison as they hung up the phone and took a deep breath. Both girls went back to their shy silence before Yumi picked up her bag that was by her feet.

"It's getting late, we should start heading home." Yumi said as she put out a hand for Sachiko to grab, which Sachiko grabbed without even thinking about it. The seemingly innocent move on Yumi's part caused them both to blush a little as they left the greenhouse hand in hand.

* * *

**-X-X-**

**Yoshino and Rei**

"Rei, we have to go back! Yumi-san said Sachiko-sama was taking back her rosary today, we have to go knock some sense into that woman!" Yoshino said as Rei practically dragged her down the street knowing that if she loosened her grip Yoshino might just run back to the school.

"Yoshino, I told you, they need some alone time right now." Rei said wondering if Sachiko had confessed to Yumi yet, of course Rei had promised not to tell anyone, so Yoshino still had no idea.

"How can you be so calm about this?" Yoshino asked in exasperated confusion looking up to Rei. "Sachiko-sama is taking her rosary back from Yumi-san." Yoshino said loudly and very slowly, unsure if Rei understood the situation.

"Yoshino, I'm calm because I know Sachiko, she wouldn't take that rosary back if Yumi threw it at her. I'm sure this is just a misunderstanding, Yumi-chan is probably just blowing things out of proportion again." Rei said trying to hold back her knowing smile. "Just promise me that you will give them some space tonight, they probably need some alone time." Rei said to Yoshino. _That is unless they plan on being alone together. _Rei continued in her mind as a smile made its way to her face.

This did not go unnoticed by Yoshino as she glared at Rei. "You know something, don't you." Yoshino said as Rei immediately straightened her face and glanced down at Yoshino to see if she was still watching.

"No, I was just thinking how silly it is that Yumi-chan actually thinks Sachiko wants her rosary back." Rei said as Yoshino looked away from her, Rei's lie hadn't been noticed. "Yoshino, promise me that you will leave Yumi-chan and Sachiko alone for tonight, alright?" Rei asked giving Yoshino a very serious look as she let out a sigh.

"Fine, I will leave them alone tonight, but Sachiko-sama better have not hurt Yumi-san or tomorrow will be hell for her." Yoshino said as she turned away from Rei and made her way towards her house.

Rei chuckled to herself as Yoshino disappeared into her house. "Well, I'm sure Yumi-chan will be acting a little weird tomorrow, but I don't think hurt quite describes it."

* * *

**-X-X-**

**Touko and Youko**

"Hello?" Youko asked not expecting to get a phone call from Touko.

"Hello, I don't want to keep you long I just wanted to ask you a quick question." Touko said with Yumi in mind.

"A quick question?" Youko asked curiously, it was odd that Touko had called her in the first place.

"Do you know why Sachiko-sama is acting so oddly? I am afraid that she plans on breaking her bond with Onee-sama." Touko said a little quietly, it hurt her to say that.

Youko smiled, of course Touko couldn't see that through the phone. "Touko-chan, I don't think Sachiko will break her bond with Yumi-chan, those two are closer than you may think... Just give them a little time to sort out their issue, I'm sure everything will be fine." Youko said reassuringly.

"What if you're wrong though?" Touko asked, she didn't like to argue against Youko but after seeing Yumi in tears she couldn't help it.

"Touko-chan, trust me, everything will be fine. If they are still fighting in three days from now give me a call." Youko said knowing that this phone call would never happen.

There was a long pause before Touko let out a heavy sigh. "Alright, I will give it a little more time, but if I see Onee-sama in tears before three days, I'm calling." Touko said with finality, which Youko was alright with, after all Yumi and Sachiko's problem had been dealt with.

"That sounds fair, but I have to get going Touko-chan, I'm sorry to cut you off so soon." Youko said looking at her computer screen, an unfinished document open on it.

"That is fine, I will talk to you soon, I'm sure." Touko said thinking that whatever Sachiko and Yumi were going through wouldn't be solved so easily.

"I wouldn't count on it." Youko said a smile returning to her face. "I'll talk to you later, goodbye."

Touko pressed the end button on her phone as she shook her head in disbelief. "How can she be so calm about this? Perhaps she would have understood the seriousness if I mentioned Sachiko-sama crying?"

* * *

**-X-X-**

**Minako and Tsutako**

Minako let out a heavy sigh as she looked at how much work was left for the next school newspaper. "Alright, let's see here.." Minako said to herself as she looked through some of the things the other members of the newspaper club had come up with, she did have her own sections but her job mainly was putting it all together. "It's missing something..." She said looking at a few blank pages before realizing what it was as she quickly made her way over to her desk where she had a little mail bin. After a minute of looking through the papers she found what she was looking for and began reading it immediately as the door to the room opened.

Tsutako had stayed hidden but watched Sachiko and Yumi leave the school hand-in-hand before making her way back to the newspaper club, she had told Tsutako she would meet her later to see if they needed help yet. "What are you reading?" Tsutako asked as she shut the door and took a seat, Minako not taking her eyes away from the paper.

After another moment a smile appeared on Minako's face as she looked up to Tsutako, setting the paper down on the desk near her. "I was reading the letter that just filled in my last few pages." Minako said looking back at the blank pages, visualizing what it would look like in her mind.

Tsutako raised an eyebrow in confusion, she didn't know what the newspaper club was up to usually, she just came by when they requested and helped out. "Want to fill me in?" Tsutako asked looking at Minako.

"We just got the OK to interview the Roses and their Petite Seours, I think Shimako-san and Noriko-san will make a good front page, after all this will be Noriko-san's first newspaper interview as Rosa Gigantea en Bouton." Minako said giving an approving nod as she looked over to Tsutako to see if she liked the idea.

Tsutako sat silent for a moment thinking about the picture she had just taken. "I think it's a good idea, but I may have one better." Tsutako said as Minako raised and eyebrow in confusion. "Let's just say I have something, but I need to get the permission from the two people in it first." Tsutako said with a smile.

"Can I at least look at the picture?" Minako asked curious as to what it was.

"Nope, not until I get permission, though I'm not sure how easy it will be." Tsutako admitted, knowing that Yumi would be hard enough to get a yes from, but Sachiko, Tsutako could only shiver at the thought of asking her.

Minako let out a sigh as she turned her attention back to her paper. "Well if you are not going to show me then we are done here, because I have a paper to start planning."

"Alright, but just be ready to switch that front page if I get the alright." Tsutako said with a smile as she stood and made her way for the door. "I'm going to go put the equipment away then get going, I'll see tomorrow."

Minako didn't say anything she just put a hand in the air and waved it letting Tsutako know she heard.

* * *

**-X-X-**

**Yumi**

"Yumi, you haven't even touched your food, are you alright?" Yuuki asked noting Yumi has just been poking at her food all night, never actually taking a real bite.

Yumi's head perked up in attention as she glanced at Yuuki. "Y-yes, I'm fine. I was just thinking about today." Yumi said looking down at her plate to hide the tiny blush that appeared on her face.

"What happened today?" Yuuki asked curiously.

Yumi lifted her head looking at Yuuki for a moment before standing from her seat. "Nothing happened!" She said failing to hide the blush on her face. "I am just not hungry, I think I will go to bed." Yumi continued as she walked away from the table and made her way upstairs to her room.

_What was that all about...? _Yuuki wondered as he dismissed the thought and continued his own meal.

Yumi shut the door behind her and let out a big sigh as she looked at her bed, her mind going over everything that had happened that moment Sachiko grabbed her wrist. Even though it was only brief, the kiss they shared felt like an eternity and every time Yumi thought about it she felt overwhelmed by joy and something else though she couldn't quite figure out what it was.

Yumi just smiled as she ran over and jumped into her bed staring at the ceiling. She still couldn't believe that Sachiko had confessed to her today, it was like a dream come true, after all Yumi has had a crush on Sachiko for quite sometime now.

As Yumi lay she could only help but wonder what tomorrow would bring, would Sachiko go back to her normal cold self to keep their feelings hidden, or would she act as though nothing had happened? Yumi sighed dismissing that thought and going back to a more pleasant one, the one where her lips met Sachiko's, Yumi closed her eyes and smiled at the thought.

"Please don't let this be a dream." Yumi said to herself still smiling at her memory.

* * *

**-X-X-**

**Sachiko**

Sachiko laid in her bed touching her lips still in disbelief that she had really kissed Yumi. It had felt so good and thinking about it only made her desire more. Sachiko took a deep breath to calm herself a little, she had to take things slowly with Yumi, she didn't want to scare the younger girl, after all they just confessed today.

Sachiko had been really surprised to hear the words "I love you" from Yumi's mouth when they were in the greenhouse. She never knew Yumi thought of her like that and it made her heart come to life when she thought about it, though she could help but wonder if she loved Yumi more. In fact she had no idea how much Yumi loved her and that made her a little uneasy, she figured the best plan of action would be to let Yumi decide how fast they should go, though she wondered how well this would work. Sachiko's desire for the younger girl had been growing and growing and now today they took a huge step in their relationship.

Sachiko took a deep breath and rolled over in bed closing her eyes, she could only wonder what tomorrow would bring. Surely Rei would want to know what happened, but what would she think if Sachiko told her that Yumi and her were in love? Sachiko smiled before her eyes opened a thought crossing her mind. "Should I call her?" Sachiko asked herself now staring at the phone on her end table.

_Should I call her? Would it be awkward to tell her I love her before bed? _Sachiko stared at the phone a moment longer before resting her head back down on the pillow. _I'll tell her tomorrow and ask if it's alright to call her. _Sachiko shook her head a little, it was not like her to be torn over something so silly, then again she had never thought about calling someone to tell them she loved them.

* * *

**A/N:** So there it is chapter 5! Nothing really happened in this chapter it was really just the rest of day 4. I hope I got Sachiko and Yumi portrayed how I wanted this chapter... I guess I will find out soon. I don't have much else to say for this because this was kind of a setup/continuation of a problem that is starting to grow as well as a love that is starting to grow :).

That is all I have for now, again I'm VERY sorry that I have taken so long to update this. (They are in town for 9 days still so I can't say how much time I will have to write.)


	6. Day 5 part 1

**A/N:** Alright I hope you are ready for Sachiko and Yumi because this chapter heavily focuses on them :). As always I hope you enjoy!

Oh, right one last thing this chapter has one new addition to it. In the 3rd scene there is a **-X-** I used that to indicate the start and end of a flashback, which the whole flashback is in italics._  
_

* * *

**Sachiko and Yumi**

Sachiko could feel her heart pounding as she approached the statue of Maria-sama taking a deep breath, this was where she had had her first kiss with Yumi and also where she planned to meet her this morning. Sachiko had arrived at the statue quite early, she had been a little restless through the night. When she did sleep she dreamed of Yumi and when she couldn't sleep she thought of Yumi, needless to say her night was consumed by the younger girl once again.

"Gokigenyou, Sachiko" A voice called out from behind Sachiko as she turned to see the girl that had been on her mind all night.

"You're early, Yumi." Sachiko said with a slight blush at Yumi's big smile.

"Well, you got here earlier than me and I.." Yumi paused turning her head away from Sachiko feeling a bit embarrassed. "I wanted to spend time with you so I came early." She said a little quietly as the warmth from Sachiko's sudden embrace filled her body.

"I wanted to see you to. I thought about you all night, Yumi." Sachiko admitted with a big blush on her face, looking down at Yumi.

Yumi looked up to Sachiko for a moment, the blush on her face still apparent. "Sachiko, will you tell me again?" Yumi asked a little hesitantly, she was almost afraid to ask for fear that it really all had been a dream.

"Tell you what?" Sachiko asked a little confused as Yumi's eye's averted Sachiko's, the blush on Yumi's face intensifying. That was all Sachiko needed to see to know what Yumi was asking from her, but instead of answering her with words she did it with her lips.

Yumi's eyes went wide for a second as they darted back to the closed ones in front of her, the kiss had caught her off guard but now that the initial shock was over she started to feel weak at the knees. Yumi's eyes slowly closed after another moment as she started to become lost in Sachiko's lips.

Sachiko opened her eyes after another minute and could only smile at Yumi noticing her eyes closed enjoying the kiss. Sachiko broke the kiss a moment later and leaned her forehead against Yumi's their eyes meeting when Yumi finally opened her own eyes. "I love you, Yumi." Sachiko breathed before Yumi responded by giving Sachiko another very brief kiss.

"I love you to." Yumi said with a smile before realizing where they were and taking a step away from Sachiko. "Perhaps we should find somewhere more private to continue this?" Yumi suggested with a smile, as Sachiko blushed furiously. Yumi raised an eyebrow at Sachiko's reaction before her eyes went wide. "I didn't mean that!" Yumi exclaimed as her face turned red in embarrassment.

Sachiko smiled and took Yumi's hand. "Then let's go to the greenhouse, we still have about twenty minutes before school starts and we can talk privately there." Sachiko said as she started to walk with Yumi.

* * *

**-X-X-**

**Touko, Shimako, Noriko**

"Sachiko-sama better not have hurt Onee-sama or she will never hear the end of it!" Touko exclaimed as she walked with Shimako and Noriko. She hadn't gotten much sleep and was a little on edge, she still had no idea what had taken place at the greenhouse.

"I'm sure everything is fine Touko-chan, Sachiko-sama probably just told her what was wrong." Shimako reassured Touko with a smile.

Touko looked at Noriko and Shimako shaking her head a little. "I don't know how you two can be so calm, especially knowing that Sachiko-sama and Onee-sama were both crying. It has to be serious whatever it is." Touko argued.

"You may be right, Touko-chan, but I think this is still just a big misunderstanding." Shimako replied, she knew something was the matter if Sachiko had been brought to tears but she still couldn't imagine Sachiko doing anything to hurt Yumi.

Touko was about to say something but Noriko spoke up first. "Let's just wait and see how they are today before we start coming to conclusions?" Noriko said trying to calm Touko down a little bit, after all she seemed to be deeply agitated by this.

"Fine." Touko said a little regretfully, she still had a lot to say, but she really didn't know what had happened between the two the day before and she could be making a big deal out of nothing. "Onee-sama better be alright though."

* * *

**-X-X-**

**Sachiko, Rei, (Yumi)**

_Sachiko isn't here yet... I wonder if everything went alright yesterday? _Rei thought to herself as the person in question finally made her way into the classroom a slight blush across her cheeks. _Was she blushing? _Rei thought keeping her eyes on Sachiko as she took her seat at her desk and looked out the window. _Back to day dreaming already, I see... _Rei was partially right this time, Sachiko was daydreaming a bit, but mainly looking out the window was to hide the blush caused by Yumi, the memory playing in her head.

_**-X-**_

_Sachiko took a seat around the raised garden in the greenhouse before motioning Yumi to sit with her, which Yumi happily agreed to. The girls sat in silence for a moment before Sachiko finally broke it. "Yumi, did I tell you I dreamed about you?"_

_Yumi looked up at Sachiko a little surprised by the odd question. "No, you didn't." Yumi replied with a smile, it made her happy to know Sachiko thought of her._

"_In my dreams I kissed you, Yumi." Sachiko said putting her head down a little embarrassed. "That is why I was having such a hard time facing you. Every time I saw you my dreams would come back to me and I would want to kiss you, but I knew I couldn't." Sachiko admitted as Yumi grabbed her hand._

_Yumi blushed as she looked away from Sachiko momentarily. "I wouldn't have minded." Yumi said shyly as Sachiko gave her hand a squeeze._

"_Yumi, I love you, I can't tell you how happy I am to know you feel the same." Sachiko said with a smile as Yumi turned to her smiling herself._

"_I'm happy also, yesterday I though that you wanted my rosary back and figured I would tell you how I felt as a farewell and to get it out, because it has been eating away at me for awhile. Then when you grabbed me yesterday I couldn't believe the words that came out of your mouth, if you wouldn't have given me that kiss I would have probably questioned the truth in your words, even now it feels like a dream." Yumi explained before looking at Sachiko._

"_I'm glad I kissed you then." Sachiko said smiling at Yumi. "I really did hurt you Yumi and I'm sorry, I never got to properly apologize yesterday, will you forgive me?"_

_Yumi put a finger to her chin and looked up like she was deep in thought for a moment. "Well, I suppose I can but first you have to do something." Yumi said._

"_Anything." Sachiko responded quickly, she really had felt terrible about hurting Yumi and wanted it all to go away._

_Yumi blushed a bit as she lowered her head. "I just want you to answer a question." Yumi said glancing over at Sachiko who remained silent but nodded her head. "Would you be mad if I considered you my...girlfriend...?" Yumi said shyly as Sachiko's face lit up with surprise, the blush returning to her face._

_Sachiko put a hand on Yumi's shoulder to get the younger girl's attention. "Yumi, how could I be mad when that is the next tough question I wanted to ask you." Sachiko replied also a little shyly._

_Yumi poked her head up at Sachiko. "Does that mean...?" Yumi trailed off as Sachiko nodded her head smiling._

"_Yes, Yumi, I would love to be your girlfriend." Sachiko said her heart swelling with joy and another odd yet familiar sensation, she could only describe it as love._

_Yumi smiled brightly as she stood from the garden and put a hand out to Sachiko, which she grabbed happily as Yumi pulled her to a standing position. "Shall we have one quick kiss then as girlfriends?" Yumi asked a little mischievously as Sachiko smiled and touched her lips against Yumi's, jumping when she felt Yumi's hand brush against her back side._

"_Yumi!" Sachiko exclaimed in surprise, she wasn't mad, she just had not expected the younger girl to be so bold._

_Yumi blushed as she put her head down a little. "Sorry, I..."_

_Yumi was interrupted by Sachiko placing a finger on Yumi's lips. "Don't be sorry, Yumi." Sachiko blushed furiously. "I was just a little surprised...I didn't say I didn't like it, you are my girlfriend after all." Sachiko admitted a bit shyly towards the end. "We should probably get going though, classes should be starting soon." Sachiko said trying to change the subject, she was embarrassed to admit she had liked the inappropriate touch._

_**-X-**_

"Sachiko, tell me what happened." Rei said taking a seat in front of the raven haired girl, who was lost in thought. "Sachiko?" Rei asked again this time catching Sachiko's attention.

"Sorry, I didn't see you sit down." Sachiko said causing Rei to chuckle a little.

"Thinking about a certain brunette?" Rei asked, Sachiko blushing in response to her question. "I'll take that as a yes." Rei said giving a knowing smile. "So how did things go yesterday?" Rei asked a little excitedly.

"I told her I liked her." Sachiko responded calmly as if it was no big deal.

Rei raised an eyebrow in confusion. "That was it? You told her you liked her...? Sachiko, that is probably the worst confession I've ever heard of, Yumi probably still has no idea what you really feel." Rei said, she couldn't believe that was all Sachiko had told Yumi.

Sachiko smiled a little at the memory of yesterday and this morning. "Don't worry Rei, I think she understood." Sachiko said happily.

Rei squinted her eyes at Sachiko, she had known her long enough to read her reactions, which most people struggled with. "Alright, Sachiko tell me what happened."

"I told you already, I told Yumi I liked her." Sachiko said trying to fight back the obvious blush from what had happened this morning between the two.

Rei sighed, she was going to have to do a cheap trick to get Sachiko to talk. "Alright, if you aren't going to tell me then I guess I will just have to get Sei to question Yumi. She is usually pretty good at getting answers." Rei said with a sly grin.

Sachiko glared at Rei for moment, she knew Rei was right, Sei was definitely good at getting answers and if she found out about Sachiko and Yumi... Sachiko could only shiver at the thought of the tormenting she would receive from the older girl.

"Alright, I guess Sei will be paying a visit to Yumi soon." Rei said shrugging after a long silence form Sachiko.

"I told her I loved her." Sachiko said causing Rei to smile, Rei's cheap trick had worked.

"Well, that is a good start, what did Yumi say?" Rei asked curiously, Sachiko remained silent for a moment thinking about Yumi's confession to her.

"Well, what did Yumi say?" Rei asked again a little impatiently this time.

"She said she loved me, also." Sachiko admitted after another moment of silence.

"R—really? She is in love with you to?" Rei asked in complete shock, she knew Yumi liked Sachiko, but she never imagined the girl loving Sachiko. "Does, that mean you two are..." Rei trailed off realizing that it may be to soon to jump to such conclusions.

"Yes, we are in love." Sachiko said feeling a bit embarrassed, she was not used to talking about this type of stuff, especially when it involved herself.

Rei scratched the back of her head with a sigh. "That's not exactly what I was going to ask, but it can wait for now... I'm glad for you." Rei said with a smile.

"You won't tell anyone right? The only person that knows right now besides you is my Onee-sama." Sachiko said looking at Rei seriously.

"Don't worry I won't tell anyone, but you may want to try and get rid of that big smile you've been wearing all day, it gives a lot away." Rei responded smiling at Sachiko. "I'll see you at the meeting, later today, class is about to start again."

Sachiko could only turn her head away and look out the window, she had no idea she'd been smiling all day, had Yumi really made her happy enough to smile all day long? Sachiko let out a quiet sigh, she knew getting rid of this smile wouldn't be easy, after all the thought of calling Yumi her girlfriend would not leave her mind.

* * *

**-X-X-**

**Yoshino, Yumi, Touko**

"Tell us what happened, Yumi-san." Yoshino demanded as the girls sat down for lunch, she had noticed that Yumi had been spacing off during class and not paying any attention.

"Nothing, happened, I was wrong about Onee-sama wanting her rosary back, which I am extremely happy about." Yumi said smiling which Touko and Yoshino could see right through.

"Then what did happen, Onee-sama? What did Sachiko-sama want to tell you?" Touko asked.

Yumi scratched the back of her head trying to think of what to say. "She uh, just wanted to tell me she was sorry about her behavior." Yumi replied, after all it was half of the truth, though admittedly yesterday there wasn't much apologizing.

"She told you what has been bothering her then?" Yoshino asked looking at Yumi.

"Uh, well... Not exactly, she just uhm... She said she was having a tough time in class and was getting a little frustrated was all." Yumi said as Touko sighed.

"If you don't want to tell us that is fine. I'm just glad that she apologized to you." Touko said.

"Me to." Yumi said, though her thoughts were more about the kiss she received from going to where Sachiko 'apologized' to her. "I have to get going though, I don't want to be late for class." Yumi said jumping from the bench they were sitting on and leaving, she didn't want the other two to notice her blush.

"Something is definitely going on." Yoshino said watching Yumi walk away.

"Yea, I just wonder what. Onee-sama seems really happy where as yesterday she was a complete mess... I want to know what Sachiko-sama told her." Touko admitted. "I guess we will just have to wait for now, at least Onee-sama is happy, though I haven't seen Sachiko-sama today."

* * *

**-X-X-**

**Sachiko, Yumi, and the Yamayurikai**

Sachiko stood from her desk as the school bell rang signifying the end of the day, she wanted to see Yumi before the meeting and quickly made her way out of the classroom. Rei was going to ask if she wanted to walk to the Rose Mansion together, but when she saw Sachiko's determined look she decided not to, besides Sachiko was almost out the door when she noticed her.

Sachiko quickly made her way down the hall and towards the stairs making her way up to Yumi's classroom. Her heart was beginning to race a little as she neared Yumi's classroom, she knew that she would see her in just a few minutes at the Rose Mansion, but Sachiko couldn't get the idea of walking to the Rose Mansion with her girlfriend out of her head. It may have seemed silly to anyone else who knew, which no one did, but Sachiko wanted to show Yumi how much she loved her every chance she could.

Sachiko paused in her tracks when she saw Yumi step out of her classroom with a big smile on her face, Sachiko swallowed whatever it was she was feeling, because this wasn't the time or place to day dream about Yumi.

"Onee-sama!" Yumi said excitedly as she ran over and gave Sachiko a hug, which to others looked like an innocent act between two very close sisters, but for Yumi and Sachiko it was something much different.

"Gokigenyou, Sachiko-sama." Yoshino said as she approached the two girls, she had a somewhat serious, almost piercing look in her eyes. Sachiko couldn't understand the look in Yoshino's eyes, Yumi was happy, she had thought it was obvious from the hug she just received, but still Sachiko got an almost guilty feeling from Yoshino, which she ignored for now.

"Gokigenyou, Yoshino-chan." Sachiko replied as she took Yumi's hand in her own. "Let's go to the Rose Mansion together." Sachiko said smiling at Yumi and Yoshino as they started walking.

Yoshino couldn't help but notice Sachiko and Yumi's interlaced fingers, it wasn't uncommon for them to hold hands, but it did seem a little weird that they would go from being in tears one day to holding hands and smiling the next.

"Sachiko-sama, have you talked with Touko-chan yet?" Yoshino asked out of curiosity, she was Sachiko's cousin and Yumi's Petite Soeur, Yoshino couldn't help but think she knew something.

"Not recently, why?" Sachiko asked looking over to Yoshino, who just simply shrugged.

"I was just curious that is all." Yoshino replied, perhaps Touko really didn't know anything.

Sachiko kept her eyes on Yoshino for a second wondering what Touko could have wanted, that thought was thrown out of her head though after a second when she felt Yumi squeeze her hand a little tighter getting her attention. "Yes, Yumi?" Sachiko asked looking over to her.

"I need to ask you something after the meeting, if you don't mind." Yumi said with a smile.

Sachiko glanced to Yoshino quick to see if she was paying attention and thankfully she wasn't. "Sure, that shouldn't be a problem." Sachiko said matching Yumi's smile, only broken by the sound of Rei.

"Glad to see you two made up." Rei said giving Sachiko a knowing smile after noticing their joined hands.

Yumi smiled at Rei unaware that she knew anything. "So am I, Onee-sama had me worried for awhile there, but it was just a misunderstanding thankfully." Yumi said.

"Well that is good, I thought Sachiko was going to go crazy, she felt so bad about making you cry, you know." Rei replied to Yumi before opening the door offering the others to go in.

When the door to the council room opened Sachiko immediately noticed Touko staring at her, a somewhat threatening look in her eyes. That look quickly changed to confusion when she noticed Sachiko let go of Yumi's hand. _Was she just holding Onee-sama's hand...? _Touko thought to herself as the four girls who just entered took their seats.

Noriko started getting tea for everyone as Shimako's voice filled the room. "Alright, we have a few things to go over today, especially because of the break coming up next week, first I want to talk about the newspaper interviews..." Shimako said as Sachiko looked over to Yumi, she wanted so desperately to see her smile even though she just had outside the Rose Mansion.

Soon, Sachiko's mind completely blocked out what Shimako was saying and that small desire she had for Yumi started to grow, spawning new thoughts in her mind, some that she wouldn't even want to admit to Yumi. Sachiko glanced around the table a little bit to see if anyone was watching her, because she eventually realized that she had completely ignored the conversation thus far and had no idea what they were talking about now.

Sachiko tried to get back into the conversation, knowing that eventually she would probably be asked something but as soon as she tried, she noticed Yumi looking at her with a slight smile. Sachiko looked at Yumi for a moment before the younger girl turned her back to Shimako, that was when an idea popped into Sachiko's mind.

Yumi jumped in fright letting out a loud gasp as Sachiko's leg rubbed against hers. "Yumi, are you alright?" Sachiko asked innocently as the rest of the girls looked at Yumi who had her eyes on Sachiko.

Yumi took a deep breath, "I'm fine, I just remembered something that's all."

"It must have been good if it caused a reaction like that." Sachiko commented with a little mischievous smile as Yumi blushed a little.

Shimako cleared her throat to get the attention of the girls again as she continued speaking, once everyone was looking at Shimako again Sachiko's leg started moving again. Yumi put her head down, her heart beating fast at Sachiko's touch, especially in a place like this where they could easily be caught.

Yumi did the only thing she could think of as she took both of her legs and squeezed Sachiko's invading leg. Yumi looked up at Sachiko with a victorious smile, though she had really just grabbed it because she was losing control and didn't want to accidentally say something outloud. Sachiko met Yumi's smile as she moved her other foot closer to Yumi's and touched the back of her leg with it, Yumi kicked her leg up in surprise, which caused a loud thud on the table. Sachiko immediately pulled her leg away from Yumi trying to act natural.

"What was that?" Yoshino asked leaning over and looking under the table.

Rei noticed the unease in Sachiko's eyes and figured she could help her friend out this one time. "Sorry, I think that was me, my knee itched, I hit my hand when I pulled it out from under the table." Rei said before smiling at Sachiko.

"Well, I hope you are alright, that was a loud thud." Sachiko said noticing Yumi nod her head slightly out of the corner of her eye. She thanked Rei in her mind and knew she should later in person when the time was appropriate.

"Yep, I'm fine, I just hope I can make it through the rest of the meeting without making another sound." Rei commented before looking back to Shimako. Both Sachiko and Yumi blushed a little stealing quick glances from one another. Sachiko and Yumi were having a hard time paying attention the rest of the meeting and it was becoming apparent to them both by how many times their eyes had met each others.

"Anyways, that concludes this meeting are there any questions?" Shimako asked looking around the table briefly as it remained silent. "Alright, then I will see you all tomorrow." Shimako said as all the girls except Sachiko and Yumi stood.

"Onee-sama?" Touko asked noticing Yumi not standing.

"Go ahead without us, Touko-chan, I have to talk with Onee-sama for a moment." Yumi explained to Touko as the girl gave Sachiko a dangerous look, she still had no idea exactly what was going on, for all she knew Yumi was hiding something now.

Yumi took a deep breath as the door shut behind the rest of the Yamayurikai, she was relieved it was now just her and Sachiko. "Why would you do that in a place like this? They could have caught us!" Yumi asked, she wasn't mad, she more amazed at Sachiko's move.

Sachiko smiled at Yumi. "Well your hand seems to have a mind of it own and so does my leg." Sachiko said referring to the brush on her backside she received that morning from Yumi.

Yumi couldn't help but blush at the memory before speaking. "Well, we are even now." Yumi said as Sachiko stood from her chair and went over to the window quick to see the rest of the Yamayurikai walking out of the building.

Yumi stood up and was going to walk to Sachiko, but she didn't have time to before Sachiko was walking right to her. "We aren't even yet, Yumi, I still have your touch on my mind." Sachiko said as she grabbed Yumi's hands and pressed her lips firmly against Yumi's causing her to fall back a little until she was leaning against the table. Sachiko's head was in a complete daze as her lips hungrily met Yumi's, she had been waiting for this ever since this morning and hadn't even realized how deep the kiss had become until she felt Yumi's tongue against her own. Sachiko wouldn't dare stop the kiss though, actually she quite enjoyed this new kiss they were sharing.

Shimako opened the door to the council room and immediately covered her mouth muffling the small gasp as her eyes went wide. She had forgotten a paper and decided to come back to grab it, unfortunately Sachiko had left the window to early to notice her turn around. Thankfully for Shimako, Yumi and Sachiko were to lost in each other to realize that someone had opened the door and closed it again.

"Did you get it Onee-sama?" Noriko asked patiently waiting for Shimako at the bottom of the stairs.

Shimako smiled at Noriko even after what she had just saw. "Yes, I got it. Let's get going." Shimako replied glancing back up at the council room window as she walked with Noriko down the path.

* * *

**A/N: **Well, there you go that is chapter 6. I hope you enjoyed it because I know I did. Sachiko and Yumi are becoming closer pretty fast which is actually intended. I imagine these two though have been secretly crazy about each other and now that they are together they are still going crazy about each other haha. There will probably be more chapters like this but the next one I know is about ... :D.

Anyways thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I will probably start on chapter 7 soon like in a few hours or when I wake up tomorrow. PM me or check my profile for an update!


	7. Day 5 part 2

******A/N: **Hey here is chapter 7 I hope you enjoy it. This chapter was really about one point and one point only so I got to that point. :) Sorry if this one was a little slow.

* * *

**Sachiko and Yumi**

"You mean like a date?" Yumi asked a bit shyly as she walked towards the gates of the school with Sachiko in hand.

Sachiko blushed, the question wasn't easy to ask the first time and having to repeat herself only added to her embarrassment. "I guess you could consider it a date." Sachiko replied, really she had just asked if Yumi would like to get something to eat instead of going straight home, they both had little homework to do and they both wanted to spend more time with each other.

"Well, I want to but I don't have much money, I used it for lunch today at school." Yumi admitted putting her head down a little, if only she had known that Sachiko was going to ask her earlier she would have completely skipped lunch.

"I will buy it for you then, Yumi." Sachiko stated with a smile as she squeezed Yumi's hand a little tighter.

Yumi turned her head quickly to Sachiko looking almost distressed. "You don't have to do that, Sachiko. It's your money after all." Yumi said, she knew Sachiko could afford things much more expensive without even giving it a second thought, but she still felt bad.

"I know I don't have to and I know it's my money, but you are also my girlfriend, Yumi." Sachiko couldn't explain why saying things like this made her feel awkward, especially after the kiss the two had just shared in the council room.

Yumi blushed as she put her head down, she thought about arguing it but knew it would do no good and honestly she also felt a little weird saying things like that to Sachiko. She was baffled at how she blushed at telling Sachiko she loved her, but when her hand brushed across Sachiko's backside this morning she hadn't felt nearly as embarrassed. "Thank you, Sachiko." Yumi finally said.

"How about here?" Sachiko asked as they walked towards a nice sit down restaurant, definitely an improvement over the various cheap fast food places Yumi was thinking of, she was going to let Sachiko choose though because she was paying.

"Y-You're sure?" Yumi asked in awe that Sachiko would casually point out a place like this.

"You don't like it?" Sachiko asked looking at Yumi, she had originally planned on getting something to eat but when Yumi asked if it was a date she had started to think that maybe this would be a good opportunity even if they really weren't dressed for the occasion.

"N-no that isn't it, I just wasn't expecting such a nice place." Yumi said as they walked in and were greeted by a person behind a small podium. Once seated a waiter brought them their menu's and got their drinks. Yumi opened her menu, her eyes going wide when she saw the prices. "Sachiko, are you sure we can eat here, it's so expensive, I won't be able to pay you back for a week at least." Yumi said lowering the menu in front of her.

Sachiko set her menu down on the table and glanced around to see if anyone was paying attention to them. "Yumi, you don't have to pay me back." Sachiko reassured Yumi as a blush made it's way to her face. "I am just buying my girlfriend dinner after all." She muttered barley loud enough for Yumi to hear.

Yumi lifted her menu back up instantly hiding her red face, Sachiko was buying her dinner, her girlfriend was buying her dinner. Yumi took a deep breath trying to calm her mixed feelings about this situation, on one end she felt bad about it, but on the other she had a growing desire for Sachiko. The thought sent tingles through her body, which was a new sensation for the younger girl, she liked it but at the same time it made her take a breath and sent a slight shiver through her body.

Thankfully for Yumi the waiter had come back and interrupted her thoughts, she was sure she might attack Sachiko if her thoughts continued, which wouldn't be good, even though they had kissed quite passionately and shown a little affection physically they were not ready for what Yumi had in mind. She would keep this to herself though, she was afraid of scaring Sachiko and honestly she wasn't sure she would even be able to tell Sachiko if she tried.

"Yumi, what is it that you want?" Sachiko asked after a moment of the waiter waiting for Yumi's order.

Yumi shook her head and cleared her throat, her daydreaming had taken her mind somewhere else. "Uhm, I'll just get what you are having, Sachiko." Yumi replied, she had no idea what Sachiko ordered, but it was better than not having any idea after staring at the menu for so long, admittedly the menu was the last thing on her mind.

The waiter wrote down the order with a nod and left the table as Sachiko turned her attention back to Yumi. "So what were you thinking about Yumi?" Sachiko asked with a smile.

"N-nothing." Yumi stuttered turning her eyes to Sachiko's.

"That is the first time I've ever heard of someone blushing from nothing." Sachiko stated as her smile widened at Yumi.

Yumi's blush deepened, she knew she had been caught, why she ever thought she could fool Sachiko the one person she spent most of her time with was beyond her. "I was thinking about what happened in the council room." Yumi said, it had been a lie but she knew she couldn't tell Sachiko what her thoughts really were, Yumi herself were a bit uncomfortable with them.

Sachiko could only blush herself a bit in response at Yumi thoughts. "Did I go to far?" She asked a little worriedly, recalling how deep the kiss became.

Yumi's eyes made their way down to the table she wouldn't be able to say this while looking into Sachiko's eyes. "N-no, I...liked it." Yumi said quietly as the table went silent.

"I'm glad, Yumi, because I did to..." Sachiko admitted a moment later, if Yumi was going to feel embarrassed about it then she might as well also, hopefully it would make the atmosphere between them less awkward.

"Here you are." The waiter said as he returned with two plates in his hands, setting one down in front of each girl. Yumi and Sachiko both thanked the waiter and then started to eat their food, the conversation at the table had died down quite a bit and they both hadn't even realized it as they retreated into their thoughts.

Yumi set her fork down as she swallowed the last bite of her meal, she was stuffed to say the least. "Was it good?" Sachiko asked as the waiter went and got the bill.

"Yes, very good." Yumi said looking from her plate to Sachiko. "Thank you for the meal, Sachiko."

Sachiko glanced over to see where the waiter was before turning to Yumi and smiling. "Yumi, you don't have to thank me I wanted to buy you dinner, especially after you considered this a date." Sachiko explained as the waiter came back a few seconds later handing Sachiko the bill which she easily could afford, Yumi on the other hand felt terrible after seeing the price.

"Are you sure you won't let me pay you back, Sachiko?" Yumi asked again as they started walking towards a stoplight to cross the street.

Sachiko sighed, she knew if she didn't say something Yumi would never let it go. "Yumi, if you really want to pay me back that badly then how about..." Sachiko trailed off trying to think of something she knew Yumi could easily do. "How about you give me another kiss like in the council room then." Sachiko said blushing a little avoiding eye contact with Yumi, she had tried to think of something else, but that thought had been on her mind all afternoon.

Sachiko was brought out of her thoughts as she felt Yumi tug on her arm lowering her down a bit as Yumi's lips briefly touched her cheek. "That will have to do for now, after all I can't do something like that in public." Yumi said a somewhat shy smile on her face, she was embarrassed but also overjoyed that Sachiko had enjoyed that kiss and wanted another.

Sachiko had blushed all the way to the point where they would have to go their separate ways to get home. "Have a good night, Yumi, I love you." Sachiko said as she gave the younger girl a hug, no one would suspect anything from seeing a hug.

Yumi smiled as she returned the embrace. "Have a good night and I love you to, Sachiko."

* * *

**-X-X-**

**Yumi and Youko**

"Y-youko-sama?" Yumi asked surprised to see the woman talking with her parents when she entered the house.

"Welcome back, Yumi-chan, we were just talking about you." Youko said with a big smile that made Yumi a litter nervous, Youko wouldn't tell her parents about her relationship with Sachiko, would she?

"Yumi we want to let you know that you can go if you want to, it's alright with us." Mrs. Fukuzawa said giving Yumi a smile, which only confused the younger girl.

"Go where?" She asked as Youko stood up and walked over to her.

"Let's go talk about it in your room, I'm sure your parents don't want to hear this twice." Youko said as Yumi nodded and brought Youko up to her room where they could talk privately.

Once the door was closed Youko gave Yumi a mischievous smile. "Has Sachiko been taking good care of you?" She asked causing Yumi to blush as Youko laughed a little, Yumi had been surprised by Youko's odd behavior it was more resembling Sei's then the Youko she usually knew. "I take that as a yes and I also assume that is why you were so late getting home. You're parents said you were going out to eat for dinner with a few friends."

"Yes, I went out with Yoshino-san, Touko-chan, and Onee-sama." Yumi explained hoping that Youko would leave the situation alone.

Youko gave a knowing smile. "Yumi, you don't have to lie about going out to dinner with Sachiko. I already called Yoshino-chan and Touko-chan to get their answers and they were both home. The only two I haven't been able to reach until now are my Petite Soeur and the girl she confessed to the other day."

Yumi blushed heavily as she put her head down, her lie had been shot down immediately. "Alright, so it was just me and Sachiko." Yumi admitted shyly.

"Oh my, calling her by her first name...? You two must be close." Youko joked as Yumi lifted her bright red face realizing her mistake. "Yumi was this dinner planned for just the two of you?"

Yumi thought back to what had happened after the council room and how they decided they wanted to spend more time together. "No, it wasn't planned, it just happened."

"Where did Sachiko take you?" Youko asked curiously.

Yumi sighed. "We went to a sit down restaurant not far from the school, I don't remember what it was called but it was really expensive and I couldn't afford it." Yumi said before covering her mouth with her hands, she had let the one part she didn't want Youko to hear slip out.

Youko grinned as she watched Yumi's reaction. "Does that mean that Sachiko payed for your dinner, Yumi...?" Youko asked as she watched Yumi's face turn even redder. "You know, Yumi, that almost sounds like a date."

Yumi couldn't say anything she just shook her head in disagreement trying to cover her face as best she could with her hands, she was very embarrassed about it all, especially because the thought of the kiss she owed Sachiko still crossed her mind.

Youko could only laugh at Yumi's reaction, she had loved this side of Yumi and she was surprised that she could get this embarrassed over something so silly when they had already admitted to sharing a kiss. "Yumi, it's alright to go on a date with the person you like. Who knows maybe you could even ask Sachiko to be your girlfriend."

Yumi's expression went blank, why did Youko keep asking these questions Yumi knew she would react to.

"Yumi, did you already ask her?" Youko asked after a moments silence noticing Yumi instantly settling down at her previous suggestion.

"N-no, I haven't asked her that yet. We haven't even said much since that day, it's to embarrassing." Yumi said throwing Youko off, Yumi could be lying but at the same time with how Yumi worked and how Sachiko had been reacting it was still possible they had only confessed and then become to embarrassed to talk to one another.

"Well, I will be sure to talk with Sachiko about this." Youko assured Yumi shaking her head, she decided that Yumi was telling the truth, this was one of the very few lies Yumi had ever gotten past Youko, thankfully Sachiko's recent behavior was what convinced Youko. "Anyways, Yumi I came here to invite you on a trip next week, since we all have a break from school. I already talked with your parents and they already told you could go, we will be staying at a hotel and spending the week doing whatever we want!"

"Is Sachiko going?" Yumi asked curiously, she had already made plans to spend time with the other girl and if Sachiko was going then so was she.

"I am going to talk to her after leaving here actually, I think she will though if you go, after all what better way to become closer than to spend a week away sleeping in the same hotel room?" Youko said a bit playfully towards the end as the room went silent for a moment.

"If Sachiko goes, I will go." Yumi said clearly even though she was thoroughly embarrassed, the thought of spending a week away from home with Sachiko almost seemed like a dream come true.

"Then I will go talk to Sachiko and she can tell you in the morning, I will give you a call also tomorrow night to assure you're going." Youko said with a smile as she made her way over to the door. "Have a good night Yumi, I will talk to you tomorrow."

* * *

**-X-X-**

**Sachiko and Youko**

Youko had made her way over to Sachiko's house from Yumi's, she had decided to go to Yumi's earlier because she knew Sachiko's family better and knew visiting later wouldn't be an issue. Sachiko's mother had let Youko in and guided her to Sachiko's room.

"It's open." Sachiko called hearing a few knocks on the door.

Youko bowed to Sayako as she entered the room and closed the door behind her. Youko grinned at Sachiko, noticing the dresses she had laid out on her bed. "Deciding what to wear for your next date?" Youko asked as Sachiko looked up at her in surprise, how did she know?

"No, I was just...reorganizing my closet." Sachiko said obviously lying.

"Yumi-chan seems to be breaking your usually strong mask Sachiko. It's a nice change, honestly." Youko said with a smile.

Sachiko sighed, anyone would have seen through that lie. "How did you find out about the date?" Sachiko asked, Youko seemed to know, so there was no point in trying to hide it.

"Yumi-chan told me." Youko replied.

"You talked to Yumi?" Sachiko asked a little confused, it had only been about forty minutes since they parted.

Youko smiled at Sachiko. "Jealous?"

Sachiko confused expression went away and was replaced by a slight blush. "No, I'm not jealous, why would I be jealous if you talked to my g..." Sachiko froze as Youko looked at her very surprised before a grin appeared on her face.

"What was that Sachiko, what were you about to say?" Youko asked as Sachiko looked away from her, she had really messed up this time, honestly both Sachiko and Youko were surprised by the slip up, usually Sachiko never made mistakes.

"M-my...g-good friend, Yumi." Sachiko said stuttering putting her head down, a three year old could see through that lie, what had gotten into her perhaps Yumi really was breaking this mask she had thought to be a part of her.

"Your good friend, Yumi huh?" Youko asked with a knowing smile. "You know I suggested to Yumi that she try and ask you to be her 'good friend', but I see someone has already asked the question and received the answer. So tell me Sachiko, who asked who?"

Sachiko took a deep breath, again Youko knew the truth and there was no point in hiding it. "Yumi, asked me." Sachiko admitted after a moment of silence.

"Well, I think that is sweet and treating your girlfriend to a fancy dinner makes it all the better." Youko said smiling, Sachiko was her Petite Soeur and she was happy for her. "So did she give you a kiss as a thank you?" Youko joked knowing that the two would never even think about doing something like that in public, in fact she was sure they probably had only kissed that one time.

"No, she didn't, but she does feel bad about me paying for everything." Sachiko said this time without faltering like her usual self, the kiss Yumi owed her had been secret still.

"That isn't surprising, but if she won't drop it after a day or two give her something easy to do at least." Youko said trying to help Sachiko, she had no idea they already had an agreement. "Anyways I came her to invite you on the same trip I invited Yumi on. We will be leaving this weekend and spending the week in a hotel basically doing whatever we want each day."

"Is Yumi going?" Sachiko asked thinking about the time she planned on spending with Yumi over the break.

"Yumi said she would go if you go, I guess you two already had plans?" Youko asked.

"Yes, but they were nothing big, but Yumi planned them." Sachiko said wondering if she should go or not, would Yumi be hurt if she decided she wanted to go on this trip instead of dong Yumi's planned things?

"Yumi didn't seem to mind going, when I mentioned how much time you two would have together all week, especially sharing a hotel room." Youko said as Sachiko sighed, her mind had been made up just like that.

"I will tell Yumi in the morning that I am going then." Sachiko stated, she couldn't even imagine what spending a whole week basically living with Yumi would be like.

"Good, I'm sure Yumi-chan will be ecstatic to hear she gets to spend the whole with with her...'Good friend.'" Youko said laughing a bit as Sachiko blushed. "Alright, I will talk to you tomorrow night with more details, I will let you get back to choosing what to wear for Yumi-chan, personally though, I like the blue one." Youko said making her way out the door.

Sachiko opened her mouth but no words came out, Youko was right after all about her choosing a dress, that woman was always able to read Sachiko pretty well but it seemed that Yumi had been making it easier for everyone to read her lately.

* * *

**-X-X-**

**Minako and Tsutako**

"So have you gotten their permission yet to share the picture?" Minako asked Tsutako who was sitting in a chair across the desk from her.

"No, surprisingly they have been hard to keep track of lately." Tsutako said thinking about the greenhouse, why hadn't she checked there. She could have easily gone to the Rose Mansion during their meetings but there were a lot of people there and the Yamayurikai was very busy getting last minute things done before the break.

"Well, then I'm just going to have to go with Shimako and Noriko on the front page if you won't give me the picture." Minako said with finality, Tsutako had talked about this picture since she took it but never even hinted as to what it was about.

"Well, alright then. I am going to go home though, it's getting late." Tsutako said standing up and taking the camera off of her neck where it usually hung. "I am going to go put this away and head home, I'll see you tomrrow."

"See you tomorrow." Minako said with a sigh, the way that Tsutako had been praising this picture really had her curiosity sparked, she wanted to see it.

* * *

**A/N: **Well I hope you enjoyed it! The date thing was not planned at all but I think it turned out well and it also gave me something to give Youko to play around with. This chapter again somewhat heavily focused on only Sachiko and Yumi but honestly at this point, Touko and Yoshino are going to be saying the same things and I don't want to keep doing the same scene over and over with them just to include them so I'm sorry if you don't like their lack of involvement at the moment.

I've noticed the mood of the story changing a bit, which I think is for the better. (I will let everyone decide but after chapter 6, I think it's safe to assume that I do this mood a bit better.) Anyways the updates are going to slow down again, :( my weekend is over. Hmm what else.. I only have one day planned so far for this trip and I also have other things planned but, I can only do it so fast :(.

Well I hope you enjoyed Chapter 7, it's different because it doesn't involve really anyone else except the three characters that make it. Anyways until next time :D


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **Hey, so sorry about the delay on the next few chapters, I have a full work week, and a wedding right at the end of it so I'm pretty busy, but the good news is I have a 4 day weekend coming up so hopefully I can get some stuff done then :). I am really excited to say that after this story is done I am going to be trying some new story ideas I think they will be fun :)

* * *

**Shimako, Noriko, Touko**

"I wonder what Onee-sama asked Sachiko-sama yesterday?" Touko asked looking over at Noriko and Shimako. The girls were on their way to school, it was the last day they had this week and aside from having Saturday off they had a fun week ahead of them.

"I don't know, maybe she was asking if Sachiko-sama was going to go on the trip?" Noriko suggested but could see Touko didn't agree just by looking at her.

"I don't know, I think it was about whatever Sachiko-sama is hiding." Touko replied before looking over to Shimako. "You've been pretty quiet all morning, what do you think?"

Shimako thought back to the day before when she had opened the door to the council room and saw Sachiko and Yumi doing something she never would have expected in a million years. "I think Sachiko and Yumi are doing fine, in fact they seemed pretty close yesterday."

Touko nodded in agreement. "Yes, whatever it was that was bothering Sachiko-sama and Onee-sama seems to be a thing of the past now, I still wonder what it was to begin with though."

"Touko-chan, they will tell us when they are ready I'm sure." Shimako said as Noriko and Touko both looked at her confused.

"Tell us what? They already seemed to have solved their problem." Noriko explained as Shimako smiled.

"Well, who is to say that one problem won't possibly lead to another?" Shimako asked as Noriko and Touko both looked at each other thoroughly confused, Shimako just giggled in response to the girls actions. "I wouldn't worry about those two right now, they are fine. We should just be happy they are not still fighting when we are about to start our big trip."

Noriko sighed. "Onee-sama is right, Sachiko-sama and Yumi-chan aren't fighting any more and that should be what matters, especially since Youko put them in the same hotel room together."

"I guess, but I still want to know what happened." Touko said defeated knowing that repeating herself wouldn't get her the answers she desired.

"Don't worry, I'm sure we will all know soon enough." Shimako said giving Touko a knowing smile.

* * *

**-X-X-**

**Sachiko and Yumi**

"You wanted to ask me something?" Yumi said as she closed the door to the greenhouse, this had become her and Sachiko's private meeting place.

Sachiko stood up from her crouched position near one of the flowers and turned to Yumi. "Yes, I was wondering if you were alright with both of us skipping the plans you made to go on this trip?"

"My plans weren't anything special, I think we should go on the trip instead." Yumi replied blushing a little, the thought of being with Sachiko all week was almost to much.

Sachiko noticed the blush and couldn't help but smile, Yumi was probably thinking the same thing she was. "I'm glad, because we will get to spend more time together this way and...we get to share a room all week." Sachiko said a bit shyly towards the end.

Yumi's blush intensified as a smile made it's way to her face, she couldn't admit it, but the thought of staying in the same room as Sachiko was almost to much for her to handle, she was excited and at the same time nervous. "I'm glad also, because it will give me enough time to repay you for last night." Yumi said, she was sure that there would be an opportune moment over the next week.

Sachiko blushed a little as she put her head down. "You know Yumi, you could do that right now, if you wanted." She said a bit shyly, she felt awkward basically asking for Yumi to kiss her.

Yumi poked her head up surprised at Sachiko's suggestion, she had not expected it and even though she was nervous, she slowly took a few steps towards Sachiko.

Sachiko could feel her heart start beating a bit faster now that Yumi was in front of her, she was nervous herself, which was odd because she had done this before. Sachiko sucked in her breath a little when she felt Yumi grab her hand, that simple touch sent waves through Sachiko's body as she lifted her head meeting Yumi's eyes.

Yumi felt paralyzed when Sachiko's eyes met hers, she could feel her knees becoming weak and her palms beginning to sweat a little, if she didn't act soon she thought she would feint. After another moment of looking into Sachiko's lovely blue eyes, Yumi finally decided to just go for it as she closed her eyes and met Sachiko's lips with her own.

Sachiko felt one last powerful wave course through her body when Yumi's lips met hers, her mind went into a complete haze as everything else seemed to slowly fade away, the only thing remaining was her and Yumi.

Slowly Yumi's hands moved to Sachiko's waist, this was a daring move by Yumi, but she had barley realized she had done it. Sachiko noticed though, it caused her to jump ever so slightly, the new sensation of Yumi's hands touching her in a more intimate way, if she hadn't been fighting with Yumi's tongue she would have sucked in her breath.

Yumi was in her own world, she was so lost that when Sachiko placed her hand on the back of Yumi's head Yumi hadn't even noticed, the only thing that mattered to her right now was the fact that she was with Sachiko.

After a long deep kiss both girls pulled away panting, still holding each other with satisfied smiles, the nerves they had before the kiss were completely gone or perhaps their desire for one another had overpowered the feeling of nervousness, whatever the case they were just happy to be with one another.

"Well, that wasn't what I was expecting to see when I came here." Rei said as both Yumi and Sachiko turned to her in complete surprise, when had Rei entered the greenhouse?

"R-Rei, how long have you been here?" Sachiko asked a bit demanding, she was trying to hide her embarrassment which wasn't working because her face was so red.

"Does that really matter Sachiko? I saw everything." Rei replied with a smile as the two girls remained silent they were both to embarrassed to speak. "Anyways, I figured I would find you two here, though I must say I'm quite surprised that you two would skip out on a Yamayurikai meeting."

Both Sachiko and Yumi looked up at Rei, they had completely forgotten about the meeting this morning, since the trip was the next week they were going to meet before and after school today.

"We were not skipping it we were just..." Sachiko trailed off without an answer, she didn't want to admit that she had forgotten about that mornings meeting.

"You were just busy making out with Yumi I get it, you don't have to lie about the obvious, Sachiko." Rei teased, which caused the older girl to blush deeply again.

"You aren't going to tell anyone are you?" Yumi asked a little hesitantly.

"Of course not, Yumi. You and Sachiko are my friends, I will say I'm surprised you two aren't in a relationship after a kiss like that but, who am I to judge?" Rei said shrugging at the end.

Sachiko cleared her throat, she had already told Rei basically everything, mainly because she was being threatened by Sei's name, but now was different. "Rei, Yumi is my girlfriend." Sachiko stated clearly and proudly, still unsure of why she wanted to tell Rei, but honestly it felt good to finally say it.

Rei remained silent for a moment before smiling. "Well, we are just full of surprises this morning aren't we?" Rei joked as she opened the door the greenhouse, still smiling. "Let's get going to the Rose Mansion we still have time before we're late."

Yumi looked up at Sachiko a bit surprised that she would say that but ended up smiling when she noticed Sachiko giving her a warm look, Yumi decided not to say anything, she trusted Sachiko's choice in telling Rei.

* * *

**-X-X-**

**Sachiko, Yumi, Touko**

The morning meeting was over with and though Sachiko and Yumi had to avoid eye contact with Rei who kept giving them a knowing look, everything went fine.

"Onee-sama, Sachiko-sama, can I talk with you for a moment?" Touko asked as everyone started getting ready to leave the room, they still had classes this morning.

"Yes, but it will have to be quick." Sachiko replied, she had a test this day and couldn't be late.

Touko nodded and waited until everyone had left the room before looking at Sachiko and Yumi. "What happened to you two? One day you're both crying, the next your holding hands and happy, I want to know whats going on!" Touko asked a little demanding which somewhat shocked Yumi and Sachiko.

"Onee-sama was just having a hard time in class Touko-chan, she didn't want to admit it which led to her odd behavior." Yumi assured Touko, she couldn't explain why but she didn't want Touko to know about their relationship, not yet.

Sachiko glanced at Yumi for her explanation before looking over to Touko. "Yumi, is right Touko-chan, I was just having a hard time and took it out on her. I'm sorry." Sachiko said bowing her head a little to Touko.

Touko let out a sigh after a moment pause. "That was really it...? I thought something big had happened!" Touko explained shaking her head, she should had known if it was Sachiko and Yumi it would probably be something considered stupid to most.

"We should get going though, I think we all have tests today and we don't want to be late." Sachiko said as she stood from her chair and mindlessly held her hand out to Yumi.

Touko looked up to Sachiko after closing up her bag and watched as Yumi took her hand. _Hmm, this whole ordeal sure has made them close... _Touko thought to herself before shaking her head, she didn't care, everything was fine and they had a week of fun ahead of them.

* * *

**-X-X-**

**Yoshino, Yumi, Shimako**

"Yumi where are you going?" Yoshino asked noticing Yumi standing from her desk with her lunch.

"I promised Onee-sama I would have lunch with her today." Yumi said with a bright smile as she turned to start leaving the classroom.

"Sachiko-sama invited Yumi-chan to eat lunch with her?" Yoshino asked herself, it seemed a little odd that after all their time together they decided to eat lunch together out of the blue.

"I don't think there is anything wrong with it Yoshino-san, I eat lunch with Noriko-chan everyday." Shimako said somewhat startling Yoshino.

"Well, there is nothing wrong with it, it's just a little out of the ordinary I guess." Yoshino replied glancing up at Shimako who was smiling.

"Well, I'm sure it will be fine after all Sachiko-sama and Yumi-chan have been acting a little out of the ordinary lately, wouldn't you agree?" Shimako asked, though her implication was on something that Yoshino knew nothing about.

"Yea, I can agree with that, they were both so sad one day then just fine the next." Yoshino agreed looking back up to Shimako who was still smiling.

"Yes, they are just fine indeed." Shimako said nodding at Yoshino a little before walking towards the door of the classroom, she ate lunch with Noriko everyday and didn't want to keep her waiting.

Yoshino watched Shimako leave and looked down at her lunch not even realizing Shimako's subtle hints. "Why doesn't Rei ever invite me to eat lunch with her?"

* * *

**-X-X-**

**Sachiko and Yumi**

Yumi panted as she closed the greenhouse door with her lunch in hand, she had run all the way from class to where she agreed to meet Sachiko, she didn't want to be late. Even though they were only eating lunch together, Yumi couldn't help feel like it was a small date.

Yumi put her lunch down on the side of the raised garden and fixed her uniform before taking a seat with a big breath, her thoughts going over what they would be up to the next week.

Sachiko took one last deep breath as she opened the door to the greenhouse and took a step in, she also couldn't help feel like this was a small date, though they would never admit that to each other.

Yumi instantly stood with a smile as Sachiko entered, for some reason she was nervous and excited, but that nervousness soon faded as Sachiko approached her and placed her lunch next to Yumi's.

"Shall we eat, Yumi?" Sachiko asked, she thought about giving Yumi a hug but for some reason was a little to embarrassed to, perhaps it was because her and Yumi had been caught here earlier.

Yumi nodded as she and Sachiko took a seat on the garden side and started to take the first bites of the food they brought, Yumi had a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, Sachiko just brought some fruit. "You don't mind that Rei knows, Sachiko?" Yumi finally asked breaking the silence between them, she trusted Sachiko's decision but she still wondered why Sachiko had told Rei.

"Well, she already knew that we were...well.." Sachiko paused unsure if she should say it, she knew Yumi had told her before but it still felt odd saying it for her.

"That we were what?" Yumi asked a bit confused at Sachiko's hesitance.

Sachiko took a deep breath as she looked away from Yumi. "That we were in love." Sachiko finally admitted though she had to force it out.

"Is that hard to say, Sachiko?" Yumi asked noticing the tough time Sachiko had.

Sachiko looked up to Yumi afraid that she had offended Yumi in her hesitance. "No, Yumi, I just feel weird saying it for you, it's still sinking in that it's true." Sachiko replied with a sigh, Yumi had told her a few times now that she loved her but it still felt like a dream.

Yumi smiled as she placed her hand on Sachiko's knee, which caused the raven haired girl to jump a little as Yumi giggled. "It's alright, Sachiko, I will have to just keep telling you then..." Yumi said waiting for Sachiko to look up to her which happened only after a moments pause. "I love you."

Those three simple words from Yumi could make Sachiko's worst day fine and the bright smile on her face was proof of their power. "I love you to, Yumi." Sachiko replied a moment later, it was odd how when Yumi showed affection, Sachiko's world came to a stand still, it was like only her and Yumi existed at those times.

Yumi smiled at Sachiko for a moment before turning and taking another bite of her sandwich, she could sit and stare at Sachiko all day long, but they only had one lunch break and she was hungry from skipping breakfast to meet Sachiko earlier.

"Yumi, what are you doing tomorrow? We have one day off before we go on the trip." Sachiko asked curiously, she had something she wanted to ask Yumi.

"Hmm, I don't think I'm doing anything, why?"

Sachiko paused for a moment trying to build courage to ask Yumi what she wanted. "Would you like to...go see a movie..?" Sachiko asked shaking her head, it was not at all what she was trying to get at.

Yumi raised and eyebrow at Sachiko, why was asking her to see a movie so hard to do, unless... Yumi froze as a blush crossed her face, the thought of seeing a romantic movie with Sachiko crossing her mind. "Y-yes, I would love to." Yumi finally replied a bit flustered.

Sachiko blushed also which only added to Yumi's thoughts about what would happen with Sachiko in a dark movie theater. Sachiko was blushing for a different reason though, she hadn't even thought about the movies, it was just a quick answer to save her from a situation she was unsure of. "Good, then I will call you tonight and we can discuss what to see." Sachiko said knowing that she would have to try and build the courage to ask tomorrow. "We should, be getting back to class though, Yumi. I don't want you to be late." Sachiko said after a moments silence, they were both feeling a bit awkward though they had not noticed each others unease.

Sachiko and Yumi stood from their seat at the edge of the garden and cleaned up their stuff before turning and and facing each other. Yumi was still feeling awkward and thought that Sachiko could be also with how she hesitated to ask so she stood on her toes and gave Sachiko a quick kiss. "I will see you after school, Sachiko."

Sachiko was immediately brought out of her thoughts as Yumi's lips pressed against hers only momentarily. "A-alright, I will see you after class."

* * *

**-X-X-**

**Sachiko and Youko.**

Sachiko and Yumi decided after school and the Yamayurikai meeting to walk around a bit and look at a few things on the way home, it was a nice time but eventually Yumi had to leave for dinner. Sachiko had been home for awhile looking at what movies were playing when she heard her phone ring.

"Hello?" Sachiko said answering the phone as she looked at the list of movies in front of her.

"Hi, so are you and Yumi coming along next week?" Youko asked a little excitedly.

"Yes, we are going." Sachiko replied half paying attention, she was having a tough time choosing a movie, she wanted something Yumi would like.

Youko was a little surprised by the somewhat dull yes, she kind of expected Sachiko to be a little shy or excited about it. "Did something happen Sachiko?" Youko finally asked.

"Like what?" Sachiko asked looking away from the movie listing.

"I don't know, you just seem lost in thought." Youko replied.

Sachiko sighed, she didn't really want to do this but she may have a suggestion. "Onee-sama, I am trying to find a movie to bring Yumi to, tomorrow."

"That is all?" Youko asked before laughing. "I thought it was something serious, Sachiko you had me worried for a second."

"Will, you help me or not?" Sachiko said a little impatiently as Youko laughed.

Youko calmed herself as she brought up a list of movies. "Let's see here if I was bringing my girlfriend to the movies what would I bring her to see..." Youko said reading through the list of movies.

Sachiko shook her head, if Youko had been in her room she would have seen the blush on her face.

"Do you think Yumi likes horror movies?" Youko asked as Sachiko sighed.

"Perhaps I will just invite her over and let her pick something." Sachiko replied, she could only imagine what Yumi would be like during a horror movie.

"That is a pretty good idea, at least you don't have to worry about anyone noticing you steal a kiss from her then."

"Onee-sama!" Sachiko exclaimed, she had never even thought about that, she was so wrapped up in trying to figure out how to ask Yumi her question. Unfortunately now she had two thoughts on her mind.

"Just a thought!" Youko said as she looked at her watch. "I have to get going though Sachiko, I may give you a call tomorrow."

"Goodnight, Onee-sama." Sachiko said, she was glad that the phone call was over.

_I'm making a big deal out of this for no reason, it's not like it's a life or death decision..._

* * *

_**A/N:** _Alright, so that was chapter 8, I hoped you liked it! I found I really enjoy writing scenes with Yumi and Sachiko and those types of scenes will influence my next stories and quite a bit of this story I believe. Anyways, peanut butter and jelly sandwich are awesome so I gave Yumi one if your wondering haha, I actually wanted Sachiko to do something but it will wait until the trip :).

Anyways the next chapter is the last one before the trip starts, I thought about making it the day they leave but I decided against it at the last second simply because of Sachiko's question. Anyways I am going I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I will be working on chapter 9 tomorrow when I get home from work.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: **Thank you for being patient with this one, I know it took a bit but work was rough this week. Anyways I wrote out the last two scenes of this and I was super super excited about it... Then realized I forgot to save it. I seriously sat here for about 10 minutes trying to explode something in the room I was in with my mind... Needless to say I didn't even feel like touching this again tonight after that happened, personally I thought I had it done very well and I tried my hardest to recreate it but I just don't think it's up to the standard I had it at.

That being said I think it's still pretty good and a few of the moments I had from before the save incident made it in I just don't think they were done as well. So... Lesson learned.

* * *

**Touko and Yumi**

"Yumi, you have a phone call" Yuuki called from the hallway as Yumi's eyes opened.

Yumi reached for the phone and put it up to her ear still laying in bed, the reason she hadn't heard it was because she put the ringer on silent at night. "Hello?" Yumi said with a big yawn.

"Hello, Onee-sama, what are you doing today?" Touko asked curiously.

Yumi looked up at her alarm clock quickly to check the time before responding. "I'm going to see a movie with Onee-sama later, why?"

Touko paused for a second she was a little surprised, but decided to let it go. "I was just wondering is all, I am going to the mall with Shimako and Noriko later and was going to invite you, but I see you already have plans."

"Sorry, Sachiko asked me to go with her yesterday." Yumi apologized, she did feel a little bad but the excitement of having another day with Sachiko was enough to push this bad feeling away.

Touko raised an eyebrow in confusion, Yumi just called Sachiko by her first name. "Onee-sama, I don't mean to be pushy but, nothing else happened between you and Sachiko-sama that day right?" Touko asked, she had never heard Yumi call Sachiko by her first name before.

Yumi paused for a moment for a moment, Touko didn't know did she? "No, nothing else happened Touko-Chan, why?" Yumi asked a little hesitantly, not enough for Touko to notice.

"Hmm, no reason, I just thought that you and Sachiko-sama seemed much closer, that is all." Touko explained before looking over at her own clock. "Sorry, Onee-sama, but I told Shimako and Noriko I would meet them soon, I have to get going."

"Alright, Touko-Chan, tell them I said hi and I will see you tomorrow." Yumi said with a small smile, she was growing very excited for the week ahead, mainly because she got to spend it with Sachiko, but it would also be fun to have everyone else with them to.

* * *

**-X-X-**

**Yumi, Yuuki, (Sachiko)**

"So, what are you doing today, you seem happy?" Yuuki asked curiously noting his sisters somewhat energetic look.

"I'm going to see a movie with Onee-sama, today." Yumi replied, Yuuki could have guessed it involved Sachiko though, Yumi was always like this when she had things planned with Sachiko.

"Hmm, that sounds like a date!" Yuuki joked causing Yumi to blush a bit as he continued eating his breakfast.

"It's not a date, Yuuki, it's just a movie with my Onee-sama." Yumi explained, squinting her eyes at Yuuki.

Yuuki just smiled in response at Yumi which immediately got to her as she sighed and shook her head, which in return caused Yuuki to laugh. "You get so sensitive when it comes to Sachiko-sama."

Yumi glared at Yuuki for a moment before taking another bite of her food, she couldn't say anything because he was right, Yumi had always been quite defensive and touchy about Sachiko. Yumi had good reason now though, Sachiko was her girlfriend and she couldn't be any happier, well she could but those thoughts were just in her head for now.

Yumi and Yuuki's little argument was interrupted by a knock on the door as they both turned and looked. "Looks like I won this round, now you go have fun on your date." Yuuki said failing to hold back another laugh as Yumi stood from the table and answered the door.

"Gokigenyo, Yumi." Sachiko said with a slight bow as Yumi returned the gesture.

"Gokigenyo."

"Are you ready to go Yumi?" Sachiko asked smiling at Yumi who just simply nodded in response before turning and waving bye to Yuuki who still had a teasing smile on his face.

Yumi shook her head as she stepped outside and shut the door, grabbing Sachiko's waiting hand. "So, have you decided what movie we are going to see yet?"

Sachiko sighed. "No, unfortunately I couldn't pick one. I thought instead we could go shopping and then go back to my house and watch a movie there. What do you think of that idea?" Sachiko asked as she took a seat next to Yumi in the backseat of the car, the driver shutting the door once they were in.

Yumi smiled looking over at Sachiko. "That sounds good."

* * *

**-X-X-**

**Youko and Sei**

Youko yawned as she rubbed her sleepy eyes, opening them only to see Sei still sleeping soundly next to her. Youko had been with Sei for some time now, though they still did not live together, Sei would often spend the night at her girlfriend's.

Youko smiled, she loved watching Sei sleep, but unfortunately they had things to do today and would need to get up. "Sei, it's time to get up." Youko said softly as she kissed Sei's forehead.

Sei's eyes, immediately popped open as she pulled her head back immediately until Youko came into sight clearly. "Oh, you scared me." Sei said taking a breath, she still had not gotten used to waking up to a kiss.

"Well that is payback for scaring me last night." Youko said with a smile, she had been sleeping the night before when Sei came over and crawled in bed with her. It happened time to time, Youko knew it would when she gave Sei a spare key to her place.

"Don't blame me, it's been a week since I've seen you." Sei argued, she had been busy this week with tests and didn't get any time to see Youko.

"Well now you get to spend a full week with me." Youko replied giving Sei a kiss.

Sei smiled, she was also happy about the weeklong trip with Youko and the others. "You never did tell me what you did all week without me."

"My Petite Soeur kept me busy." Youko said with a smile, being with Sei made her completely forget about Sachiko and Yumi, which had been on her mind all week.

"What did she do?" Sei asked curiously, she knew that Sachiko and Youko still talked and visited each other.

"She just had some stuff going on and needed some advice that is all." Youko said with a smile.

Sei sighed, she didn't even have to guess to know what this was about. "What did she do to Yumi-Chan this time?"

"I don't know if I should tell you." Youko said looking away from Sei.

"Well I guess I will have to change your mind." Sei said with a grin as her hand touched a sensitive spot on Youko's still bare body.

"You wouldn't!" Youko exclaimed, faking a shocked expression, which only caused Sei's grin to widen as she crawled over top of Youko.

"Oh, yes I would."

* * *

**-X-X-**

**Shimako, Noriko, Touko**

"Ugh, I'm hungry!" Touko said as she put a shirt she had been looking at back on the rack.

"Once, we are done here why don't get go to the food court?" Noriko suggested glancing over at Touko.

"That sounds good to me, I haven't eaten yet today." Shimako commented as she put yet another shirt back. "Why don't we go now, actually. I don't really like anything they have here."

"Sounds good to me." Touko responded, at this point all she could care about was filling her stomach.

The three girls left the store they were at and started making their way towards the food court. "I can't wait until tomorrow, I am so excited to go on this trip." Noriko said with a smile on her face, the original intent of this day was to buy clothes for the trip they planned on taking.

"It certainly will be fun, I just wonder what we will be doing?" Shimako asked glancing over to Noriko who could only shrug.

"I'm not sure, Youko seems to know everything. Then again, I bet Sachiko-sama may know something, she is her Petite Soeur after all." Noriko concluded as the three made their way around a corner in the mall, the food court coming into sight.

"Speaking of Sachiko-sama, she invited Onee-sama to see a movie today, I thought that was kind of weird... She invited her but no one else." Touko said once she heard Sachiko's name mentioned, it had been on her mind all morning.

"I'm sure they have their reasons." Shimako said in a knowing manner, she could only imagine what Sachiko and Yumi had planned after what she saw in the council room.

"I guess..." Touko responded as the three arrived and put in their orders before finding a table and taking a seat.

"I wonder what they are going to see?" Noriko asked curiously, she hadn't heard of any movies worth noting coming out lately.

"I'm sure it doesn't matter, honestly." Shimako replied with smile as Touko raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"You know, you keep telling us everything is fine with them all of the sudden, you aren't curious as to what happened anymore?" Touko asked getting suspicious of Shimako's replies lately.

"Trust me Touko-Chan, I'm curious, but I will just have to wait until they tell us, there is no reason to let it haunt your mind." Shimako said as the food they ordered was brought to their table, interrupting Touko from saying anything more.

Touko kept her eyes on Shimako, she had something to say, but she didn't want to interrupt the waiter. That was until a familiar sight caught her eye and she glanced over Shimako's shoulder in disbelief, which her face clearly showed. "Sachiko-sama...?"

Shimako and Noriko looked up at Touko for a second before following her eyes to Sachiko and Yumi who were walking hand in hand through the mall, completely oblivious to the fact that they were being watched.

"I thought they were going to see a movie?" Touko asked to anyone who was listening.

"I can't believe Sachiko would hold Yumi's hand like that in such a public place." Noriko added noting their interlaced fingers.

"Touko-Chan, the movie probably hasn't started yet and Noriko-Chan, I don't think there is anything wrong with them holding hands like that." Shimako argued to both girls who turned their attention back to her.

Touko squinted her eyes at Shimako, she certainly was acting odd lately, it was almost like she wanted Yumi and Sachiko to be left alone for some reason.

* * *

**-X-X-**

**Sachiko and Yumi**

Sachiko swallowed her fear as the car she and Yumi were riding in drove past the gates to the Ogasawara mansion, she knew that soon enough she would have to ask Yumi if she wanted to stay the night. The question itself shouldn't have been embarrassing, Yumi had spent the night before at Sachiko's house, just never as her girlfriend.

Sachiko shook the thought out of her mind as the car came to a stop and the driver opened the door allowing Sachiko and Yumi to get out.

"Thank you." Yumi said to the driver before joining Sachiko's side and following her into the house, which Yumi was still in awe over.

Sachiko led Yumi into the house and down the hall towards her room, she wanted to change out of the clothes she was in and into something more comfortable. "I will just be a second." Sachiko said with clothes in her hand as she disappeared into the bathroom.

Yumi was left standing in Sachiko's room as she looked around, she had been in this room before but it felt different now, it almost felt thrilling. Yumi glanced over to the bathroom door when a thought entered her mind, Sachiko was undressing right on the other side of that door. Yumi froze as the blush on her face grew, she could only imagine what Sachiko looked like. Yumi shook her head, this was not the time to be thinking about that, though, admittedly this wasn't the first time she had thought about it.

Yumi turned her eyes away from the door trying to think about something else when a picture on Sachiko's dresser caught her eye. _When was this taken? _Yumi thought to herself as she went over and grabbed the picture off the desk. It showed her and Sachiko sitting on one of the benches at the school, Yumi was red in the cheeks and Sachiko had a hand over her mouth to cover her laughs.

Yumi smiled staring at the picture, she couldn't remember when it was taken but the fact that Sachiko had it made her happy. Yumi set the picture down and turned towards the bathroom when she heard the door open. "Yumi, do you like that picture?" Sachiko asked as she approached the younger girl, glancing at the picture briefly. Yumi nodded in response to Sachiko question. "I'm glad, because it is one of my favorites." Sachiko admitted looking at the picture with a smile.

"So did you pick out a move for us to watch?" Yumi asked changing the subject as Sachiko turned her attention back to the younger girl.

"Yes, let's go put it in." Sachiko replied holding out a hand for Yumi to grab as the two made their way out of Sachiko's room and down the hall towards a bigger room that had a large television in front of a couch. Sachiko led Yumi over to the couch before turning around to put the movie in.

Yumi's mind had been reeling with anticipation, she was excited and nervous about this movie all at once, she had no idea what Sachiko was going to pick, though at this point it didn't really matter the only thing she could think about was what might happen during this movie. That thought was quickly wiped from her mind as she found Sachiko bending over in front of her, Yumi couldn't help but blush as her heart fluttered and a somewhat inappropriate thought crossed her mind.

A moment later Sachiko started the movie and the television screen lit up with the opening as she turned back to Yumi instantly noticing the girls blush, Sachiko eyes went a little wide in realization that Yumi might have been staring at her backside. Sachiko dismissed the thought quickly though, Yumi wouldn't do such a thing. Admittedly if Yumi had, Sachiko would have been delighted to know that the younger girl found her so alluring.

Sachiko took a seat on the couch near Yumi and started to watch the movie a little before her mind started going over the conversation she had with Youko the night before. She couldn't help but steal a glance every now and then at Yumi as she felt her heart race a little, she was unsure how the younger girl would react to this next move, but figured it would be alright as she slowly moved closer to Yumi.

Yumi swallowed her nerves as she felt Sachiko move closer to her, her mind was racing now, she was completely becoming lost in the thoughts of her girlfriend. The sight of Sachiko putting in the movie, the feel of the older girl so close to her, and finally that intoxicating scent that she could pick out from a mile away. It had drove Yumi's senses wild and before she knew it she found herself with her head resting on Sachiko's shoulder.

Sachiko's body was stiff as a board when she felt Yumi's head against her, the younger girls hair tickling her neck and sending a shiver down her spine. She couldn't believe what she was doing, she had seen this type of thing in movies before where two would cuddle on a couch, but she never imagined she would be here doing it with Yumi, it was almost like a dream come true.

Yumi was a little worried at first as she felt Sachiko's body tense from her touch, but after a moment the old girl relaxed and Yumi could tell that Sachiko was enjoying this just as much as she was when she felt the older girl's fingers interlace with her own.

Yumi couldn't help but notice that she hadn't even been paying attention to the movie she had been too busy thinking about Sachiko and enjoying the moment she was in, if she could she would stay like this forever cuddled close to the one she loved.

Yumi was brought out of her thoughts as she felt Sachiko's arm wrap around her shoulder, she couldn't help herself but glance at the shoulder before looking up to Sachiko.

Sachiko had a warm loving look in her eyes, something most people would never see and definitely different from the serious, almost cold look her beautiful sapphire eyes usually carried. Yumi's mind was going crazy from this look, she had never seen the older girl look at her so lovingly and she found that she couldn't look away even if she wanted to. Yumi parted lips to prepare to say something as she gazed into those magnificent eyes before her, but before she could speak her lips were taken by Sachiko's in a warm loving kiss.

The kiss was amazing, it had sent Yumi's mind into a complete haze as she felt her heart racing within her. She had been waiting for this moment all night long and now it had felt better than she could have ever imagined.

Sachiko's mind was going crazy, all she could think about was Yumi and the thought that someone could walk in on them at any second only drove her inner desires more, it was exciting and scary at the same time and she loved the feeling. Sachiko squeezed the younger girls hand tighter as the kiss immediately deepened.

Yumi hadn't even realized that she deepened the kiss when she felt Sachiko squeeze her hand, she had been so lost in the moment. Sachiko hadn't noticed either though, she was just like Yumi too lost to realize that the kiss had become so intimate, honestly it had only felt natural to Sachiko now.

After another moment of sharing a heated kiss Yumi finally pulled away from Sachiko a little taking in a large breath as she considered going back in for another. When she saw Sachiko breathing heavy also she realized that they may need a moment, instead they just gazed into each other's eyes, reveling in this mutual bliss.

"Yumi, do you want to spend the night?" Sachiko asked breathlessly as Yumi's eye's went a little wide, was Sachiko asking her to...? Yumi dismissed the thought immediately, of course Sachiko wasn't asking that, she knew Sachiko wouldn't think such impure thoughts, unlike herself.

"Yes, I would love to." Yumi replied with a smile.

Sachiko glanced back at the movie, she had no idea where it was and honestly she could care less. "Let's go get your stuff then, I haven't been watching this anyways." Sachiko admitted with a smile.

Yumi giggled before smiling brightly herself. "Me either."

* * *

**-X-X-**

**Sachiko and Yumi**

Sachiko had emerged from the bathroom wearing a blue nightgown. Yumi glanced up at Sachiko from the opposite side of the bed and could only shudder at the sight of Sachiko, Yumi couldn't help but notice how the nightgown hugged her form so perfectly. Yumi couldn't help but stare at Sachiko for a moment as the moonlight pouring over Sachiko only made her look even more dreamy.

Sachiko had felt her heart beat a little faster as she stared back at Yumi, the younger girl was wearing pajama pants and a loose t-shirt. Even though what Yumi had on was casual, Sachiko had found it so enticing and couldn't help but feel a little hot. "Are you ready for bed?" Sachiko asked a little nervously a moment later as she stood on the opposite side of the bed from Yumi.

Yumi took a deep breath and nodded as she lifted the blanket and climbed into bed as Sachiko did the same. Both girls found themselves staring at the ceiling to nervous to say anything, their thoughts questioning if the other had any intentions for the night.

After a long silence Sachiko finally mustered up the courage to turn her head towards Yumi. "Yumi, do you want a goodnight kiss?" Sachiko hesitantly asked as Yumi glanced over to her a little surprised.

It didn't take more than a moment for Yumi to slowly scoot closer to Sachiko and give the older girl a very brief kiss, it had been the shyest, quickest kiss they had shared since they became a couple. Yumi knew though that if she were to give Sachiko a deeper kiss she would lose control of her built up desires. "Goodnight, Sachiko." Yumi said taking a breath to calm her nerves.

Sachiko took a deep breath after the quick kiss, the only thing she could think about was how Yumi was right next to her. "G-goodnight, Yumi... I love you." Sachiko finally said breaking the silence.

"I love you to." Yumi replied shyly.

* * *

**A/N: **So there it is I hope you still enjoyed it, I want to thank someone for supporting me and trying to help me with this chapter. (They know I accidentally deleted it) Anyways I was still happy with the outcome but I'm still a bit disappointed. Anyways I am going to try and get a chapter for The Surprise out by this morning, I have a wedding to attend to tomorrow so I probably won't have much time unfortunately.

I will see you next time and for the curious minds, yes the trip does start in the next chapter. Thanks for being patient.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:** So here is chapter 10, I hope you enjoy it and will explain my thoughts a little on this chapter at the end like always.

* * *

**Sachiko and Yumi**

It had been a long night for both girls as they laid in bed their minds wandering and nerves coursing through their bodies. Yumi had been awake mostly from her thoughts about Sachiko, she couldn't act on any of them though. Sachiko would be shocked to know what she had been thinking about, Yumi was sure of that.

Sachiko had been tossing and turning, something the usually calm, cool, and collected girl rarely did. She too was thinking about Yumi and what she could so easily do to her right now, but like Yumi, Sachiko knew she couldn't. Sachiko let out a yawn as she found herself again looking at the ceiling in the dark room that was only illuminated by the dim moonlight pouring in through a tall window near the bed. She couldn't help but wonder if Yumi was awake right now or if the younger girl had already fallen asleep, she had seemed just as nervous as Sachiko to share the same bed. Sachiko sighed trying to calm her restless mind as she felt Yumi's hand grab her own under the covers causing her to immediately turn her head towards Yumi, she couldn't really see anything except the faint outline of the younger girl's body.

"Are you alright?" Yumi asked softly and quietly when Sachiko turned her head, she like Sachiko couldn't see very well, but she could make out Sachiko's form and saw her head turn.

"Y-yes, Yumi, I'm fine. Why are you still awake?" Sachiko asked as the bed went silent for a moment.

"It's just odd, sleeping in the same bed as my girlfriend." Yumi finally admitted, she would never tell Sachiko the full truth, that aside from that she was having impure thoughts about Sachiko and they were driving her mad.

"I agree, but I find it thrilling at the same time." Sachiko replied feeling her hand squeezed tighter, that was all she needed to know that Yumi agreed with her. Both girls laid in silence a bit more Sachiko smiling at Yumi as she took comfort in the fact that Yumi was just like her, nervous and excited.

"We should try and get some sleep, it's getting late and we have to get up early tomorrow." Yumi said with a yawn.

"You're right, Yumi. I'll see you in the morning." Sachiko replied as she closed her eyes and smiled, she was still holding Yumi's hand and there had been no sign that either of them planned on letting go.

* * *

**-X-X-**

**Yumi**

Yumi smiled as her mind became active and the first thing it noticed was a wonderful scent, it was something that Yumi had fallen in love with. Yumi took in a deep breath noticing the next thing she was experiencing was a comforting warmth, she loved this feeling and her body must have too, because it's only reaction was to snuggle closer to the source of this warmth.

Yumi's eye's popped open when she felt that source of warmth move a little which had fully awakened Yumi. The source of this warmth was Sachiko and Yumi found herself cuddled up against her back with an arm wrapped around the older girls stomach. Yumi laid frozen for a moment as she tried to figure out what to do, Sachiko had the arm on her stomach pinned with her own and Yumi was sure if she tried to free it Sachiko would surely wake up. In fact if Yumi tried to scoot away from Sachiko at all she might wake up, after all her body was snuggled close to Sachiko's.

Yumi remained silent, she didn't dare say or do anything, she was afraid to wake Sachiko up while like this, but at the same time she wondered for how long Sachiko would remain asleep. Yumi had thought about many different ways to get out and finally decided the best option would to just go back to sleep and wait for Sachiko to wake up.

* * *

**-X-X-**

**Sachiko, Yumi, Youko**

"I'll go get her, just wait out here." Youko said as she parked the car outside Sachiko's house. They were taking two vehicles one driven by Sei and the other driven by Youko and had gone around to pick up all the girls, Sachiko and Yumi's house were the last stops.

Youko approached the house and rang the doorbell, she was actually quite surprised that Sachiko hadn't already come out and greeted her, usually Sachiko was prepared for things like this. Youko was greeted by Sayako as the door opened and she stepped into the house.

"Sachiko is still sleeping I think. You should go wake her up, she probably just stayed up too late with Yumi." Sayako said with a smile.

Youko bowed her head before making her way past Sayako and down the hall towards Sachiko's room, she had been to this house many times and knew exactly where Sachiko's room was. Today though, she was surprised to find Yumi sleeping with her faze nuzzled on the back of Sachiko's neck. Youko couldn't help but smile to herself as she made her way over to the side of Sachiko's bed. "Sachiko, it's time to wake up." Youko said as she reached a hand out and slightly nudged Sachiko's shoulder.

Sachiko's eyes slowly opened as Youko came into view. "O-onee-sama!" Sachiko exclaimed as she felt Yumi's grip on her tighten a little, the sound must have stirred Yumi a little.

"I see the movie went well." Youko teased with a grin.

"T-this is not what it looks like! Nothing happened, I swear." Sachiko tried to defend, but it wouldn't work, especially because when she sat up Yumi's grip on the older girl had become known to Youko.

Youko smiled, she could see that Sachiko was obviously embarrassed about this by the redness in her cheeks. Youko liked the look though, she had never really seen Sachiko like this before, it was a nice break from her always serious look and act. "I never said what it did or did not look like, besides it's none of my business what you do with your girlfriend."

Sachiko sighed, she knew no matter what she said at this moment that Youko wouldn't believe her or she would just tease her more. Sachiko turned to Yumi and shook the girl by her shoulder a little. "Yumi, it's time to get up." Sachiko said softly as the younger girls eyes slowly opened, her arm pulling away almost instantly when she could from Sachiko as her cheeks turned a little pink.

"S-sorry, I must have done that while sleeping." Yumi apologized as her eyes went from Sachiko to Youko who was standing a few feet away from them with a grin. Yumi's eyes went wide at the sight of her girlfriend's Onee-sama, she was about to say something but her thought was interrupted by Sachiko.

Sachiko smiled at Yumi, the face the younger girl was making would always bring a smile to Sachiko's own face. "Yumi, you don't have to apologize. You had no control over it and..." Sachiko swallowed as she glanced back at Youko who seemed to be awaiting her reply more than Yumi. Sachiko blushed when she turned back to Yumi, lowering her head so only she could hear. "You are my girlfriend so it's alright." Sachiko whispered before lifting her head, it was the first time she had said something like that with someone else present. Even if she did whisper so Youko couldn't hear it still made her feel a little embarrassed.

"You don't have to be embarrassed around me, I already know that you two are together." Youko commented when she noticed both girls red in the cheeks from whatever Sachiko had said. "You two should get up though, everyone is waiting for us outside."

Yumi's eyes went wide as she looked up at Youko. "Everyone is here, waiting? What are we going to tell them when we come out together?" Yumi asked, she hadn't even thought about the fact that only Youko and Rei knew anything.

"Just tell them you slept over, it's not like you have anything to hide, right Yumi-chan?" Youko asked with a grin when she noticed Yumi put her head down. Yumi and Sachiko really hadn't done anything, but that didn't stop her from feeling embarrassed about the situation.

"I told you Onee-sama, nothing happened, now will you please leave Yumi alone." Sachiko said before Yumi could reply.

Youko put her hands up in surrender. "Alright, you win. I will leave you two alone, but get ready I'm sure the others are getting impatient, especially Sei." Youko said as she walked towards the door to the hallway. "I will leave now and let you two get ready, but do hurry."

* * *

**-X-X-**

**Sachiko, Yumi, and Youko**

Sachiko and Yumi had emerged from the house several minutes later with their things and thankfully found out they were riding with Youko and were safe from the girls questions for the first part of their trip. The rest of the girls were riding with Sei while most of their things had been put into the car Youko was driving.

Sachiko and Yumi talked with Youko about various things including their plans which she found out were almost non-existant at this point. The car ride was pleasant which surprised Sachiko, because lately her Onee-sama had seemed to like teasing her and Yumi. She couldn't help but wonder though what Rei was thinking when she came out of her house with Yumi by her side.

They had been riding in the car for about an hour and still had around another hour to go before they arrived at the hotel. Yumi had been fighting sleep for about ten minutes now as the conversation in the car died down, she was still tired from the night before. Eventually though, Sachiko found the younger with her head hanging asleep. Sachiko smiled as she gently guided Yumi's head to her shoulder, it wouldn't be the most comfortable pillow, but she knew that having her head hang would hurt her neck.

Youko had been watching her Petite Soeur in the rear view mirror the whole time and couldn't help but smile. "You really are starting to change you know that Sachiko?" Youko asked as Sachiko turned her head towards the front of the car meeting her Onee-sama's eyes in the rear view mirror. "It seems Yumi-Chan is having a big effect on your life, you seem to be changing slowly."

Sachiko glanced down at Yumi for a second before looking back at the mirror, it was true, she had noticed it also. It was something that she was not ashamed of, in fact it was the opposite, she embraced this change. It felt good to be with Yumi and not only that, she always found herself happy when in Yumi's presence. "It's hard not to change when I can call Yumi my girlfriend." Sachiko admitted shyly. It still wasn't easy for her to say things like this to her Onee-sama, but she knew eventually she would get over it.

* * *

**-X-X-**

**Sachiko, Yumi, and everyone else.**

"Sachiko, Yumi we are here, wake up." Youko said as she shut the car off. Sachiko's eyes opened as she lifted her head from Yumi's, she had fallen asleep shortly after her and Youko's conversation earlier and ended up resting her head against Yumi's.

Yumi opened her eyes and lifted her head from Sachiko's shoulder, she hadn't even realized she fell asleep. "We are here?" Yumi asked still trying to collect her thoughts as the car door near her opened revealing Touko.

"You two aren't going to sleep the whole trip are you?" Touko joked as she reached a hand out for Yumi to grab. "Here let me help you out."

Sachiko looked at the hand and turned her head, she wasn't sure why but it upset her a little. She couldn't and wouldn't say anything about the innocent gesture though, instead she just got out of the car and made her way around to Yumi's side. "We should grab our stuff and bring it to the room." Sachiko said, without even realizing it she was giving Touko a somewhat cold look.

"You're right, the faster we get unpacked the more time we have to do stuff." Yumi said with a smile which quickly caused Sachiko's cold look to fade as it was replaced with a softer one. Yumi handed Sachiko her bag before grabbing her own and turning to follow the older girl towards Youko, who was returning with their room keys.

"What was that all about?" Touko asked herself as she watched Sachiko and Yumi disappear into the hotel.

"What's wrong Touko-chan?" Sei asked as she approached the car to grab her own luggage.

"Sachiko-sama just gave me a dirty look, that's all." Touko replied still curious as to what she had done.

"I wouldn't worry about it, she is probably upset over something stupid and besides she is with Yumi now, she will probably be back to normal in no time." Sei said with a smile.

Touko sighed looking at Sei. "You make it sound like they are a couple."

"I'm surprised they aren't with how they act." Sei replied as Youko held out two bags to her. "What am I supposed to do with these?"

"Carry them up to the room, I have to give out all the room keys and lock the cars." Youko explained with a smile.

"But my wrist is sore from last night." Sei pouted as she glanced up to Youko who fought hard not to blush and instead put on a fake smile.

Youko knew what Sei was referring to and also knew that if she tried to argue, Sei would only make the situation worse. "Fine, I will just put them on the car then for now." Youko said after a moment's pause as she turned to Touko and handed her a room key. "Here, you will be sharing a room with Yoshino and Rei."

"I still don't get why I can't be in the same room as Onee-sama and Sachiko-sama." Touko said as she took the key.

"I already told you Touko-Chan, Sachiko only wants one other person in her room." Youko explained looking away from Touko, it was a lie and she really didn't have any other excuse as to why Sachiko and Yumi were sharing a room. She couldn't just tell Touko they were a couple and wanted that she wanted them to enjoy the vacation together.

Touko sighed and shook her head before going over to Yoshino and Rei as they began to walk into the hotel together.

"I swear that girl can be a little obsessive over Sachiko and Yumi sometimes." Youko said before turning and going to Noriko and Shimako with a key.

* * *

**-X-X-**

**Sachiko and Yumi**

Sachiko held open the door for Yumi before entering the room herself, Yumi stood in awe, she had never been in a hotel room like this before. It had a reasonably sized living room that held a large television on the wall and a very modern looking sofa. The other side of the room was a wall of windows which granted a very nice view of the surrounding area when the curtains weren't closed. The last thing Yumi noticed was a set of double doors that led into a large bedroom that had its own bathroom connected to it. The biggest thing Yumi noticed on her tour of the room however, was the fact that there was only one bed.

"Well, at least it isn't our first time right?" Yumi asked as the two stared at the bed, the thought of the restless night they had just endured fresh in their minds.

Sachiko looked at Yumi and just simply nodded, she was upset with Youko, no doubt she had known about this when she got the room and did it on purpose. At the same time though, she couldn't be too upset, after all she was now sharing a bed with Yumi which like the night before was exciting and nerve racking all at once.

Yumi put the fact aside and went over to the bed and set her bag down before turning to Sachiko and smiling. "I'm still a bit shy about it too, but we made it through last night and it should only be easier tonight, right?" Yumi said cheerfully, she was surprised how well she hid her nerves, even Sachiko hadn't noticed.

"You're right Yumi, besides I wanted to spend as much time with you as possible and..." Sachiko paused as she turned away from Yumi blushing. "I guess this will just be another way to be with you."

Yumi smiled before embracing Sachiko from behind, which had caused Sachiko to jump a little in surprise. "I feel the same way..." Yumi admitted with her head resting on Sachiko's back as the older girl took a deep breath and smiled, it felt good to have Yumi with her even if she was the source of Sachiko's nerves lately.

"Yumi, do you want to do anything before we go out to eat?" Sachiko asked softly, which was news to Yumi.

"We are going out to eat? Is it just the two of us?" Yumi asked with a little excitement in her voice.

"No, we are going out to eat with everyone, Onee-sama told me about it while you were sleeping in the car." Sachiko explained as she felt Yumi lift her head from her back.

"Well, I should probably take a shower and stuff then, why don't we just stay here for a bit?" Yumi asked.

"I'm alright with that, I need to take a shower too, but I will let you go first." Sachiko said as Yumi let go of her.

* * *

**-X-X-**

**Sachiko, Yumi, and the others**

"So how is your room Sachiko and Yumi?" Youko asked as she gave Sachiko a teasing smile, she had been asking everyone what they thought of their rooms, mainly because it gave her an excuse to ask Sachiko and Yumi. Sachiko had been right in the fact that Youko had fully known about the one bed her and Yumi's hotel room had.

"It's great!" Yumi said with a smile after putting her fork down. A few hours had passed since they arrived and they had all met up to go out to eat like planned.

"Well, I'm glad you like it Yumi-Chan, I just hope Sachiko will enjoy it as much as you." Youko said still smiling at Sachiko, it was a secret between the three of them and she couldn't help but poke at them. To the others at the table this went unnoticed, Youko wasn't usually the type to tease, but after spending so much time with Sei she had begun to change a little. The other thing that kept her teasing hidden was the fact that the rest of the girls had no idea there was something to tease about.

"I do like it, actually. I just had something on my mind." Sachiko explained as she took another bite of her food.

"What could be on your mind when we are on vacation?" Sei asked as the rest of the girls quieted down and turned their attention towards Sachiko, perhaps she was going to tell them what was on her mind that week?

Sachiko glanced around the table before looking back to Sei. "It's nothing to worry about." She replied before glancing at Yumi.

"So it's about Yumi-Chan, that's a start..." Sei said with a smile when she noticed Sachiko look at Yumi.

"It's not about Yumi, it's about...what we are going to do this week." Sachiko said hoping nobody would notice her hesitation, honestly her mind had been on the bed more so than the week they were going to spend together.

Touko shook her head with a sigh, she couldn't believe Sachiko would give her a dirty look over something so stupid, then again Sachiko worrying about something like that did seem odd. Touko decided to ignore it for now.

"I am going to go to the restroom, I'll be right back." Yumi said as she looked up at Sachiko.

Sachiko just smiled and nodded as the younger girl stood from the table hitting her knee on edge of it, the loud thud combined with the sound of a utensil hitting the floor immediately caught all the girls attention.

"Yumi are you alright?" Sachiko asked worriedly.

"Yes, I'm fine." Yumi said as she bent over to grab the fork.

Sachiko's eyes went wide as a what felt like a jolt of electricity shot through her body, she could only take a deep breath and feel her heart beat a little fast as a thought entered her mind from the sight before her, she hadn't even realized she was staring until Yumi had turned around. Sachiko quickly turned her head from Yumi and kept her gaze down at the table as her face went beet red, she had never looked at Yumi like that before and even though it was accidental it brought a surge of strange feelings and thoughts to her body.

"Sorry, I'll be right back." Yumi said turning away from the table.

"Sachiko are you alright?" Yoshino asked instantly noticing Sachiko's odd reaction, which she didn't quite understand.

Touko glanced around the table to see if anyone else had seemed to pick up on the fact that Sachiko was just staring at Yumi's... Touko shook her head, Sachiko in her mind would never do a thing like that, but it had just happened right in front her. She couldn't believe it, she thought for sure a look like that was only between lovers. Touko lifted her head a little as the thought crossed her mind about Sachiko possibly loving Yumi, it would somewhat explain why Yumi was so happy but unable to tell anyone what happened. _I guess I will just have to keep an eye on her for now.. _Touko thought as she watched Sachiko regain her composure.

* * *

**-X-X-**

**Tsutako and Minako**

"Any news yet on the photo? I still have time to change it if it's that front page worthy." Minako said never taking her eyes from the paper she was working on.

"Well, unfortunately it will have to wait for now, it seems the Yamayurikai has gone on a trip, at least that is what Yoshino told me on Friday during lunch." Tsutako said with a sigh. "We will just have to wait for them to come back, besides it's not like I plan on deleting the picture until I get an answer from them."

Minako looked up at Tsutako. "You mean the picture is on that camera?" She asked curiously looking at the camera.

"Well, yea, it's one of the schools new digital cameras. The only thing I don't like about it is that I have to leave it here and I can't take it home." Tsutako admitted. "Other than that I really like it, it's fast and easy."

Minako stared at the camera for a minute more before turning back to her work, like nothing had happened. "I thought you left all your camera's here."

"Well, I do, but if I want to I can take them home. This one is the exception though, because it's new. It always has to be put back in the photography room at the end of the day.. Speaking of which I am going to go do that now, don't spend too much time here over your break, it is supposed to be our time off after all."

Minako raised her head and smiled at Tsutako. "Don't worry, I won't, I just have a little more to finish up here."

* * *

**A/N:** Alright, so not the most exciting chapter in my eyes, not to mention I was dead tired when I wrote the first half of it. Anyways, Touko seems to be catching on :) (People have been asking me about her). Sachiko and Yumi are embarrassed and Sachiko experienced something new today. Overall not the most exciting chapter, like I said, but I think it will do good to somewhat setup an idea for the vacation.

I honestly don't have much to say here except sorry for not being able to update as fast, I've had a really busy weekend and haven't been able to get much sleep at all, so I've been fighting that while doing these.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: **Hey so sorry about the slower updates on this chapter, I literally got like 3-4 hours of sleep the other day and have been trying to make up for it since.

* * *

**Sachiko and Yumi**

Sachiko crawled into bed and took a deep breath once her head hit the pillow, she was still slightly nervous about sharing a bed with Yumi. Sachiko blushed as she thought back to dinner where her eyes had feasted upon the sight of Yumi's... Sachiko let out a sigh, she knew thinking about things like that while in bed with Yumi might possibly lead to something she was a little afraid of. Admittedly, Sachiko had found herself fantasizing what Yumi would look like without anything on, but those thoughts were usually dismissed quickly when she realized what she was thinking of, had she really desired Yumi in such a way?

Yumi had been thinking about the dinner and the weird looks Touko had been giving her, she couldn't help but wonder if her Petite Soeur was starting to catch on. She knew eventually she would have to tell Touko about her and Sachiko's relationship, but she was still a bit nervous about it. She feared that if people knew Sachiko might not take it well and possibly leave her, after all she had the Ogasawara name to live up to and Yumi was sure that Sachiko being in love with a woman, let alone in a relationship with another woman could be problematic. Yumi hadn't really given that idea much thought, about how Sachiko's parents would take it if that day ever came. Would Sachiko stick by Yumi's side or would she leave her to keep her family's name in tact? Yumi sighed at the last thought as she felt her heart sink, she knew that there was a big possibility of that happening.

"Yumi are you alright?" Sachiko asked when she heard Yumi sigh, maybe Yumi didn't want to sleep in the same bed as her?

"I-I'm fine, Sachiko I was just thinking about something." Yumi replied a little hesitantly.

Sachiko was silent for a moment, she knew Yumi hadn't gotten much sleep the other night with her in the same bed and wondered if she was dreading another night of no sleep. "Yumi, I can sleep on the couch if you want." Sachiko offered, which surprised Yumi, she had no idea where that suggestion had come from.

"N-no, I want you to sleep with me, Sachiko." Yumi shyly admitted as she grabbed Sachiko's arm and snuggled closer. The older girl just froze as a shiver ran through her body, it still amazed her how the slightest touch from Yumi always felt so good.

Sachiko smiled a moment later as she turned her head and kissed Yumi's forehead which had cause the younger girl to raise her head. Sachiko could only gasp slightly when she felt Yumi's lips touch hers a moment later, it was soft, gentle, and full of love, Sachiko could only wonder what had brought that on. "I love you, Sachiko. Promise me you will stay with me." Yumi said almost a little sad towards the end, the thought of losing Sachiko was unpleasant.

Sachiko paused for a moment a little confused, she knew Yumi loved her, but that last part was unexpected, had she done something to make Yumi think she was having second thoughts about their relationship? "Yumi, tell me what's on your mind. I don't want to have you worried that I might leave you if that is what this is about. I love you, Yumi." Sachiko replied, she knew that there would be secrets, like the secret fantasies she had about her girlfriend from time to time, but if the secrets threatened their relationship, Sachiko wanted to know.

"What happens if your parents find out though?" Yumi asked a moment later. "Will you leave me if they ask you to?" Yumi continued.

Sachiko's eyes widened a little, she had not expected this to be about her parents. "Yumi, my parents are not going to find out and even if they did, I would gladly tell them and anyone else who asks that I am in love with you."

"What if they ask you to leave me though?" Yumi asked again, Sachiko still had not answered that question.

"That will be the first time I ever argue what my father says then." Sachiko replied, which caused Yumi to smile. "Yumi, I don't want you think about that anymore, I would never leave you even if they threatened to disown me... That thought is scary, but it's a small price to pay to be with the one thing in this world that truly matters to me." Sachiko said as she kissed Yumi on the lips one more time before smiling. "You are that thing, Yumi. I love you and want to be with you. Nothing will ever change that, I promise."

* * *

**-X-X-**

**Sachiko, Yumi, Youko, Sei, and Touko**

Sachiko yawned as her eyes slowly open, she was delighted when the first thing that came into view was Yumi's sleeping face cuddled close to her shoulder. After her somewhat long confession the night before Sachiko had held Yumi in her arms and unknowingly fell asleep. She was amazed that she had been able to get to sleep at all, the day before she had been so nervous, but the only thing that crossed her mind now was how good Yumi felt in her arms.

Sachiko smiled at the smaller girl before glancing over at the clock, if they got up now they would still make breakfast, which sounded good right now. Sachiko went to shake Yumi but hesitated when the thought of waking Yumi with a kiss crossed her mind. After a little debating Sachiko decided to go through with her idea and placed a gentle almost shy kiss on Yumi's forehead.

Yumi's eyes opened almost instantly as she looked up at Sachiko a little surprised, had Sachiko just woken her with a kiss? Yumi could only smile a moment later when she saw the faint blush appear on Sachiko's face, that was all she needed to know. "Good morning." Yumi said still smiling.

"Good morning, Yumi." Sachiko replied after a moment of getting over her slight embarrassment, it was the first time she had done that and it seemed to be taken quite well. "Do you want to go get something to eat? We still have time."

"Yes, that sounds good, but I have to use the bathroom first." Yumi said before crawling out of Sachiko's embrace and making her way to the bathroom.

Sachiko and Yumi made their way out of their room and down to where the hotel was serving breakfast. Sachiko looked around the room for a place to sit when she saw Sei waving at them from a table she was sharing with Youko and Touko. Sachiko and Yumi made their way over to the table that the three girls were sitting and greeted them before taking a seat.

"Somebody seems happy, did you have a good night?" Sei teased noticing that Yumi was smiling brighter than usual, which was due to the heartfelt confession and morning kiss she had received from Sachiko.

"Yes, I had a very good night." Yumi replied still smiling as Sei and Youko snickered. Touko's eyes just went wide and Sachiko just turned her head towards Yumi blushing fiercely. Yumi looked around the table noticing everyone's reactions. "Did I say something wrong?" Yumi asked in confusion, Sei's teasing had gone right over her head.

"No, you didn't do anything wrong. I'm just glad to hear Sachiko is finally taking care of you at night." Sei said with a wink as Yumi's face went beet red.

"I-I didn't mean that Sei-sama!" Yumi exclaimed as she lowered her head in embarrassment, she had fallen right into Sei's trap.

Sachiko was at a loss for words, she had wanted to say something to Sei but couldn't. The thought of taking care of Yumi at night had brought forth a few thoughts about what that could possibly mean and Sachiko found it hard to think straight.

"What's wrong Sachiko you seem... Lost in thought, perhaps there is truth to what I said?" Sei teased with a grin.

Sachiko immediately looked up to Sei with the normal icy look she usually carried before meeting Yumi. "Of course there is truth in it, I always take care of Yumi, just not like you want to think I am. Yumi is my Petite Soeur, it's my job to take care of her." Sachiko replied to Sei. She had so badly wanted to call Yumi her girlfriend and the fact that she couldn't dampened her mood a little.

The girls were silent for a moment as they saw Sachiko's expression soften a bit after she got done speaking, it was easy to see that something was bothering her, but only Youko would know the answer to that. Sei smiled dismissing Sachiko's somewhat mild reply, she had honestly expected to get a nice long speech about how she shouldn't suggest such things. "So Yumi, how exactly does Sachiko take care of you? Does she use her hands or her lips?" Sei asked causing Yumi to almost spit out the water she was drinking as her eyes went wide.

"Sei, that is enough!" Sachiko said as she grabbed Yumi's hand and stood from the table. "We are not going to sit here and be teased by you. Let's go Yumi." Sachiko said before turning towards Yumi to see her nod as they walked away from the table.

"Sei, why did you that? You know Sachiko doesn't like to be teased especially about Yumi." Youko commented as she gave Sei a serious look.

"I know she doesn't and I find that odd. Why is she so bothered when she is mentioned doing things with Yumi, it makes you wonder if something is going on." Sei said as she watched Sachiko and Yumi go out the door and out of sight. "I've seen the way Sachiko looks at Yumi from time to time when she thinks no one is paying attention."

"You're delusional." Youko sighed.

Touko raised an eyebrow as she watched Sei start eating her breakfast again, had she been telling the truth? Perhaps the idea of them being in love wasn't as farfetched as Touko thought, after all she knew Yumi was in love with Sachiko, but she still had a hard time believing that Sachiko would also be in love with Yumi. The conversation this morning was a bit surprising for Touko too, she had expected a much harsher reaction from Sachiko and had noticed how the older girl seemed like she was almost day dreaming. Touko shook her head, she couldn't be sure yet and still didn't want to jump to conclusions though she had more evidence supporting her idea now.

* * *

**-X-X-**

**Sachiko and Yumi**

"Sachiko, are you alright?" Yumi asked as she sat on the bed, she couldn't help but notice that Sachiko seemed a little bothered by something.

"I'm fine, Yumi, I was just bothered by what Sei said." Sachiko admitted as she brushed her hair in the mirror.

"You mean about taking care of me?" Yumi asked a little hesitantly as she lowered her head, if she would have realized sooner what Sei was getting at the whole situation could have been avoided. "I'm sorry, it's my fault for not realizing..."

"No, Yumi, it's not your fault." Sachiko said interrupting Yumi as she put her brush down and made her way over to Yumi's side and took a seat. "I'm not upset, Yumi, I..." Sachiko paused glancing up at Yumi who was listening intently. She could see her girlfriend felt bad about everything that had happened and after what Yumi had asked her last night she didn't want to leave any doubt so she took a deep breath and continued. "Yumi, it bothers me because there is times that I have thought about taking care of you as Sei put it." Sachiko finally admitted though she turned her head away immediately, she thought that Yumi would be grossed out by her thoughts.

Yumi eye's went a little wide, she had not expected to hear that from Sachiko especially. Yumi was speechless for a moment as she let the thought that Sachiko thought of her like that sink in. It wasn't easy for her, mainly because now her thoughts of Sachiko would be fueled more with the knowing that she could possibly do that to Sachiko, it was just too much for her to process. "Sachiko, do you mean that?" Yumi finally asked after taking a deep breath, her mind was starting to go a little crazy as her recent fantasies rushed back to her head.

"Yes, I mean it Yumi. I'm sorry if you think it's gross and I understand if..."

"Sachiko look at me." Yumi said cutting Sachiko off, she knew what she was getting at and that wasn't the case, like Sachiko she didn't want to leave any doubt in her girlfriend that something was wrong. "I don't think it's gross because... I have those types of thoughts, too." Yumi said a little shyly as her cheeks turned pink.

Sachiko took a breath, this was unexpected for her just like it was for Yumi. She really would have never thought that her adorable little Yumi could think such impure thoughts, she even thought it bad that she was having such thoughts. The room remained silent as both girls sat next to each other, their mind filled with multiple ideas and the fact that they were sitting on the edge of the bed only made them worse.

"We, should see what the others are doing." Yumi finally said breaking the silence after a rather inappropriate thought crossed her mind, she was starting to feel the effects of them though and knew if she didn't move soon that she might attack Sachiko.

Sachiko just nodded as she stood from the bed and Yumi grabbed her hand. The simple touch made Sachiko take a deep breath and she could feel her heart beating faster within her. She had never had the urge to be with Yumi so bad before and even though she admitted these thoughts and feelings to Yumi, she knew that acting on them would still be a bad idea.

* * *

**-X-X-**

**Sachiko, Yumi, and everyone else.**

Sei sighed as she approached Sachiko with Youko pushing her by the shoulder, she had gotten a nice little talking to when she and Youko had gone back to their room after breakfast. "Sorry, Sachiko, I didn't mean to imply that you and Yumi were sleeping together." Sei said as Sachiko and Yumi both blushed a little, admittedly they still had some impure thoughts on their mind.

"I-it's fine, I had already forgot about it." Sachiko said stuttering a little at first. Touko and Youko both looked at Sachiko a little oddly. Touko was just observing her cousins odd behavior and Youko was starting to wonder if Sei's word actually did have some truth to them.

"Shimako are you alright? You like you saw a ghost." Yoshino commented as everyone turned their attention to Shimako. She had her wide on eyes on Sachiko, she knew that her and Yumi had kissed but what was this talk about them sleeping together.

Shimako shook her head and smiled as she looked around at everyone before apologizing. "Sorry, I was just a little surprised by what my Onee-sama said." Shimako admitted, it's not like saying that would let everyone know that she saw Sachiko and Yumi kiss.

"Yes, it was indeed a little odd, I wonder what conversation we missed this morning." Rei said giving Sachiko a bright smile, which only caused Sachiko to look away and start feeling really embarrassed.

"We should get going, we don't want to stick around here all day talking about something that didn't happen right?" Youko finally said stepping in to save Sachiko and Yumi.

Everyone nodded in agreement as they started walking towards the train, they decided today that they didn't feel like driving and instead would take the train to the mall, after all it was only a short walk to the mall from the station.

Sachiko and Yumi followed the rest of the girls onto the small train car and started taking their seats until only one was left. "You can have it, Yumi." Sachiko said as she grabbed onto a pole to help her keep her balance.

Yumi shook her head. "No, you can have it Sa – Onee-sama." Yumi said glancing around hoping no one noticed that she almost slipped up.

"Yumi I offered it to you, so please take it." Sachiko insisted as Sei let out a sigh.

"Alright, why don't you just take the seat and have Yumi sit on your lap Sachiko? That way you both have somewhere to sit." Sei suggested unknowingly causing Sachiko and Yumi to share a nervous glance. It would solve their issues of who gets to sit there and they were girlfriend's after all.

Without a word Sachiko took the seat and gave Yumi a slight nod, telling the younger girl that she could if she wanted to. Yumi glanced around at everyone and noticed Rei and Youko giving her a slight grin, they knew she wanted too, but was afraid and the fact that Sachiko was offering made the decision all the harder. Yumi swallowed as she took a deep breath and hesitantly made her way to Sachiko and slowly took a seat on Sachiko's lap.

The girls went silent as both Sachiko and Yumi fought hard to hide their blushes, it was a new experience for them as girlfriend's and a slight step farther with their relationship doing this in front of everyone.

"Wow, I didn't expect you would actually do it!" Sei exclaimed as she watched in awe that Sachiko would allow Yumi to take a seat on her lap. "Here Yumi, you can have my seat, I just wanted to see if you would actually do it." Sei said standing up and grabbing the pole as Yumi and Sachiko stared at each other a little longer, almost oblivious to everyone else. "Yumi?" Sei asked again as the younger girl turned her head a little alarmed like she had just been woken from a deep sleep.

"T-thank you." Yumi said as she slid from Sachiko's lap to the seat next to Sachiko where Sei had been sitting.

The rest of the train ride was pretty quiet as the girls talked amongst themselves. Sachiko remained silent though, she couldn't help but think about what it felt like having Yumi sitting on her lap like that, it was only brief but it had shaken Sachiko to her core and she would never forget the feeling.

"Sachiko, can we talk for a minute?" Youko asked once the girls arrived at the mall.

Sachiko took her eyes away from Yumi and looked at Youko with a nod. "I'll be right back Yumi." Sachiko said as she followed Youko to a less populated area.

"What is it you wanted to talk about Onee-sama?" Sachiko asked glancing back at the group of girls who were waiting by a fountain in the center of the mall.

Youko sighed noticing that Sachiko was looking over towards the girls, she could only imagine she was staring at Yumi. "Sachiko, this isn't easy for me to ask, but you have seemed a bit out of it all day." Youko said pausing a bit to collect her thoughts. "Did you... Take care of Yumi as Sei put it?" She finally asked as Sachiko immediately turned her attention back to Youko with wide eyes.

"Onee-sama...?" That was all Sachiko could say, she had no idea how to respond to that, was she really acting that odd today?

"So, that is why you have been acting so weird today..." Youko concluded as Sachiko snapped out of her thoughts.

"W-what? No, Onee-sama I didn't... Take care of Yumi." Sachiko said a bit embarrassed, it wasn't easy for her to even mention doing something like that with Yumi especially since her mind had been wandering around the idea most of the day.

"If you didn't take care of Yumi then what is bothering you Sachiko, I don't want something to happen between you and Yumi because you're afraid to speak your mind." Youko explained as she looked at Sachiko who was again looking over towards Yumi.

"I keep thinking things about Yumi and she admitted to me that she thinks the same things about me." Sachiko weakly admitted, Youko had the same effect on her that she did on Yumi. It was almost a powerless feeling against her Onee-sama, she knew she could trust her though.

"So you have been thinking about taking care of her?" Youko asked as Sachiko blushed and put her head down.

"Do we have to talk about this? It was hard enough telling Yumi." Sachiko said as Youko sighed.

"We don't have too, but if you want to I'm here, after all you two are sharing a bed an you both obviously seem to lose yourselves around one another. I wonder how long the tough Ogasawara can resist the cute little Fukuzawa." Youko teased which only cause Sachiko's face to turn much redder. "Sachiko, I'm just kidding. I already know you can't resist her."

Sachiko's eyes went wide as she lifted her head only to see Youko already walking away from her, she was going to say something but was a little too late. Sachiko just took a deep breath and tried to calm down a bit before walking back towards the group where Yumi was waiting for her with a smile. Sachiko waited for everyone to stand and be in front of them a little before she took Yumi's hand so it wouldn't be as noticeable.

* * *

**-X-X-**

**Sachiko, Yumi, Shimako**

"Alright, we will meet back here in thirty minutes." Youko said as Sachiko, Yumi, and Shimako nodded, the three girls didn't bring a swimming suit on the trip and had to go buy one.

"I'm glad I'm not the only one who didn't bring a swimsuit." Shimako said as the three walked together towards the store.

"I didn't think we would go swimming. I am excited about it though." Yumi said glancing over at Sachiko as she blushed slightly.

"I didn't think we would be either, but I'm happy also." Shimako added with a smile noticing Yumi's slight embarrassment.

The three girls entered the shop and looked around there was swimsuits of all different colors and variety's lining the walls and shelf tops. Sachiko followed Yumi to the two piece swimming suits and immediately blushed when she imagined Yumi in the swim suit she was currently holding.

"Here, I think this one would look good on you, Sachiko." Yumi said before glancing over at Shimako realizing she just called Sachiko by her first name in front of her. Sachiko was too red in the face from Yumi's comment which she had completely taken the wrong way to notice her name being said.

"You're right let's go try these on." Sachiko said pushing Yumi towards the fitting rooms. Once inside her own room with the blue two piece swimsuit Yumi had picked out for her she took a deep breath, Yumi's comment had made her a little hot.

Shimako had been left behind a little bit surprised and confused at what just happened, though Sachiko's name being said had not gone unnoticed.

Yumi stepped out of her fitting room a moment later with her swimming suit on, she had wanted to see what Sachiko thought of it. "Sachiko are you changed yet, I want to see it." Yumi said from the other side of the door.

A moment later Sachiko stepped out wearing the blue swimsuit which fit her perfectly. Yumi's eyes instantly went wide as she stood speechless, Sachiko was more beautiful than she could have imagined and she could feel her body getting hotter by the second.

"What do you th..." Sachiko froze mid sentence as her eyes finally traveled from the floor to Yumi's waste where she realized the younger girl was also wearing her swimsuit. Sachiko immediately blushed as her eyes wandered farther up Yumi's body which was tempting Sachiko to the point that she felt her knees becoming a little weak.

It was only when her eyes met Yumi's and she saw that cute smile on her face that she lost control of her inner desires and pressed Yumi against the door of the fitting room and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

Yumi practically melted from the touch of their lips, it was soft and brief, but like Sachiko she had been dreaming about the older girl and was struggling to control herself when she saw her in the swim suit. Sachiko broke the kiss a moment later and looked into Yumi's eyes, she had half a mind to bring her into the fitting room, but that thought was soon dismissed from her mind when Yumi stole another kiss from the girl. This kiss was longer though and soon turned passionate when Yumi's arms wrapped around Sachiko's neck.

The kiss lasted a good minute before it was broken by Yumi when she noticed Shimako out of the corner of her eye. "S-Shimako-san!" Yumi exclaimed as Sachiko snapped out of her dreamy state and turned her head towards the stunned Shimako.

"I will explain, but only if you promise not to tell anyone." Sachiko said hastily trying to catch her breath as Shimako silently nodded, she knew there was no way out of explaining this and she knew Shimako wouldn't tell. Sachiko sighed as she took Yumi's hands in her own and looked back up to Shimako. "Shimako-san, Yumi is my girlfriend. I am in love with her."

The girls remained silent for a moment as Shimako thought about all the odd reactions the girls had today, she knew they had already kissed once but didn't expect them to be in a relationship. "I'm glad, because this is the second time I've caught you doing this." Shimako admitted with a smile as both Yumi and Sachiko's expressions went blank.

* * *

**A/N: **Alright, so this chapter is a little more focused on Sachiko and Yumi which is what I wanted. I hope you liked it. Sachiko and Yumi are taking small steps in their relationship but I think they are fun. I have an idea as to whats going to go around it may or may not be obvious at this point but I think it will be fun. I am already having fun though honestly.

Thanks to DarkShinji8003 for beta reading for this and The surprise.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: **Wow, so it's been far to long, I am terribly sorry. I plan on making this story my main focus again now that I got my little spurt of stories out. I am planning many more and even slowly working on others though :). I want to give my attention back to this one though. I have mentioned it a bit but, I was feeling quite unsure about this story. I still am and this chapter was by far the hardest one for me. I will explain why at the bottom. Anyways I want to thank everyone who asked me about this story and I would like to thank **Claine24. **You helped me a lot with wanting to focus on this again. I never planned on giving up on it though for anyone curious but, like 15 days without an update is just too much for my liking. (I didn't count the days I just know it's a lot haha.) Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter and I will explain a little more as always in the bottom A/N.

* * *

**Sachiko, Yumi, and Shimako**

Sachiko and Yumi had changed back into their clothes and decided to talk with Shimako a little as they sat down for a quick drink at the malls food court. Sachiko and Yumi both knew they could trust Shimako with a secret like this, but Sachiko still needed to know more.

"You said that was your second time catching us? When was the first?" Sachiko asked curiously as she looked at Shimako.

"Well, besides the fitting rooms... I saw you in the council room at the Rose Mansion. I was quite surprised honestly and still am, especially after this morning's conversation." Shimako admitted as Yumi and Sachiko looked at her confused.

"What did we talk about this morning?" Sachiko asked as Shimako looked up at her a little embarrassed.

"Well, about you and Yumi... sleeping together." Shiamko said a bit hesitantly, mainly because it was embarrassing.

"T-That is just a misunderstanding." Yumi blurted also feeling embarrassed. "I.. We never slept together... Well I mean we did because we slept in the same bed but not like what your thinking." Yumi tried to explain but her frantic way of explaining seemed like she was trying to hide the truth, which didn't help her case at all.

"It's alright, Yumi... Sachiko is your g-girlfriend and I assume it's only natural that you two would want to do something like that." Shimako explained a little shyly as both Sachiko and Yumi's faces went red.

"N-no, Shimako-san, Yumi is telling the truth we never slept together, we are just sharing a bed, Onee-sama got us a room with only one bed." Sachiko said a little desperately, she couldn't figure out how Sei's morning teasing had gotten so out of hand, what did the others think... What did Rei think?

"Well, it doesn't matter what happened. Your secret is safe with me." Shimako reassured Yumi and Sachiko. "We should probably get back soon though, the others are probably starting to worry." Shimako said still a bit unsure of whether Sachiko and Yumi were telling the truth.

* * *

**-X-X-**

**Sachiko, Yumi, and everyone else**

"Wow, what took you so long?" Sei asked sarcastically as Sachiko, Yumi, and Shimako approached about fifteen minutes late.

"We got caught up in the fitting rooms, they were quite busy today for some reason." Shimako said with a smile as Sachiko and Yumi faintly blushed.

"Well at least you got your swimsuits right?" Sei asked as the three girls nodded and Yumi held up the bag as proof.

"Good, then let's get out of here, I want to look around town." Yoshino said excitedly as the girls all nodded in agreement, they had nothing else planned and figured it could be fun to go out and see the town, perhaps they would find something to do.

Youko approached Sachiko and Yumi as the other girls started walking, she told them they would catch up in a second. "Yumi, how much did your swimsuit cost?" Youko asked curiously.

"I-I don't know, Sachiko bought it." Yumi admitted though it was a little embarrassing, she still felt quite guilty that Sachiko was buying her things so willingly without asking for anything in return.

"Good, I just wanted to make sure my Petite Soeur is taking care of her girlfriend." Youko said with a grin as Sachiko blushed a little.

* * *

**-X-X-**

**Sachiko, Yumi, Touko**

Sachiko and Yumi had decided after a few hours of walking around with the group to go back to their hotel room, which was really just their excuse to get away from the rest of the girls and spend some time alone. Unfortunately for them Touko had decided that she had enough of walking around also and decided she would tag along back to the hotel.

Sachiko and Yumi couldn't refuse Touko, first off she was close to both of them and second they couldn't say no we are doing something else or Youko would surely catch on, she had already given them both a suspicious look wanting to leave for the hotel.

"I think the hotel is that way." Touko said realizing that they were heading the other direction.

"I know, I just want to get some ice cream quick before we go back. You don't mind do you Touko?" Sachiko asked as the three continued walking.

"No, I don't mind, I honestly was just bored of walking around the town so I figured going back to the hotel would be better, I could find a movie to watch or something to do, I think it has an indoor swimming pool." Touko explained as the three entered the ice cream shop.

The three girls all decided on ice cream cones and had taken a seat at one of the circular tables. Sachiko had been enjoying her ice cream cone when her wandering eyes had caught a glimpse of Yumi licking her own ice cream. It hadn't registered to Sachiko at first but soon she found her eyes going back to Yumi's ice cream cone more and more. She couldn't help but eventually stare at the ice cream cone like it was the luckiest thing on this planet. Sachiko's mind was wandering all over the place as her own ice cream cone melted in her hand, unfortunately she had been too lost in her own fantasies to notice. She felt her breathing becoming a little heavier as she watched Yumi lick around the cones edge to stop it from dripping.

Sachiko was lost in her fantasy world as her mind became consumed by desire, which was only fueled more each time Yumi licked her ice cream cone. Sachiko couldn't help but imagine Yumi doing that to her and that thought alone was making it hard for her to even focus on Yumi's ice cream cone. She was losing control quickly and this ice cream cone that Yumi was eating innocently had been driving her insane. Sachiko was trying hard to hold her composure but the loud breath she let escape caught the two other girls attention.

"Sachiko-sama are you alright? Your ice cream cone is dripping." Touko said as Sachiko snapped back to reality and realized her hand was completely covered in melted ice cream along with the pants she had been wearing.

"Here let me help you." Yumi said as she grabbed a napkin and started wiping the ice cream off Sachiko's pants. Sachiko gasped as soon as Yumi's hand touched her thigh, it had felt so good that Sachiko almost gave into her desires, but she held on by just a thread of sanity.

"This won't do, let's go back to the hotel. I need to change." Sachiko said as she looked at Yumi with her lustful eyes. This look had not gone unnoticed by Yumi and she was almost as afraid as she was excited. She had seen this look on her girlfriend before but never this intense and the slightest touch making her gasp was a sign to Yumi that Sachiko had been thinking about her.

"I-I agree, we should go back now. We don't want the pants to stain." Yumi said with a hint of urgency, keeping her eyes on Sachiko's.

Touko was at a loss of words, she had no idea exactly what had just happened, but she could tell the look in Sachiko's eyes was different, it was almost needy. She didn't say a thing, all she could do was stand from the table and follow Sachiko and Yumi who were walking a little fast.

* * *

**-X-X-**

**Sachiko and Yumi**

Touko had struggled to keep up to Sachiko and Yumi, she never knew that Sachiko would and could walk so fast. Touko couldn't help but wonder why it was so important to change her clothes, but in the end she didn't want to walk as fast as them so she decided not to. Touko sighed as she walked past Sachiko and Yumi's hotel room, that was until she heard a slight thud on the door. Touko raised an eyebrow in confusion, but decided to ignore it and continue to her own room.

On the other side of the door Sachiko had Yumi locked in a passion filled kiss that was quickly satisfying her desire to be with the younger girl that she loved so much. The thud on the door was from Yumi tripping over a shoe when Sachiko had taken her lips by storm. It wasn't long before Sachiko broke the kiss and stared into Yumi's eyes breathing a little heavy, her mind was racing and all she could think about was that ice cream cone. Without a second thought Sachiko started walking backwards pulling Yumi with her while still stealing kisses from her.

It was only a minute later that Yumi found herself thrown back onto the bed with Sachiko hovering over her. Like Sachiko, Yumi's mind had been going crazy with a mix of fear and excitement, she had never felt this burning desire so intensely before, but it didn't matter right now. Her body seemed to be acting on it's own and soon enough she found her self lip locked with Sachiko as her arms wrapped around the older girl.

* * *

**-X-X-**

**Touko**

Touko sighed as she flipped through television channels until she finally settled on a movie about a secret love. Touko sat an watched it for awhile as her mind wandered, she had been thinking about Sachiko and Yumi. The way Sachiko had gasped when Yumi touched her at the ice cream shop was just too weird. Perhaps Sachiko had just been frightened, but then again that wouldn't make sense because Sachiko had been staring at Yumi so intensely. There was no way Sachiko couldn't have seen it coming, it had to be something else, Touko was sure of it.

Could she really assume love though? Touko wasn't sure herself, but all signs in her head pointed to it, first the way they reacted at school, the mall, and especially how Sachiko reacted in the ice cream shop. Sachiko's staring had not gone unnoticed, Touko had noticed it pretty quickly but decided not to say anything just in case she was wrong. Then again though, she swore Sachiko's eyes were following Yumi's every move today, it was as if Sachiko were afraid to look away from her. That same look though had a different meaning in the ice cream shop, Touko couldn't say what though, she had never seen it before. Touko shook her head as she turned the television off and stood from her bed, it had been a little while, she was sure Sachiko had changed by now. Then again if she was going to change why did Yumi go with her?

* * *

**-X-X-**

**Sachiko, Yumi, and Touko**

Sachiko hovered over Yumi breathing heavy as she gazed into the younger girls eyes, she hadn't even realized that Yumi was wrapped around her. The kisses they had been sharing were more lustful than their usual kisses, which were usually loving and gentle. Sachiko had never felt this way before though, she had desired Yumi in the ice cream shop but now that she was here with Yumi, she couldn't even begin to describe how it felt. She was nervous, excited, and a little afraid all at once, but that didn't stop her lips from meeting Yumi's repeatedly.

Touko stopped outside Sachiko and Yumi's door, she had thought about the thud against the door, it hadn't been very loud, but there was no painful shouts like one would expect to hear. Touko shook her head, she could figure that out later and instead decided to knock on the door.

Sachiko immediately broke the kiss with Yumi and looked towards the door before glancing back as she tried to catch her breath. Both girls had a surprised look on their face, they had gotten so lost they didn't even realize their hands were all over each other. There was a long pause as both girls thought about what they had almost just done, if there hadn't been a knock at the door would they have gotten too carried away? When Touko knocked on the door again Sachiko finally broke the silence. "I should probably change my pants now." Sachiko said still gazing into Yumi's eyes for a moment before crawling off the bed and heading to the bathroom in a slight daze. Her head was still in a swirl from what she had just done with Yumi.

Yumi got up from the bed after Sachiko had gone into the bathroom and went to answer the door. "Touko, what are you doing here?" Yumi asked a little surprised, she had still felt the effects of her lover and she could only wonder if Touko had maybe heard them. Luckily for Sachiko and Yumi they hadn't made barely any noise except for the sound of gasping for air between passionate kisses.

"I was bored, so I came to see what you two were doing." Touko said as Yumi stepped to the side and let Touko enter. Touko walked into the room and looked around in awe, their room was so much different from the one she was sharing with Rei and Yoshino. The biggest difference obviously was the single bed, which surprised Touko, especially when she noticed the somewhat messy blankets and Yumi's ribbons laying on it. "O-Onee-sama, you only have one bed." Touko finally said as she stared at it and wondered why they would leave it a mess, which for Sachiko was very unusual.

"I-I sleep on the couch." Yumi quickly replied, she had been so lost in the thought of her previous actions with Sachiko that she had completely forgotten about the bed.

"Why are your ribbons on the bed then?" Touko asked in confusion as Yumi's eyes went wide.

"She was taking a nap and I told her she could use the bed." Sachiko said calmly as she walked out of the bathroom, she had heard what Yumi said and decided it was a good enough excuse.

Touko raised an eyebrow at Yumi, something still seemed odd, especially because Yumi still had an awkward look on her face. "Is something going on?" Touko asked a moment later, she knew Sachiko could hide her embarrassment very well where as Yumi was a different story.

"No, I am just embarrassed that I left Onee-sama's bed a mess." Yumi said a bit hesitantly a moment later as she quickly walked over and grabbed her ribbons before straightening the blanket. "Sorry, S – Onee-sama." Yumi said with a bow of her head before going into the bathroom, she needed a minute to collect her thoughts and calm down.

Touko watched Yumi leave the room in confusion before looking at Sachiko who had her head turned towards the door that Yumi had just entered. "Why did Youko-sama give you a room with only one bed?" Touko finally asked Sachiko who turned to her with her normal almost cold expression.

"I don't know. It is quite bothersome though that Yumi has no place to sleep. She wouldn't take the bed when I offered it to her." Sachiko explained which sounded like something that would happen between the two.

Touko saw this as an opportunity to test her love idea. "Why don't you just sleep in the same bed? You are both girls after all so it shouldn't be weird." Touko said as Sachiko paused for a moment, which was exactly what Touko was looking for. She knew that small hesitations like this were usually a sign that the mighty Ogaswara was feeling something different than what she showed.

"We never thought of that." Sachiko said as she looked away from Touko only momentarily. To Touko that slight move told her that Sachiko was lying, though she had no intentions of pursuing it at this time. She knew that Yumi would probably be thrown into a shy panic attack if she was asked to sleep next to Sachiko, after all Yumi has had a crush on Sachiko for a long time.

"Perhaps, you should ask her, she may like it." Touko suggested as Yumi walked out of the bathroom with her ribbons back in her hair.

"What would I like?" Yumi asked as she approached Sachiko's side.

Sachiko was about to say something, but thankfully a knock at the door saved her from embarrassing her girlfriend in front of Touko. "I'll get the door, excuse me." Sachiko said as she walked past Touko and to the door. "Onee-sama, why are you back so early?" Sachiko asked a little surprised to see Youko at the door smiling.

"Well, Sei needed to go back to the room and I just figured I would see if you had made a move on your Petie Soeur yet." Youko said as a slight blush appeared on Sachiko's cheeks. "It's nothing to be embarrassed about Sachiko. Yumi is your girlfriend and you are sharing a bed, it's bound to happen eventually."

"Tell me that wasn't your intention when you gave us this room." Sachiko tried to say a bit coldly, but she couldn't be too angry because she was actually quite happy about it.

"No, I can't say that was my original intention, I just wanted you two to get closer. You know you both came to me for help with each other at one point and now you are a couple. I think you should be more trusting in your Onee-sama." Youko said as Sachiko gave a slight nod, she couldn't argue the truth after all.

"You are right, I'm sorry Onee-sama, I am just nervous sharing a bed with her still." Sachiko admitted before realizing there conversation was carrying on a little longer than she thought it would. "Onee-sama, would you like to come in for a little bit?" Sachiko asked remembering her manners.

"I suppose as long as I'm not interrupting whatever you were doing with Yumi." Youko said before walking past Sachiko into the room.

Sachiko just let out a small sigh as she shut the door. Youko had not interrupted them but Touko did and Sachiko still wasn't sure if it was a good thing or not. She was scared to go too far with Yumi, but at the same time she knew Yumi like herself had thought about going that far. Sachiko shook the thought out of her head as she turned around and joined Youko in the doorway to the room she and Yumi were sharing.

"I see, I didn't interrupt anything, Touko-chan did." Youko said almost frustrated as Touko raised an eyebrow to her.

"What does that mean?" Touko asked a little surprised at Youko's rude remark.

"It means we should be leaving." Youko said as she went over and grabbed Touko's hand.

"B-but I just got here!" Touko complained as Youko started to pull her towards the door.

"So did I, but Sachiko and Yumi both look tired, so why don't you come with me and the others and let these two get some rest." Youko said as she winked at Sachiko.

Sachiko couldn't help but blush as she turned her head away from Touko so the younger girl wouldn't see. "S-she is right, I am quite tired, sorry Touko-chan." Sachiko finally said, she really had wanted to just be alone with Yumi especially since they both were still a little flushed from their previous activity.

Youko pushed Touko out the door before poking her head back in the room and smiling at Sachiko and Yumi who were looking towards the door, it was an interesting sight, Youko pushing Touko out the door. "Don't make too much noise!" Youko said as both Sachiko and Yumi's eyes went wide before the door shut.

The room remained silent for a moment before Yumi glanced up to Sachiko. "Sh-she didn't mean.." Yumi trailed off as a blush crossed her face.

"I don't know, she is acting very strange lately." Sachiko said, though she knew exactly what her Onee-sama was suggesting.

* * *

**-X-X-**

**Minako**

"Ugh, this just isn't working.." Mianko said in frustration before letting out a sigh as she looked at the front page of her newspaper. She hadn't been satisfied with the way it was turning out and couldn't help but wonder what Tsutako had taken a picture of that was so front page worthy.

Minako glanced up at the clock, she had been working for hours and yet still felt as though she hadn't progressed any further than when she started. "That's it, I have to see what is on that camera." Minako told herself before leaving the room and heading towards the photography's club room.

Minako looked around before trying to open the door, which was locked. Thankfully the doors in the school weren't the best and could be opened by sliding a school library card in between the crack of the door. It was something that wasn't very common knowledge, mainly because most students had no reason to break into a room, but Minako had become a veteran of sorts over the years. Once inside she looked around the room that was lit by the light pouring in through the windows. The school had been practically empty seeing as though it was their vacation, but students like Minako would usually be here even on days off. She loved working for the newspaper and would often do it even when she had free time.

It didn't take long for her to locate the camera's sitting on a counter near the window. All of them were plugged in including the new digital camera that she had been looking for. Without a moments hesitation, Minako grabbed the camera. She immediately started flipping through the pictures, she had known that only Tsutako used this camera, so nobody else would likely know about this picture. She saw pictures of students, the school, the statue of Maria-sama, and eventually a picture that had surprised her at first before making her grin.

"So this is what you have been hiding from me." Minako said as she studied the picture of Sachiko and Yumi kissing. Minako looked up at the clock once more, she still had about an hour and a half before she had to be home. "You were right, Tsutako. This is most certainly front page worthy."

* * *

**A/N: **Alright so things to say about this chapter is first off. I am soooooo happy it's finally posted and done with, because I had no direction with this and it ended up being Sachiko and Yumi stuff, which I hope you enjoy... Then again the story is about them falling in love so I can't see it being hated to badly. Anyways decided after a long time of trying to think what I could with this chapter to just get it done with. I personally don't think it's a very strong chapter in this story, but I was really scratching my head on this one so I'm sorry!

Anyways I decided to get Touko mixed in, perhaps help Yumi and Sachiko along because I have an idea for them. Youko is here too and she is definitely acting a bit oddly, I wonder if Sei's attitude is rubbing off on her? Anyways, that is all I got. I am very sorry for the long delay. I hope you can forgive me!


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: **Alright, so this is a long chapter, by far the longest one I've ever posted on FF. I hope you like it, but I will give a warning now just in case. The word "lesbian" is used in this. (I don't mean any offense with it and I don't think I use it offensively and I'm not trying to. In fact I find it a sense of pride in this particular chapter.) That being said it is your opinion after all and not mine so you have been warned.

Alright the next thing is I did things a little different this time. I didn't put the names after the **-x-x- **thing which isn't really a big deal in my eyes and you will eventually see these -x-. Those are basically switching scenes, but less extreme. THink of it like changing moments almost. They are doing this and say they are going over there.. -x- now they are on their way over there. (I hope that makes sense!)

Anyways this is a longer chapter and I hope you enjoy it. It took me a while to do and I hope I did a decent job!

* * *

Sachiko yawned as her eyes slowly opened and met the back of Yumi's head. The rest of the Yamayurikai hadn't bothered them for the rest of the day, which Sachiko could only assume was Youko's doing, but she really didn't mind. Though, Youko had seemed to be pressing for Sachiko to _take care _of Yumi, nothing had happened. It was just a peaceful night of watching movies and enjoying room service. The only thing the night had managed to accomplish was the two getting a bit more comfortable around each other.

It was a little embarrassing and both were somewhat shy at first, but soon enough Yumi had snuggled close to Sachiko and the two had remained that way for most of the night. That was until bed time, where they both became hesitant in their moves. They both had known what Youko was suggesting and both had even admitted to thinking about it before, but they were both still shy about that, after all the bathing suit is the most revealing thing they had seen one another in.

In the end nothing had happened except for Sachiko snuggling close to Yumi and telling her how much she loved her. It was a sweet and innocent night, which both were very happy about. . .

Sachiko smiled as she snuggled closer to Yumi and placed a soft kiss on the back of her neck. It was enough to bring Yumi out of her dream and into a better dream known as reality, where she was being embraced warmly by Sachiko. Yumi yawned as she felt Sachiko squeeze her a little tighter, the older girl must have known she woke up.

"Good morning, Yumi." Sachiko said softly in Yumi's ear as the younger girl smiled.

"Good morning, Sachiko." Yumi replied as she turned in Sachiko arms so that she was facing the older girl.

"Did you sleep well?" Sachiko asked once Yumi was facing her.

Yumi nodded before as Sachiko leaned in and gave her a brief morning kiss that caused a blush on both of their faces, it was still a new experience being able to share a morning kiss like this. Both girls enjoyed it though it still left them feeling a little embarrassed.

"So what are we doing today?" Yumi asked after a momentary pause.

"I'm not sure, Onee-sama seems to have all the plans." Sachiko replied as Yumi sat up in bed.

"I will go ask her then, I would feel bad if we made plans when she already had plans." Yumi explained before crawling out of bed and making her way over to the door.

Sachiko just simply watched the younger girl leave the room in her pajamas, she loved how Yumi looked so carefree and comfortable in those pajamas. Sachiko knew they were comfortable though, she had Yumi in her arms all night and had felt those same pajamas many times while trying to fall asleep.

Sachiko let out a small sigh once Yumi was out of sight, she wondered how lucky she had to be to find Yumi. She had remembered how she dreamt of being with Yumi and now that she really was, it almost seemed to good to be true.

* * *

**-X-X-**

Yumi shut the door behind her before making the short distance to the neighboring rooms door which belonged to Youko and Sei. It had just been by coincidence that Sachiko and Yumi's room was sandwiched in between the rest of the Yamayurikai's rooms, aside from Noriko and Shimako who were in the room straight across from them.

Yumi knocked on the door only twice before it swung open revealing Sei in just a long button up shirt.

"Yumi-chan, good morning, why don't you come in." Sei said as Yumi nodded slightly and slowly walked into the room stopping only a few feet past the door. Youko and Sei's room was identical to her's and Sachiko's all the way down to the room only having one bed. The one big difference in their rooms right now was the mess of clothes that made up this room Yumi was standing in.

"I am glad you came, Yumi-chan. You must have known I was thinking about you." Sei teased as Yumi's face turned bright red, especially because she knew what Sei was wearing.

"N-no... I came to see if we were doing anything today." Yumi said as Sei walked in front of her and grabbed her shoulders.

"We can do whatever you want today, Yumi-chan." Sei said with a grin as Yumi's eyes went wide, unfortunately for Yumi she glanced down at the shirt Sei was wearing for a second.

Sei smiled when she saw that glance. "Yumi-chan, I'm not wearing anything under this shirt. Do you want to see?" Sei asked before being forcefully pulled away from Yumi, who look petrified.

"Sei, what do you think you are doing to my Petite Soeurs girlfriend?" Youko asked as Sei looked from Youko to Yumi surprised.

"G-girlfriend?!" Sei asked in complete surprise as Yumi looked away from her. "It's about time! I always wondered how long it would take you to finally get Sachiko to admit her feelings." Sei explained as Yumi glanced back feeling completely embarrassed.

"It's alright, Yumi. She won't tell anyone because if she does then I will make her sleep on the couch." Youko said as Sei looked over to her with an almost fearful look.

"Y-you mean, you sleep in the same bed too?" Yumi asked shyly as Sei put an arm around Youko.

"Of course, Yumi. It's only natural for lovers to share a bed." Sei said as she gave Yumi a questioning look. "You and Sachiko are sharing a bed right?" Sei asked, she had no idea of what their hotel room was like. Youko had kept everything about their relationship a secret.

"L-lovers?" Yumi asked in confusion as she looked up to Sei and Youko.

Sei grinned before giving Youko a quick kiss on the lips. "Yep, Youko is my girlfriend." Sei said looking back to Yumi who had a blank look on her face.

"It's true, Yumi-chan. I have been seeing Sei for quite some time now, which is why I revealed your relationship to her. It's the only secret I have ever kept from her and if you found out about us then it makes us even right?" Youko explained.

"I guess that makes sense." Yumi replied before Sei grabbed hold of her shoulders again causing her eyes to go wide.

"Now tell me Yumi-chan. Do you two share a bed?" Sei asked again.

Yumi looked around the room seeing if there was someway to avoid the question but sighed when she realized there wasn't. "Do you promise not to tell?" Yumi asked as Sei's face lit up with excitement.

"Of course Yumi-chan." Sei replied.

"Then...Y-yes, we do share a bed." Yumi said weakly, she really had no choice though Sei had her by the shoulders and Youko wasn't doing anything to stop her. Youko had her reasons though, she knew from the moment that Sachiko and Yumi became a couple that they had to get over this fear of being with each other. She knew that if they weren't able to tell others about their relationship that things might end badly and she knew that neither Sachiko or Yumi wanted that.

The room was enveloped in silence as Sei went to a standing position and took in a deep breath. "Yumi, show me on your body where Sachiko has touched you." Sei said in a serious tone as Yumi's face went beet red.

"Sei!" Youko exclaimed as Sei started laughing at Yumi.

"So she has touched you! I know that embarrassed look from a mile away, Yumi-chan." Sei explained as Yumi looked down to the floor.

"I-is that true Yumi-chan?" Youko asked as Yumi shook her head, she really hadn't done anything with Sachiko but that didn't stop her from feeling embarrassed about wishing she had.

Sei quit her laughing and put on a serious face as she saw Yumi shake her head. "Yumi-chan you share the same bed and haven't even touched each other?" Sei sighed as she shook the thought out of her head. "Well don't worry, Yumi-chan. Starting today I will help you get her in bed." Sei said with a smile as Yumi's red face gained a horrified expression, she could only imagine the ridiculous things that Sei could possibly have her do.

"No." Youko firmly stated as Sei turned to argue against her.

"B-but..."

"No." Youko said again as she gave Sei a serious look. "They will go that far when they are ready." Youko said looking from Sei to Yumi. "To help you out though Yumi-chan... Sachiko is ready." Youko added with a smile.

Yumi couldn't feel more embarrassed if she tried, she had come over to ask what they were doing today and ended up having most of her secrets revealed. To top it all off now she was told that Sachiko was ready to go a step further, which made Yumi excited, but mostly scared, she had no idea if Sachiko really was ready, but Youko had talked with Sachiko in private the other day so perhaps she did know something.

"Don't think about it too much Yumi-chan, Though I can't say where we are going today will help with those thoughts." Sei said with a smile as Yumi's eyes glanced up to her.

"W-where are we going today?" Yumi asked almost scared.

"We are going to the pool!" Sei said excitedly before grinning. "Just think, Yumi-chan. A full day of Sachiko-san in a bathing suit."

"I-I think I should be going now. I should tell Sachiko." Yumi nervously said as she took a step back from Sei, she knew if she stuck around that the teasing would not only continue but get worse now that Sachiko in a bathing suit had been mentioned.

"That excited to get her in a bathing suit? You know we aren't leaving for an hour or so." Sei teased as Youko stepped in.

"Sei, quit talking dirty. You are the only one that is fantasizing about such things." Youko said as Sei grinned.

"So what? Is it wrong to fantasize about what you look like in next to nothing?" Sei playfully responded as Youko blushed, it was something that was somewhat rare for her. "Besides, I'm sure Yumi-chan wants to see Sachiko-san in a bathing suit. Right Yumi?" Sei asked as she turned her attention to Yumi.

Yumi froze as she blushed a little before putting her head down. "I should get back, Sachiko is probably worried!" Yumi exclaimed as she turned and started making her way to the door.

Sei laughed and before Yumi closed the door behind her she could hear Sei say one more thing. "See Youko, she was fantasizing about Sachiko in a bathing suit."

* * *

**-X-X-**

Yumi let out a sigh of relief as she shut her own hotel room door behind her, she had never knew that she could be this embarrassed so soon after waking up. She was safe now in the confines of her own hotel room that she shared with Sachiko.

Yumi walked back to the bedroom and froze in the doorway as her eyes met Sachiko's. Sachiko had decided to take a quick shower while Yumi was doing that, but had forgotten her shampoo in her bag and decided it would only take a second to grab. She couldn't hear the door close over the shower running in the background though and ended up getting caught by Yumi wrapped in only a towel.

Yumi didn't even realize that her eyes had immediately lowered from Sachiko's face with a hint of lust and desire in them. It had only taken Sachiko a second though to all of the sudden feel a little self conscious. She had known the looks she had received from people before, but it was only Yumi's that had such an effect on her. It was an exciting but at the same time embarrassing experience and Sachiko's only reaction was to blush and walk back into the bathroom.

Yumi's eyes followed the older girl as she stood in the doorway still in awe, her mind had gone into a frenzy as thoughts about what was under that towel entered her head. It was only when Sachiko had closed the bathroom door that Yumi finally let out the breath she didn't realize she was holding. Her heart was racing and she all the sudden felt the need to sit down. It amazed her how Sachiko could cause such reactions in her body, she had never experienced anything like it until she met Sachiko.

Yumi laid back on the bed as her mind wandered, she knew she wouldn't stop thinking about Sachiko being one towel drop away from completely exposed in front of her. That thought was soon replaced though as she thought about the day ahead of them. She had seen Sachiko in her bathing suit before, but it was really only the kiss they shared that Yumi would remember clearly.

Sachiko sighed as she grabbed the door knob several minutes later after finishing her shower, she had still felt embarrassed about Yumi staring at her like that, but she knew if she had walked in on Yumi like that she would have done the same or worse. With that thought in mind Sachiko pushed open the door and was surprised to see Yumi asleep on the bed. Sachiko slowly made her way over to the bed and nudged Yumi's shoulder gently as the younger girl's eye's slowly opened.

"Yumi, I am done with the shower, you can use it now." Sachiko said as a slight blush crossed her cheeks, she wouldn't easily forget Yumi looking at her body.

Yumi nodded before she glanced down at Sachiko one more time to see if she was dressed. The quick look did not go unnoticed by Sachiko though and thankfully Yumi was getting up to head to the bathroom so Sachiko's blush would go unnoticed.

Once the sound of the bathroom door closing echoed in the room Sachiko took a deep breath, she had never felt so oddly around Yumi. It was enough to make her heart race and bring a smile to her face, even though she knew Yumi was looking at her and probably thinking thoughts that a proper lady shouldn't, it excited her.

Sachiko dismissed the thought as she turned and looked back at the bathroom door for a moment before standing from the bedside. She still hadn't known what they were doing today and figured she could go ask Youko herself.

* * *

**-X-X-**

Sachiko knocked on the door to her Onee-sama's room and waited for a moment until the door opened just slightly revealing Sei yet again.

Sei sighed as she opened the door the rest of the way and let Sachiko enter. "Youko dear, I think I'm in trouble." Sei said as she walked past Sachiko and towards the bedroom.

Sachiko raised an eyebrow had Sei just called Youko dear? Sachiko decided to dismiss this as Sei just being...well Sei.

"What did you do now?" Youko asked in mild irritation as she made her way out of the bathroom and into the room where Sei and now Sachiko were standing. Youko sighed when she saw Sachiko certainly she felt it necessary to come and scold Sei after the teasing she had put Yumi through. "Sei, you are the one who started this."

"But, you are the one that said she was ready." Sei argued as Sachiko raised an eyebrow in confusion, this small motion went unnoticed by the bickering couple in front of her.

Youko glared at Sei for a moment, it was her way to try and put a final blow on their bickering and in the past it usually worked. "Because she is! But that is besides the point, if you wouldn't have teased Yumi-chan so much then none of this would have happened." Youko explained slightly frustrated.

"Oh, I think someone is jealous that I touched Yumi-chan and not her." Sei teased as Youko's face turned a shade of pink. "I take that as a yes." Sei said before giving Youko a hug. "Don't worry, yumi-chan is cute, but you are the one I love and always will love."

"E-excuse me?" Sachiko said now slightly irritated, she didn't really have an idea as to what was going on, but when Sei admitted to touching Yumi she just couldn't let it go. "Sei-sama, I thought I made myself perfectly clear when I told you to keep your hands off my Petite Soeur." Sachiko said with that normal ice princess tone that she used to carry.

"I think you mean girlfriend." Sei replied matter-of-factly. "And don't worry, I'm sure Yumi-chan already told you, but Youko keeps a tight leash on me." Sei joked before receiving a dirty look from her girlfriend.

Sachiko was in shock. "Y-you mean. . . O-onee-sama, is a. . . les-lesbian?" Sachiko stuttered in disbelief as Youko looked over to her a little surprised at how forward Sachiko was being.

"Yes." Youko confirmed as she stood by Sei's side. "I have been seeing Sei for quite awhile now."

The room remained silent for a moment as Sachiko tried to make sense of the situation in her head. "So at my house, when I told you..." Sachiko trailed off as she glanced over at Sei who looked anxious for Sachiko to finish her sentence.

"Yes, I was seeing Sei at the time." Youko said as Sachiko gave her a questioning look.

"Then why were you so shocked when I told you that I was in love with Yumi?" Sachiko asked curiously remembering how Youko seemed beside herself when she confessed her feelings about Yumi.

"Well you certainly are more bold than Yumi-chan, she just got all embarrassed when I teased her about being with you." Sei said as Youko glanced over to her. The blondes comment had made Youko lose her train of thought completely.

"That is because you asked her to show you where Sachiko had touched her.." Youko commented as Sachiko looked at Sei surprised.

"Well you are the one that told her that Sachiko was ready to be touched by her." Sei argued as Sachiko's eyes went wide and a blush crossed her face.

"E-excuse me, I am right here you know." Sachiko finally said the two looked at her. "I just wanted to know what we are doing today."

"You mean Yumi didn't say anything?" Youko asked curiously.

Sachiko blushed a little as she put her head down. "W-well, no she was tired and went to sleep." Sachiko said as Sei raised an eyebrow, the blonde didn't believe one word of it.

"Sachiko-san, what happened when Yumi-chan got back to your room." Sei asked curiously.

Sachiko quickly regained her composure as she looked up at Sei with a serious look on her face. "Nothing happened, she just. . ." Sachiko paused as she remembered the look in Yumi's eyes. "She was just tired and wanted to get some sleep." Sachiko said quickly as she felt her heart start beating a little faster within her

Youko gave Sachiko a knowing look, something had happened, but whatever it was she knew would remain secret. "Sachiko, it's fine if you don't want to tell us. To answer your original question though we are going to the pool today." Youko explained.

"I will go get ready then." Sachiko said as she turned for the door, stopping right before opening it. "Onee-sama, did you really tell Yumi I was ready to be touched by her?" Sachiko asked feeling a little embarrassed.

"She certainly did and Yumi almost jumped for joy when she heard it!" Sei said before Youko could even think about responding.

Sachiko turned back to the door to hide her blush. "I-I will be leaving now." Sachiko said as she walked out of the room.

Youko looked at Sei with a sigh. "You know that was a lie, I thought Yumi was going to have a heart attack while she was in here."

"Well, who knows maybe it will get Sachiko to start thinking seriously about taking the next step. Besides, you seem to be pushing it too. I'm curious as to what your reasons are." Sei said as Youko looked over to the door that Sachiko had just gone out of.

"I want them to be comfortable together, they are so shy right now and I'm worried that it will threaten their relationship down the line." Youko explained as Sei smiled.

"You really have taken after me!" Sei said excitedly as Youko put her hand in Sei's face before walking away.

"Not quite yet, I still don't go after Yumi-chan every chance I get." Youko said in mild irritation.

Sei sighed as her girlfriend started to walk towards the bathroom. "I'm sorry! It's just habit to do that, you know I love embarrassing her." Sei said as Youko stopped and looked at her seriously, Sei knew this look, it told her that Youko was truly irritated. "I'm sorry, but you know you are the only one for me, just like Yumi-chan is the only one for your Petite Soeur."

Youko sighed as Sei gave her the cutest puppy dog face she could, she could never stay mad at her lover when she saw this. Youko shook her head as she went over and gave Sei a hug. "You really are hopeless you know that?"

* * *

**-X-X-**

Sachiko made her way into the hotel room and was cautious as she entered the bedroom, her mind was in overdrive as she thought about Yumi getting excited over the thought of touching her. Had Yumi really been happy when Youko told her that Sachiko wanted to be touched? Better yet was it true, did Sachiko really want Yumi touch her? Sachiko sighed as she thought about those words, in the end though she could only feel as though there was truth to her Onee-sama's words, she really had craved Yumi's touch. Just thinking about it brought shivers to her body and made her heart flutter.

Yumi took a deep breath as she looked in the mirror, she knew today wouldn't be easy especially after having such impure thoughts about Sachiko. Then again she would be dealing with Sei on the side so perhaps she would keep those thoughts at bay through teasing.

With that thought easing her rising temptations a bit she finally walked out of the bathroom and noticed Sachiko sitting on the edge of the bed with almost a blank look on her face. Yumi knew she must be lost in thought, after all she had definitely noticed the look Yumi had given her earlier.

"Sachiko, are you alright?" Yumi asked a little hesitantly as the older girl snapped out of her thoughts and turned her attention towards Yumi.

"I'm fine, I was just thinking about something." Sachiko admitted as one last quick thought of what her Onee-sama had said crossed her mind. She pondered if she should tell Yumi she went and visited them or not.

Yumi sighed, she must have been thinking about the way she was looked at. "Sachiko, I'm sorry for looking at you like that." Yumi apologized.

"Yumi, there is no need to apologize, I would have done the same thing in your situation." Sachiko admitted a bit shyly before trying to change the subject. "So what are we doing today, Yumi?" She decided it may be best for Yumi to not know about her visit to Sei and Youko's room. Even though Sei said she had jumped for joy, Sachiko had a hard time believing it, Yumi was just to shy, but she could be wrong.

Yumi lifted her gaze from the floor as a smile made it's way to her face. "We are going to the pool!" She said excitedly, though inside she was nervous.

Sachiko smiled at Yumi's excitement. "We should get ready then, I'm sure the others are waiting on us." Sachiko said as she stood from the bed and walked towards the bag where she had put their swimming suits.

"Yea, I'm sure they are. . ." Yumi said thinking about Sei who she could only imagine was thinking up a way to kill her through embarrassment.

* * *

**-X-X-**

"Have you noticed anything weird about Onee-sama and Sachiko-sama lately?" Touko asked as Rei and Yoshino scrambled to get their bag ready for the pool.

"What do you mean weird?" Yoshino asked curiously as Rei kept packing the bag, but started listening more closely.

"Well, I don't know they just seem...closer." Touko said after a moments pause, she didn't want to just say she thought they might possibly be seeing one another.

Rei sighed as she turned to Touko. "You're still going on about this?" She said a little rudely. "They have always been close, it's no surprise that after this fight they may be treating one another with more respect. It's probably just their way of saying sorry to one another." Rei explained, though she knew the truth, admittedly though she had no idea why Touko was still in the dark about this.

"Respect?" Yoshino questioned as she thought about the way the two acted in the mall. "Seems more like love to me." Yoshino said as Touko nodded in agreement.

"See, even she thinks so." Touko argued as Rei shook her head before turning back to the bag she was packing.

"You two are delusional. If you think they are in love then why don't you just ask them?" Rei suggested though she knew neither of the two would do such a thing. It was known that Yumi had feelings for Sachiko, but with Sachiko's masked emotions, they had no idea what the older girl thought. They did know that upsetting her was a bad idea though.

"I-I think I'll pass." Yoshino said scratching the back of her head as she thought about upsetting Sachiko. She would rather poke a lion with a stick.

Rei turned and raised an eyebrow in challenge at Touko who just let out a sigh, like Sachiko she had found it hard to back down from a challenge and Rei knew that. "F-fine I will ask today at the pool." Touko said a little reluctantly.

* * *

**-X-X-**

Sachiko stared at Yumi's swimsuit in the bag for a moment before placing her own in the same bag, she knew being around Yumi in this today would really test her control. Yumi had been experiencing similar thoughts though and she had already felt like her control was faltering after seeing Sachiko this morning in the towel.

Sachiko zipped up the bag they were bringing just as a knock on the door echoed through their hotel room. "I'll get it." Yumi said as she made her way out of the bedroom and towards the door.

Sachiko grabbed the bag and double checked to make sure they had everything before leaving the room and going towards the door where Yumi was standing with the rest of the Yamayurikai. Sei just grinned as Sachiko came into sight, which did not go unnoticed by Yumi.

"I see you two managed to get ready." Sei said a moment later as Sachiko gave her an unamused look.

"I could say the same for you." Sachiko responded as Youko's attention went from Sei to Sachiko a little surprised.

The rest of the girls including Yumi looked to Sachiko a little confused and surprised, usually she got upset when Sei teased her about Yumi, but this time she had teased back. "Let's get going." Rei said interrupting the silence, surely she could sense that something was going on.

* * *

**-X-X-**

The car ride to the water park was a bit quiet, Youko had made Sei drive a different vehicle and Youko had taken Sachiko, Yumi and Touko with her. Of course Sachiko and Yumi sat together in the back of the car while Youko and Touko took the front seats. They had all been quiet for different reasons, Touko was quiet because she had been challenged to ask Sachiko if she and Yumi were in love. Youko had just been watching Sachiko and Yumi while thinking to herself. Sachiko and Yumi however were both a bit nervous and excited about the water park, aside from that Touko was in the car. That didn't stop the two from holding each others hand, which was quickly becoming just a natural thing that they did when with one another.

"We are here." Youko said as Sachiko turned her head from the window, she had been so lost in thought about Yumi that she hadn't even realized they arrived.

"Here Onee-sama, let me help you." Touko said as she held out a hand to help Yumi out of the car.

This was the second time she had done this and this time Youko noticed the displeasure on Sachiko's face as she watched Yumi climb out of the car. Why Touko made Sachiko jealous was a mystery, she could only figure it was because Touko was taking small opportunities that Sachiko wanted to help Yumi.

"You know she only has eyes for you Sachiko." Youko said as Yumi and Touko went to the trunk to grab the bag.

Sachiko was about to get out of the car, but stopped at Youko's words. "I know, but it still irritates me." Sachiko admitted as Youko chuckled, she knew it was just something stupid but for Sachiko to openly admit to being bothered about it was a relief, she was becoming more open about her relationship with Yumi.

Sachiko stepped out of the car and was immediately greeted by Yumi who was holding her hand out to Sachiko with the bag in the other. Sachiko only smiled as her jealousy quickly subsided. Yumi must have known how she felt and somehow she knew just what to do to make Sachiko feel better.

Touko thought back to the challenge she had accepted from Rei. She was still a bit afraid to ask, but with the way the two had been acting she just knew something was going on.

* * *

**-X-X-**

"Well here we are, the place where your eyes to feast upon the sight of Sachiko-san all day long." Sei said with a smile as she placed a hand on Yumi's shoulder and looked around.

Yumi's face immediately turned red as she looked up to Sei. "Do you have to say it so loudly?" Yumi asked as she glanced around to see if anyone had noticed.

"Don't worry, Yumi-chan the others went to get changed while we find a spot to put our stuff." Sei explained as she pointed to an open space plenty big for them. "Found a spot!"

Yumi glanced over to the area that Sei was pointing at, it had a few pool chairs and a big white and blue stripped umbrella for shade. Yumi followed Sei over to the spot they had picked out and set their stuff down in between the chairs. Yumi took a deep breath as she set the bag down, she knew any minute now she would be seeing Sachiko in that bathing suit and it was starting to make her heart beat a little fast.

"What's wrong Yumi-chan?" Sei asked a bit teasingly as Yumi blushed slightly in response.

"Nothing. . ." Yumi replied a bit quietly as she kept her eyes towards the girl's changing room door.

Sei chuckled at Yumi she loved how innocent Yumi was even though she was obviously thinking about Sachiko in a more inappropriate way. "Just think, Sachiko-san is changing right behind that door and your out here with me." Sei said as Yumi sighed.

"Sei-sama, I don't think dirty things like you do." Yumi explained, though it was most definitely a lie, the truth was Sei had basically been reading her mind, but she wouldn't want the blonde to know that.

"Then tell me Yumi-chan. What does one think when staring at a women's changing room door?" Sei asked with a grin as Yumi's eye's went wide.

"I-I'm not answering that!" Yumi exclaimed as she looked away from Sei embarrassed.

"It's alright, I'm sure she will do the same thing when you are in there." Sei assured Yumi as the door to the changing room opened in the corner of her eye. "Oh, it looks like they're done."

Yumi immediately turned her head towards the changing room, she could feel her heart beating fast as she awaited her raven haired beauty to walk out of the changing room. Just like she had thought when Sachiko emerged from the doorway she felt like she might faint.

"Someone is looking rather hot and bothered." Sei joked as she looked over to Yumi with a grin as the girls approached, thankfully for Yumi and Sachiko none of them had heard Sei's comment.

Sachiko smiled as she made brief eye contact with Yumi before sitting down next to her, she had never felt so self aware in her entire life. She found it odd how even though Yumi thought she was beautiful she still wanted to try and look even better for her.

Rei smiled when she noticed the nervous atmosphere that was enveloping Sachiko and Yumi, she could tell both girls were unsure of what to do or say. Touko had noticed right away that Yumi was staring at Sachiko, she had never seen such a look in her Onee-sama's eyes, but she did know that Yumi had feelings for Sachiko so she didn't question it too much. The real test in her mind would be when Yumi changed.

"Y-yumi, you should get changed." Sachiko said as she handed the bag to Yumi with a trembling hand. She swore if her heart beat any faster it would burst out of her chest. Yumi just simply nodded and took the bag before making her way to the changing rooms.

"I'll get changed too!" Sei exclaimed as she winked at Sachiko before quickly turning and running after Yumi.

Sachiko froze as a look of horror crossed her face, she knew Sei being alone with Yumi was always bad, but she couldn't even imagine what the blonde had planned for a changing room. It was only a moment later that Sachiko saw Youko motioning with her head for Sachiko to go after her. Without any hesitation Sachiko found herself walking at a somewhat fast pace towards the changing rooms that Sei had just disappeared into.

Sachiko took a deep breath once inside, she was afraid about what Sei could be doing. Sachiko slowly walked through the hallway that was filled with a bunch of doors that were meant for privacy. She was listening for any odd noises or Yumi's screams, but she didn't hear anything. It wasn't until she walked by an open door that she was forcefully pushed into the room, falling from the sudden push.

Sachiko hit the floor of the changing room as a hand landed right on her backside causing a loud gasp from shock to flee from the girls mouth as she quickly turned her head to see who it was.

"Sachiko, are you alright?" Yumi asked as her eye's went wide realizing where her hand was. Yumi quickly pulled it away as she scooted to the wall of the tiny changing room. "I-I'm sorry, I didn't want to touch you there I just. . ." Yumi paused as she quickly rethought what she had just said. "I mean I did want to touch you there I just didn't..." Yumi froze as her cheeks turned red and her eyes went to the floor.

Sachiko picked herself up off the floor and knelt down in front of Yumi lifting the younger girls head with a finger before pressing her lips firmly against Yumi's. She wasn't sure why but, it seemed like the right thing to do at the time and Sachiko knew that Yumi wasn't opposed, in fact she seemed completely lost in the kiss.

Sachiko broke the long loving kiss a moment later as she placed her hand on Yumi's knee. "Yumi, you don't have to be sorry." Sachiko said as a blush crossed her cheeks she couldn't believe what she was about to say. "Onee-sama was right after all." Sachiko said barley loud enough for the younger girl to hear.

Yumi sat in confusion for a second as she saw Sachiko look towards the floor, she tried hard to think of what Youko had said to them, but was drawing a blank as to what could embarrass Sachiko so much. Yumi dismissed the thought and smiled as she pulled Sachiko into another kiss, she may not have known at the time what Sachiko was talking about exactly, but she didn't want to worry the older girl in case it was something bad.

**-x-**

Sei listened closely with her ear against the door, she knew the sound of kissing from a mile away, though Sachiko and Yumi weren't exactly being quiet about this one. Sei could only wonder how these two had not gone all the way with what she was hearing. Sei listened a little more until she saw the light from outside fill the end of the hallway, someone was walking in an she most certainly didn't want to get caught doing something so awkward, Youko would have her head.

Sei quickly pulled away from the door and started walking very slowly away she had no intentions of leaving yet. Her face lit up though as she saw Touko come around the corner. Sei immediately put a finger up to her mouth to keep Touko quiet, which not only worked but also sparked the younger girls curiosity. Sei motioned Touko to come to her as she went back to Sachiko and Yumi's door, she couldn't resist an opportunity like this, though she knew Sachiko and Youko would probably kill her.

Touko raised an eyebrow curiously as she approached the door Sei was standing by, she had no idea what was on the blondes mind, but she knew she wouldn't do anything stupid enough to get them in serious trouble.

"I want to show you something." Sei whispered in Touko ear as she grabbed the door handle and flung the door open.

Touko's eyes went wide at the sight of Sachiko on her back with Yumi hovering over her, their lips locked in a passionate kiss. "O-Onee-sama?" Touko asked in surprise as the two froze in place for a moment before turning their horrified gazes to the now open door that Touko and a snickering Sei stood in. Touko had thought they might be in love, but to see them making out was just a complete shock to her system, she had never imagined she would find out like this.

"I hope you know that going all the way in a place like this is very dangerous." Sei said earning an evil glare from Sachiko.

"Touko-chan, I can explain." Yumi said as she looked to her Petite Soeur who still looked a bit surprised.

"I don't think an explanation is really necessary. I can see where Sachiko-sama's hand is." Touko replied as a blush crossed her cheeks, Sachiko hadn't even realized she was holding Yumi's backside during the kiss.

Sachiko immediately released Yumi from her hands as the younger girl crawled off her, allowing her to stand up.

"You should get changed now, I'm sure everyone is starting to wonder where we are." Sei said before looking at Sachiko with a grin. "I don't think she will need your help changing though."

Sachiko blushed as she turned and made her way out of the tiny room. She made it a point to grab Touko's hand and guide her out of the changing rooms. Once outside Sachiko took a deep breath. "Touko-cham, I'm sorry for not telling you." Sachiko said as her cousin sighed looking back at the group of girls who were staring at them.

"It's fine, I had an idea that is what was going on anyways, though I never expected to find out by catching you two in the..._act._" Touko said a little shyly as Sachiko blushed.

"W-we were not doing that!" Sachiko exclaimed as Touko gave her a knowing look. "Sei-sama pushed me and Yumi in there and..."

"And you just decided to make out, I get it." Touko said with a smile, she wasn't sure why but she was very happy about the two being together. "So who else knows?" Touko asked, she had gotten over the shock quickly and was actually quite excited about this, she couldn't wait to talk to Yumi about it. She could recall the day that Yumi told her what she really felt for Sachiko.

Sachiko sighed as she looked to the rest of the Yamayurikai. "Rei, Shimako, Onee-sama, Sei, and now you." Sachiko answered as Touko looked at her displeased.

"That is almost everyone! I am your cousin and your girlfriend's Petite Soeur, why did I not know sooner?" Touko exclaimed as Sachiko looked around nervously, she hoped no one had heard her.

"It's because we were afraid of how you would react." Sachiko said as the door behind them opened and Sei came out with Yumi walking in front of her.

"Come on Yumi-chan, Sachiko will love it, you look amazing." Sei encouraged Yumi as she gave her a shove to keep her moving.

Yumi froze in embarrassment when she saw Sachiko staring at her, she immediately tried to turn around and go back into the changing rooms, but Sei grabbed her arm before she could. "No running away Yumi-chan. Now go give her a hug." Sei said as she pushed Yumi towards Sachiko.

Thankfully Sachiko was standing close and was able to catch her stumbling girlfriend. "Yumi, are you alright?" Sachiko asked as she gave the smiling Sei a dirty look.

"F-fine." Yumi replied as she regained her balance and glared at Sei, before remembering what she was wearing in front of Sachiko. Like Sachiko, she had immediately felt a bit self conscious and it was obvious by the way she tried to cover her body with her hands.

Touko looked up to Sachiko who was only blushing a little and keeping her eyes away from Yumi. "Sachiko-sama, I'm no relationship coach, but I think this is the part where you try and comfort your partner. I imagine it's because I'm here though that you are remaining silent. I'll let you two be alone for a moment." Touko said as she turned to walk away.

Sachiko turned her head towards Yumi once she knew Touko was out of hearing distance. "Yumi, you really are beautiful you know." Sachiko said as her blush deepened.

Yumi couldn't help but smile, even if she knew that Sachiko had been told to say that, she could still sense the warmth in her words. "You are too." Yumi replied a bit shyly as Sachiko took a deep breath, she had half a mind to cover her body like Yumi.

The two remained silent for a moment as Yumi thought back to what Sachiko had said to her earlier. Sachiko, what did you mean earlier when you said..."

"Hey! What are you two doing over there?" Sei called waving frantically at Sachiko and Yumi.

Sachiko looked from Sei to Yumi, she had wanted to hear the rest of what Yumi had to say.

"You said..."

"What are you two doing! Come over here." Sei called again as Youko smacked the back of her head.

"Must you interrupt them at all times!?" Youko scolded as Sei rubbed the back of her head.

Yumi decided what she had to say could wait as she took Sachiko's hand in her own and started walking towards the rest of the girls. "I will ask you later, they are impatient." Yumi said.

Sachiko sighed, she had seen Youko smack Sei, but she had half a mind to do it herself.

* * *

**-X-X-**

Sachiko smiled every time her eyes met with Yumi's. The younger girl had joined the others in the pool leaving Sachiko and Youko behind, they said they could wait and would watch their stuff. The whole time though Sachiko had her eyes on Yumi, she swore she felt a tingle run through her body every time Yumi looked at her.

"You should join her, Sachiko." Youko said as Sachiko reluctantly took her eyes off Yumi for a moment.

"I'm fine, right here." Sachiko said as she turned her eyes back to Yumi.

Youko raised an eyebrow at Sachiko. "Sachiko, you have been staring at her all day, I know you want to be with her, so why are you saying your fine here with me?"

Sachiko sighed. "I'm not a very good swimmer."

Youko paused for a moment before chuckling. "Sachiko, that is a terrible reason. Besides, I'm sure a certain brunette wouldn't mind holding onto you so you don't drown."

Sachiko blushed as she turned to Youko. "Oh and what about Sei-sama? Why don't you join her?" Sachiko asked as Youko grinned.

"We have our own plans for later tonight, don't worry about us." Youko explained before looking over to Yumi who was obviously looking back at Sachiko. That was all Youko needed to see to make her decision. "Don't worry Sachiko. I will help you out."

Sachiko glanced over to her with a puzzled look on her face as Youko waved her hand to get Yumi's attention. "Yumi-chan, Sachiko wants to go on the water slide with you!" Youko called as Sachiko's face went beet red.

"Onee-sama!" Sachiko exclaimed as Yumi eagerly climbed out of the pool and started making her way over to Sachiko.

"Don't worry, she will love it, trust me." Youko assured Sachiko, though Sachiko wasn't exactly worried about Yumi enjoying it over her own fear of doing it.

Before Sachiko couldn't argue further though a soaking wet Yumi stood in front of her with a hand held out. It was almost reactionary at this point for Sachiko to take Yumi's hand, though this time the cold water on her skin instantly brought images of the water slide to her mind.

"You really want to go on the water slide with me Sachiko?" Yumi asked, she could sense the hesitation and uneasiness in Sachiko's movements as the older girl stood from her chair.

"She is sure, but promise me that you will go down with her Yumi, she has never been on one before." Youko explained before Sachiko could speak.

Yumi nodded as she started walking with Sachiko towards the stairs to the water slide. "You don't have to do this Sachiko, we can go in in the pool quick and bring you back in a few minutes. Youko-sama won't know the difference." Yumi said as Sachiko smiled, it warmed her heart that Yumi was thinking about Sachiko first even if it was over something so small.

"Yumi, will you be going down with me?" Sachiko asked as the stairs came into sight.

"Of course." Yumi said with a smile as Sachiko took a deep breath.

"Then, we will go on the slide." Sachiko said with finality as they took their first steps onto the stairs. As they climbed higher Sachiko started getting a little scared, but there were people behind them now and she knew turning back wasn't an option.

Yumi could see the nervous look in Sachiko's eyes, she knew the older girl must be scared, Sachiko had never been on a water slide and Yumi didn't know her for being exactly fond of heights either. "Sachiko, we can go back if you want." Yumi said as Sachiko gave Yumi a confident look.

"It's fine Yumi, just make sure you don't let go of me." Sachiko said. Yumi had explained to her that she could have Sachiko sit in between her legs on the way down. It had done a good amount to calm Sachiko's nerves that Yumi would be with her the whole time.

It wasn't until Sachiko was sitting on the slide waiting for Yumi that the realization dawned on both of them. Their bodies would be pressed against each other with almost nothing on. Yumi was trying hard not to blush as she sat down and scooted closer to Sachiko wrapping her arms around the older girl's bare stomach.

"Ready?" Yumi asked feeling Sachiko's uneasy breaths by the way her stomach was moving up and down rapidly, she could only imagine what Sachiko was thinking.

"I-I'm ready." Sachiko said as she felt Yumi start scooting them closer towards the water stream on the slide.

Sachiko sucked in her breath once they started moving, it wasn't the fastest water slide, but it was still new to Sachiko.

"Are you alright?" Yumi asked worriedly when she heard Sachiko take in her breath sharply.

"Y-yes, just don't let go of me!" Sachiko almost screamed, her nerves were almost completely gone and replaced by adrenaline, it was her bodies reaction to something new and scary, but soon she started to realize the fun in it.

"Hold your breath and close your eyes, I won't let go I promise." Yumi shouted loud enough for Sachiko to hear over the roaring of the water between their legs.

Sachiko did as she was instructed as she felt their speed pick up a little as they neared the last turn before the straight shot into the small pool at the bottom. The sound of the roaring water faded as Sachiko's head plunged under the water and just like Yumi had promised, she never let go.

It was only a moment later that Sachiko and Yumi emerged form underneath the water's surface. Sachiko was in a complete rush as she opened her and saw Yumi standing in front of her. It was impulsive on Sachiko's part, but she didn't care, the adrenaline coursing through her from overcoming a fear was clouding her judgment. Yumi was surprised though when she felt Sachiko's lips pressed firmly against hers in such a public place.

Sachiko smiled when she opened her eyes and separated from Yumi's lips, she had no care in the world if anyone was watching at that moment. She had just done something for the first time and it was with Yumi, she wanted to remember this moment.

"See, I told you she wanted to go on the water slide." Youko said as both Sachiko and Yumi looked over to her surprised. "I don't know if they would like you making out in this pool though. It's meant to catch the people from the water slides." Youko explained with a wink as Sachiko looked at the life guard standing near the stairs.

He had a very uneasy look on his face, he had witnessed everything and was glad that someone had come and got them so he wouldn't have to interrupt.

Sachiko and Yumi both blushed a little as they made their way out of the small pool and towards their chairs where the rest of the girls sat with ice cream cones. Sachiko's eyes went wide when she saw all the ice cream cones in front of her, she couldn't help but feel a slight shiver run down her spine as she pictured a bunch of Yumi's.

"Are you alright?" Yumi asked noticing Sachiko's sudden pause.

"F-fine, I think we should go get something to eat though." Sachiko said hoping to avoid the rest of the girls, she knew being around ice cream cones would lead to nothing good.

"We are going to go get something to eat we will be right back." Yumi told Youko as she and Sachiko separated from the group and started heading for the food stand.

The were halfway there when a sudden urge hit Sachiko. "Yumi, I have to use the restroom. I will be right back. You can go on ahead if you like." Sachiko said as Yumi nodded and let the older girl go.

Yumi had no intentions of going on ahead though and decided to wait in the spot that Sachiko had left her. Unfortunately it didn't take long for someone to notice and approach her.

"Hey, whats your name?" A young brown haired male boy asked as he approached Yumi with a blonde haired friend.

"Y-yumi." Yumi, replied a bit hesitantly as she looked towards the bathroom door.

"What's wrong you seem nervous, we just want to talk." The brown haired male said noticing Yumi's nervous expression.

"Yea, why don't you come join us, we got a spot over there." The blonde haired male explained pointing over to a somewhat remote spot in the water park.

"I can't, I'm here with someone." Yumi replied.

The brown haired boy sighed. "Let me guess it's your boyfriend." He asked almost a little irritated.

Yumi shook her head. "I don't have a boyfriend."

"Then why don't you come hang out with us. You are good looking and we are both single." The blonde suggested as Yumi's eyes went wide.

Sachiko pushed the bathroom door open and immediately noticed the look in Yumi's eye's as she talked with these two boys that she didn't seem very comfortable around. "Who are they?" Sachiko asked as she started to approach them. It wasn't until one of the boy held his hand out to Yumi that Sachiko increased her pace, she immediately noticed Yumi shaking her head, something wasn't right.

"Yumi, who are they?" Sachiko asked as she approached Yumi's side.

"Whoa, who's your friend? Does she have a boyfriend?" The brown haired boy asked as Sachiko squinted her eyes, it only took a second for the ice princess within her to return, especially when it was her Yumi that was in trouble.

"Who are you?" Sachiko asked again this time obviously frustrated, she knew Yumi didn't know who these two were. It was obvious from the moment that Yumi took a step closer to her side, almost as if she was seeking protection from them.

"We're just a couple of single guys and from what we can gather your just a couple of single girls." The blonde said with a grin as Sachiko turned her attention to him.

"You are sadly mistaken, we are not single." Sachiko explained coldly as the blonde guy became a little uncomfortable, something about Sachiko frightened him a little.

"She said she didn't have a boyfriend when we asked though." The brown haired male responded as he looked to Sachiko.

Without hesitation Sachiko put her arm around Yumi's waist and pulled the small girl tight against her side. "She doesn't have a boyfriend, because I am her girlfriend. Now I would like for you to leave us alone." Sachiko demanded as the boy's face's went blank.

"G-girlfriend? You mean..."

"You two are...lesbians?" The blonde said finishing his friends sentence.

Sachiko sighed, she didn't care for anything at this point. Call it her protective side, but something in her was answering her questions before she could think them through. "Yes and she is my girlfriend."

Yumi blushed as she looked away from the boys, she felt completely safe from these two in Sachiko's arms and even though she had just admitted such a thing to two strangers, it made her heart swell with love for the older girl. Sachiko had protected her and proved that she wasn't afraid to stand up for her, Yumi could only smile knowing that what Sachiko told her the other day when she asked about her parents was true. Sachiko really wasn't afraid to say it, though her parents were still a slightly different case.

That didn't matter at the time though, Yumi was just proud and happy of her girlfriend. The ice princess she had once been uneasy around was now standing up for her and proving that she really was Yumi's princess.

"We are never going to find girlfriend's!" The brown haired male complained as he turned away from Sachiko and Yumi.

"How was I supposed to know she was a lesbian?" The blonde followed as both Sachiko and Yumi blushed a little this time, the blonde guy wasn't quiet about what he had just said.

Sachiko took a deep breath as her nerves calmed a little and she looked at Yumi with a softened expression. "Are you alright, Yumi?" Sachiko asked as Yumi's blush grew before standing to her toes and giving Sachiko a quick kiss on the lips.

"Thank you." Yumi said with a smile as she held onto Sachiko's arm.

Sachiko could only blush in response as she realized exactly what she had just said, it was definitely something she would not normally do, but now that Yumi was holding onto her it didn't matter.

** -x-**

Sachiko and Yumi made their way back from the food stand with just one ice cream cone that Sachiko had taken a few licks of before giving it to Yumi. Yumi was a bit shy at first to eat the ice cream cone, she had never shared anything like that with Sachiko, but she figured it couldn't be much worse than kissing her and soon got over her shyness.

Youko smiled as the two approached she had seen the whole incident with the two males and the way that Sachiko had taken Yumi in her arm along with the kiss that Yumi gave her.

"I bet that felt good huh?" Youko asked as soon as the two girls were in hearing distance, the rest of the Yamayurikai had returned to the pool for a little bit before they left.

Sachiko smiled as she squeezed Yumi's hand tighter. "Yes. It did." Sachiko admitted.

"What did you tell them anyways?" Youko asked though she had a pretty good idea, just by the way Sachiko had grabbed Yumi.

"I told them Yumi was my girlfriend." Sachiko said as she glanced away from Youko for a moment.

Youko gave Sachiko a knowing look, she knew how to read her Petite Soeur. "What else did they say Sachiko?"

"They asked if we were lesbians. . ." Yumi said breaking the silence as Youko smiled, she didn't need to hear what they said beyond that.

"Well, I was just glad to see you stick up for Yumi." Youko explained as Sachiko raised an eyebrow.

"Onee-sama, why are you so worried about what Yumi and I do?" Sachiko asked curiously.

"Because if you two can't admit or show that you are in a relationship, then how are you supposed to stay together?" Youko asked.

"So your doing this because you want us to stay together?" Yumi asked in confusion.

"No, my goal is to hopefully make you realize how much you mean to one another. I don't want to see your relationship ruined by something as stupid as being to scared to admit you love one another."

Sachiko and Yumi thought about it for a moment, they knew there was truth to her words and found it scary the thought of losing one another. Sachiko couldn't help but think about one more thing though and this she would question. "Onee-sama, you said you were trying to make us closer. . . So this morning when you told Yumi that I-I was ready...?" Sachiko trailed off in embarrassment as Youko smiled.

"That had nothing to do with this, but I believe it to be true, I see the way you two look at each other from time to time."

Yumi's eye's went wide as she finally figured out what Sachiko was talking about back in the fitting room when her hand had touched her backside. Sachiko meant that Youko was right about being ready for Yumi's touch. Yumi's face turned as red as it possibly could as she thought about it and the way she had passionately made out with Sachiko right after having that said. Yumi could only wonder if Sachiko thought that was her way of saying that she was ready too.

Sachiko was also blushing at her Onee-sama's answer, she didn't want to admit it, but there was truth to it. "Onee-sama what are we doing tomorrow?" Sachiko asked as a thought popped into her head.

"I'm not sure, I think we were just going to lounge around all day and go out to eat why?" Youko asked curiously, she could tell Sachiko was thinking about something.

Sachiko nodded in acknowledgment before turning to Yumi, Youko had wanted them to become closer and Sachiko and Yumi loved the idea. "Yumi, tomorrow would you mind skipping that and going on a second date with me?" Sachiko asked as Yumi's eyes went a little wide from surprise, she had not expected that question at all.

Yumi smiled a moment later, she couldn't think of any better way to spend a day. "Yes, I would love to."

"What!? You've already been on a date and didn't even tell me?" Touko asked surprising all three girls as they turned to her quickly.

Yumi blushed as she bowed her head in apology. "Sorry, Touko-chan. I promise to tell you about this one though!"

"It's fine, Onee-sama. You don't have to tell me either, it's your and Sachiko's relationship not mine." Touko said with a smile as she sat down next to Youko.

"Hey back away from my woman!" Sei said as she approached the others and took a seat next to Youko hugging her arm.

"Sei, get off me your cold and wet!" Youko complained as Sei squeezed her arm tighter.

"I know, but you're warm and dry!" Sei replied as Youko rolled her eyes, it never did take long for her to give into Sei, especially when she acted so childish.

Sachiko smiled at Yumi as the younger girl rested her head against Sachiko's shoulder, they were both somewhat tired from the day. Yumi had been swimming, Sachiko had faced her fears, and they had both experienced many new feelings for one another.

Shimako, Rei, Yoshino, and Noriko joined the group a minute or so later as they wrapped themselves in towels for warmth and to dry off.

"Why don't we get going?" Youko asked once she noticed all the girls being somewhat quiet. Yoshino and Noriko both were looking at Sachiko and Yumi, the younger girl was still resting her head on Sachiko's shoulder and Sachiko didn't seem to mind one bit.

"That sounds good, I am really looking forward to the second part of the day." Sei said with a grin as the rest of the girls looked at her in confusion.

"S-she means the drive home." Youko said before anyone could question further plans.

* * *

**-X-X-**

"Onee-sama, what happened the day you thought Sachiko-sama wanted her rosary back?" Touko asked, the question had still been eating away at her.

Yumi smiled as she glanced to Sachiko who was asleep resting against her in the backseat of the car. "Well, I never gave her a chance to speak, instead I figured if I was going to give her rosary back I should at least tell her how I feel." Yumi said thinking back to that day, she remembered it so clearly, it was supposed to be the worst moment of her life she thought, but in fact it turned out to be the best thing to ever happen to her. "She chased me though and when she finally caught up to me she told me how she felt and that led to the first time I ever kissed her." Yumi explained as a smile crept onto her face, she felt comfortable telling Youko and Touko this, which for some reason made her overjoyed. She loved talking about Sachiko, especially now that she was her girlfriend.

"You really had me worried there for a little while you know that?" Touko asked a moment later as Yumi nodded.

"I know and I'm sorry, we just didn't know what to tell you. We were afraid." Yumi admitted, as Youko looked at her in the rear view mirror.

"Are you still afraid Yumi?" Youko asked as Yumi thought about her answer for a moment.

"No. If being afraid means I might lose her than no, I'm not afraid to tell anyone how much I love her." Yumi explained as Youko smiled.

"That's good, because when the time comes for your parents to find out you will need each others full support." Youko said as she turned to Touko. "That doesn't mean that you will have to face it completely alone though right Touko-chan?"

Touko smiled and nodded as she turned around and gave Yumi a reassuring smile. "That is right, if you ever need us we are here for both of you."

Yumi smiled in response she had not only been found out by her Petite Soeur that day, she had been accepted and encouraged by her even though their reveal wasn't exactly what Yumi had planned.

* * *

**-X-X-**

"Sachiko, we are here." Yumi said as she nudged Sachiko gently awake.

Touko watched as Sachiko repositioned her head on Yumi's shoulder, likely a reaction to Yumi trying to wake her. Yumi gave her another small nudge this time causing the older girls eyes to open slowly as she lifted her head from Yumi's shoulder. Yumi smiled once Sachiko finally glanced over to her, their hands still joined.

Though the look was brief, Touko could see the love in both girl's eyes as they looked at each other momentarily. Touko couldn't help but be happy for both of them, it was nice to see both girls happy.

"Let's go, I think we could all use some sleep." Youko said leaning back down to see what the girls were doing.

**-x-**

Yumi yawned as she laid her head on the pillow next to Sachiko's, both girls were tired from the swimming pool. This day had been rough on both of them, but in the end they had grown much closer and both loved the new level of comfort.

"Did you have fun today, Yumi?" Sachiko asked after she snuggled a little closer to her exhausted girlfriend.

"Yes, but I think I will enjoy tomorrow much more." Yumi replied as she felt Sachiko's head against hers. "I'm glad that happened today." Yumi said after a short period of silence. "I mean what you said when those boys were talking to me. It made me really happy."

Sachiko smiled, though Yumi wouldn't see it in the dark room. "It made me happy too. It felt really good to tell someone even if we don't know them." Sachiko admitted as she felt Yumi squeeze her tighter.

"I'm glad Touko-chan knows and accepts us too." Yumi said a moment later, she had lots of fun that day, but admittedly the only thing she cared about was the parts spent with Sachiko.

"I am too, but I wish we could have told her in a different way." Sachiko said before a blush crossed her face, she felt as though she could tell Yumi anything at this time. "I also wish they wouldn't have interrupted us." She admitted a little shyly.

Yumi thought back to the changing rooms, nothing had mattered in that moment, her mind had been racing and the only thing that made sense was to be with Sachiko. "I wish they wouldn't have either." Yumi also admitted shyly as the room fell silent, both girls were thinking the same thing, but wouldn't act on these thoughts.

Both girls laid in each others arms thinking, it was nice and peaceful and everything about being with one another felt so right.

"Sachiko, I love you." Yumi said breaking the silence that had enveloped them.

Sachiko smiled again as she pulled Yumi tighter once again, this time repositioning herself so that they would be closer. "I love you too Yumi. . . Now let's get some sleep, it would be a shame if we were tired for our date."

* * *

**A/N: **So there it is! I hope you enjoyed it, this was a bit different from the usual way I did things but it seemed right in my head so I went with it. I know some have been asking about Shimako, Noriko, Rei, and Yoshino. My answer to that is they are not meant to have big parts in this, it's about Yumi and Sachiko, I'm sorry. That being said they will be there! I can't say when the next chapter will be out or if it will be as long (most likely won't) but I got a full week ahead of me and I work on these when I can!

I hope you enjoyed this chapter though! Oh and one last thing, I know Sei may seem like she is going a little too far in the changing rooms, but I don't really have an answer for that except it's fiction. :)


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: **Alright sorry for the long wait on the update. I have been really busy. To give you an idea I woke up on Friday night at 5PM and I have had a total of 3.5 scattered hours of sleep. It is now Sunday morning at 8:13AM. I don't understand how I am still functional, but I won't be for long. I just had to post this thought because I felt terrible not being able to update anything for awhile. That being said my schedule is still a little busy, I'm going from overnight shift to a daytime shift and it's chaotic at this point!

I want to thank Claine24 and Maldytah for helping me keep going on this. You both helped with this chapter quite a bit and I want to thank you :) I'd also like to thank all the reviews I've been getting just for all of my stories, it's awesome and it really does help me to try and get these stories out faster for you! So once again thank you!

* * *

Sachiko stirred in her sleep as she heard her name called quietly. It wasn't until she felt her shoulder get nudged that she finally became full aware that someone was trying to wake her up. She smiled as she stretched her back a little. "No morning kiss?" Sachiko asked softly.

"Sachiko, wake up your not getting a kiss this morning!"

Sachiko immediately opened her eyes when she heard the voice again, this voice didn't belong to Yumi. "Onee-sama?" Sachiko asked a little confused before she remembered why Youko was waking her.

"You're lucky I didn't send Sei to wake you, she probably would have taken you up on the kiss." Youko sighed before taking out the extra key to the room that Sachiko had given her and placed it on the small table near the bed. "Now hurry up and get out of bed, you said you wanted to surprise Yumi before she wakes up."

Sachiko smiled once again as she crawled out of bed and bowed her head to Youko. "Thank you, Onee-sama for doing this."

Youko smiled before giving Sachiko a hug. "I would be a terrible Onee-sama if I couldn't help my Petite Soeur out with something like this now wouldn't I?"

Sachiko could only smile in response as Youko released her from the brief hug.

"I am going to get leave now so you can do whatever it is you have planned, I hope to hear that your date went well tomorrow." Youko said before turning for the door to back to her own room.

Sachiko glanced down to her still peacefully sleeping Yumi. She had to resist the urge to climb back in bed and cuddle close to Yumi, she loved watching Yumi sleep. Yumi always looked so innocent, her hair in mess and her lips parted as she took in slow but steady breaths. It was enough to bring a smile to Sachiko's face and she could only hope that she would be able to see this sleeping face for years to come.

Sachiko glanced up at the clock she had about an hour or so before Yumi would be awoken by the alarm clock. The reason it was set was because Youko had invited them to breakfast the night before as they were walking from the car to their hotel room. Sachiko had already given Youko her room key by this point though, she had no intentions of eating breakfast with the others. Today was her day to be with Yumi and she wanted to take full advantage of it.

Sachiko quietly walked out of the room as she shut the bedroom door behind her and went over to the phone in the main part of their hotel room.

"Room service." A voice said over the phone as Sachiko smiled looking at the menu in front of her.

* * *

**-X-X-**

"Why didn't you tell me?" Touko asked curiously to Rei the only other person in the room. Yoshino had gone and taken a shower.

Rei glanced over to Touko for a moment. "It wasn't my place to tell you. I figured they weren't telling you for a reason and I still don't know that reason." Rei admitted.

"I wonder what they are going to do today. . ." Touko said as she thought about all things they could possibly do together.

Rei raised an eyebrow curiously. "What do you mean? I thought we were all going to go out to eat later?" Rei asked in confusion, perhaps she had mixed her days up with another.

Touko smiled as she thought about what had happened at the pool the day before. "We are going out to eat still, but Sachiko-sama and Onee-sama, won't be with us." Touko replied as Rei turned her full attention to Touko now.

"Why won't they be with us?" Rei asked in confusion.

"Because they are going out on a date tonight." Touko explained with mild excitement in her voice.

Rei looked at her kind of surprised before glancing up to the door to the bathroom. She knew Yoshino still didn't know and just like she had done with Touko she would wait for Sachiko and Yumi to tell her, though she knew them not being at the dinner tonight would undoubtedly raise questions.

* * *

**-X-X-**

Sachiko took a deep breath as a smile made it's way to her face as she dried her hair in the mirror, this was the first time she had ever done this for someone and the fact that it was Yumi made it all the better. She could feel her heart beating a little faster with the overflowing excitement she had to surprise her girlfriend, she only wished they had their own stove and supplies so she could make her a homemade breakfast. She wasn't the best cook, but she had received training in the kitchen before so that she would make a good wife one day, if she were ever to run out of money and maids that is.

Sachiko smiled at the thought and got a unexplainable sense of joy when she thought about being a good house wife for Yumi. Her smile only grew more when she thought about welcoming Yumi home from work in a house that they lived in together as a couple. _Get a grip! _Sachiko thought as she regained her senses, she had never thought anything like that before and for now would dismiss the thought.

Sachiko glanced at the small clock she had set on the bathroom counter, she had just a few minutes before the food was supposed to arrive and needed to get changed and ready. She had no idea what to wear though or if she should even dress up at all. In the end she figured wearing her dark gray, almost black satin pajamas might be best.

Once dressed Sachiko slowly and quietly made her way through the room Yumi was sleeping in and out the door of the hotel room where she would wait for room service.

Sachiko leaned against the wall by her hotel room door as she waited, the hallway was empty and quiet until the next door down from her's opened and a familiar face stepped out. "Someone is up early and looking sexy! Did you have a good night last night?" Sei asked with a grin as Sachiko sighed.

"Yes, I had a good night, but not like your thinking." Sachiko answered, she really wished it would have been someone else to walk out of their room.

"I wasn't thinking anything of the sort, I just complimented you and asked if you had a good night. You are the one who thought of doing dirty things to Yumi." Sei argued, though both knew it was as far from the truth as you could get.

Sachiko looked at Sei for a moment before shaking her head slightly and looking away. Sei knew this was a victory even if they both knew it was a lie. Sachiko hadn't been thinking of dirty things though, she had more been thinking about Yumi's reaction, but she still didn't feel like arguing.

Sei decided to let it go this time though, she figured Sachiko was waiting out here for some reason and didn't want to upset her after all it was the day of her and Yumi's date. "So what are you doing out here anyway?" Sei asked curiously as Sachiko blushed ever so slightly.

"I ordered something to eat and Yumi isn't awake yet. I don't want the knocking on the door to wake her so I'm waiting out here for it." Sachiko answered before glancing over at Sei who was wearing blue and white stripped pajamas and had a small bucket in her hand. "What are you doing?"

Sei lifted the bucket to show Sachiko before speaking. "I'm going to get some ice. Just like you I have the perfect plan to surprise my girlfriend." Sei said before her expression turned to a more thoughtful one. "Of course our plans are different though. You are probably surprising Yumi-chan with breakfast in bed and I am surprising Youko with something you want to do with Yumi-chan in bed I'm sure."

"S-Sei-sama!" Sachiko exclaimed halting Sei's words as her face turned beet red.

"Don't worry Sachiko. I'm sure Yumi-chan wants to do the same thing. It's the perfect end to a date also." Sei said as Sachiko looked away from her.

"Don't you have ice to get?" Sachiko asked in mild irritation as Sei took her queue to leave.

Sachiko let out a sigh of relief once Sei was gone, she really knew how to get under Sachiko's skin, especially when it involved Yumi. Thankfully though Sachiko wouldn't have to see Sei again because the ding of the elevator down the hall caught her attention and she could see a hotel employee with the food ordered on a small push cart.

Sachiko smiled once the food was in front of her, it looked great just like she had hoped and she was sure Yumi would love it. Sachiko tipped the employee before grabbing the tray from the cart and returning to her room.

Sachiko took a deep breath as she stepped inside the room, she was getting more and more nervous by the second especially once she saw Yumi's still sleeping face poking out from under the covers. It wasn't long though until Yumi gently turned her head and brought a smile to Sachiko's face, she just loved how cute Yumi looked. _I guess this is it._ Sachiko thought as she took another breath and slowly made her way to the side of the bed, setting the tray down on the table near the bedside.

"Yumi, it's time to wake up." Sachiko said softly in Yumi's ear as the younger girl's eyes slowly opened and she stretched, letting out a yawn towards the end.

"What smells so good?" Yumi asked a moment later as she turned her head towards Sachiko, which gave Sachiko the perfect opportunity. Sachiko didn't hesitate to take her morning kiss from Yumi's lips, though this kiss was different than normal, it was soft and gentle. The kiss had no reason to progress farther, just the soft touching of their lips was all that was needed. It was the type of kiss that was meant to convey ones love to the other and though the kiss lasted a very long time both knew it wouldn't be enough to really show what they felt inside.

Sachiko slowly opened her eyes as she pulled away from Yumi and took a deep breath. She could feel her heart beating faster, though it wasn't racing like usual. This time it seemed as though her heart was telling her that she was happier than she ever had been and when Yumi's eyes finally opened and met her's, she knew clearly what her heart was trying to tell her. "I love you, Yumi."

Yumi smiled lovingly at Sachiko as she stared into those sapphire eyes that she loved so much. "I love you too, Sachiko." Yumi replied softly before smiling herself.

"I have a surprise." Sachiko said a moment later with a smile as she turned to grab the tray as Yumi sat up in bed trying to see what Sachiko had. "I hope you enjoy it, Yumi. I wish I could say that I prepared it for you myself. . ." Sachiko added a little disappointed as she scooted close to Yumi's side.

Yumi leaned over and gave Sachiko a quick kiss followed by a smile once the tray was sitting on their laps. "It's alright, it's the fact that you did something like this for me that matters." Yumi replied reassuringly as Sachiko smiled and picked up the fork.

"Then at least let me continue, after all today I want to show you how much I love you." Sachiko said as she picked up a piece of fruit with the fork and held it up for Yumi to eat.

* * *

**-X-X-**

"Onee-sama, do you think everything is alright with Sachiko-sama and Yumi-sama?" Noriko asked as she looked over to Shimako who was fixing her hair. The two usually had a pretty calm morning usually just watching whatever was on the television and talking about what they were going to do for the rest of the day. Today however Noriko had to ask, because she had seen how Yumi and Sachiko had seemed to be in their own little world the day before when they were getting ready to leave the water park.

"I think everything is alright, why?" Shimako asked curiously, perhaps Noriko had known and knew something was going wrong.

Noriko shrugged. "I don't know, yesterday they just seemed like they were lost in thought over something. Sachiko-sama didn't even seem to mind that Yumi-sama was resting her head on her shoulder."

"I noticed that too, but I think that Sachiko-sama and Yumi-chan are just that close." Shimako replied as Noriko raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"So you think it's normal for them to be that close Onee-sama?"

"I think it's alright. It's just their way of showing one another they care, I suppose." Shimako reasoned though in her head it wasn't a very good one.

Noriko let out a sigh it was apparent to her that Shimako didn't think much of it. "I guess you're right. I just think if they were any closer they could easily be mistaken as a couple."

Shimako's eyes widened a little as she looked at Noriko, how much did she know? Perhaps she was trying to hint to Shimako that she knew something. "I don't know. The thought of them being together though is a little..." Shimako blushed as she thought about the two kisses she had caught them in. "A little, hard to believe."

"Yes, I know, but I've been surprised before." Noriko said as she watched Shimako's blush fade, she had seen the odd reaction of her Onee-sama but at the time decided to dismiss it.

* * *

**-X-X-**

Yumi smiled after taking the last bite of her breakfast, she had been fed by her love and though it was a little awkward for both of them at first they had enjoyed it. Yumi had never imagined waking up to Sachiko giving her breakfast in bed let alone feeding her that same breakfast. It was a dream come true for Yumi, just like everything else had been and all she could think about while eating her food was how much she loved Sachiko.

"Was it good, Yumi?" Sachiko asked after setting the fork down and looking back to Yumi, she had never done anything like that before and she too had felt a little awkward. Thankfully though Yumi was smiling and that did wonders to relieve Sachiko.

"Yes, it was delicious. Thank you." Yumi replied bringing a smile to Sachiko's face this time. "So what are we going to do today?" Yumi asked a moment later out of curiosity, she really had no idea, but Sachiko seemed to have parts of it planned out especially after waking to a lovely breakfast in bed.

Sachiko's smile turned to a playful grin as she grabbed the tray from Yumi's lap and stood from the bed. "You will find out soon enough. That breakfast was just something to hold you over until it really starts." Sachiko explained as Yumi raised an eyebrow as she grew even more curious as to what Sachiko had planned. Sachiko chuckled a little at Yumi's expression, she knew the question that was on her mind without hearing it. "Don't worry, you will find out soon enough, but I think you should spend some time with Touko-chan today. I'm sure she is curious as to our relationship." Sachiko said as she walked out of the room quick to put the tray table in the other room.

"You want me to spend time with Touko-chan?" Yumi questioned curiously once Sachiko reentered the room.

"You don't have to, but I think you two would have plenty to talk about while I'm busy preparing everything for tonight." Sachiko replied as Yumi put her head down a little sad.

"But, I want to spend my whole day with just you." Yumi pouted.

Sachiko could only smile brightly at her before climbing back onto the bed and giving Yumi a quick kiss. "Don't worry, it will only be a few hours."

* * *

**-X-X-**

Sachiko glanced over to the bathroom door to make sure it was closed and Yumi wouldn't hear her as she made her phone call.

"Sachiko-sama, why are you calling me you know I'm in the room right next to you." Touko asked instead of answering with a greeting.

"I know, but if I went over their Yumi might hear the door shut and wonder where I went." Sachiko replied.

"Why does that matter?" Touko asked confused.

"It's because I need your help and if Yumi knew I was talking with you she might get curious." Sachiko answered.

"It's about your date isn't it?"

"Yes, it would help me tremendously if you could take Yumi shopping today. I need a little time to prepare myself and make sure that everything is in order for tonight... I may also need your help in getting Yumi to the restaurant." Sachiko explained as Touko thought about what Sachiko could possibly have planned, she didn't even need to think of the answer to Sachiko's request it was obvious to her.

"Of course, Sachiko-sama. I would love to help. Just tell me where you need her and when."

* * *

**-X-X-**

Yumi sighed after Sachiko had given her a quick goodbye kiss, she didn't want to do anything else today except stay by Sachiko's side. "I will see you in a few hours right?" Yumi pouted one last time as Sachiko turned with a bright smile on her face.

"Yes I will see you at 5 in the afternoon." Sachiko replied before opening the door and leaving.

Yumi looked at the clock and took a deep breath she still had three hours until five and had no idea what she would do. Her thoughts were completely consumed by Sachiko, especially after her breakfast surprise which still brought a smile to her face hours after it had occurred.

Sachiko had suggested doing something with Touko which Yumi had agreed with, but she was a little nervous about being around Touko, alone, even after the talk in the car the night before. She figured Touko had been holding back her real questions and would probably ask them once she was just one on one with Yumi.

Though the questions may be a little nerve racking she knew Touko was her Petite Soeur and also knew that she was considerate of Yumi's feelings towards Sachiko. Besides that she knew sitting in the empty room she shared with Sachiko would only slowly drive her insane. It had only been five minutes since Sachiko had left and already Yumi had wanted to see her, she was very excited for their date which only enhanced this longing feeling.

Yumi shook her head, if she was going to do something with Touko she should probably put her hair up and with that thought she made her way into the bathroom.

**-x-**

"Coming." Touko called once she heard a knock on her room door.

Yumi sat a little nervous on the other side, she was still a little bit nervous about what Touko would ask her and now she was standing in her doorway about to be greeted by her.

"Onee-sama, come in, I'm almost ready to go." Touko said as Yumi bowed her head before entering the room. "Sorry about the mess, Yoshino-sama is quite messy." Touko explained as she walked by Yumi towards her bag.

"It's fine, I was just surprised at how different your room looks is all." Yumi replied as Touko turned and grinned at her slightly.

"Well, we have more than one bed of course it's different." Touko playfully commented before turning back and grabbing her clothes. "I'm going to go change it will be just a minute."

Yumi nodded as she took a seat on the edge of Touko's bed, she still couldn't help but wonder what Sachiko had in store for her. It was exciting to think of all the different things Sachiko would do though Yumi really had no idea what she was planning.

"Onee-sama." Touko said again as Yumi blinked a few times coming back into reality she had been on her own dream date in her mind. "Are you worried about what Sachiko-sama has planned?" Touko asked once she had Yumi's attention.

Yumi shook her head. "No, I'm not worried, just curious." She said standing from the bed now that Touko was ready to leave. "Where are we going anyways?"

"I thought we could go to the mall and I'm sure Sachiko-sama is trying hard to make things perfect for you." Touko replied as Yumi raised an eyebrow curiously.

"What makes you say that Touko-chan?"

"Even though I've only known for a day that you two are together, I can see the change in her. She is different, especially when around you. The look in her eyes last night when you woke her was enough to make anyone think she was head over heels for you." Touko explained as Yumi blushed. "It's nothing to be embarrassed about Onee-sama. She loves you and you love her right?"

"Yes, I do love her." Yumi admitted a bit shyly, she still wasn't used to others knowing and it felt awkward to say it in front of others.

Touko smiled, she was happy to hear those few simple words from Yumi's mouth finally. She had recalled when Yumi had first told her of her crush on Sachiko and how she had kept it a secret in fear of Sachiko leaving her. Everything that had happened was still quite a surprise to Touko, Sachiko actually returning Yumi's feelings let alone the two being in a relationship. Still though, Touko couldn't help but smile, she was happy for both of them, especially Yumi who like Sachiko seemed as happy as can be.

"Onee-sama, I don't think you are as curious to see what she has planned as you are anxious to be with her." Touko finally replied with a smile.

Yumi thought about what she said for a moment before letting out a sigh, she knew Touko was right. She really couldn't care less what Sachiko had planned for her, she really just wanted to be with Sachiko. She wanted to snuggle close to her, hold her, hug her, kiss her...

"Onee-sama...?" Touko asked again as Yumi snapped out of her thoughts which were beginning to spiral out of control quickly. "We should get going." Touko added once she realized she had Yumi's full attention.

Yumi swallowed with a slight nod as Touko turned for the door hiding her knowing smile.

"I can only imagine what Sachiko-sama will think when I tell her how much you missed her." Touko joked as she held the door open for Yumi.

* * *

**-X-X-**

"You know with the way you are preparing things it's almost like you are thinking about proposing." Sei joked as Sachiko looked at her a bit surprised, she couldn't be mad at this thought though and dismissed it quickly.

Youko raised an eyebrow at Sachiko, usually the raven haired girl would put up an argument to Sei, but this time she had just let it go. "Sachiko, you aren't thinking about proposing are you?" Youko asked a little hesitantly as Sachiko turned to her with a look of disbelief.

"P-propose? No I'm not proposing, I just want our date to be perfect." Sachiko explained as Sei chuckled.

"They haven't even slept together yet, I doubt she would be proposing." Sei said a little teasingly as Youko looked to Sei.

"You know some people wait until they get married to do that type of thing." Youko replied to Sei who just rolled her eyes.

"I bet those people realize once they are married what a miserable life they have been living." Sei said to no one in particular.

"I'm not proposing and I'm not waiting until we get ma...!" Sachiko cut off her sentence as she turned away from the two stunned face girls to hide her blush. She wasn't use to letting things slip and when they did she wasn't sure how to handle them, she wasn't as experienced as her girlfriend in these types of situations.

Sei grinned after a moments pause, she could practically feel Sachiko's embarrassment. "I'm sure Yumi-chan would be ecstatic to hear that Sachiko-san."

"Sei..." Youko warned, she knew this could easily bring out the anger in Sachiko.

"You really think so?" Sachiko asked surprising both of them as they turned their attention from each other to Sachiko who was still facing away from them.

"Of course, I know what I'm talking about when it comes to reading girls and frankly... If Youko looked at me like Yumi looks at you I would make love to her on the spot." Sei explained as Youko's eyes went wide.

"Sei!" Youko exclaimed as she looked away from her girlfriend before letting out a loud sigh.

Sachiko thought about Sei's words for a moment as a slight smile appeared on her lips, she wasn't sure why, but hearing that Yumi was looking at her in such way's made her happy.

"Sachiko you're being awfully quiet all of the sudden. . ." Sei said noticing the silence from Sachiko. "If you're trying to figure out how to... woo her, if you will, I think I can help." Sei continued as Youko gave her a warning look. Sei knew she should tread carefully from here on, she had already embarrassed Youko and she knew Sachiko seemed to love getting angry with her.

Sachiko turned quickly showing her slightly red face to Youko and Sei. "I'm not trying to seduce her. I just want the perfect date!" Sachiko said firmly, though it was mostly to try and hide her embarrassment and hopefully suppress the thoughts that were starting to appear in her mind. She had once dreamed about Yumi in her sleep, but ever since she had officially become Yumi's girlfriend her thoughts had turned to more of a hunger to be with Yumi.

Sei sighed as she crossed her arms. "You're no fun."

Youko shook her head as she stood from the chair she was sitting in and walked over to Sachiko. "Ignore her, she is just poking at you. . ." Youko said as she glanced over to Sei who stuck her tongue out at her. Youko rolled her eyes as she looked back to Sachiko. "I understand you want the perfect date but I'm sure Yumi-chan would just be happy being with you. I think what you have prepared will be plenty enough."

"You'd get me in bed." Sei added as Sachiko and Youko looked over at her with a threatening look. Sei put her hands up in surrender. "Alright, I get it, I'll stop."

Youko looked back to Sachiko. "I'm sure everything will be fine. You are worrying over nothing, Yumi-chan loves you and I'm sure anything you do for her is appreciated."

Sachiko smiled a moment later as she looked back to Youko, she knew that she was right, but she still worried that Yumi might not like what she had planned.

* * *

**-X-X-**

"Onee-sama, you said this was your second date? If you don't mind me asking where was your first?" Touko asked curiously breaking the silence in the back seat of the car they were riding in.

Yumi turned her gaze from the window to Touko, she had figured a question like this might arise, after all Touko-chan probably did deserve to know something, Yumi had worried her over all this. "Well, it wasn't exactly planned, it just kind of happened. Sachiko asked if I had wanted to get something to eat instead of going straight home from school."

"An offer you couldn't refuse?" Touko asked a little teasingly as Yumi just shyly smiled.

"An offer I would never refuse." Yumi shyly admitted as she recalled the passionate kiss she had shared with Sachiko on that particular day, it was a moment she would never forget.

"Where did she take you?" Touko asked curiously.

Yumi put on an awkward smile as she scratched the back of her head in embarrassment. "Well, I don't really remember the name of the place. I have only been their with her, everything was so expensive, but she insisted it would be fine if she payed."

Touko smiled as she looked over to Yumi, it was nice to hear that Sachiko did something like that for her. "It seems as though you have claimed her heart as your own then. You are very precious to her, it's easy to tell by how happy and... normal she has been acting lately." Touko said as Yumi raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Normal?" Yumi asked.

"Yes, normal... She always acted how she was taught, she sat up straight, she followed the rules, and she was always a proper lady. Now that you have entered her life she is not following her upbringing so much anymore, it's almost like you have removed the mask she has always hidden behind." Touko explained before continuing. "She can truly be herself with you Onee-sama, your the only person on this planet she is like that with."

"We're here." The driver said after Touko finished, speaking which for Yumi was a good thing because she had no idea what to think let alone say. She was just happy that Touko would say such things, she had always loved Sachiko whether she was hiding behind her mask or being herself. Yumi didn't care as long as she was with her.

"Let's go, Onee-sama, we should get you something to wear for tonight." Touko said as she held out a hand to help Yumi out of the car.

"S-something to wear...?" Yumi asked, she hadn't even thought about what she would wear on her date with Sachiko. She wasn't even sure what Sachiko had planned, how could she even know what type of clothing to get.

"You want to look good for Sachiko-sama, right?" Touko asked a little confused at Yumi's reaction.

"Well, yes, but I don't even know where she is bringing me..." Yumi replied as Touko smiled.

"Don't worry, I'll help you pick something." Touko reassured Yumi which was relieving but confusing at the same time, Touko shouldn't know what Sachiko had planned either.

Yumi knew that it didn't matter though, she would just be happy with any help at this point.

**-x-**

Touko chuckled to herself as she poked her head over the clothing rack only to see the dumbfounded look on Yumi's face, she knew Yumi wanted to pick the right thing and she also knew Yumi had no idea what to get. "Here, try this Onee-sama." Touko said a moment later as she grabbed a shirt off the rack and walked around to Yumi.

Yumi glanced at the shirt Touko had picked out, it was a low-cut plain black t-shirt with a few navy blue flowers around the bottom. "It is, nice, but don't you think that is too revealing?" Yumi asked as Touko looked at the shirt herself.

Touko glanced from the shirt to Yumi before holding it up to her. "Hmm, you're right, it does hang a little low, but I'm sure Sachiko-sama wouldn't mind that." Touko said as Yumi blushed a little.

"I just don't know if it's right for our date." Yumi replied.

Touko sighed as she put the shirt back on the rack, they had been shopping for thirty minutes now without a single clue as to what to get. "Well, what are you thinking then? We need to pick something out for you." Touko explained as Yumi glanced over Touko's shoulder.

"A dress?" Touko asked as she turned to see what Yumi was looking at.

"Well, I was thinking about it, but I don't know where we are going so I'm not sure." Yumi replied, she really had thought a dress would be the best option.

"You know Sachiko-sama's tastes better than I do." Touko said as she turned back to the dresses. "We should go pick one out if that is what you want to wear."

"I still don't know if that is the right thing to wear. . ." Yumi replied.

Touko stopped in her tracks as she let out a sigh. "Onee-sama, I'm sure a dress will be fine. You could probably even get away with wearing a burlap sack and I'm sure Sachiko-sama wouldn't care."

Yumi thought about what Sachiko's reaction would be like for a moment. She could imagine Sachiko pulling her to the side and giving her a speech about proper clothing to wear in public. Then again, she hadn't received a speech like that since she became Sachiko's girlfriend. It made her wonder if Sachiko had just pulled her aside like that to be alone for a moment? It had always used to make Yumi so excited when Sachiko asked to be alone with her, even if the older girl seemed irritated.

"I don't know if either of us would like that." Yumi replied as Touko eagerly held out a dress towards her.

"Here try this...and you never know, she may like you in next to nothing." Touko said as Yumi eye's went a little wide as she nervously looked around to see if anyone had noticed.

"Touko-chan, shh! What if someone hears you?" Yumi asked as Touko raised an eyebrow.

Touko had to think about what she had just said before it set in. "Sorry! It just slipped, though I don't think anyone heard me." Touko explained as she glanced around.

Yumi sighed. "It's fine, I am just worried that someone who doesn't approve will hear." Yumi replied a little weakly.

Touko smiled at Yumi. "It shouldn't matter what they think, you love Sachiko and that should be all that matters." Touko reassured Yumi.

Yumi smiled with a slight nod of her head. "You're right, I know, but I'm still a little nervous about people knowing."

"I understand, just remember though, you have your friends support no matter what happens." Touko replied brightening Yumi's smile.

"Speaking of my friends, I still haven't told Yoshino-san or Noriko-chan." Yumi said with a sigh, she knew Yoshino would probably be upset that she wasn't told.

"You can worry about those two later, we still have to find you something to wear and make sure you are dropped off on time." Touko explained before covering her mouth.

Yumi looked at Touko with a raised eyebrow. "Touko-chan, you wouldn't keep a secret from your Onee-sama would you?" Yumi asked a moment later.

Touko rolled her eyes. "I guess Sachiko-sama isn't the only one picking up things from her girlfriend..." Touko said with a small grin. Yumi may have said something resembling Sachiko there but Touko was her cousin, it would take a lot more than a determined Onee-sama to get the truth out of her.

* * *

**-X-X-**

The time was nearing five and Sachiko patiently waited outside the restaurant she had chosen to bring Yumi to. She had arrived about thirty minutes earlier than she had told Yumi to meet her, she didn't want to be late. At least that is what she had told Sei and Youko who had been helping her most of the day, the truth was she like Yumi did not want to split up on this particular day. She had wanted to spend it all with her, but she wanted everything to be a surprise for Yumi and knew if she was their while Sachiko was on the phone she would surely know what Sachiko had planned.

Sachiko let out a sigh as she waited, it was getting closer to five and Yumi was no where to be seen. She had told Touko to drop her off at the restaurant at five and usually Touko was early, but today was the exception as Sachiko checked a small wristwatch she kept inside her pocket. Sachiko had worn very casual clothing, she had on a pair of blue jeans and a black button up sweater which covered the plain blue t-shirt she was wearing underneath.

She had no idea what Yumi was going to wear, she had completely forgotten to tell Yumi whether she should dress casually or not. Admittedly she was excited to see what her girlfriend wore, though she did feel a little bad for not telling her.

Thankfully for Sachiko she wouldn't have to wait much longer to see Yumi because a black four door car had stopped near the curb in front of her. Sachiko couldn't see through the tainted windows, but that wouldn't matter because it was only a moment later that the back door opened and Yumi stepped out wearing a lengthy white dress with a few faint red flowers scattered around it.

Touko smiled from the back of the car when she saw the look in Sachiko's eyes, it spoke the words that she could not.

"Beautiful..." Sachiko whispered as she stood from her seat never taking her eyes off Yumi.

Yumi had a faint blush on her cheeks as she stood a few feet in front of Sachiko, she had felt a little rush from wearing something like this in front of Sachiko.

"Yumi, you look amazing." Sachiko finally said loud enough for her to hear as she took Yumi's hand in her own.

Yumi smiled as she looked over what Sachiko was wearing. "Thank you but I may have over done it." She admitted as Sachiko chuckled.

"Nonsense, Yumi. This is a date after all. If anything I'm the one who is not dressed appropriately." Sachiko replied.

"No that isn't true. Besides, you look good in anything you wear." Yumi said with a smile as they were interrupted by Touko.

"I think you two can take things from here. I will be leaving, have fun you two and don't stay out too late." Touko said with a smile as she closed the door and instructed the driver to take her to the hotel.

"Shall we?" Sachiko asked a moment later as she looked down at Yumi who just simply nodded her head.

Yumi was amazed when she walked into the building with Sachiko. It was like nothing she had ever seen before. There stood an average sized desk with a very fancily dressed greeter behind it. The thing that really caught Yumi's eyes was the giant glass piece behind her with waterfalls flowing down both sides into a small pool. The water itself in the pool and near the top of where it was coming from were lit by dim blue neon lights.

The rest of the restaurant had a very modern feel to it, definitely something Yumi wasn't used to and Sachiko knew her girlfriend was a little awe struck just by looking at her. All it took though was a squeeze of her hand to bring Yumi's attention back to her.

"Yumi, this is our table." Sachiko said as Yumi looked down to the small table for two which was in a more private area that not many people were in. Sachiko had called ahead to get try and get a private table which at first wasn't going to happen until she mentioned that she was an Ogasawara. She didn't like using her names power, but if it meant having the best for Yumi then she would let it slide this time.

Yumi smiled as she let go of Sachiko's hand and pulled out a chair, which Sachiko could only smile and happily accept. "Thank you, Yumi, but you didn't have to do that." Sachiko explained as Yumi took her own seat.

"I can't take care of my girlfriend every once in awhile?" Yumi asked with a shy smile which surprised Sachiko. "After all you are doing more than I possibly could." Yumi continued which was a little hard to say, she so badly wanted to do something like this for Sachiko, but without money it was hard.

Sachiko smiled a moment later as Yumi looked down to the table, she knew that Yumi was a little disheartened that she couldn't do anything like this. "Yumi, look at me." Sachiko said as Yumi looked up from the table to her girlfriend. "You don't have to do things like this for me. You have done something that no one else can, Yumi. You have made me happier than I have ever been and just knowing that you love me as much as I love you is the only thing that matters to me. As long as you're by my side then I don't need anything else, Yumi." Sachiko continued softly as Yumi smiled. It never failed to make her smile when Sachiko spoke from her heart.

"Sachiko...I love you." That was the only thing Yumi could manage to say, she was just so happy to hear those words from the older girl she had loved so much.

"I love you too, Yumi and I hope you enjoy what I have planned for tonight." Sachiko replied as the waiter approached with an awkward look on her face.

"Welcome, my name is Miki, I will be your waiter today." She said as she handed Yumi and Sachiko a menu. The weird look on her face still lingered though, normally this area was reserved for those on dates, especially at a table for two like this.

Yumi smiled and bowed her head a little bit in acknowledgment of the waiter's greeting before opening the menu in front of her.

"Yumi, get anything you want." Sachiko said as Yumi looked up over the top edge of her menu with a bit of a guilty look in her eyes. She knew Sachiko wouldn't have it any other way, but she still felt guilty about Sachiko paying for everything. She would have to think of a way to make it up to her, though she knew Sachiko would tell her it wasn't needed.

"Celebrating a special occasion?" The waitress asked as she awaited the drink orders. She thought it might have been a work meeting of some sort seeing as though Sachiko was offering to pay for everything.

Yumi looked to Sachiko as she lowered her menu a little. "Yes, we are on our second date." Yumi said with a smile directed towards Sachiko. She wasn't sure why, but it felt good to say it even if it was to someone random. Perhaps it was because of what Touko had told her earlier, either way it felt good and was worth it because of the loving smile that appeared on Sachiko's face.

The waitress looked from Sachiko to Yumi for a moment before smiling. "I'm sorry, I..."

"It's fine." Sachiko said interrupting the waitress, she knew her apology might become awkward and all she cared about was talking with Yumi at this point.

The waitress could tell what Sachiko was doing and was thankful, because she wasn't quite sure how to respond. "Well moving on! Can I get you two anything to drink?" Miki asked with a smile.

"I'll just take a water." Sachiko responded before looking to Yumi.

"I think water sounds good also." Yumi said a moment later.

"Alright, I will be right back with your waters." Miki said as she turned away from the table and left.

Sachiko smiled at Yumi who could only raise and eyebrow in confusion. "D-did I do something embarrassing?" Yumi asked thinking over everything that had just happened.

"No, I was just surprised to hear you tell her we were on a date. It really made me happy, Yumi." Sachiko said still smiling as Yumi blushed a little.

"It's the truth though, today is special because I get to spend it with you." Yumi replied as Miki returned with the waters.

"Are you two ready to order or do you still need some more time?" Miki asked as Sachiko took her eyes off of Yumi's.

"I think we still need another minute, please." Sachiko replied as Miki smiled and nodded her head. Once she was gone Sachiko looked back to Yumi who was glancing down at her menu. "Remember, Yumi. Get anything you want, I want this date to be a memorable one." Sachiko admitted as Yumi looked up at her before smiling and nodding.

"It will be. I haven't forgotten anything about our first date after all and that one wasn't even planned." Yumi explained with a smile before continuing. "Besides even if I wanted to forget I couldn't. Just being able to call you my girlfriend is a dream come true."

Sachiko chuckled for a moment as she thought back to her own dreams that she was having. "I know the feeling. I thought I would go crazy over the dreams I had about you, Yumi." Sachiko said as she thought about her recent dreams. She knew she should probably keep them to herself, after all she would be sleeping in the same bed as Yumi later and she didn't want her to be uncomfortable.

**-x-**

The dinner continued on as Yumi and Sachiko made small talk about school and their families. Most of the dinner though had been consumed by talk about the date and Sachiko slightly teasing Yumi as to where she planned on bringing her. Yumi had still been curious and it was obvious by the look on her face.

"So Touko-chan never said anything?" Sachiko asked as Yumi shook her head, she really had no idea what Sachiko had planned.

"She never told me anything, she just brought me to the mall and helped me pick out this dress." Yumi explained as Sachiko raised an eyebrow.

"She helped you pick out a dress?" Sachiko asked, she had not known Touko-chan to be the dress wearing type.

"Well, it was my idea to wear a dress, but she did help me look. I still think I'm a little overdressed though." Yumi replied as Sachiko smiled.

"It doesn't matter, Yumi. You are very beautiful in it and I'm glad you wore it." Sachiko said with a slight pause before continuing. "Yumi, I think we should be going though. After all we do have somewhere to be soon."

"Oh? Are we going to a movie?" Yumi asked curiously as Sachiko shook her head.

"You will just have to wait and see." Sachiko said a little excited, she really did hope Yumi would like what she had her plan in mind Sachiko stood up and helped Yumi to her feet before leaving the restaurant and bringing Yumi to a car that she had called to be their at this time.

**-x-**

The car ride was somewhat long and Yumi could only wonder where Sachiko was taking her when she noticed they were heading towards the outskirts of the city they were in. She had originally thought that Sachiko perhaps had a movie or something similar planned, but it seemed like she had other plans on this night.

"Yumi, we are almost there, I hope your not getting bored, I know this drive there is kind of long from the restaurant, but I assure you it's much closer to the hotel." Sachiko explained as Yumi turned her eyes from the window to Sachiko.

"No, I'm not bored Sachiko." Yumi said as she took Sachiko's hand.

Sachiko smiled at Yumi before looking out the window. "Yumi, look, there it is." Sachiko said as Yumi joined her in looking out the window at an empty dirt parking lot. The only thing Yumi could make out was some small lights near the ground that lit a small path.

Yumi was a bit confused, but figured she would know soon enough as the car came to a stop. It was only a moment later that she felt Sachiko tug on her hand a little to bring her back to reality. "Come on , Yumi we are almost there." Sachiko said once again as Yumi took a step out of the car and followed Sachiko towards the small path she had seen before.

"Sachiko, where are we going? It's really dark." Yumi said as the two climbed the stairs.

"Don't worry, Yumi. I will be with you the whole time." Sachiko replied as she pulled Yumi a little closer to her for comfort.

That was all that Yumi needed from her girlfriend. She wasn't exactly scared, but she wasn't exactly comfortable either, but thankfully Sachiko knew her very well and immediately dispelled any fears she had.

It was only a minute or so later that Yumi could see the faint glow of light up ahead, which only made her try to increase their pace more. Sachiko didn't mind though, quite the opposite actually, she found it cute and funny how Yumi was almost pulling her along now. She knew she was excited and a little bit afraid of being in this dark park in the hills. Thankfully for Yumi though, Sachiko had called and got everything approved to be their. There was nothing to fear and with that being a secret to Yumi, Sachiko could simply adore the mix of emotions she got to see run across Yumi's face, at least the one's she could see on this dark night.

Yumi was confused when they reached the top of the stairs, which led to a clearing on the side of the hill, that overlooked the city. The sight was beautiful, but the reason to Yumi's confusion was the fact that their was a lone light on the top of the very last stair that had given it the illusion of being lit from lower. Yumi could only look from the light to Sachiko, she was confused as to what this was supposed to be, she knew the view was good and that is probably what Sachiko had thought about, but at the same time they had nothing to sit on and it was dark where they were.

Sachiko just chuckled a little bit at Yumi's confused expression, she knew the questions on the girl's mind even if she didn't ask them. "What do you think Yumi?" Sachiko asked innocently as she looked from Yumi to the city below.

"It's very beautiful, but isn't it a little dark and there is nowhere to sit." Yumi said finally speaking her concerns.

Sachiko smiled at Yumi. "That's good that it's dark, Yumi, because I can do this then." Sachiko said as she turned to Yumi and leaned in for a soft kiss.

Yumi closed her eyes once her lips met Sachiko's, even if she did have questions about what was going on still, it didn't matter.

Yumi could feel Sachiko smile during the kiss, it was a feeling she had grown to love and one only she would ever know. Though the reason of her smiling was still a mystery, until Yumi opened her eyes as Sachiko pulled away. The first thing to catch Yumi's eyes were the tree's above them which were now lighting up with dangling string lights. They weren't very bright though, instead they only dimly lit the open area in front of them, which also revealed a blanket laid out on the grassy hillside.

Sachiko's smile only grew bigger when she saw the look in Yumi's eyes, it wasn't as surprised as she thought. Instead it looked more awe struck, like she had never seen anything like this before, though she knew it was because Yumi was not expecting this. "Do you like it Yumi?" Sachiko asked before leading Yumi over to the blanket in the grass.

"I love it. . ." Yumi said almost breathless, she really was shocked and at the same time she couldn't help but feel her body swell with love for Sachiko. No one had ever done anything like this for her before and the fact that it was none other than Sachiko had almost pushed her to tears of joy.

"I'm glad, because I love you, Yumi and this was for you. I thought you would like it." Sachiko explained as she let go of Yumi's hand and took a seat on the blanket.

Yumi followed Sachiko's lead and plopped down next to her with a smile on her face. "Of course I like it. . . You were the one who did it for me." Yumi admitted a little shyly before turning her head to Sachiko who had her eyes on Yumi. "You know, I'm glad we came on this trip."

"Me too." Sachiko said never taking her eyes off of Yumi.

"Well, I'm glad that I get to spend time with you the most...and sleep in the same bed." Yumi admitted though the last part was pretty quiet. "I'm mainly glad because, even though I never thought it possible, I have fallen even more in love with you than I was." Yumi went on to say as Sachiko looked at her thoughtfully. "I just want to stay together with you forever. That is why I think I'm going to tell Noriko and Yoshino. I don't want to hide our relationship from our friends anymore, I want them to know what you mean to me."

Sachiko could only smile brightly before leaning over to Yumi and giving her another gentle kiss. "Yumi, I feel the same way and if you want to tell them then I want to do it with you. You are the one thing in this world that matters most to me, Yumi. After spending this vacation with you, I can't imagine what it will be like to sleep in my own bed alone again. . ." Sachiko said before being caught off guard by Yumi's lips.

Both girls feelings were at an all time high, they had both wanted nothing more than to express their love for one another and soon found that this gentle kiss, which had started from the loving words shared between one another turned passionate. They wouldn't notice though as they became lost in the moment and everything was tuned out.

It didn't take long though for Yumi's desires to catch up with her and without even realizing it, Sachiko found herself on her back with Yumi hovering over her still lip locked. Sachiko had noticed, though she didn't care, because like Yumi her desires were also getting the best of her and it was noticed by Yumi when she felt Sachiko hands on her waist. This didn't stop her kisses though, in fact all they had done was fuel her desire more as the kiss deepened.

When Yumi finally pulled away from Sachiko's lips to take a breath she finally saw the look in her girlfriend's eyes, she had usually been almost intimidated by this look, but now in her current state she found that it was driving her wild.

"Sachiko. . ." Yumi breathed a moment later as she gazed into those sapphire orbs that she could honestly stare into for eternity if allowed.

"What is it, Yumi?" Sachiko softly replied as her breathing became more steady, she too had her eyes locked on Yumi's. The look in the younger girl's eyes resembled hers if she could see it. It was as though there was something blinding them from their usual shyness and bringing out a more needing, wanting look.

Yumi swallowed, her mind was in a whirlwind of emotions and thoughts shooting every which way, but eventually her desires caught back up to her and allowed the words on her mind to flow freely. "Do you want to go back to the hotel room...?" Yumi asked before feeling her heart stop. She had been thinking thoughts that she shouldn't once again, but this time she couldn't help but speak her mind. Sachiko was just too beautiful and if she didn't say anything she felt like her heart may burst, though she never intended to ask such a question. It was just the first thing that came to her mind.

Sachiko was speechless for a moment as she looked at Yumi with her mouth open. She couldn't believe what her girlfriend had just asked, but to be sure she had to ask. "Yumi, you mean you. . .?" Sachiko asked a bit hesitantly as Yumi blushed deeply while nodding slightly. Sachiko was at a complete loss now, she had never expected anything like this, but like Yumi it had been on her mind and with that pushing her over the edge, Sachiko found herself calling the driver back to pick them up.

**-x-**

Sachiko found herself almost pulling Yumi down the hall towards her bedroom door, the two hadn't been able to resist keeping their hands themselves during the car ride. Though the touches weren't exactly inappropriate each one had sent a dizzying shock to both their heads. It was just a simple touch, but it had never felt so good and the only thing the car ride had accomplished in the end was pushing Sachiko and Yumi just that much further towards their growing lust for one another.

Sachiko pushed the door open and before Yumi could say anything she had been pressed against the wall in a passionate kiss as Sachiko closed the door with her free hand. The kiss was hungry, needy, and full of lust as the two fumbled to get their shoes off and slowly made their way towards the bedroom.

It was like nothing the two had ever done before and for both of them it was almost easier to keep going and get lost in the moment than think about it and possibly ruin what was happening. After all both had thought about this and wanted it and once Yumi found herself pinned to the bed with Sachiko hovering over her she heard a few words that would make her heart beat faster than it ever had.

"Yumi, you are sure about this?" Sachiko asked with a serious look as she hovered over her girlfriend. This too was a bit overwhelming for her, but if Yumi was ready than she was too.

"Yes, Sachiko. I've never been more sure about anything in my life." Yumi replied before catching Sachiko's lips for one of many deep kisses to come. This night would definitely be memorable, not just for the date that Sachiko had planned, but for the girls finally overcoming their fears and becoming one. It would be the first time for both of them, but in the end they wouldn't haven given their purity to anyone else.

* * *

Alright, so another long chapter like the last one. It just seemed fitting for this. I hope this chapter wasn't too all over the place, because I was literally doing half a scene one day then the next trying to pick it back up. I'm satisfied with it, but the longer I take on them the more scattered they feel to me personally. Anyways, the relationship is moving along quite nicely I think and I think I have one chapter left of the vacation, but it might include the trip home. I haven't quite decided yet, but this little vacation part is almost done serving it's purpose :).

Noriko and Yoshino left! I hope the ending to this was decent, I know for those who have read the surprise it's much less detailed and way more mild. This story isn't about that though so sorry if you were awaiting that big scene! Rated T after all and I think I got my point across with that ending there. I think the beginning of the next chapter will be fun :) Not sure if it will be long or not, the water park thing and this one just fit well so I went with it.

Anyways enough of my rambles on this, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope to get the next one out a bit faster! Sorry for not updating my profile recently either I haven't had much time I will get back to doing that!


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: **Hey everyone! I want to thank everyone who read this and reviewed chapter 14. I got a lot of awesome responses and it made me really happy, so thank you all! I hope you enjoy this chapter and I want to let everyone know that I am updating my profile more often now. I post updates on where I am on the latest chapter, what I'm working on, what I have planned all that type of stuff so check it out if you are interested or send me a PM :D. As always my thoughts on this chapter will be down below, enjoy!

* * *

Yumi yawned as she snuggled closer to Sachiko before her eyes popped open instantly when she felt something out of the ordinary. It was only then that her mind jumped to life and memories of the night before flooded her head.

Yumi blushed a bit at these memories, the night before she, like Sachiko, had given her purity to the one she loved most and called her girlfriend. It was probably the best thing that Yumi had ever experienced and she would never forget anything that happened the night before. It still felt like a dream being here with Sachiko like this, but if it was a dream then Yumi's only hope was that she would never wake up.

Thankfully for both of them though this wasn't a dream and Yumi was reminded of that when she felt Sachiko's bare chest move against her arm that she had wrapped around her while asleep. Yumi's blush only deepened when Sachiko rolled onto her side and wrapped an arm around Yumi holding her in place, as their bare bodies pressed against one another.

This feeling was still awkward for Yumi, being with Sachiko like this, but she tried hard to keep calm as her body reacted to Sachiko's touching her. The feeling was enough to take her breath away and consume her mind with even more memories of the night before. She really shouldn't be embarrassed by this, but now that she wasn't lost in her desires, she couldn't help but be a little shy.

Though that shyness was accompanied by a joyous feeling, one that she enjoyed so much she didn't dare try and move or wake Sachiko. All Yumi could do was try and enjoy being with Sachiko like this even if she did feel embarrassed, because she had no idea when the next time something like this might happen again. Then again she found it odd to be pondering when she would be able to do this again, it was certainly unladylike and she could only wonder if Sachiko would think the same thing.

It was about twenty minutes later before Sachiko would start to wake up and when she felt her arms around Yumi, it was only reactionary to hug her tightly, though Yumi felt different this morning. It wasn't until Sachiko opened her eyes that she realized where she had been snuggling her head as she slept.

She instantly swallowed as she pulled her head away from Yumi's still bare chest, though she still held her close. The only thing she could do was look up at Yumi and swallow, she had loved the feeling of being with her like this and she, like Yumi could only think about everything that had happened the night before.

Both girls stared at one another in silence, not quite sure what to say, but neither of them let go of one another. Thankfully though they both realized this and that did wonders to relieve some of tension between them, which Sachiko took advantage of to speak. "Yumi. . . I. . . Good morning." Sachiko stuttered, she really had no idea what to say or do in a situation like this.

Yumi swallowed before putting on a shy smile and trying to make things less awkward. "No morning kiss?" Yumi asked before instantly wishing she could take back the words. "I-I mean. . ." Yumi said shaking her head before letting out a defeated sigh. "I don't know what to say." Yumi finally admitted as Sachiko chuckled a little before closing the distance between her and Yumi's lips.

Sachiko could feel Yumi jump a little from the kiss, it was a morning kiss they would never forget, because it followed the night that they had finally become one. Both girls could only wonder when the next time they would share another kiss like this would be.

Sachiko pulled away a moment later and smiled at Yumi before lifting her head to look at the alarm clock which read 9:14AM. "I think we should get up Yumi, we don't want to miss breakfast." Sachiko explained as she released her grip on Yumi's body and scooted towards the edge of the bed.

Yumi eye's went wide as Sachiko crawled out of bed and went to the suitcase to find clothes to wear. She could feel her heart pounding in her chest and her breathing becoming a little uneasy, she had done things to Sachiko the night before that would always send a shiver down her spine.

Sachiko didn't seem to think much of it though, being bare like this in front of Yumi, at least that is what the brunette thought. She really was trying to hide a blush though and she knew that one of them would have to get out of bed eventually, so to save Yumi some embarrassment she decided she would be the one to do it.

Sachiko blushed a bit when she finally turned around and saw a blushing Yumi who couldn't keep her eyes off her. It was only a moment later that Yumi blinked and looked away, realizing that Sachiko was now looking at her.

"I'm sorry, Sachiko. I didn't mean to stare." Yumi apologized.

Sachiko paused for a moment as she collected her thoughts. "It's fine, Yumi. After all you have done more than just see me like this." She shyly admitted before making her way to the door. "You should get dressed though, we wouldn't want to miss breakfast."

Yumi nodded before Sachiko walked out of the room leaving her to change in private. Yumi let out a sigh as she climbed out of bed and started walking over towards her suitcase to find some clothes.

Yumi froze in front of the slightly open doorway as her eyes met Sachiko's, which she noticed were roaming her still bare body. It was a complete coincidence that Yumi had been caught in this situation, after all she was the one who put her suitcase on Sachiko's side of the room.

Sachiko shook her head a moment later as she realized how deeply both her and Yumi were blushing. "Y-Yumi. . ." Sachiko finally stuttered, she was speechless mainly due to the sight of her beautiful girlfriend in front of her.

It was only when Yumi heard her name that she thought to cover herself with her hands which she immediately realized made this situation feel awkward.

"Sorry, Yumi, I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable. I just can't keep my eyes off you. . . You're so beautiful." Sachiko explained thinking that she may have caused Yumi some embarrassment.

Yumi quickly shook her head as she walked past the door towards her suitcase. "No, there is nothing to be sorry about Sachiko. I stared at you also, so I guess we are even, besides you already said it once. You have done more than just see me bare." Yumi explained as she pulled a shirt over her head.

Sachiko paused for a moment, she couldn't help but feel that there was an underlying message in Yumi's words and she had to know. "Yumi, do you regret what we did last night. . .?" Sachiko finally asked, she wasn't sure why, but she felt that Yumi was acting a little too shy about it and wondered if she had made Yumi feel pushed to do that with her.

Yumi paused in the doorway as the words left Sachiko's mouth, she couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Sachiko, why are you asking that all of the sudden?" Yumi asked a moment later as Sachiko let out another sigh.

"I am just afraid that you didn't want to do that last night and that I was too persistent." Sachiko admitted as Yumi went over to her and took her hands in her own.

"Sachiko, I don't know why you think that, but I want you to know that I regret nothing that happened last night. . . To be perfectly honest. . . I was actually wondering when the next time would be." Yumi said before quietly adding the last part barley loud enough for Sachiko to hear.

Sachiko smiled brightly before leaning down and kissing Yumi, she could tell that Yumi was being truthful and frankly she had been wondering the same thing ever since she woke up. The night before had been perfect and she had taken her relationship with Yumi to a whole new level.

"I'm glad, Yumi. I had never done anything like that before, but I'm glad it was with you. I wouldn't dream of having it any other way." Sachiko admitted with a smile.

"I wouldn't want it any other way either, because you are the one I love and will always love." Yumi said matching Sachiko's smile. "Now why don't we go downstairs and get some breakfast?"

Sachiko could only nod in response as Yumi intertwined her fingers with Sachiko's and began to walk towards the door.

* * *

**-X-X-**

It only took a couple minutes to get downstairs to where breakfast was being served and once they got there, they found the rest of the Yamayurikai sitting a table and decided to join them.

Sachiko pulled out a chair for Yumi before taking a seat next to her herself, which got confused looks from Noriko and Yoshino, but smiles from the rest of them, especially Sei.

"Was everything all right last night?" Sei asked curiously with a concerned look on her face as the rest of the girls looked to Sachiko and Yumi.

"Everything was fine, why?" Sachiko replied also a little curious she had no idea what Sei could be talking about.

"We were just wondering, because we heard someone scream Yumi-chan's name quite late last night. We were just wondering if everything was all right." Sei explained as her concerned look turned to an amused grin.

"Yea, we heard that too, it woke us up, what happened?" Yoshino asked curiously.

Both Yumi and Sachiko blushed a little bit as Sei's grin grew bigger, which both noticed. "I-I just surprised Sachiko by dropping something on accident was all." Yumi explained as both Noriko and Yoshino raised an eyebrow Yumi had just called Sachiko by her first name without any hesitation and Sachiko hadn't even seemed to notice or care.

"Dropping something huh?" Sei asked with a knowing grin. "I've never heard anyone scream like that over dropping something and what exactly were you holding that you could drop so late at night?"

Yumi paused for a second as she thought up an excuse. "A. . . I. . . I dropped a cup of water and she was afraid the glass broke." Yumi explained as she put her head down trying to hide her growing blush, it was pretty obvious to everyone who knew about their relationship that she was lying. Even Yoshino and Noriko had their suspicions, but they wouldn't question them, they didn't draw the same conclusion as Sei did.

"You were thirsty? Did you do any strenuous activity before bed?" Sei asked as Youko nudged her side with her elbow.

Sachiko's eyes went wide as she looked to Sei about to say something, unfortunately Yoshino would be the one to speak up first.

"Yea, what exactly did you and Yumi-san do last night? You weren't at dinner." Yoshino asked curiously as both Yumi and Sachiko turned their attention to her.

"W-We needed to talk about something." Sachiko tried to explain, though it was a slightly obvious excuse.

"Oh, did it involve going back to the hotel room?" Sei asked as both Yumi and Sachiko blushed deeply, they both could only think of Yumi asking that exact question the night before. Everything was starting to become hard to argue, the girls were relentless with their questions and Sachiko and Yumi were quickly running out of excuses.

"Sei, leave my Petite Soeur alone." Youko finally said stepping in.

"Why would they go back to the hotel room?" Yoshino asked as Rei covered her mouth in a hurry.

"Am I missing something?" Noriko asked joining in the conversation.

"Enough!" Sachiko finally said stopping all the growing commotion at the table. Nobody dared say a word, they knew Sachiko was becoming upset and the tone of her voice was enough to send chills down anyone's spine.

Once everyone was quiet Sachiko looked to Yumi. "Yumi, would you like to tell them or me?" Sachiko asked as Yumi's eyes went wide. Sachiko immediately realized Yumi was thinking she planned on telling them what they did last night, but was thankful when Sachiko whispered in her ear. "Remember what you told me last night. I am right here, if you want me to tell Yoshino and Noriko I'm fine with that, but I think this is a good time."

Yumi nodded in agreement. "I want too." She finally said as Sachiko took her hand in her own under the table. It was only when she got a reassuring hand squeeze that she finally found her voice and was able to speak. "The truth is, last night Sachiko and I were on a date." Yumi admitted looking from Noriko to Yoshino.

"Where did you meet them? I guess that would explain why you two were always away from the group." Yoshino said as Yumi blushed slightly.

"Yoshino-san, we didn't meet anyone here. . ." Yumi said before taking a deep breath to calm her nerves. "I was on a date with Sachiko. . . She is my girlfriend." Yumi went on to explain as Yoshino and Noriko both looked at them dumbfounded.

"G-Girlfriend?" Noriko asked a moment later breaking the silence that had fallen over the table.

"Yes, Yumi is my girlfriend." Sachiko answered looking over to Noriko.

"Prove it. Kiss her Sachiko-sama." Yoshino said in a disbelieving tone.

"Yoshino, you can't just ask something like that." Rei said turning her attention to her.

"Rei, it's fine." Sachiko said as she looked from Rei to Yumi. She could feel her heart beat quickly, it was odd knowing that everyone was watching them, but Sachiko and Yumi had both told one another they would do anything for the other. "It's just a kiss with my girlfriend after all."

Yumi looked into Sachiko's eyes as her face came closer, she knew Sachiko was serious about this and so was she.

Everyone looked in shock as Sachiko and Yumi's lips finally touched, they could see the slight blushes on their faces, but that didn't stop the kiss from taking place.

"Alright, your girlfriend's, I get it." Yoshino said a minute later as Sachiko and Yumi finally broke the kiss. Admittedly they had forgotten where they were momentarily.

Yumi put her head down as she tried to hide her shy smile from the rest of the Yamayurikai. Sachiko just simply avoided making eye contact with anyone for a moment.

"Wow." Noriko finally said breaking the silence. "So you are actually a couple?"

Yumi swallowed her embarrassment as she looked up to Noriko and nodded. "Yes, Sachiko is my girlfriend and I don't mean a friend that happens to be a girl." Yumi explained as Sei chuckled.

"I think we got that part when you kissed her Yumi-chan." Sei joked as Youko gave her a warning look.

"Wait, when did you become a couple, because I specifically remember Yumi saying she thought you were trying to take your rosary back. She was practically in tears." Yoshino said as Sachiko turned her attention towards her.

"It was the very same day she thought I wanted my rosary returned. It was quite the opposite though, I had called her to the greenhouse to confess my feelings to her." Sachiko explained suddenly feeling a little embarrassed herself.

"So does that mean you two are. . . L-lesbians. . .?" Yoshino asked somewhat cautiously.

"Yoshino! Where are your manners?" Rei asked a little surprised.

Yumi took a deep breath as she turned to Yoshino. "Well, I am in a relationship with Sachiko." Yumi said as Yoshino raised an eyebrow.

"It could just be a phase you two are going through though." Yoshino said as Rei smacked her a little on the back of the head.

"Yoshino, that is enough." Rei said a bit irritated this time, though everyone was surprised at how rude Yoshino was being.

"Yoshino-chan. I assure you this is not a phase. I love Yumi with all of my heart." Sachiko said with finality.

"What about you Yumi-sama?" Noriko asked curiously.

Yumi smiled with a slight nod. "It's most certainly not a phase, I love Sachiko very much and after last night I've only fallen in love with her even more."

"Speaking of things that occurred last night." Sei said with that same knowing smile from earlier. "You are sure you had no other reason to scream your girlfriend's name?"

"Sei, just drop it." Youko said trying to help Sachiko and Yumi though admittedly she was quite curious herself.

"No other reason, I assure you." Sachiko replied trying to keep a straight face, which her girlfriend was struggling with.

"Alright, I'm just saying. That scream sounded more pleasurable than shocked." Sei continued as Yumi's face turned bright red and she put her head down. Sei could only smile bright, she knew she would get a reaction from that and Yumi had fallen for her little trap. "Yumi, what's wrong? You seem awfully embarrassed about something. . ." Sei said playing stupid.

"I-It's nothing." Yumi replied as she tried to regain her composure which wasn't working in the slightest.

"Could it be that I've stumbled upon the truth?" Sei asked as Yumi's heart skipped a beat, she knew Sei was putting her on the spot.

"Onee-sama, that wasn't why...was it?" Touko asked now curious, Sei had been right, that scream definitely did not sound like a shocked scream, which were usually quick short ones. This scream had been longer and faded out.

Yumi took a deep breath as she looked from Sei to Touko-chan. "N-no, it wasn't because of that. We never did anything." Yumi said as calmly as she could, which wasn't easy considering her heart was beating so fast.

Sachiko smiled, she knew Sei would not leave Yumi alone until she got an answer and she decided she would leave it up to Yumi to tell them or not. "Will you leave her be now, Sei-sama? We have both told you now that nothing happened last night." Sachiko said as Sei put her hands up in surrender.

"Fine, keep lying to us all, see if I care." Sei replied a bit sarcastically. She was surprised Youko hadn't stopped her, but when she saw the look on Youko's face she instantly knew that Youko wasn't believing Sachiko and Yumi's story either. In fact none of them were, except Touko-chan, though none would admit it due to the fact that they were slightly scared of Sachiko.

"So, who is riding in what car?" Shimako asked trying to change the subject.

"I think the way we came here will be fine." Youko replied turning her attention to Shimako.

"That's not fair, I want to ride with Onee-sama and Sachiko-sama." Touko pouted as Youko thought about the others, mainly Sei and Yoshino going after her for answers about Yumi and Sachiko.

"On second thought, I think we can make that work. Touko-chan will ride with us." Youko said as Sei sighed, Youko had caught on to her plan.

"So, what are we going to do today?" Rei asked a moment later.

"I was thinking we could just laze around today, perhaps watch a few movies or something." Youko replied, she really didn't have any plans for today, which was their last day there before they left.

"I think that sounds like a good idea." Sachiko added before turning towards Yumi. "We have to get our things in order though for tomorrow, so if you will excuse us." Sachiko said as she stood with Yumi from her seat.

Sei just gave the biggest knowing smile she could as Sachiko rolled her eyes at her before leaving. The blonde had a good idea as to what happened the night before and planned on taking every opportunity she could, until she had the truth. That was if Youko would let her.

* * *

-**X-X-**

It was hours later after breakfast and Sachiko and Yumi were laying in bed talking about school, their parents, and every once in awhile talking about what happened the night before. Today was the last day they had on the trip and they both wanted some last minute alone time with each other.

"Yumi, do you think we should tell our parents?" Sachiko asked breaking the peaceful silence between them.

Yumi lifted her head from Sachiko's shoulder, she had been snuggled close to Sachiko side under the covers. "I-I don't know. . . I mean I want to, but what if they don't approve and try to separate us?" Yumi said voicing her concerns.

Sachiko sighed as she thought about what her father would say. "I know what you mean, I just think that eventually we will have to tell them and if they don't approve, who cares? I know what I want in life right now, Yumi. I won't let my parents stop me." Sachiko said though she knew it was easier said than done.

Yumi smiled trying to cheer up the conversation. "I feel the same way, Sachiko. I love you and if they didn't approve you always have me to comfort you."

Sachiko smiled as she glanced down to Yumi, giving her a quick kiss. "I love you too, Yumi, but let's not worry about our parents right now. They don't know and I think when the time comes we should tell them together."

"You're right, when the time comes I want you to be by my side." Yumi said as the sound of a knock on the door filled the room.

Sachiko sighed as she pulled her arm out from underneath Yumi and scooted towards the edge of the bed. "I guess, our alone time has come to an end." She said looking back at Yumi who let out a small sigh.

Sachiko chuckled a little at her expression before making her way to the door and opening it. She was surprised when Youko pushed the door open and walked in somewhat forcefully. "O-Onee-sama, what's wrong?" Sachiko asked as she shut the door.

Youko let out a sigh of relief as she turned to Sachiko and bowed her head. "Sorry, I came to ask you something and Sei was trying to come with, I told her it was between me and my Petite Soeur though. I thought she would surely try and get in here with me."

Sachiko raised an eyebrow curiously. "What did you want to ask me?" Sachiko asked as Youko collected her thoughts.

"Well, I wanted to ask you and Yumi-chan really, so perhaps we should sit down and talk?" Youko said making her way over to the couch. She paused in front of the doorway when she saw Yumi laying in bed, the blanket next to her was a little wrinkled like someone had been there. "I wasn't interrupting anything was I?" Youko asked as Yumi's face turned red.

"N-no, you weren't interrupting anything at all. I mean what can two girlfriend's really do alone in bed anyways?" Yumi replied without thinking it through.

Youko looked at her speechless for a moment as Yumi's eyes went wide and the blush on her face deepened. "Well, I can think of a few things, but let's leave that for a different conversation, why don't you join Sachiko and I in here?" Youko asked trying to change the subject.

Yumi nodded before crawling out of bed and making her way into the other room where Youko and Sachiko had taken a seat. Naturally, Yumi went over and took a seat right next to Sachiko.

Youko smiled, she could tell the two had become much closer and more open about their relationship, which is what she had wanted from the start. "I came here to ask you two a question. . ." Youko started off as both Yumi and Sachiko looked at her with full attention.

"What's your question Onee-sama?" Sachiko asked after a moment's pause.

Youko took a deep breath and decided to just ask it instead of beating around the bush. "Sachiko, last night did you really scream Yumi's name for the reason you told us?" Youko asked as both Sachiko and Yumi gained a surprised look on their faces.

"You don't believe me, Onee-sama?" Sachiko asked as Youko gave her an apologetic look.

"It's not that I don't believe you, it's more so that your girlfriend's face basically spelled out everything that happened last night." Youko explained as Yumi's face turned red. "Like right now, I mention last night and she immediately does that. I know something happened."

"I'm sorry, Onee-sama. It's none of your business what Yumi and I do together." Sachiko said almost a little annoyed that she would even ask that, she seemed more like Sei than the Onee-sama she had known at this particular moment.

"I know and you two really don't have to say it, I know what you did, it's just too obvious. Anyways, I didn't come here to hassle you over your dates happy ending. I came here to ask what you plan on doing when we get back home." Youko explained as Sachiko raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" Yumi asked just as confused as Sachiko was.

"I mean do you plan on telling your parents? I mean if you already went that far, don't you think you should consider it?" Youko asked.

Sachiko sighed. "You are awfully concerned about my relationship with Yumi, I find that curious." Sachiko said as Youko bowed her head in apology.

"I know I've been a little pushy and intrusive on you both, but I just don't want what you have crumbling over something stupid. For instance your parents finding out without you telling them, they could possibly get mad and you might make a bad decision in fear of upsetting them more." Youko explained as Sachiko grabbed Yumi's hand in her own.

"I appreciate your concern Onee-sama, but we both already decided that we will tell them together when we are ready." Sachiko explained as Youko nodded.

"Good, I'm glad you are talking about things like this. It just makes me so happy to see my Petite Soeur happy, I really am happy for both of you, though it still is a kind of a shock to know that you two are dating." Youko admitted. "Then again I guess I'm quite surprised that you two. . . Well, you know. Last night." Youko went on to explain kind of awkwardly.

Sachiko cleared her throat after noticing the silence that was following Youko's last few words. Both Yumi and Youko looked to Sachiko and instantly noticed the blush on her face. "I think it's time we talk about something else." Sachiko finally said as Youko smiled.

"Now you're making it obvious Sachiko." Youko said before deciding to change the subject. "We are going to put in a movie, so if you want to come join us you are welcome. . . Or, you could go back to whatever it was that you two were doing in the bedroom. Your choice."

"Youko-sama!" Yumi said in embarrassment. "We weren't doing anything, I swear!"

Youko smiled at Yumi. "It's alright, Yumi-chan. She is your girlfriend after all. Besides, I only suggested it because Sachiko seemed so happy when she answered the door."

Sachiko instantly blushed as she turned her face away from Yumi a little. "I-I don't know what you're talking about. I am always happy when I'm with, Yumi." Sachiko said as Youko smiled and stood from her seat.

"I know, that is why I want to make sure nothing interferes with your relationship." Youko replied before looking over to the clock. "I should get going though it's been about fifteen minutes and Sei said she would have a surprise for me when I got back.

Sachiko let out a sigh of relief when she heard the door to their room shut. "Well, it seems Onee-sama, knows what happened here last night, Yumi."

Yumi nodded. "Yes, but I think it's alright, she wouldn't tell anyone. Besides now that conversation is over with and we can be left alone about it." Yumi said as Sachiko turned to her with a smile.

Unfortunately though their shared smile would be interrupted by a muffled scream through the wall. "Yuuumi!" The voice called out as both Sachiko and Yumi's faces turned red. They both instantly knew this voice to be none other than Sei.

"Do you think Sei-sama knows?" Yumi asked a moment after the teasing scream.

Sachiko could only nod in her embarrassment before speaking. "Yes, I think she knows. . ."

"Maybe we can stay here a little longer? I have a feeling she would just try and embarrass us if we went there now." Yumi said as Sachiko nodded in agreement.

"You're right, besides, I was enjoying laying with you." Sachiko replied as she put and arm around Yumi's shoulders and led her into the bedroom to relax again.

* * *

**-X-X-**

Sei opened the door and invited Sachiko and Yumi inside. The rest of the girls were already there and gathered around watching a movie when they came into the room.

"Why don't you sit here?" Sei asked as Sachiko and Yumi accepted her offer and took a seat on the small couch.

They couldn't help but notice the looks they got from the other girls when they sat down. Yumi had been pressed rather close to Sachiko and though it didn't seem odd to them, it was really the first time the rest of the girls had seen them since their official announcement. Yoshino and Noriko were mainly the ones who were staring, it was still a bit shocking to them that Sachiko and Yumi were in love, but they would try and get used to it no matter how odd it seemed.

It wasn't that they didn't accept their relationship, in fact it was quite the opposite, it was just the idea that they were actually a couple was hard to wrap their heads around.

"So what were you two doing? It took you quite long to come over here after Youko came back." Sei said with a grin as she took a seat next to her girlfriend.

"That is none of your business, Sei-sama." Sachiko said as Sei's grin grew bigger.

"I guess hearing Yumi's name made you want to relive some memories?" Sei asked teasingly as Youko covered her mouth, Sei was sitting on the floor between her legs.

"Sei, leave them alone, we are here to watch a movie." Youko said as Yoshino raised an eyebrow, she couldn't help but notice how comfortable Sei and Youko were with each other.

"Thank you, Onee-sama." Sachiko said as she gave a somewhat cold look to everyone else who was staring. They all instantly turned there attention away from Yumi and her, all aside from Rei who just gave a playful smile to Sachiko, which she could only blush at slightly.

**-x-**

Sachiko and Yumi had been receiving looks from the girls throughout the rest of the night as they sat with one another on the couch. The stares, especially from Yoshino kept becoming more frequent the closer Yumi and Sachiko cuddled together. No one dared say anything though, because ever since Sei left them alone Sachiko had seemed happy and her mood only seemed to be improving as Yumi snuggled closer to her.

Sei couldn't help but notice this either and decided to have a little fun with it. "Let's watch this one." Sei said grabbing a horror movie. "We have to shut all the lights off though, it adds to the effect." She added instantly noticing that Yumi now had Sachiko's arm around her shoulder.

Sachiko knew Yumi wasn't the biggest fan of horror movies and admittedly she wasn't either, but it was the perfect opportunity for them to be close.

"I still can't believe it." Yoshino blurted, just saying what was on her mind, which caught everyone's attention.

"Believe what?" Yumi asked as Yoshino raised an eyebrow at her.

"That Sachiko-sama is actually your girlfriend. Does anyone else know about this?" Yoshino asked as Yumi took a deep breath.

"Only the people in this room know right now." Yumi admitted.

"It's not as easy as you think to tell others." Sachiko added as Yoshino nodded her head, she could only imagine having a secret like that.

"Well, we got them to admit they were together now if only they would fess up to what they did last night." Sei said as she played around with the dvd player.

"Sei, it's none of our business. I told you what Sachiko and Yumi do together is between them." Youko said yet again as Sachiko just simply ignored Sei.

"I know, but I just love to know other girls secrets." Sei explained as she turned to Yumi with a serious look. "So one last time, Yumi-chan. Show me where Sachiko touched you." Sei said as Yumi's face instantly turned red. "I think that means everywhere." Sei said a moment later as Sachiko pulled Yumi closer to her to hide her face.

"Sei-sama, leave her alone." Sachiko said as Sei sighed.

"Looks like your princess in ice cold armor has come to save you once again, Yumi-chan." Sei pouted as she turned back and pressed the play button.

Yumi hugged Sachiko tightly as she replied to Sei. "I don't know about ice cold armor, but I like the rest." Yumi admitted causing Sachiko to blush.

The room died down as the movie continued playing and Sachiko and Yumi enjoyed being in each others arms, especially when something scary would happen. Sachiko would comfort Yumi as much as possible which she was enjoying because she had Yumi with her the whole time. The rest of the girls had noticed, but only smiled in response. It truly was amazing to see Sachiko being like this, it was very apparent that the two were serious about one another. They were in love and there friends could see it.

-**x-**

It was about halfway through the movie and Sei couldn't help but steal glances at Sachiko and Yumi who were as close as can be. Yumi was leaning against Sachiko and Sachiko was resting her head on Yumi's. The two looked inseparable and Sei could only wonder what was going on under the blanket they now shared.

Sei could tell the two were barley paying attention to the movie. Yumi was too relaxed and Sachiko seemed to be more interested in Yumi than the movie. Sei took a deep breath before feeling a hand on her shoulder.

"Sei, leave them alone." Youko whispered just loud enough for her blonde girlfriend to hear.

"But. . ."

"But, nothing Sei. Let them enjoy this, it probably won't be easy for them to be together like this when they are back home." Youko explained as Sei glanced over at Sachiko and Yumi once more.

Youko could tell the blonde was still thinking about saying something. "If you behave, perhaps I will have a surprise for you later." Youko said as Sei looked up at her curiously. Youko could only smile. "It will be memorable I promise."

"Fine, but if they start making out I'm saying something." Sei replied as she looked back at Yumi with a grin.

"I don't think they would do that." Youko said as Sei thought about what happened in the changing room at the pool.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that. . ." Sei replied, though Youko didn't hear it.

Youko would prove to be right though, nothing had happened between Sachiko and Yumi except for the brunette falling asleep halfway through the movie which had now come to an end.

Yoshino yawned as she stretched her arms above her head, it was getting late and all of them were getting tired, especially since they planned on leaving earlier in the morning the next day. "I think I'm going to go to bed." Yoshino said as she stood to her feet with Rei and Touko following.

Sachiko and Yumi were the last remaining two girls to leave and right as Sachiko was about to wake Yumi she heard something which brought a smile to her face.

"Sachiko. . ." Yumi whispered in her sleep as Youko smiled, thankfully Sei had been in the bathroom and wouldn't disrupt this.

"So you aren't the only one that dreams about your girlfriend." Youko said referring to the dreams Sachiko had told her about.

"Well, I hope I'm not ruining the best part." Sachiko said as she placed her lips on Yumi's forehead, gently waking the sleeping girl.

Yumi blinked a few times before looking up to Sachiko and smiling. "Is it time to go?" She asked as Sachiko nodded.

"Yes, I think it's time we went to bed, Yumi." Sachiko replied as she stood from the couch and helped Yumi to her feet.

"I'll see you two tomorrow morning, get some rest." Youko said as Sachiko and Yumi bowed their heads slightly before heading towards the door.

Once back in their own room Sachiko joined Yumi who was barley conscious in bed. "Yumi, I hope you had fun on this trip. I really am going to miss being able to do this with you." Sachiko said as Yumi smiled, she was still awake enough to respond to that.

"It was the best trip ever." Yumi said sleepily as she scooted closer to Sachiko and kissed her cheek before resting her head on the pillow next to her. "I love you, Sachiko."

Sachiko smiled. "I love you too, Yumi. Now let's get some sleep."

* * *

**-X-X-**

The morning had come and the girls were packed up and just doing one final check in their rooms to make sure they didn't forget anything.

"Are you ready, Yumi?" Sachiko asked as Yumi stood in the doorway to their shared bedroom.

Yumi thought about everything that had happened that week before turning away from the bed. So much had happened there this week and this bed had become a place where Yumi could be alone with Sachiko. A place that no one would bother her or Sachiko. "Yes, I'm ready." Yumi finally said before glancing back at the bed one last time. Even though it was just a bed in a hotel room they shared for a week, she felt it was important to her relationship with Sachiko in a way and was a bit sad to be leaving the room.

Sachiko and Yumi made their way down to the car where everyone else was waiting for them. They would be riding with Youko again just like before, but this time Touko would be with them.

"Get one last use out of the bedroom?" Sei asked as Sachiko gave her a cold look.

"No, we had a phone call to make was all." Sachiko replied as Sei raised an eyebrow curiously. Sachiko had already gotten into the car with Yumi though and any further questioning from the blonde would have to wait.

The trip back was quite peaceful especially for Sachiko who had fallen asleep on Yumi's shoulder.

"Onee-sama, did you have fun on this trip?" Touko asked from the front seat.

Yumi was silent for a moment as she as smiled at her sleeping girlfriend and gave her hand a slight squeeze. "Yes, we had a lot of fun." Yumi answered as Touko raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"We?" She asked before realizing Yumi was speaking for her and Sachiko.

"Yes, we both enjoyed it." Yumi replied as Youko spoke up.

"It seems you both became a lot closer than when we first arrived." Youko said as Yumi thought about everything they did over the past week.

"Onee-sama. . . I know it's none of my business but what we were talking about yesterday morning at the table was just a rumor right?" Touko asked. Admittedly the question had been on her mind since she heard Sachiko's muffled scream through the wall.

Yumi blushed as she thought about what to say, which Touko could only smile at, she had her answer as soon as Yumi's face turned red. "You don't have to answer that Onee-sama, it was rude of me to ask."

Yumi swallowed as she felt a wave of relief over her. She knew she didn't have an answer. "Thank you, Touko-chan." Yumi replied as Youko gave her a knowing smile in the rear view mirror.

"I guess it's back to normal now, huh?" Touko asked as Youko glanced over to her.

"Yep, the only difference is that the Yamayurikai now has a secret to protect about two of the roses." Youko replied as Yumi smiled shyly.

"I'm sure it will be fine. I am a little worried though. You two can't seem to keep your hands to yourself when around one another lately." Touko said as she turned and gave Yumi a wink.

"That's not true!" Yumi argued before realizing that Sachiko was asleep on her shoulder and she had been holding her hands in her own. "W-Well, maybe there is a little truth to it."

Touko and Youko could only chuckle in response as Yumi looked to Sachiko who was still asleep on her shoulder. "Youko-sama, how do you and Sei manage?" Yumi asked as Touko raised an eyebrow curiously.

"You and Sei?" Touko asked looking to Youko who just sighed after a moment of silence.

"Yes, Touko-chan, Sei is my girlfriend." Youko explained as Touko blinked a few times as the information registered in her head. "To answer your question Yumi-chan, we spend almost all of our free time together. Once we can both afford it we want to move in with one another."

Yumi thought about the idea of moving Youko and Sei moving it, she was sure they would share the same bed and it didn't take long for her to start thinking about moving in with Sachiko. She could only imagine what it would be like living with her, seeing her everyday, sharing the same bed every night. The thought was enough to bring a smile to her face, but she would have to dismiss it, they were still in school and she knew her parents should know before they even started to think about something like that.

Touko sighed as Yumi snapped out of her thoughts and noticed Sachiko's house coming into view. "I guess it's really over now. . ." Touko said as she turned back to Sachiko and Yumi. "You should probably wake her up, unless you wanted to carry her in."

Yumi blushed a little. "Well, I don't know if I could, she is taller than me." Yumi said as the car came to a stop.

"I'll get your stuff out of the trunk." Youko said as she opened her car door and stepped out. "Touko-chan why don't you come and help me?"

"Y-yes, be right there." Touko said as she climbed out of the car leaving Sachiko and Yumi alone.

Yumi didn't waste anytime, once the other two were gone she turned to Sachiko and placed a kiss on her forehead. "Sachiko, it's time to wake up. We are here." Yumi said softly as her girlfriend stirred in her sleep.

Sachiko lifted her head and rubbed her eyes before yawning. "Yumi, how long was I asleep?" Sachiko asked.

"Most of the trip, but I didn't mind." Yumi admitted with a smile.

"Alright Sachiko, here is your stuff." Youko said as she poked her head into the car.

"Where is Yumi's?" Sachiko asked as Youko raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Still in the trunk, why?"

Yumi smiled as she opened her car door. "I forgot to mention. I am staying the night, my mother said I could."

"Does your mother know you will be sleeping in the same bed as your girlfriend?" Youko asked followed by a big grin.

Yumi just blushed in response as Youko laughed. "It's alright, Yumi-chan. Your secret is safe with me, I just wanted to see your reaction." Youko admitted as she opened the trunk once again for Yumi. "Now you two have fun. I would just keep the screaming down to a minimum. You have to remember where you are, unless you want your parents finding out. I think that could be troublesome though, just call it a hunch." Youko said with a smile, she could only imagine what Sachiko's parents would think if they found out like that.

Both Sachiko and Yumi were red in the face by the time she was done talking. "T-Thank you Onee-sama. I don't think we have to worry about that though." Sachiko replied as she took Yumi's hand. "Why don't we go inside, Yumi. You have to be hungry after that long trip." Sachiko said as Yumi nodded through her embarrassment.

Youko shut the trunk as she watched the two enter Sachiko's house together. She could only smile as she thought about their future together. She was very happy for her Petite Soeur and she could feel that the love Yumi and Sachiko shared would only grow.

"Youko-sama, we should get going, it's getting late." Touko said as Youko snapped out of her thoughts.

"You're right, we all have school in the morning."

* * *

**A/N: **Alright, so I want to start out by saying that this chapter felt a little boring to me personally. Nothing really happened and I didn't have much going on in my head which I think is evident because some parts feel a little desperate to move on. Anyway, it had to be done. This chapter is out of the way and I assure you the next chapter I have some stuff to go with and if your wondering about Yoshino and Noriko who didn't react much. They are not over with. Yes I realize Yoshino was quite rude this chapter, but again I was trying to get it moving and she seemed like a good way to do it.

Anyways! That being said I really just wanted this to be kinda one last chance for the rest of the girls to realize that Sachiko and Yumi are serious about this and becoming more open with their relationship. Which will be good because in the next chapter! :D I will hopefully have it out soon enough, thanks for reading this and reviewing I actually have some stuff to cover next chapter so it should be much better than this one was I hope. On a side note It Started In Her Dreams doesn't have too much longer left! :) :( :) :(.. Not sure how many chapters at this point but chapter 16 is getting to the last issue in the story before it comes to an end. Anyways, rambling gonna go, I got 2 short stories coming up quick along with chapter 16, sooo yea, I'll cya in chapter 16 or PM's or w/e! :D


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: **Alright, so chapter 15 wasn't the best. I understand that and even posting it I knew it, but I think I've learned from it so thank you! (If your wondering I don't have a beta reader so things like chapter 15 can slip by me sometimes.) It's hard to explain but when I read my own chapters, I don't feel much like when I read someone else's work. Anyways. This is chapter 16 and yes it's back to the normal ~5k word chapters for this one. This chapter is kind of jumping right into the last problem of the story... i can't believe I'm almost done with it :(. That's alright though because I got like 7 more I am just dying to get out! :D So those of you waiting for The Surprise part 3 I promise that is what I'm working on after I finish this.

* * *

Sachiko yawned as she opened her eyes to the sound of her alarm clock filling the room. Normally, she hated waking up to her alarm clock and today wasn't an exception but it was different. Yumi had spent the night with her mothers permission and had her arms wrapped around Sachiko's waist, snuggled close to her back.

Sachiko was just thankful that her maids and mother usually didn't come in during the day. It had become normal for Yumi to share a bed with her when she spent the night, but she knew if Yumi was snuggled close to her like she was that she would have a hard time explaining it.

"Yumi, it's time to get up. We have to get ready for school." Sachiko said as she turned in Yumi's arms and slowly woke the sleeping girl up.

Yumi moaned a little as Sachiko smiled, she had never seen Yumi be woken up early before, but even Yumi had to hate something. "Yuumi. . ." Sachiko said quietly as the brunette stirred in her sleep again . Sachiko could tell that Yumi was starting to wake up and decided to deliver something that would surely wake her up. That is once she was done looking around the room to ensure that they were alone.

It was only a moment later that Yumi felt those lips she loved to feel every morning against hers and it only took a second for her to start kissing back, which Sachiko smiled in response to.

"It seems, I figured out how to wake you up, Yumi." Sachiko said after breaking the kiss and meeting Yumi's eyes with her own.

"If only I could wake up everyday like this." Yumi replied with a smiled as a knock on the door filled the room. Yumi instantly took her hands off of Sachiko and scooted away from her a little.

"Come in." Sachiko said a moment later as a maid opened the door and stepped inside.

"I brought your school clothes, like you requested." The maid explained as Sachiko sighed in relief, though she really had nothing to be afraid of. It was normal to have Yumi sleep in the same bed as her.

"Thank you. You can put them on the dresser." Sachiko said as the maid did as instructed before leaving the room.

"Do you think she suspects anything?" Yumi asked curiously as Sachiko crawled out of bed.

"No, I don't think so." Sachiko replied as she went over and grabbed the two uniforms, one which was Yumi's. "Here, Yumi, this one is yours, I had a maid pick it up last night and bring it here." Sachiko explained as Yumi got out of bed and took the uniform from her.

"Thank you." Yumi said before making her way into the bathroom to change.

Sachiko took the liberty of changing in her room while Yumi was in the bathroom and was just pulling her shirt over her head when Yumi walked out.

"S-sorry!" Yumi said as she stepped back inside the bathroom.

Sachiko could only chuckle before turning towards the door now fully dressed. "Yumi, you can come out. I'm done changing, besides it's nothing you haven't seen before right?" Sachiko asked as Yumi came out of the bathroom blushing.

"Yes, but you still deserve your privacy." Yumi explained as Sachiko opened her arms inviting Yumi into a warm hug.

"I know, but if it's you, then I don't mind." Sachiko said as she squeezed Yumi a little tighter before letting go. "We should go to the kitchen though, we don't have much time left before we leave."

Yumi just simply nodded in response as she smiled to Sachiko's first comment. Though she felt the same way, as long as it was Sachiko, she wouldn't mind.

* * *

**-X-X-**

"Did you hear?"

"I wonder for how long?"

"Is this a joke?"

Touko couldn't help but raise an eyebrow as she walked towards the Rose Mansion, something seemed to have all the girls at Lillian in a gossip frenzy. She would try to ignore it for now though until she knew exactly what it was about. At least that is what she thought she would do, but she wasn't given the chance as an eager girl approached her.

"Is it true?" The eager girl asked as Touko again raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Uhh, I-I don't know what you are talking about and I would rather not get involved." Touko said hoping she would be left alone. She wasn't the type to be rude to the other students, but she thought it best not to be involved in any rumors. Then again she found it odd how she was being asked if it was true like she might possibly know something.

"You mean, you don't know?" The girl asked as Touko looked at what she was holding.

"Know what?" Touko finally asked, she knew if she were to walk past it might look bad for the roses.

"Look." The girl said as she handed Touko the school newspaper.

It only took a second for Touko's eyes to go wide as she saw the picture of Sachiko and Yumi kissing in front of the statue. "Where did you get this?" Touko asked as she peeled her eyes from the paper and looked at the girl once again, this time with a shocked, but serious look on her face.

"It's the newest issue of the school newspaper, everyone has it." She replied as Touko thought about it for a second. She could only imagine how Sachiko and Yumi were reacting.

"Do you mind if I take this? I have to go to the Rose Mansion." Touko asked a little impatiently.

"I don't mind, you can have it." The girl replied as Touko folded it up and started heading towards the Rose Mansion.

Once inside she found the other girls talking with Tsutako.

"Touko-chan, has Sachiko-sama and Yumi-chan arrived yet?" Rei asked as soon as she noticed the young rose enter the room.

"I-I don't know, I thought they were here. Have you seen the paper?" Touko asked as Rei and the rest of the girls nodded.

"Yes, we were just asking Tsutako-san about that." Rei said as she turned her attention back to her.

Tsutako sighed as she looked at the paper. It was evident in her facial expression that she was just as shocked to see this picture as the rest of them. "I don't know how it ended up in the paper. I mean I took the picture, but I never gave it to anyone. It was just on the digital camera. I was going to ask Sachiko-sama and Yumi-san if I could use it, but I never got to, so I just left it on the camera over break." Tsutako explained.

Rei sighed as she took a seat. Everyone in the Yamayurikai knew Tsutako to be an honest person and they also knew she always asked for permission first before using a picture. "So, what are we going to do? Sachiko and Yumi-chan are going to be here soon and I can only imagine what hell whoever did this will have to pay once Sachiko see's this." Rei said as the other girls looked down at the table.

"It's too late now, though. They are probably almost here if they aren't yet." Touko said as Rei nodded in agreement.

"I'm sorry, I should have never taken the picture." Tsutako said as Shimako shook her head.

"It's fine for now, just help us find who did this." Shimako said as Tsutako bowed her head, she had a feeling it was Minako, but until she could talk to her alone she would keep it a secret that she teased her with a front page story.

* * *

**-X-X-**

Sachiko helped Yumi out of the back seat of the car once they arrived at the gates of Lillian. Like usual the two would walk hand in hand towards the Rose Mansion. It didn't take long however for both of them to notice the awkward looks they were getting and the quiet whispers that were spreading around like wild fire.

"Onee-sama, is everyone staring at us?" Yumi asked somewhat nervously as she looked around at all the girls who kept stealing glances at them.

Sachiko knew something was up, she had sensed it right away that everyone was acting odd towards her and Yumi. "I don't know, but something is going on." Sachiko replied as her expression turned cold, which helped ease the looks they were receiving.

They were almost to the front door of the Rose Mansion when Tsutako emerged and looked at them wide eyed. She tried to say something, but couldn't in fear that Sachiko knew about the picture, instead she would simply just walk past them trying to avoid eye contact.

"That was weird." Yumi said as they both watched Tsutako walk away at a quick pace.

"I wonder what's going on." Sachiko said a moment later before continuing into the mansion with Yumi.

Sachiko and Yumi could hear a commotion in the council room as they approached and once they opened the door they immediately noticed it go silent as the girls nervously hid all the newspapers they had.

"What's going on?" Sachiko asked noticing the odd behaviors and looks they were getting from the rest of the Yamayurikai.

"N-Nothing." Touko said breaking the silence that had fallen over the room.

"Sachiko, Yumi, why don't you two take a seat." Rei said as Sachiko and Yumi went over to their usual chairs. Once they were seated Rei took a deep breath and continued cautiously. "You two haven't seen the newspapers yet have you?" Rei asked a little hesitantly.

"No, why?" Yumi asked as Rei took another deep breath and grabbed one from Yoshino, who had been holding it behind her back.

"Now, I just want to let you know before I show you that it's already being looked into." Rei said as Sachiko's cold expression returned.

"What is it, Rei?" Sachiko asked as Rei reluctantly placed the newspaper in front of her.

Both Sachiko and Yumi's eyes went wide as they gazed upon the picture of their first kiss in front of the statue. The headline read, "The Rose family. . . More than sisters?"

"Who took this picture?" Sachiko asked a moment later.

"Takeshima Tsutako." Rei replied as Sachiko took a deep breath. "We already talked to her though, she has no idea how the newspaper club got a hold of the picture. She said it was on her camera that was left at school over break. She wanted to ask you two if she could use it, but it looks like someone used it anyways." Rei explained as Sachiko felt Yumi's hand on her knee under the table.

"We hav eto think this through, everyone has already seen it anyways." Yumi explained.

Sachiko could only smile at Yumi as she realized there was nothing she could do to reverse the situation. Everyone had seen the picture already, all she could do now was try and say it was fake, though she knew this wouldn't be easy.

"Have you talked to Minako yet?" Sachiko asked as Rei shook her head.

"No. . . She was called to the principal's office this morning. I don't think we have to guess why." Rei said.

"It wouldn't surprise me if they call you two in there also." Shimako said a moment later as Sachiko sighed.

"As long as our parent's don't find out, it will be fine." Sachiko said as Yumi nodded in agreement.

"Perhaps, you should tell them?" Noriko suggested as Sachiko looked over to her.

"We haven't decided when we will tell them yet, for now I think it would be best to deny everything. We will let others know when we want. It is our relationship after all." Sachiko explained.

"Then we will help you out." Touko said getting the rest of the girls attention. "The photo is a fake if anyone asks."

"That is a good idea. None of us know anything about a relationship or the whereabouts of this photo. We will undoubtedly be questioned since we are all friends of Sachiko and Yumi-chan." Rei said as the rest nodded in agreement.

"Thank you, all of you." Yumi finally said as she looked back at the paper. "I just hope this is not news for long. . ."

Sachiko leaned over and gave her a hug. "I hope so too, but until then just remember, I will always be with you." She said as Yumi hugged her back.

"Same here, I will always be by your side." Yumi replied as the rest of the girls smiled. Even during something like this that had already started many rumors, Sachiko and Yumi could still find comfort in one another.

"I think it's best if you both deny everything for now, at least that will confuse the rest of the school so they won't know the truth. After all it is the newspaper club versus the roses word." Rei said as Sachiko nodded reluctantly.

"I'd rather not hide it, but until we know we aren't in trouble it may be best." Yumi admitted, gaining a smile from Sachiko, who felt the same.

"Unfortunately, we should be going to class. We may be late if we don't." Shimako said as the rest looked at the clock and started to get ready.

"Yumi, we can still hold hands. We did that even before this happened." Sachiko explained which brought a smile to Yumi's face. At this time it almost felt forbidden to say anything to her girlfriend and Yumi could feel her heart sink at that thought. It seemed like she wasn't allowed to talk with her while this was going on because it might fuel the rumor or even start new ones.

Thankfully though Sachiko was her Onee-sama and girlfriend. She knew that Yumi would probably react like that and it also hurt her to know that Yumi felt this way, but she would make sure to do everything possible to ensure that Yumi realized she was still approachable and her lover.

* * *

**-X-X-**

Yumi bid Sachiko a farewell once they reached her classroom door, she had wanted to give her a hug and even a goodbye kiss, but she couldn't. The most Sachiko could do at this point was tell Yumi that she owed her a kiss, which made Yumi much happier and gave her something to look forward to.

Yumi instantly noticed everyone paying attention to her as she walked into the classroom and made her way over to her desk where she sat down. She had never felt so uneasy in her life, which thankfully Yoshino noticed and tried to help by coming over to her and starting up a conversation.

"Yumi-san!" Yoshino said excitedly as she sat down in front of her. "Did you get your homework done over the break? I did, but I had to do it last night once we got home." Yoshino continued as the rest of the girls for the most part stopped listening.

"Thank you, Yoshino-san." Yumi said just loud enough for her friend to hear. She knew that Yoshino was trying to spark up a normal conversation to make it seem like everything was fine and nothing was out of the ordinary and it had been working.

Yoshino just smiled and nodded before looking over to the door as the teacher walked in. "Guess this will have to wait till later."

Yumi just nodded as Yoshino stood from the desk and made her way back to her own. She could already feel attention coming back to her. This would most certainly be an awkward day for her.

* * *

**-X-X-**

"Sachiko, she will be fine. If you over react too much, it might be obvious." Rei explained as Sachiko let out a frustrated sigh.

"I know. . ." Sachiko said a bit disheartened. "I just know they will go after her with questions and you know how she is when pressured." Sachiko said as Rei smiled trying to restrain her slight chuckle.

"Yes, I know how she is, but still if you go down there and try and protect her from every curious girl that comes by, it will probably be obvious that there is some truth to it." Rei explained once again as Sachiko turned her head and looked out the window.

"I just wish we could be together and not have it be a big deal." Sachiko sighed as Rei looked at her for a moment.

"It would be nice, but you are in a real relationship with another girl. In this day and age that gets attention unfortunately." Rei replied as Sachiko nodded.

"You're right, but if they go after her too much I don't care if they know, I will step in." Sachiko said firmly as Rei smiled.

"It's nice to see the Ogasawara fighting spirit. Now let's just hope nobody has to see it's claws." Rei replied as she stood from the desk she was sitting in to go back to her own.

Sachiko could only smile, Rei always knew what to say to encourage her. Especially when it came to Yumi, which was already encouragement enough for Sachiko to do something.

* * *

**-X-X-**

It was about halfway through their first period and both Sachiko and Yumi couldn't help but notice the stares they were getting from everyone, though admittedly Sachiko was thinking about the stares Yumi was getting more than her. She had never felt so protective over anything before, but Yumi was precious to her.

They had both been thinking about each other throughout most of the class, that was until the sound of the intercom filled the school.

"Fukuzawa Yumi and Ogasawara Sachiko, please report to the principal's office." The voice said as both Yumi and Sachiko took a deep breath. They already knew what this was about just like everyone else in the school who only grew more curious from the principal calling upon them.

Sachiko didn't waste anytime though and immediately left her classroom and hurriedly made her way to Yumi's classroom. Thankfully she had just caught Yumi walking out of the room with an almost frightened look on her face.

"Yumi, are you alright?" Sachiko asked surprising the younger girl, she had not expected Sachiko to come get her and thankfully the door was closed behind her so none of the other students would know.

"Yes, I'm fine. I've just never been called to the principal's office before." Yumi admitted as Sachiko gave her a hug.

"Me either, but everything will be fine I'm sure." Sachiko reassured her before taking her hand and walking with her towards the principal's office.

**-x-**

"Come in." The principal said as Sachiko and Yumi entered the room and bowed politely before being offered a seat.

"Thank you." Sachiko and Yumi said in unison as they sat down and tried to keep calm. This was the first time either of them had been called to the principal's office and they had no idea what to expect.

"Do you know why I called you in here?" The principal asked after a moments silence.

"I think I have a good idea." Sachiko said eying the school newspaper on the principal's desk.

"I take it you have seen the school newspaper then." The principal replied as Sachiko and Yumi both nodded. "I've already talked to Minako about it and I called you both in here to check her story. So I need to know is this photo fake or is it real?" The principal asked as both Sachiko and Yumi swallowed. "Just remember, lying will only get you two in trouble."

Yumi looked up at Sachiko a moment later, she could feel her heart beating a little faster from fear of what the principal would say and what they would say. Sachiko was at a stand still just like Yumi though and it wasn't until Yumi gave her the alright with a nod of her head that Sachiko made her decision.

"T-the photo. . . The photo is real." Sachiko said cautiously before looking away from the principal, she had never felt so small in her life.

The principal took a deep breath as she leaned back in her chair and thought about the story she had gotten from Minako. "Were you alright with this photo being used?" The principal asked as Yumi lifted her head.

"N-No, we didn't even know it was taken until we got here this morning." Yumi explained as the principal nodded.

"So you know nothing about this?" The principal asked just to be sure as both Sachiko and Yumi shook their heads.

"No, we don't know anything." Sachiko said before continuing. "I have to ask though. Will our parents be involved in this?"

The principal raised an eyebrow for a moment. "I am unsure at this point, why?"

Sachiko swallowed her nerves as she continued. "We haven't told them yet and we would rather they find out when we are ready." Sachiko admitted.

The principal looked from Sachiko to Yumi with a slightly surprised look on her face, she had thought the picture was perhaps just a dare between friends or something. "Y-your a couple?" The principal asked finally as Sachiko and Yumi remained silent. "Right, I don't think that should be a problem then. I only wish the best of luck to both of you when you do tell them." The principal said somewhat surprising Yumi and Sachiko.

"T-Thank you, Ma'am." Sachiko said a moment later as they both bowed their heads.

The principal just smiled as she looked down to the newspaper, she had never thought Ogasawara Sachiko to be a lesbian, she could only imagine what her parents would say. "You two are excused for now. I will leave it in your hands whether you want the other students to know of your relationship. In the mean time we will deal with Minako, but it may prove useful if the Yamayurikai talks with her. She might say something that she normally wouldn't to me." The principal explained as Sachiko nodded.

"You're right, perhaps we can talk with her. As far as the rumor goes we are denying it right now. We will tell them when we are ready." Sachiko said as she took Yumi's hand and gave it a squeeze, which Yumi smiled at even though she was still a little uncertain about how they would deal with this situation.

"Let's go, Yumi. We should get back to class." Sachiko said a moment later as she stood to her feet with Yumi. "Thank you for keeping our secret." She added as Yumi thanked her also before they both turned and left the room.

The principal let out a heavy sigh once they were gone as she shook her head. It was Monday and already she was dealing with all of this and now she could only think about what Minako had told her. It wasn't exactly what Yumi and Sachiko had to say, which she admittedly figured would happen, but she never expected the photo to be real.

* * *

**-X-X-**

The rest of the day went on as normal as it could get for Sachiko and Yumi. They did everything just like normal, even if they were getting stared at and everyone was spreading rumors. It wasn't until they were walking to the Rose Mansion that a group of girls finally approached Sachiko and Yumi.

"Is it true? Are you two really dating?"

"We saw the picture in the paper, is it real? Did you two really kiss?"

"They are always holding hands like lovers would, it has to be true!"

"That is enough!" Sachiko finally said not able to hold back her frustration anymore. "We will not answer any of your questions. If you will not show respect to me than I shall not show respect back to you." Sachiko said before tugging on Yumi's hand for the girl to follow.

The three girls could only remain silent as Sachiko and Yumi walked past them. Many had known of Sachiko's temper, but few had ever actually seen it.

"Yumi, I'm sorry. I may have lost my temper back there." Sachiko admitted once inside the safety of the Rose Mansion.

"It's fine, I am frustrated too. Besides those girl's were being awfully rude." Yumi said as she gave Sachiko a hug.

Sachiko took a deep breath as she ran her finger's through Yumi's hair. "It will be fine Yumi, I'm sure this will be old news by the end of the week." Sachiko replied as she kissed Yumi on the forehead. "We should go tell the others about the meeting with Minako."

Yumi smiled as she quickly stood on her toes and gave Sachiko a quick kiss on the lips, which caught the older girl by surprise. Yumi smiled again after breaking the kiss. "You still owe me one." Yumi said as Sachiko's confusion faded and was replaced with a small grin.

"You really know how to lighten the mood, Yumi and don't worry, I haven't forgotten." Sachiko said before leading Yumi to the council room where the rest of the Yamayurikai was waiting.

"Sorry, we are late, we were being questioned by some girls." Sachiko said as she pulled out Yumi's chair for her.

"It's fine, we understand. . ." Rei said as Sachiko took a seat herself.

"If you don't mind me asking what did the principal say?" Shimako asked as Sachiko took a deep breath.

"I'm glad you asked, because we may need your help." Sachiko said with a small pause before continuing. "The principal asked if it was possible for the Yamayurikai to talk with Minako, but I'm sure she will not wish to speak with me or Yumi directly."

"So you want one of us to ask her?" Touko asked curiously. "Won't she think it's odd that the Yamayurikai wants to speak with her?"

"Yes, but at the same time if she declines then it will just look like she has something to hide. I don't think getting her here to talk will be an issue." Sachiko said before sighing. "I just don't want this to get out of hand, we really just want to be left alone."

"Perhaps, you should just tell them then?" Rei asked as the rest of the girls looked at her confused. "I mean, if there is no confusion behind the story there is nothing to spread rumors about...right?"

"She does have a point." Noriko commented as both Sachiko and Yumi thought about it.

"Yes, she does, but I would like a little time to think about it." Sachiko replied, Rei was right after all, though she figured talking with Yumi about it would be the best course of action.

"What do you think Onee-sama?" Touko asked as Yumi looked over to her momentarily before looking back to Sachiko.

"I would like to talk to Sachiko first about it." Yumi replied as Touko nodded.

"That is probably for the best. This is something you need to solve together." Touko said with a smile as the rest of the girls gave a reassuring smile.

"Just make sure you actually get some talking done between whatever it is you two do alone." Rei teased as Sachiko and Yumi blushed. They had not known Rei to be the teasing type and even though they were embarrassed by her comment, it did wonders to ease their minds.

* * *

**-X-X-**

"Hello?" Mrs. Fukuzawa said as she answered the phone.

"Hi, mom. I was wondering if it's alright to be home a little late, the rest of the Yamayurikai invited me to get something to eat again." Yumi explained as Mrs. Fukuzawa thought about it for a moment.

"I guess, that is fine, but be sure to be home right after, we haven't seen you in a week, Yumi." Mrs. Fukuzawa replied.

"Thank you, mom, I will be home right after I promise." Yumi said before saying her goodbyes with her mother and handing Sachiko back her phone. "Thanks, Sachiko."

"It's no problem, Yumi. I'm just glad you were able to stay and talk." Sachiko explained as she took Yumi's hand in her own and the two started to walk together.

"So, do you think we should tell them?" Yumi asked to start the conversation.

"I don't know. . . Rei does have a good point though, if there is no mystery behind it then there should be no uncertainty." Sachiko replied as Yumi sighed.

"So you think we should tell them?" Yumi asked curiously as Sachiko paused and took both of Yumi's hands in her own.

"I think we should consider it." Sachiko said as Yumi thought about it. "I think it's the perfect practice."

"Practice?" Yumi asked confused as she looked up to Sachiko.

"Yes, I think it's the perfect practice for when we tell our parents." Sachiko said with a slight pause between her sentences. "I don't know about you, Yumi, but I would like to tell mine sooner than later. They may get mad, but I've already decided that I want to stay with you and I think it is apparent over the trip that our relationship is becoming more serious. . . I mean we even survived Sei's annoying pestering." Sachiko explained as Yumi chuckled.

"I never thought she would stop." Yumi said before going back to what Sachiko's main point was. "To answer your question though, I feel the same. I know it may be a little soon to tell you this, but I've thought about what it would be like to share a home with you. . ." Yumi admitted as Sachiko blushed a little recalling that she had thought of being a housewife for Yumi. Thankfully though Yumi was too embarrassed to look at her face and wouldn't notice this. "I take our relationship very serious and honestly, Sachiko. I don't know what I would do without you, I think life would be miserable. So if you want to tell the others, than I want to tell them too. I hate having to hide what we have, I just want to live a happy life with you." Yumi went on to explain as Sachiko felt her heart swell with joy.

"Yumi, I love you. . ." Sachiko said as she lifted the younger girls chin and pressed their lips firmly together in what would be a shorter, but very passionate kiss.

Yumi took a deep breath once the kiss was done and her eyes were opening. She had been so caught off guard by the kiss she had completely forgotten what she was going to say. "I love you too, Sachiko...and I want to love you for the rest of my life."

Sachiko smiled as she wrapped her arms around Yumi and tried hard to restrain a tear of joy. "Don't worry, Yumi. We will be together forever, I promise. Let's get you home though, we can talk on the phone a little later about what we should do. I'm sure your family would like to see you." Sachiko said as she intertwined Yumi's finger in her own and started to walk her home.

* * *

**A/N: **So there it is I hope you enjoyed it as always. I know Sachiko and Yumi's attitude changes a bit during the chapter on what they should do about the gossiping girls and they haven't decided yet. Anyways I don't have much to say about this chapter because I feel it does a pretty good job explaining itself. I haven't covered what exactly Minako's story was and Tsutako got away pretty freely at this point. I still got stuff to cover which the next chapters will be about leading to the end of the story, which is actually a lot sooner than later. Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter, I realized 15 wasn't exactly the best and I also realize there are things to still be covered from 15. Anyways long story short. I'm sorry about 15 being the way it is, I may rewrite it eventually, but it still serves it's small purpose of getting from the vacation to here.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: **Sorry about the wait on this one, I've been pretty busy again... It never ends I swear. I have a few thoughts on this one below, but overall I think there is only a few chapters left of this story. More thoughts down below.

* * *

"I'm home." Yumi said as she closed the door behind her and walked into the kitchen where she was greeted by her mother with a big hug.

"It's good to see you, Yumi." Mrs. Fukuzawa said before releasing her daughter with a smile on her face. "So, how was your trip?" She asked curiously as Yumi thought about her last date with Sachiko.

"It was the best trip I ever had." Yumi said with a somewhat shy smile.

Mrs. Fukuzawa was a little confused by her daughter's smile, but decided to ignore it. It was probably just the result of something that happened on the trip. "That's good to hear." She replied before turning back to the cutting board where she was starting to prepare dinner. "So, how was school, Yumi? Did your Onee-sama get you there on time or were you two up late having fun all night?" Mrs. Fukuzawa asked as Yumi let out a sigh.

Normally, she would have probably blushed deeply from thinking about having fun with Sachiko, but that wasn't on her mind today. "It was good. . . How was your day?" Yumi asked trying to change the subject immediately. She knew she was walking on thin ice talking about her school day any further.

"Just another normal day. Would you mind helping me with dinner?" Mrs. Fukuzawa asked as Yumi nodded and went over to the sink to wash her hands.

"H-Hey, mom. I have a question and it's kind of an odd one." Yumi said as she dried her hands and joined her mother at the cutting board. "You see, I have this friend at school and she has this secret, but it got out and now the whole school knows. The rumor is true, but she is afraid to say it so what do you think she should do?" Yumi asked as Mrs. Fukuzawa raised and eyebrow in curiosity.

"So your friend's secret got out and even though it's true she is afraid to admit it?" Mr.. Fukuzawa asked as Yumi nodded. "Well, I guess that depends on the secret. What is it that she is afraid of everyone knowing?"

"Uhh, It-It's nothing. I don't think she would want me telling you." Yumi explained with a deep breath as her heart started to beat a little faster.

"It's not like I'm going to tell anyone, Yumi." Mrs. Fukuzawa replied as Yumi's heart started to race now, she knew it was risky asking the question in the first place, but now her mother was questioning her.

"I still can't tell you, it wouldn't be fair to her." Yumi argued as her mother gave her an awkward look.

"Well at least we know she has a good friend. I guess to answer your question I will have to know if she did something bad?" Mrs. Fukuzawa asked.

"No, she didn't do anything bad. . . She is more afraid that what she is doing won't be accepted by everyone." Yumi said as she tried to get closer to the point without being obvious.

"If that is the case then I would say who cares what others think. If she feels it's right and wants to keep doing it, then it shouldn't matter what others think." Mrs. Fukuzawa replied as Yumi thought over her words for a minute before smiling.

"Thanks mom, I think I will tell her that." Yumi said before finishing what she was cutting for her mother and making her way up stairs to her room. She had always gone to her mother for the right answers and though she was very pleased with her mothers response she still knew it would be tough deciding. All she could do now was wait for Sachiko to call and hopefully they would be able to make a decision.

* * *

-**X-X-**

Sachiko sighed as she struggled to focus on her homework that she had been doing for the past hour. It wasn't that the homework was very tough, it was more that she couldn't help thinking about what she and Yumi should do about school.

Thankfully her mother hadn't been bothering her on this day, because if she had then she would have known something was going on with her daughter. That fact had been made obvious by the maid who even noticed her behavior was a little off.

The only thing Sachiko could think to do in a time like this where she couldn't go to her parents was to call her Onee-sama.

"Hello?" Youko answered.

"Hello, Onee-sama. I am sorry to call you out of the blue like this, but I need your help." Sachiko said followed by a pause as Youko immediately thought about her and Yumi splitting apart.

"A-Alright, what's wrong?" Youko asked hesitantly, she really didn't want to hear those words come from her Petite Soeur's mouth.

"Onee-sama, they put a picture of me and Yumi...kissing, in the school newspaper." Sachiko explained with a little shyness. "We don't know what to do, we have been denying it for now, but I don't want to deny it. I don't like lying about our relationship, it pains me to tell them that Yumi is just a friend."

"Well, it sounds like you already know what to do then." Youko replied as Sachiko raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"What do you mean?"

Youko sighed, obviously Sachiko had missed her point. "Sachiko, how far are you willing to go for Yumi-chan?"

Sachiko thought about the question for a moment. "If it means staying with her, I would go to the end of the earth." Sachiko finally replied.

Youko smiled before continuing. "Good, than doing what matters most right now shouldn't even be a question." Youko explained as Sachiko felt a new wave of confidence wash over her.

"You're right. . . Denying it will only bring pain caused by the fear of what others think. I won't let that come between Yumi and I. She is too important to lose over anything." Sachiko explained with a smile towards the end. "Thank you, Onee-sama. I don't know what I would do without you in my life."

"Figure it out with Yumi of course. She is your lover after all." Youko replied as Sachiko smiled at the small framed picture of her and Yumi she had on her desk at home.

"You're right, I think I need to talk to her now. I will call you soon." Sachiko said before hanging up the phone and thinking about her next day at school, which if she were to go through with this would be undoubtedly odd and possibly relieving all in one.

* * *

**-X-X-**

"Yumi, telephone." Mrs. Fukuzawa called up the stairs as Yumi poked her head up from her homework before grabbing the cordless phone she had in her room.

"Hello?" Yumi answered as her mother hung up the phone.

"Hello, Yumi. How is your evening going?" Sachiko asked as Yumi smiled.

"It's good, I was just doing some homework, but I'm almost done now so it's alright if we talk." Yumi replied.

"Good, because I think I know what I would like to do about our current situation." Sachiko said.

"I also think I know what I want to do, but I will let you go first." Yumi replied as she stood from her chair and went over to sit on the edge of her bed.

Sachiko took a deep breath as she gathered her confidence again. "Yumi, I don't want to hide it. I am happier than I ever have been with you. Denying that you are the one I love more than anyone hurts and I don't want to do it anymore. Of course, I am leaving it up to you whether or not I tell anyone." Sachiko explained as the phone line went silent.

It was only a moment later that Sachiko heard a soft sniffle. "Yumi? Are you alright, Yumi?" Sachiko asked concerned as Yumi smiled. Sachiko was her weak spot and when Sachiko spoke from the heart like that Yumi couldn't help but get a bit emotional.

"I-I'm fine, Sachiko...I-I just love you so much and I agree, I don't want to deny it anymore either. You are the world to me Sachiko. . . I don't want to lose you to something like this." Yumi explained as she wiped the small tear away from her eye. It amazed her how Sachiko's affection could move her so much. She also knew that Sachiko would be the only one to ever do this to her also.

Sachiko smiled as she looked up to her door to make sure she was still in private. "I love you too, Yumi. I love you more than anything in this world. Even in my worst nightmares we are still together, because it's something that will never change, no matter what." Sachiko replied as the door to her room opened and a maid came in with a message.

"Thank you, I will be right out." Sachiko told the maid before speaking to Yumi once more. "Yumi, I have to go. Dinner is ready here, but I will see you in the morning alright? I will pick you up an hour before school starts."

Yumi smiled even though she was a bit sad her phone call was cut short. "Alright, I will be waiting for you. I love you."

"I love you too, Yumi."

* * *

**-X-X-**

Yumi yawned as she woke up to the sound of her alarm clock, though today unlike the others she was a bit more alert this early on in her day. She was excited to have Sachiko picking her up for school. It was little, but Yumi loved anything that Sachiko did for her. Today though was a big day for both of them. It was the day they had decided to confirm the rumors about their relationship, though both were still nervous about it.

That was to worry about later though, for now she had to get ready for school and go downstairs for breakfast because she knew Sachiko would arrive soon and she didn't want to be late.

"You're up early." Mrs. Fukuzawa said as Yumi walked into the kitchen with a smile on her face. Once her mother noticed her cheery expression she couldn't help but comment. "Up early and happy? What has gotten into you?"

Yumi could only blush a little as she went over and grabbed a piece of toast. "Sachiko, is coming to pick me up for school." She explained trying to hide the faint blush on her face.

Mrs. Fukuzawa raised an eyebrow. "Sachiko, huh?" She asked as Yumi turned and nodded. "When did you stop calling her Onee-sama?" She asked curiously a moment later.

Yumi paused before shaking her head. "Y-You know what I meant. . . It's still early after all." Yumi explained as her mother chuckled.

"I guess you have a point, but I know how hard she had to try to get you to call her Onee-sama, I think she would be quite surprised if you started calling her by her first name again. Especially without the -sama at the end." Mrs. Fukuzawa replied as Yumi turned back to her food.

"I don't think she would mind." Yumi whispered to herself with a smile as she thought about her quickly approaching girlfriend.

"Speaking, of Onee-sama's, I think someones is here and she looks rather happy if I do say so myself." Mrs. Fukuzawa commented a moment later as she saw a black car park out front and Sachiko climb out the back.

Yumi poked her head up from her plate as she wiped her face and stood from the chair. "I have to get going, thanks for the food." Yumi said almost excitedly as she quickly made her way out the door and and over to Sachiko who immediately gave her a tight hug.

"Sachiko, my mother is watching." Yumi said as Sachiko smiled and let Yumi go.

"Perhaps she would like a show?" Sachiko asked teasingly as Yumi blushed with wide eyes. "I'm just joking, Yumi. She will know when we're ready." Sachiko continued as Yumi sighed in relief.

"You seem awfully cheery today." Yumi commented as Sachiko chuckled a little before escorting her to the car and helping her in.

"Is that so? I guess I'm just happy that we have decided to not hide our relationship anymore." Sachiko explained as Yumi smiled shyly.

"So how are we going to tell them?" Yumi asked a moment later.

"I don't know if we should tell them. I think it will be better to answer truthfully if asked. It should help to keep the attention off our relationship. I fear if we tell everyone at once that it would only draw unwanted attention to us. I'd rather just be happy and left alone with you. Hopefully just answering questions here and there will not be as big of a shock and they will leave us alone." Sachiko explained as Yumi nodded.

"I guess you're right, they might not approach us if they are alone." Yumi replied as Sachiko put an arm around her and pulled her closer.

"Even if they do question us, it doesn't matter. I know what I want now." Sachiko said with a smile as Yumi just simply enjoyed being in her girlfriend's arms.

It wasn't too much longer that the car had pulled to a stop and Sachiko and Yumi were suddenly feeling their nerves rush back to them. Even then, Sachiko tried to stay strong for Yumi. "Are you ready to go, Yumi?" Sachiko asked as she glanced out the window at some girls who were already staring at her car. Sachiko always came to school in this car, most students by now knew that and she also knew that she would be getting attention when she climbed out of it, especially with Yumi.

Yumi took one last deep breath to calm her nerves, which Sachiko saw as an opportune time to go in and give Yumi a quick kiss.

"Everything will be fine, I'm right here." Sachiko said as Yumi simply smiled and nodded.

"You're right, I'm ready now." Yumi replied as Sachiko opened the car door and helped Yumi out before taking her hand and facing the gates of Lillian where a few girls were already staring.

"Remember, we don't have to tell them, we just won't deny it anymore." Sachiko said one last time while squeezing Yumi's hand a little tighter.

Yumi smiled and nodded as she lifted her head with a new sense of confidence, of course part of that confidence was coming from being with Sachiko.

Both Sachiko and Yumi were feeling a little exposed almost as they noticed every girl looking at them, walking and holding hands together. This was usual behavior for them, but today as they only thought about exposing their relationship, it almost felt embarrassing.

"Look. . ."

"Do you think it's really true? Are they really dating?"

"You mean like girlfriend's?"

"Yea, I saw in the paper that they kissed at school." The girl said as Sachiko and Yumi tried hard not to pay attention to them.

Thankfully Yoshino and Rei would approach them and save them from the group of girls that they thought surely would ask about their relationship. "Sachiko-Sama, Yumi-san!" Yoshino said excitedly as she paused and looked at their hands.

"You know holding hands like that might only make the rumors worse." Yoshino whispered to Sachiko and Yumi.

Sachiko smiled at Yoshino and Rei before taking a breath. "Thank you for your concern, but we have nothing to hide. Yumi is my girlfriend and I want to hold her hand. The others can think what they want." Sachiko stated firmly as Yumi smiled. Sachiko really was going through with this and Yumi couldn't help but feel overwhelmingly loved by her girlfriend.

"Sachiko, is right. We have nothing to hide. I love her and I don't care what anyone else says." Yumi said after Sachiko was done speaking.

"I see you two have made your decision, that was fast." Rei commented with a questioning look.

"Yes, we decided to take your advice. We don't think we should hide it." Yumi said as Sachiko smiled.

"It was kind of a sudden decision, we realize. We want to be together though and not have to lie about it. That being said, we are only going to tell those who ask. We think it may be better to slowly let them figure it out instead of telling everyone at once." Sachiko explained as Rei smiled slightly.

"I think that is a good idea. We still have to talk with Minako and Tsutako though, you should come with us, Minako is waiting at the Rose Mansion." Rei replied as Sachiko simply gave a nod.

* * *

**-X-X-**

Minako froze as she saw the door open and none other than Sachiko standing in it with Yumi behind her. Never before had she seen such a cold look across the raven haired girls face. It was enough to instantly make her regret what she had done.

The room remained silent for a moment as tensions grew high. Minako especially was feeling remorseful as Sachiko took a seat across the table from her. "R-Rosa Chinesis, forgive me." Minako said as she bowed her head a little in fear of Sachiko's well known temper.

"I will not." Sachiko said firmly as Minako kept her head down. "Do you realize what you have done?" She asked a moment later as Yumi placed a hand on her knee to calm her, which did wonders. Unfortunately for Minako though, Sachiko's training had kicked in and she could hold her icy glare all day if she had too.

"Y-yes. . . I'm sorry." Minako said weakly as Sachiko took a deep breath.

"I won't accept an apology that easily, not after having to deal with the rumors you have spread. Putting that aside, we did not call you here to confront me." Sachiko said as Minako lifted her head slightly, still a bit nervous to look Sachiko in the eyes.

"We have a few questions." Shimako said trying to get the attention off of Sachiko and towards her, she knew Minako would be much more comfortable talking with her.

Minako looked over to Shimako a little relieved, but still had Sachiko's wrath in the back of her mind.

"Right, first off. Where did you get this picture?" Shimako asked holding up the newspaper that Minako had handed out the day before showing Sachiko and Yumi sharing their first kiss.

Minako glanced over to Sachiko and Yumi for a moment before looking back to Shimako. "I got it from, Tsutako." She said as Yumi looked up to her.

"Tsutako told us that she wouldn't use the picture unless permission was given from Sachiko-sama and Yumi-san." Shimako explained as Minako looked down at the table.

"I. . . I. . Well, she did give it to me." Minako replied as Sachiko looked at her curiously. Everyone could tell Minako was a bit uneasy, but she still tried hard to keep her lie. "I can do another paper falsifying everything said in the last one." Minako said as Rei and Yoshino looked to Sachiko curious as to what she would say.

"That won't be necessary." Sachiko said with a deep breath as Minako looked up to her a little shocked though she kept silent.

"If I don't, everyone will think that you are a couple though." Minako explained confused as Sachiko took Yumi's hand for encouragement.

"T-that's fine. It is the truth after all." Sachiko said quietly though everyone could hear, including Yumi who was now blushing as she avoided all eye contact with Minako.

Minako blinked a few times as the words registered in her mind. "T-The truth. . .?" Minako asked a moment later breaking the silence as Sachiko took a deep breath. She had never felt so uneasy in her life as everyone stared at them.

"Yes, Sachiko-sama is my girlfriend." Yumi replied, which surprised everyone. Usually she was the type to stay quiet during a time like this.

Minako paused as she looked back and forth between Sachiko and Yumi. "G-girlfriend? You mean that kiss was. . . real?" Minako asked a little surprised as Rei chuckled.

"You didn't honestly think they would kiss for no reason did you?" Rei said as Minako sat their stunned.

"W-well, no. . . I thought it was probably a bet or a dare or something. I didn't know what I was writing was the truth." Minako went on to say as Sachiko cleared her throat effectively silencing Minako.

"Yes, well what you wrote was still wrong. You have given us a lot of unwanted attention and by no stretch of the imagination am I happy with you." Sachiko said coldly.

"Why did you post the picture in the newspaper even if Tsutako gave it to you. You had to have known that Sachiko-sama and Yumi-san would get attention. . ." Yoshino said before glancing over at Sachiko and Yumi. "Even if they are actually a couple, it's still not right to post their relationship so publicly."

"Y-You're right. . . I just wanted a good story." Minako explained weakly.

"That doesn't make it alright. Yumi and I are being questioned and stared at constantly now. Do you know what it feels like to walk through the halls stared at while everyone is talking about you?" Sachiko asked as Minako remained silent. "It doesn't feel good."

"Sachiko. . ." Yumi said as the older girl calmed herself and looked to Yumi. She knew the younger girl was trying to keep her calm. Yumi like Sachiko was quite displeased with Minako's actions, but she unlike Sachiko had a much better control on her anger. Sachiko had always resorted to this cold personality when faced with something that was tough or things she was unsure of.

"Thank you, Yumi." Sachiko said with a deep breath before turning back to Minako. "That is all we wanted to ask. I don't ever want to see me or Yumi in that newspaper again." Sachiko continued firmly as Minako swallowed and nodded. She knew that tone just like everyone did. It was not often that Sachiko threatened.

"Thank you for your time." Shimako finally said after a long pause as Minako took her queue to stand form her chair and leave.

Touko sighed once the door was closed and Minako was out of the room. "She told us something different then Tsutako did. Tsutako claims that she isn't sure how Minako got a hold of the picture."

"So now we just have to figure out who is telling the truth." Shimako added as the room went silent and the girls thought quietly to themselves for a moment.

Rei unlike the others wasn't thinking about who was telling the truth though, she had something else on her mind. "Sachiko, are you sure telling her of all people that Yumi is your girlfriend was the best choice?"

"It will be fine, she would find out sooner or later anyways and she already posted it in the paper so it can't get much worse than that." Sachiko replied as Rei nodded in agreement.

"Besides, she is in a lot of trouble. I don't think she would do something like that again." Yumi added.

"I guess you have a point. What else can she do? She already put out a paper saying you two were together." Rei said as she dismissed her thought.

"We need to talk to Tsutako-sama." Touko said a moment later.

"Yes, but it will have to wait, classes are going to start soon." Sachiko said as she stood from her chair and waited for Yumi to stand.

Yumi didn't need to be told twice though as she quickly joined Sachiko's side and took her hand before making their way towards the door.

Sachiko had already wanted to forget the frustration that had been brought on by speaking with Minako and this whole newspaper incident. Thankfully she had just the way to do that.

"Yumi." Sachiko said as she stopped at the bottom of the stairs and turned to her girlfriend.

"Yes?" Yumi asked a little confused as Sachiko smiled and leaned in, kissing her firmly on the lips.

Sachiko smiled a moment later as she pulled away and looked up to see if anyone from the Yamayurikai had seen them, which she really didn't care if they did. "I owed you and I think this is one of the few private moments we will have all day." She explained as Yumi smiled.

"We could eat lunch at the green house." Yumi said as her smile turned to a small grin.

Sachiko could only smile and blush a little as she saw the rest of the girls coming out of the council room and down the stairs. "Lunch at the green house it is then."

* * *

**-X-X-**

"Yumi-san, are you sure this is a good idea?" Yoshino asked as she took a seat in front of Yumi.

"You mean telling everyone?" Yumi asked as she glanced over to a few girls who immediately looked away from her.

"Yes, what if others don't accept it?" Yoshino asked as Yumi looked at her seriously.

"That is just too bad for them then. I am in love with Sachiko and I want to be with her. That is why we decided not to hide it so quickly. Being able to tell her I love her when and where I want matters to me more than what any girl in this school says is right or wrong." Yumi explained a little harshly.

Yoshino smiled a moment later, she had never heard Yumi be so serious about something. "I still find it hard to believe that things actually turned out like this. . . I mean you and Sachiko being lovers and all." Yoshino said.

"I know what you mean. . . I thought she wanted her rosary back, but I ended up having my first kiss instead." Yumi added.

"So did you like her before that day, Yumi...? I mean, did you always have a crush on her?" Yoshino asked as Yumi blushed a little.

"Yes, from the moment I saw her I could feel something in my heart and the moment she kissed me was the best thing to ever happen. That was until I could start calling her my girlfriend. I really do love her and I was just as surprised as any of you to find out that she had feelings for me too." Yumi replied.

"Hmm, I guess the next best moment of your life will be when she asks you to become her wife then right?" Yoshino asked a little teasingly as Yumi's blush deepened.

"Yoshino!" Yumi pouted as a curious girl who was listening in on their conversation stood from her desk and came over to them.

"I-I don't mean to interrupt, but...Did you just say that Rosa Chinesis is your girlfriend?" The girl asked as Yumi took a deep breath and looked up to her.

"Yes. Sachiko is my girlfriend." Yumi said proudly as she tried hard to forget her nerves.

"R-really?" The girl asked in surprise as Yoshino turned to her.

"Yep, they're lovers!" Yoshino said teasingly as Yumi immediately blushed in embarrassment.

Yumi could only remain silent as the girl blinked a few times at her. "I never would have guessed the paper was true, but either way, I am happy for you and Rosa Chinesis. I'm sure dealing with the papers isn't exactly easy."

Yumi immediately smiled back, she really was happy to hear that someone was alright with their relationship. "It isn't, everyone stares at us and questions everything we do. . ." Yumi explained with a sigh. "That is why we decided to start telling the truth in hopes that eventually no one will question it anymore and just accept that we are together."

"I'm not so sure that will work, but either way you two have my support." The girl said with a smile as Yumi bowed her head to her.

Yoshino smiled at Yumi as the girl walked away. "So, how does it feel to finally tell someone you don't know very well that you and Sachiko-sama are girlfriend's?"

"Awkward. . ." Yumi replied as the teacher walked in to the room and told everyone to find their seats. She would spend the rest of her class thinking about the fact that she told someone. She knew she and Sachiko had agreed that they would be open about it from now on, but she couldn't help but wonder if it would make things worse. Thankfully the first person she told seemed to accept it without much issue.

* * *

**-X-X-**

Sachiko smiled when she saw the door to the greenhouse open and Yumi step in cautiously as if trying to hide from someone. "Yumi, what are you doing?" Sachiko asked as Yumi turned to her with a big smile as she made her way over and took a seat.

"I was just making sure no one followed me here, because I wanted to be alone with you undisturbed." Yumi replied before leaning over and kissing Sachiko on the lips briefly. "I told someone." Yumi added as she pulled away and started to unwrap her sandwich that she had brought.

"You mean, about us?" Sachiko asked as she took a bite of her own food.

"Yes, it was a girl in my class. She overheard me and Yoshino-san talking and decided to ask, so I told her the truth." Yumi replied followed by a bite of her own food.

Sachiko was a little surprised admittedly, she knew Yumi could be quite shy at times, but for her to have told someone before Sachiko was not only surprising, but heartwarming. Yumi cared for her enough to put aside her fears.

"I'm glad." Sachiko said with a smile. "I haven't told anyone yet, they all just stare from a distance, it's almost as if they are afraid to speak to me." Sachiko said as Yumi chuckled.

"That is alright with me. I like having you all to myself." Yumi admitted as Sachiko gave her a questioning look.

"Do I have a jealous girlfriend?" Sachiko asked as Yumi blushed a little which made her chuckle. "Well, you don't have to worry, Yumi. I only have eyes for you." She added before leaning in for another longer kiss that would be broken by the greenhouse door opening. Sachiko's eyes immediately looked to the door though she never broke the kiss until she saw Tsutako enter and immediately go wide eyed.

"S-Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt!" Tsutako said as Yumi opened her eyes and pulled away.

"I-it's fine." Sachiko said before Tsutako could leave. "We want to talk with you, if you don't mind."

Tsutako paused as she looked back at the two who now had their hands and lips to themselves. "I don't mind. I just don't don't want to be a bother more than I already have." Tsutako said thinking about the picture.

"What's done is done." Sachiko said before continuing on. "We would like to know when you took the picture and why you gave it to Minako without our permission."

Tsutako sighed as she grabbed the camera around her neck. "Well, I was out looking for stories for the newspaper and I saw Yumi-san running and stop in front of the statue. It looked like she was crying and then I saw Sachiko-sama grab her wrist. I couldn't see what you two were saying, but when you two kissed I couldn't pass up the rare opportunity."

"Then how did the picture get in the newspaper?" Sachiko asked.

"I-I'm not sure. . . I mentioned I possibly had a story for the paper, but I couldn't get your permission before you left on your trip so I never gave it to them. It's been on my camera the whole time." Tsutako explained. "I really am telling the truth. I have no idea how they got a hold of the picture. . . I would never try and ruin whatever it is you two have."

"We are together." Sachiko said a moment later as Tsutako looked at her a little unsure of what to say, thankfully Sachiko had picked up on that. "What I mean is, Yumi is my girlfriend. What you saw in that picture was our first kiss." She went on to explain.

"W-Why are you telling me this?" Tsutako asked.

"Because it's the truth and we have nothing to hide." Yumi answered. "We still don't want our relationship in the paper though. It's our own personal lives and we shouldn't have to let everyone know if we don't want."

Tsutako put her head down feeling ashamed even though she really had no idea how Minako got the picture. "You're right and I'm sorry. I should have never taken the picture. Then again, I probably should have never told Minako-san that I had a picture that could be front page worthy." Tsutako admitted as Sachiko raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

"Minako-san told us that you gave her the picture." Sachiko said as Tsutako looked at her curiously.

"That's not true. I never gave her the picture. I didn't even tell her what it was of." Tsutako argued.

"Sachiko, didn't Minako seem uneasy when we asked her where she got the picture this morning?" Yumi asked as Sachiko thought about it. Truthfully, Yumi believed Tsutako over Minako, she had always known Minako to want the best scoop and she had always known Tsutako for trying to keep her good reputation.

"Yes, she did, I think we will have to talk with the principal to check our stories though." Sachiko replied. Admittedly she to sided with Tsutako over Minako in this situation. "We don't have anymore questions, that was all we wanted to ask." Sachiko said as Tsutako bowed her head.

"Again, I'm sorry for all the trouble I've caused you two and I hope this doesn't interfere with your relationship at all." Tsutako said before making her way out the door.

Yumi sighed once she was gone. "I wish this whole ordeal was over with."

"Me, too. . ." Sachiko replied before grinning slightly, trying to overlook the fact. "We still have another 10 minutes on our lunch break though and I would like to enjoy it with my girlfriend."

Yumi could only blush slightly as Sachiko leaned in one more time to finish what she started before Tsutako entered.

* * *

**-X-X-**

The rest of the day had gone by like normal and for Touko that was a good thing because she was getting tired of all the talk being about Yumi and Sachiko. Thankfully though even the two lovers seemed back to normal when they entered the council room for the meeting. Well as normal as they could. Sachiko would stare at Yumi lost in thought and Yumi would blush every once in awhile when she noticed.

Touko knew they were ultimately trying to ignore the fact that they were in the paper and like the rest of the Yamayurikai, she would go along with it. When the meeting was over she would wait outside the Rose Mansion for Sachiko and Yumi so she could walk to the gates with them before bidding them a farewell. The only difference between normal and now was the fact that Sachiko would go along with Yumi to where ever it is they were going.

Touko could only smile at the thought as she sat here a few hours later looking at the newspaper in her room. She still had to stop every once in awhile to grasp that her cousin really was dating her Onee-sama. It all seemed like too much, but at the same time she could tell what they had was true and pure, they were made for each other in her eyes.

Touko stared at the picture for another minute or so before putting it down on a small table she had by her bed. "Guess I'll go wash up for dinner, I'm sure it's almost done." She told herself as she crawled out of her bed and made her way down the hall towards the bathroom.

Unfortunately her mother coming into her room was just a minute too late. "Touko, dinner is ready." Her mother said as she poked her head in the room only to find and empty room. "Ugh, this girl really has to put her clothes in the laundry room." She said as she quickly went around and picked up a few dirty clothes around her room before noticing the newspaper near her bed.

_'Since when has she been interested in reading?' _Her mother thought as she went over and picked up the paper before going wide eyed. "S-Sachiko. . .?"

* * *

**A/N: **Alrighty, so I hope this chapter didn't feel rushed on their decision. I realize that there wasn't much drama behind it, but I honestly never intended there to be. I also hope it didn't seem to void of. . . stuff? I don't know. I really didn't plan this story out fully, I just open a text document and go, which I believe is starting to show personally. This story only has a little bit left, but I wonder if I should have ended it when Yumi and Sachiko became a couple instead of dragging it out. Meh, what's done is done. I think there are only 2 chapters left of this story, which is good because this story has been stressing me out beyond belief lately. I'm not done writing or discouraged, I just don't think I'm doing well with this one anymore. It's also hard when I got a ton of other things I want to do.

I surely hope my other stories are better than this one. I honestly feel like this story is just too messy. I believe I'm much better at the shorter 10-20k ones which is what I have upcomming. A lot of them are coming after this one is over and I am excited for them. As for this chapter, I feel like things are a bit rushed mainly because I don't have any clues as to what to do, but I feel I need to get it out asap. (Mainly causing the stress).. I know I will get a lot of don't worries, but it really does weigh pretty heavily on me.

I guess all I really wanted to do in this message was apologize and really tell you what I think going into the last 2 chapters most likely. Anyways, that is all I got. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope you stick around once the story is over because The Surprise part 3 is up next. I do better with that story. I'm not very good with this excessively shy Yumi and this somewhat protective/odd Sachiko. I don't know. My personal thoughts on them are not exactly what I have them acting like in this story. I missed my mark on that part, but oh well. I am still pretty happy with this one, I just really think i should have ended it at them becoming girlfriends.

Again sorry for the rant and really long A/N! I'm done now and I feel much better getting my thoughts out to everyone. :) Chapter 18 being started tomorrow as it is 1 am and I'm very tired :(


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: **Hey! Quick update :D! If only I had enough time to do this often...! Anyways here is chapter 18 of It started in her dreams. This one kind of consists of a lot of shorter seens, but I am quite happy with it's outcome. Anyways, I think I got 1 real chapter left, followed by a smaller one to close out the story. I think at least. I hope you enjoy and as always thank you for the reviews, I can't tell you how much they keep me going. By the way just as a quick warning, I personally don't think it's anywhere near rated M, but there is a scene in here that some may find questionable. I think it's pretty tame there is no nudity or anything like that.

* * *

Yumi yawned as she slowly made her way down the stairs towards the kitchen, she knew she would regret staying up so late talking with Sachiko on the phone. They had talked about Minako and Tsutako's stories and agreed to speak with the principal. Unfortunately for their sleep, they had started to speak of what they planned on doing this upcoming weekend and ended up getting carried away.

The only thing keeping Yumi going this morning was knowing that Sachiko was coming to pick her up this morning, just like the day before.

"Someone looks tired today. . . Stay up too late last night?" Mrs. Fukuzawa asked as Yumi took a seat at the table.

"Yes. . ." Yumi yawned before continuing. "S...Onee-sama, needed to discuss our upcoming meeting with me." She explained as her mother set a plate of food down in front of her.

"Oh, where are you two meeting?" She asked curiously.

"No, I mean the Yamayurikai meeting." Yumi replied as she thought about the date that had been planned for this Saturday. "I do have plans though, this Saturday to meet with her. She wants to go to the mall." Yumi explained full well knowing that her plans were a bit more romantic than just going to the mall.

"Sounds, like a date." Mrs. Fukuzawa said as Yumi blushed.

"N-Not exactly. She just wants to go shopping is all." Yumi replied as her mother chuckled.

"Well that is good. I would be ashamed if you didn't tell me about your first date." Mrs. Fukuzawa teased as Yumi turned to her with a confused look on her face.

"B-But, Sachiko is a girl. You would be alright with me dating another girl?" Yumi asked as Mrs. Fukuzawa smiled.

"Oh, I guess you're right, she is a girl huh?" Mrs. Fukuzawa replied before shrugging. "I've never given it much thought, I guess I would have to get over it though, if you were happy." She explained as Yumi turned back to her food and thought about her mothers words carefully.

"Well, it's not a date, so you don't have to worry about it." Yumi said one more time before taking another bite of her food.

"That is good, because like I said. I would like to know about my daughter's first date, guy or girl." Mrs. Fukuzawa stated once again.

"I will be sure to tell you, though I think I would be a bit hesitant about telling you if it was a girl. Especially Onee-sama." Yumi explained as Mrs. Fukuzawa smiled again.

"I think anyone would be, but just remember we are your parents and only want you to be happy." Mrs. Fukuzawa said as the doorbell rang. "I guess that is your ride, have a good day at school, Yumi."

Yumi smiled and nodded before standing from her seat and making her way towards the door where Sachiko was waiting.

"Good morning, Yumi." Sachiko greeted, waving to Mrs. Fukuzawa who could be seen through the open door.

"Good morning. I think we should get going, my mother is acting awfully strange this morning." Yumi explained as she shut the door and walked with Sachiko.

"How so?" Sachiko asked curiously as she thought about her own mother being somewhat quiet this morning.

"Well we were talking and eventually I mentioned that I was meeting you this weekend and she joked that it was a date. I told her it wasn't, but she kept telling me it was fine if it was, she just wanted to know when I went on my first date whether it was with a guy or a girl." Yumi explained as Sachiko looked at her.

"I hope your answer involved only dating me." Sachiko said a little teasingly as Yumi smiled.

"Of course, you are the only one I would ever even think about dating." Yumi replied as Sachiko helped her in the car like the morning before.

Sachiko could only smile until the door of the car was closed when she could give Yumi a quick kiss. "You really know how to make me happy."

* * *

**-X-X-**

It was a few hours later at the Fukuzawa household and Yumi's mother had been hard at work doing housework. This was a normal routine for her to clean while everyone was gone, but today was a little different because she could only think about the phone call she had received the night before.

"_Hello?" Mrs. Fukuzawa said as she picked up the phone expecting to hear Sachiko's voice._

"_Hello, my name is Ogasawara Sayako. I am Sachiko's mother. I would like to speak with Mrs. Fukuzawa if she is home, please." Sayako said as Mrs. Fukuzawa raised an eyebrow curiously._

"_This is her."_

_Sayako took a heavy breath as she looked at the newspaper in her hand. "Mrs. Fukuzawa, I was calling to ask if you have seen the school newspaper that was just issued this week?"  
_

"_No, Yumi never brings one home, I haven't seen it why?" Mrs. Fukuzawa asked curiously as Sayako paused for a moment trying to think of what to say. She wasn't sure how Mrs. Fukuzawa would react and she certainly didn't want to upset her, she knew how special Yumi was to her daughter, especially after seeing the paper, which she still had questions about._

"_Has Yumi been acting weird lately?" Sayako asked._

_Mrs. Fukuzawa thought about her daughter's behavior lately for a moment. "Not that I can think of, why?"  
_

"_I was just curious since Sachiko has been spending so much time at your house." Sayako explained, still trying to stay away from the point._

"_Spending time at my house?" Mrs. Fukuzawa questioned._

"_Yes, over the past few weeks, Sachiko has been telling me that she is having dinner with Yumi-chan and her family. I really did feel bad for her intruding all the time but she assured me that everything was fine and she was invited." Sayako explained as Mrs. Fukuzawa thought about the past few weeks confused._

"_She hasn't been eating here, Yumi barely has been. She calls me after school a lot lately and tells me that she is going to eat with the rest of the Yamayurikai." Mrs. Fukuzawa replied as Sayako shook her head, how blind could she be to not notice what was going on sooner._

"_Mrs. Fukuzawa, I think something is going on between our daughter's. Would you mind meeting me within the next few days, I have something to show you." Sayako said._

"_Yes, that will be fine. I am free tomorrow for lunch if you are." Mrs. Fukuzawa explained, she had known Sayako for awhile now since Yumi was her daughter's Petite Soeur. Their families had become quite familiar with each other. Sachiko was treated like a family member at the Fukuzawa household and Yumi was treated like family at the Ogasawara household._

"_That will work, why don't we meet at the usual restaurant. I would prefer you don't mention this phone call to either of them. I think you will be pretty surprised at what I have to show you." Sayako explained as Mrs. Fukuzawa thought about what it could possibly be. "Anyways, I have to get going. I will see you tomorrow for lunch."_

"_Yes, see you tomorrow." Mrs. Fukuzawa replied before hanging up the phone._

Something was off and she could only wonder if Yumi had been telling her the truth when she called and told her that she was going out to eat with the rest of the Yamayurikai. The more she thought about this the weirder it was that Sachiko had all the sudden decided to start picking her up in the morning. She also knew they were pretty close, but Yumi had slipped up yesterday calling her Sachiko and the hug she had received after leaving hadn't gone unseen by her.

Everything had been falling into place in her head and with that she had grown her own suspicions. That was the reasoning she had questioned Yumi this morning. She was looking for a response, which she had sort of gotten, though she still was unsure herself. She would have to wait until lunch with Sayako, but everything made sense in her head. One could say that she was pretty sure what Sayako had wanted to meet her about.

* * *

**-X-X-**

Yumi smiled as she felt Sachiko's hand on her knee, she knew the older girl was trying to calm her nerves. It wasn't often that they went to talk with the principal and even though they were going to tell the stories they got it was still nerve racking for her.

"The principal is ready to see you." The office assistant said as she led Sachiko and Yumi into the principal's office.

"Thank you." Sachiko said before turning to Yumi and taking her hand.

"Welcome, please take a seat. I take it you are here to tell me what Tsutako and Minako had to say?" The principal asked as Sachiko nodded while taking a seat next to Yumi.

"Yes, we talked to both of them and the only thing we could notice different was that Minako said Tsutako gave her the picture." Sachiko explained as the principal leaned back in her chair.

"Tsutako claims she didn't, right?" The principal asked as both Sachiko and Yumi nodded in response. "Well, this is going to be harder than I thought. . ." The principal said before letting out a sigh. "I guess I will have to scare it out of them then."

Sachiko raised an eyebrow in curiosity at the principal's statement. "What do you mean scare it out of them?" She asked a moment later as the principal smiled.

"Don't worry about it. It's just one of the many techniques a principal has at her disposal." The principal assured the two. "You two can leave though, I will handle Minako and Tsutako. . ."

Sachiko and Yumi bowed their head as they stood from their seats and turned to make their way out of the office.

"Have you told your parents yet?" The principal asked before they could leave the room.

"No, not yet." Sachiko said as she grabbed the door handle.

"If you want some advice, I think the sooner the better. Not telling them can almost put a restriction on how far your relationship can go and you never know. You might just miss out on a lifetime of happiness because of it. But I'm telling you now, it might not be easy at first, but if you truly love one another, then you have nothing to worry about." She explained as Sachiko and Yumi thought over her words carefully for a moment.

"Thank you." Sachiko said a moment later as she took Yumi's hand. "We should get back to class now, I will walk you."

The principal could only smile as she watched the two leave her office. She could only wish the best for them, because it wasn't too long ago that her best friend had lost a potential soul mate from fear of coming out to her parents. "I hope you two are stronger than she was. . . She didn't realize how much that girl meant to her until it was too late."

* * *

**-X-X-**

Sayako stepped out of the back of the car that she had ridden in to the restaurant that she and Yumi's mother usually met at. She was running a little late today due to the fact that she had to relay a message to her husband and he had been on the phone with an important business partner. Thankfully though, Mrs. Fukuzawa understood that things like that happened and had waited the fifteen minutes patiently for her to arrive.

"Sorry, I had to deliver a message to my husband at the last second." Sayako said as she came over and took a seat at the table Mrs. Fukuzawa was sitting at.

"It's fine, I understand." She said with a reassuring smile. "Now what is it you wanted to show me?" She asked a moment later as the waiter approached.

"Let's order something first." Sayako replied as she opened her menu and decided what she wanted.

Mrs. Fukuzawa couldn't argue that, she hadn't eaten much this morning in preparation for the lunch she was about to have. Instead the two caught up on each others lives and family until the food came and the two would continue light conversation while eating.

"So, you say Sachiko hasn't been coming over to your house for dinner?" Sayako asked curiously as she prepared to show Mrs. Fukuzawa the newspaper she had with her.

"No, she hasn't been eating over at our house. Yumi says she is going with her and the rest of the Yamayurkai out to eat after school a lot lately. I find it kind of odd that their stories are different. I wonder what it is they are hiding?" Mrs. Fukuzawa asked curiously.

Sayako took a deep breath as she set her fork down and reached inside the small bag she had with her for the newspaper. "Well, I think I may know what is going on. I got this from my sister, which you may know better as Touko-chan's mother. I was unsure of how you would react that is why I brought it here. My sister says she found it in Touko-chan's room, I think it may explain what is going on between them." Sayako explained as she held out the newspaper to Mrs. Fukuzawa who took it a little hesitantly.

Sayako could see Mrs. Fukuzawa's eyes go a little wide in surprise by the picture before her. Admittedly, she had kind of guessed that Yumi and Sachiko may have been becoming a little closer, but she knew Sachiko was Yumi's best friend and Onee-sama and assumed it may be normal. She never expected to see a picture like this though. "T-this is our daughter's. . ." Mrs. Fukuzawa stated in disbelief as Sayako took a breath and nodded.

"Yes, that is our daughter's. It seems like they may be more than just sisters." Sayako said as Mrs. Fukuzawa sighed and put the paper on the table.

"I thought they might be doing something like this, but I never expected it to be this far along." Mrs. Fukuzawa replied.

"Yes, I had my own suspicions with Sachiko's odd behavior over the past few weeks, but then I saw this picture. I think it's quite obvious that the kiss portrayed here isn't an innocent one, it looks quite passionate to me." Sayako explained as Mrs. Fukuzawa nodded in agreement.

"Do you think they are together?" Mrs. Fukuzawa asked though she already had her own answer, she was really just interested in what Sayako had to say.

"Yes, I think they may very well be together." Sayako replied before continuing. "I just wonder if it is serious enough to ask about? I mean what if we confront them and this was all just a big misunderstanding?"

"You're right, but then again the recent phone calls, the lies about after school, this paper, and Sachiko picking Yumi up in the morning all the of the sudden are just a little too much. I think this relationship between them exists and they are trying to hide it. I can't blame them though, could you imagine trying to tell your parents something like that? I imagine they are scared." Mrs. Fukuzawa reasoned as Sayako nodded in agreement.

"You're right. . ." Sayako said as a thought came to her. "So why don't we bring it up to them? If it is a misunderstanding they will have nothing to be embarrassed about."

"I-I guess that makes sense." Mrs. Fukuzawa said as Sayako nodded.

"Think about it, they are probably too scared of how we will react, so why don't we bring it up to them and eliminate that fear." Sayako explained as Mrs. Fukuzawa looked to the paper again.

"Are you really alright with this?" Mrs. Fukuzawa asked curiously as Sayako sighed.

"Well, I can't say that I have some mixed feelings on it, but in the end Sachiko has been happier than she ever has been since she met your daughter. That is all that matters to me and even if she falls in love with another girl, she is still my daughter." Sayako explained as Mrs. Fukuzawa smiled.

"You're right, I couldn't have said it better myself. Yumi has been a bit more cheery than usual lately and when she speaks of Sachiko she gets all embarrassed. There has to be something going on." Mrs. Fukuzawa replied before continuing. "Now I'm just worried about what our husbands will say."

Sayako smiled. "I can't speak for your own, but my husband has a weak spot for Sachiko, even if he doesn't show it. Not only that, but he has also taken notice to her mood change recently, he pays much more attention than anyone thinks."

"That is good, I think my husband will be more surprised than anything. I can't imagine him being too upset though." Mrs. Fukuzawa explained.

"Then I think it's settled. I think I have a plan." Sayako said with a smile as Mrs. Fukuzawa raised an eyebrow curiously.

* * *

**-X-X-**

"Yumi, come with me." Sachiko said as she looked around quickly to see if anyone was watching them. The halls were filled with students all making their way to the gymnasium for a play that was being put on by the middle school, but Sachiko had other plans.

"Isn't the gym that way?" Yumi asked as Sachiko pulled her away from the crowd of girls by the wrist.

"Yes, but we already saw this play last year Yumi. I have a better idea for this year." Sachiko explained as they approached the door and made their way outside.

"S-Sachiko, isn't this considered skipping?" Yumi asked nervously as she looked back at the doors.

Sachiko grinned as she stopped and took Yumi's hand instead of her wrist. "Don't worry, Yumi. We have permission to skip the play today. I told them we would rather use the time to catch up on some work at the Rose Mansion. They told me it was alright." She explained as Yumi looked at Sachiko a little surprised before they started walking again.

"Y-You lied to a teacher?" Yumi asked as Sachiko smiled.

"Not exactly, I just didn't give her the full truth. We are going to the Rose Mansion, I assure you that." Sachiko said before blushing a little. "I just didn't tell them what we would exactly be doing at the Rose Mansion."

Yumi couldn't help but join Sachiko in her blush as she heard the words escape her girlfriend's mouth. "Sachiko, you don't mean you want to. . ."

Sachiko grinned as she pulled Yumi into the Rose Mansion and shut the door before giving her a quick kiss. "I think that kiss shows you exactly what I want, Yumi. We haven't had very much alone time since we got back from the trip and I can't stop thinking about you." Sachiko admitted as Yumi took a deep breath to try and slow her increasing heart rate.

Yumi knew that skipping the play wasn't a huge deal, many students would get parent's permission to leave before it and even then it was hard for the teachers to keep attendance on all of the students. She really couldn't feel too bad, especially if they had permission and the way that Sachiko was looking at her as she had her back against the wall was just too much. Yumi could feel her palm's starting to sweat a little as her face flushed and her thoughts became a swirl of pent up desires and need.

It had only taken a moment for Yumi to react and pull Sachiko's head closer as she turned her own to meet her in the most passionate kiss the two had shared since they returned. Everything seemed to fade away as Yumi deepened the kiss and pulled Sachiko to the floor with her as her knee's gave out. It had been awhile since they were able to do this and Sachiko wasn't the only one who had been feeling the effects of not having much time with her lover.

Sachiko grinned a minute later as she pulled away from Yumi, who took a deep breath. Her face had an alluring red streak across it and her eyes had a dreamy look in them as she stared at Sachiko lost in this moment. "Why don't we go to the council room, Yumi?" Sachiko asked a moment later as Yumi's eyes slightly shifted and met Sachiko's.

"A-Alright." Yumi replied as Sachiko helped her to her feet and escorted her to the council room, where the two would be able to further express their love, though they both knew it was too daring to do what both their bodies had truly desired.

* * *

**-X-X-**

Rei grinned as she noticed the two empty seats near Touko, she had thought she saw Sachiko speaking with one of the teacher's before the play and since Yumi was missing too, she could only guess as to what they were doing.

"Touko-chan, where is Yumi-san?" Yoshino asked curiously as Rei kept her thoughts to herself.

Touko sighed as she glanced over at the two empty seats next to her which she knew were reserved for Sachiko and Yumi. "I don't know, they must have had something come up, perhaps it has to do with the newspaper. The play isn't very important so I'm sure it would be a good time for them to talk with the principal if they had to." Touko explained as Rei finally stepped in.

"I don't know about that, I heard a rumor going around that Minako fessed up to what she did and that she isn't allowed to put out a newspaper anymore unless it's reviewed by a faculty member." Rei explained.

"It won't matter for a little while at least. I heard she was suspended for a few weeks. I bet her parents are furious." Noriko added.

"I wonder what happened to Tsutako." Touko asked curiously a moment later.

"I don't think anything happened. She followed the rules." Rei replied as Touko looked back to Sachiko and Yumi's empty seat.

"I wonder if they know what happened?" Touko asked to no one in particular as Rei smiled.

"I'm sure they will find out soon enough if they don't know." Rei assured her as the lights in the gym dimmed and the play was beginning to start. "It doesn't matter for now though, I'm sure it's the farthest thing from their mind right now."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Yoshino asked curiously as Rei just smiled, which made Yoshino blush in embarrassment. "You don't think they. . . At the Rose Mansion?" Yoshino asked hesitantly.

Rei chuckled at her response before smiling brightly. "I don't know, Yoshino. But I can tell you Sachiko has had a dreamy look in her eyes all day."

"Hey, you two be quiet, the play is starting. Besides it's none of our business what those two do together." Touko said as Rei gave her a slight apologetic bow.

* * *

**-X-X-**

Sachiko grinned as she loosened Yumi's scarf, at this point in time it was more of a hindrance than anything. The two had completely lost control at this point also, whatever sense of their boundaries they had when they entered was quickly fading and Yumi could only find herself feeling a bit warm as Sachiko attacked her now bare neck.

At first it was just a few kisses when they entered the room. Sachiko claimed it was what she owed Yumi for the previous week, but Yumi knew otherwise. Sachiko couldn't lie to her anymore, it was one of the many things that she just couldn't get past the brunette like she used to. Which for Yumi was fine, because like Sachiko she had been feeling an uncontrollable urge to be with her girlfriend.

Yumi had been feeling odd lately, which she soon realized was related to Sachiko. It wasn't like before, longing to tell her she loved her. This feeling was different, it was like a knot in her stomach had formed whenever even the slightest thought of the raven haired beauty came into her mind. If she didn't quickly think of something else, the thoughts would keep coming and developing into stronger more intimate thoughts that ultimately led to Yumi feeling like she might die without her lover's touch.

She had truthfully never felt this way about Sachiko before and she knew from the night they had become one how to rid herself of this feeling. Doing that was a different story though, she was sure that it was something that Sachiko probably hadn't thought much of since then and she knew that even if she did think about it more often than before that it was something she would have to keep to herself.

That wouldn't go unnoticed by Sachiko though, the looks and glances that Yumi would mindlessly give her every once in awhile. She knew exactly what Yumi was thinking, anyone would if they saw that primal look in Yumi's eyes. It was something that only Sachiko would ever know and it was something that would always send a shiver down her spine and make her body hot. Yumi was looking at her like a hungry lion stalking it's prey and if given the chance, she knew Yumi just might attack.

That being said, Sachiko hadn't been so innocent either the past few days. She had also thought of Yumi in a highly unladylike fashion, usually during her lecture's at school. This was not normal for her, but every day it became harder and harder for her to focus, especially since she had started carrying a picture in one of her notebook's of Yumi. Of course no one knew this but her, she would be highly embarrassed about it, but every time she looked at the picture herself she couldn't help but smile and wonder what her girlfriend was up to or what she was thinking about.

That is what usually started these thoughts though, they would usually start out innocent enough wondering if Yumi was thinking about her or paying attention to her class like she should be herself. It wouldn't take long for Sachiko to wonder what she would be thinking about if she wasn't paying attention though, could it be possible that Yumi was thinking of her also? If she was then what was she thinking about, Sachiko wondered. It was only a short time after that her thoughts would turn to fantasies and eventually she would be brought back to reality by a deep breath and the realization that her body was starting to feel the effects of these thoughts. She knew she shouldn't things like this in class, but it wasn't easy with that picture in front of her and thankfully no one had payed attention. At least that is what she had thought, thankfully Rei wouldn't bring it up to her, instead she would only grin and chuckle to herself. If only people knew what the high class Ogasawara Sachiko was truly thinking and feeling.

All of those combined desires and feelings led up to this point now as Sachiko unconsciously sucked and kissed Yumi's neck as the younger girl let out small moans and gasps. She had been just as lost sitting on Sachiko's lap as Sachiko held her in place with her arms wrapped around Yumi's back. The two had a mix of fear of being caught and passion running through them as Sachiko's kisses traced the neckline of Yumi's shirt, which caused an indescribable sensation to run through the brunette's body as she tilted her head back.

Sachiko grinned at this reaction, she loved the way Yumi reacted to her touch, all it did was fuel her unbound desires more in this situation and soon Yumi could feel one of Sachiko's hands coming up the back of her shirt as the her other pulled Yumi into another kiss. Unfortunately this would be as far as the two would go today, because the sound of someone coming up the creaky stairs of the Rose Mansion filled the room and sent them into a scramble to straighten up and make it look like they weren't doing anything.

They had been too far along though and when the rest of the Yamayurikai entered the room they found Sachiko and Yumi sitting in their respective chairs, faces flushed, hair disheveled, and somewhat breathless. Rei grinned right away when she noticed the missing scarf around Yumi's neck on the table in front of Sachiko.

This didn't go unnoticed and as everyone sat down Sachiko embarrassingly handed Yumi her scarf, which had only caused the two to blush even more than they were already.

"We can cancel the meeting today if this room is being used." Rei teased as the rest of the girls tried hard to hold back their knowing smiles.

"T-That will be quite alright. . ." Sachiko said a moment later as she tried hard not to focus on the rest of the girls. Thankfully they had all been supportive and though they all somewhat knew what had been happening they tried hard to act normal and went on with the meeting as though nothing happened. Of course Sachiko and Yumi would be pretty quiet this meeting, they had both still been feeling the after effects of what had just happened and the embarrassment that followed.

The rest of the day had been normal, Yumi and Sachiko walked with one another to the point that they said goodbye and split with their daily kiss, that was usually just a quick peck so that no one would notice.

* * *

**-X-X-**

"I'm home." Yumi said as she closed the door behind her and made her way towards the kitchen where her mother was sitting at the table.

Mrs. Fukuzawa smiled as she turned to Yumi. "Welcome home, Yumi. How was your day?" She asked curiously as Yumi paused thinking about the council room.

"Great." She replied a moment later before going over to the fridge to grab something to drink.

"That is good." Mrs. Fukuzawa replied before continuing. "I went out to lunch today with a certain Onee-sama's mother."

Yumi froze for a moment as she reached for the orange juice which did not go unnoticed by her mother. "S-Sachiko's mom?" Yumi asked trying to keep her nerves calm, she really had no reason to feel awkward about her mother going out to lunch with Sayako, after all neither of them knew anything.

"Yes, we were wondering what you were doing this Friday? We have been invited over to their place for dinner." Mrs. Fukuzawa asked as Yumi poured a glass of juice.

"I'm not doing anything Friday night. I can go, after all it would be rude if I didn't. We met them through me after all." Yumi explained as Mrs. Fukuzawa smiled.

"You're right and Sachiko will be there too." Mrs. Fukuzawa said as Yumi smiled slightly, which again didn't go unnoticed.

Yumi smiled brighter a moment later as she faced her mom. "Then dinner on Friday it is."

"Alright, I'll tell them we are coming them."

* * *

**-X-X-**

Sayako smiled when she saw Sachiko approaching the front door on foot, she had become aware that she was walking home with Yumi. She could only wonder what they talked about or did on this walk home because Sachiko always seemed to have a smile on her face when she entered the door.

Today would be no different, Sachiko would walk in the front door and take her shoes off before making her way to her room. The only difference was today that her mother followed her and held her bedroom door from being shut to get her attention.

"M-Mother!" Sachiko gasped as she took a deep breath. "You scared me."

Sayako smiled a little as she pushed the door open and took a step inside Sachiko's room. "I just wanted to let you know that we are having dinner with the Fukuzawa's on Friday night." She explained as Sachiko set her stuff down and looked over to her mother.

"Is Yumi, coming?" She asked curiously as Sayako smiled.

"Of course, why wouldn't she." Sayako replied as Sachiko turned back to her stuff to grab her homework. Sayako couldn't help but notice the picture on the inside of Sachiko's notebook when she quickly opened and it hastily turned the page as if she didn't mean to go to that one. This of course only made Sayako certain of her daughter's relationship with Yumi. "They will be coming over here for dinner, so I expect you to wear something nice."

"Of course, that shouldn't be a problem." Sachiko replied as she glanced over to her mother who was still smiling.

"Alright, that is good, I will leave you to your homework, I'll see you at dinner." Sayako said as Sachiko nodded before the door was closed. All she could think about now was what she was going to wear to be presentable to Yumi's family, but in the end she cared more about what Yumi would think.

* * *

**-X-X-**

It was later that night and Sachiko had been scrounging through her closet with a maid's assistance, trying to find a dress she found suitable for Yumi. Of course she knew that she could wear pretty much anything and Yumi would be fine. Sachiko knew Yumi was just happy knowing that she had put any thought into what she was wearing.

This would be put on hold though for her as she heard the phone ring and quickly made her way back into her room to answer it. She knew if she didn't call Yumi that Yumi would call her around this time. It had basically become a nightly routine for the two since they returned from the trip.

"Hello, Yumi." Sachiko greeted as she picked up the phone and took a seat on her bed as the maid made her way out of the room to leave Sachiko to her phone call.

"Hi, I didn't disturb you did I?" Yumi asked as Sachiko looked up to her closet.

"No, not at all Yumi. I was just looking for something to wear for this Friday. My parents tell me you and your family are coming over for dinner." Sachiko explained.

"Yes, we are. I don't really have anything fancy to wear though, I hope that is alright." Yumi replied as Sachiko chuckled.

"It's fine, Yumi. If you really feel that bad about it though we can stop tomorrow after school and pick something out for you." Sachiko told her as Yumi smiled.

"I don't think that will be necessary. . . It won't really be a surprise if you help me pick it out either." Yumi explained as Sachiko smiled. That was until a thought that had been on her mind since she was told about he dinner came back.

"Yumi, I was thinking. . ." Sachiko said as she looked to her bedroom door to make sure she was alone. "This Friday, both of our families will be together, with us. . ." Sachiko trailed off as Yumi let out a small sigh, admittedly she had been thinking something similar.

"You think we should tell them right?" Yumi asked a moment later as Sachiko sighed.

"Well, I don't know if we should, but I was thinking about it. I mean it is a rare that we are all together." Sachiko explained as Yumi nodded.

"You're right, perhaps we should take advantage of this." Yumi replied as Sachiko thought about it for a moment.

"I think we should talk about this a little bit more in person before we make any decisions." Sachiko finally said.

"You're right. We can talk about this tomorrow, but unfortunately I think we will have to make the decision tomorrow it is Thursday and the dinner is Friday." Yumi replied as Sachiko sighed. They both knew this wasn't going to be easy to do, but then again what better opportunity did they have then having both families over for dinner at once.

"Then let's go somewhere after school tomorrow, we can talk then."

* * *

**A/N: **Alright, so I hoped you liked it. I was quite pleased with this chapter for doing most of it today. I think the next one will be fun also and I'm starting to feel a little weird. I've been working on this story for quite awhile now and it's almost over. . . I feel kinda depressed, but at the same time I am sooo excited to be able to focus on all these other idea's I have in my head! Anyways, I don't really have much to say about this chapter. I think Sayako and Mrs. Fukuzawa pretty much cover the message I wanted to get across. I just have a feeling an awkward dinner might be coming up. No Jenga references from The Surprise either, I swear :).


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: **Alright, well here it is. The last chapter of It Started In Her Dreams :(. I have mixed feelings on ending. I am sad because it's over and I've just been doing it for so long that is just feels natural now to work on it from time to time. On the other side, I feel as though I have learned sooo much from this story. I learned what I'm good at, what I should try and stay away from. The other stuff I learned is a bit hard to explain because in my own personal opinion this story should have ended a very long time ago. As I got farther and farther in it I felt as though I was losing it quite a bit, I should have done a few things differently, which I now understand and yada yada! The point is this story was great for many reasons and even though I am sad it's over I am SO EXCITED that it's over because I got a ton of other ideas that I want to get started. The Surprise part 3 is up next though, if your wondering.

I think I will be sticking to the 10-20k word stories for awhile, I feel as though I do better with those. I still have some thoughts on this particular story but I will post down below, so for one last time in this story, I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Sachiko smiled as Yumi leaned against her on the couch. The two had decided a good place to talk would be at Youko's house, because she had been supportive and they knew that talking at their houses would be a little to risky. Their day at school had been quite normal, the two had eaten lunch together again and gone to the Rose Mansion for their meeting after school.

Once school was done though, they had started to talk about that thing that had been on their mind's all day whether they admitted it or not. Which is how they ended up on the small couch in Youko's bedroom.

"So you think you are going to tell your parents?" Youko asked to be sure she had heard Sachiko right.

"We don't know, we just think this may be our best opportunity to. It's very rare that our families are together like this." Sachiko explained as Youko thought about it.

"It is the perfect opportunity. . . You would be telling both families at once." Youko said before sighing. "That being said though, if you do go through with this there is no turning back. Once you say that Yumi is your girlfriend you will have to deal with the possible anger they could show you." Youko went on to explain.

"I know. . ." Sachiko said as Yumi spoke up.

"Which is why it's still the perfect opportunity. We will be their for one another if it does go bad." Yumi explained as Sachiko glanced over to her a little surprised at the serious tone Yumi had spoken in.

Youko smiled as she looked at looked at Sachiko who eventually found her words and nodded in agreement.

"She is right. She will be right by my side if things do go badly." Sachiko said as she took Yumi's hand. "We will tell them together and no matter what they say we will still be together after it's all over with."

"That's the confident Petite Soeur I know." Youko said looking at Sachiko and Yumi. "I don't think you two have anything to worry about and if something bad does happen you are both more than welcome to stay at my house for a few days until your family situation is figured out."

"Thank you." Yumi said with a slight bow of her head, she was grateful to have a friend like Youko in a time like this. She knew the possibility of her having to stay at Youko's house was high because telling your parents something like this wasn't exactly small.

"It's no big deal. I honestly don't think you have anything to worry about." Youko said though admittedly she knew this would probably be a major shock to Sachiko's parents. In the end, she really had no idea what would come from this.

* * *

**-X-X-**

It was the next morning and Yumi sighed as she stared at her ceiling, she knew today was going to be a big day and like Sachiko she had barely gotten any sleep. Her alarm clock ringing merely reminded her that the start of the biggest day of her life thus far was beginning. She tried hard to act normal though, especially around her mother as she came downstairs and had breakfast like usual. "You look tired, Yumi. Are you feeling well?" Mrs. Fukuzawa asked as Yumi took a seat at the table with a yawn.

"I'm fine. I just couldn't sleep." Yumi replied as she took a bite of her toast. She really couldn't say much, all she could think about was how she was going to be telling her mother later that she is a lesbian.

"You will be alright for dinner still, right?" Mrs. Fukuzawa asked a moment later as Yumi froze.

Her mind had already been stuck on the thought of dinner, but the word actually being said made Yumi's whole body tense. "Y-yes." She finally said a moment later as Mrs. Fukuzawa raised an eyebrow curiously at her.

"Alright, well just tell me. We can schedule the dinner for some other time if you aren't fee..."

"No!" Yumi exclaimed cutting her mother off completely as she stood from her chair and turned towards her mother. "I'll be fine, but I think I should get going early today. I have a big meeting this morning, that is why I didn't get any sleep." Yumi explained as she made her way towards the door leaving Mrs. Fukuzawa baffled at her sudden outburst.

Thankfully though, she wasn't the only one having an awkward morning. Sachiko's had been just as eventful and because of that Sachiko had left early to pick up Yumi, which she was sure would be fine.

Mrs. Fukuzawa watched Yumi climb into Sachiko's car before being taken away, she could only hope Yumi was telling the truth and really did feel alright. Yumi insisted that the dinner go on though and with that in mind she knew she had to make one last call to Sayako.

"Hello, this is Ogasawara Sayako speaking." Sayako said as she picked up the phone after a few rings.

"Hello, this is Yumi's mother. I was calling to make sure that everything is still in place for tonight." Mrs. Fukuzawa said as Sayako smiled.

"It most certainly is. Sachiko insisted that the dinner happen even though she she seemed lost in thought this morning." Sayako explained as Mrs. Fukuzawa raised and eyebrow curiously.

"That is odd, Yumi was acting strange this morning also. You don't think they know do you?" Mrs. Fukuzawa questioned.

"That is strange, but I don't think they know about our plan. I told Sachiko to dress up for the occasion." Sayako said cheerfully. "She doesn't know that I know this, but her maid has told me she's been helping her find the perfect dress. She has never really cared what she wore to most of our house parties, but this time seems important to her. I can only imagine she is doing this for Yumi-chan." She went on to explain as Mrs. Fukuzawa smiled.

"Yumi has been looking through her closet recently also, though until now it hadn't occurred to me exactly why." Mrs. Fukuzawa explained.

"Hmm, dressing up for one another. I wonder if they have anything planned for after the dinner?" Sayako asked as Mrs. Fukuzawa raised an eyebrow.

"Y-You don't think they are actually doing. . . that. Do you?" Mrs. Fukuzawa asked as Sayako shook her head.

"No that's not what I meant at all! I meant they might be planning on going somewhere after the dinner." Sayako explained as she thought about Mrs. Fukuzawa's question. "I-I don't think they are doing...that either." She added as the phone went silent as the two thought about it for a moment.

"You know what, it's none of our business." Mrs. Fukuzawa finally said after a long pause.

"You're right, what they do with each other is between them." Sayako agreed as the phone went silent again.

"Yes, well then I think that is all I wanted to ask." Mrs. Fukuzawa said. "I will see you and your family tonight."

"Yes, we will see you tonight, we are looking forward to having your company." Sayako replied before hanging up the phone and like Mrs. Fukuzawa wondering exactly how far their daughter's relationship had really gone.

* * *

**-X-X-**

Sachiko and Yumi arrived at school like normal by stepping out of the car and walking with one another towards the Rose Mansion. There were still many questioning looks directed towards them, but they weren't entirely bothered by them on this day. They could both only think of the coming night and because of that, they had a somewhat worried expression, which most noticed especially the approaching Rei and Yoshino.

"Are you two alright?" Rei asked curiously as she joined Sachiko and Yumi in walking towards the Rose Mansion.

"Y-Yes, we are fine. We just have something on our minds." Sachiko replied as Rei raised an eyebrow.

"I know it's none of my business, but you two didn't get into a fight by chance did you?" Rei asked as Yoshino looked to Sachiko and Yumi awaiting an answer.

"No, it's nothing like that. We are just worried about tonight. Our families are having dinner together." Yumi explained.

"So what's there to worry about? They won't find out about you two by just eating dinner together." Yoshino said as Sachiko glanced over to her.

"Actually. . . We plan on telling them tonight about our relationship." Sachiko explained as the girls went silent.

Thankfully the silence was interrupted by Rei placing a hand on Sachiko's shoulder and giving her a big encouraging smile. "I'm sure everything will be fine. Your family loves Yumi-chan so there shouldn't be any issues."

Sachiko and Yumi both smiled at Rei for a second, they knew she was trying to cheer them up. "Thank you and I know that Yumi-chan is loved by my family...but she is also known as my sister, not my girlfriend." Sachiko explained.

"Same goes for me and my family." Yumi added before smiling and squeezing Sachiko's hand. "I'm sure whatever happens tonight though, they will try and understand. . . At least I can hope." Yumi said as Sachiko gave her a slight smile with a nod.

"I'm sure they will try their hardest." Yoshino said with a smile.

"Yoshino is right, besides if things do go bad it seems that you have something to cheer you up." Rei said with a glance to Yumi.

Sachiko's smile only grew bigger by Rei's words, especially because Sachiko realized how truly comforting it was to have Yumi with her. She felt like she could do anything as long as Yumi was by her side and tonight she would have to prove it. "Yes, but I'm hoping I don't need any cheering up." Sachiko said with a slight sigh as she felt Yumi stop and before she could ask why, Yumi had stood to her tip toes and touched her lips against Sachiko's.

This of course drew a lot of attention from all the surrounding students and Rei and Yoshino who were surprised to see the two kissing where everyone could see them. Sachiko was just as shocked though as her eyes remained wide during the brief kiss.

Yumi smiled as she pulled away from Sachiko who was still left stunned. "Don't worry, everything will be fine." Yumi said as Sachiko's surprised expression faded and she let out a sigh. It was obvious to Sachiko that Yumi was prepared to go through with this and the public kiss was just one of the ways of showing that being with her was more important than what anyone else thought.

Sachiko couldn't help but smile at Yumi's shy blush when she realized everyone was staring. Sachiko took no time to let this awkward moment linger though and instead pulled Yumi into a tight hug. "I know, I just want them to accept us so bad." Sachiko admitted as Yumi returned the hug.

"Even if they don't, tomorrow when I wake up you will still be the one I love." Yumi said as Sachiko smiled.

"I love you, Yumi."

"I love you too, Sahciko."

"I feel terrible for doing this, but don't you two think you should do this behind a closed door? You are drawing a lot of attention." Yoshino said a moment later as Sachiko looked to Yoshino with a renewed confidence.

"We are fine where we are. If I want to kiss my girlfriend in public then I will do so." Sachiko said as Yumi smiled, she like Rei could sense the new confident tone in her voice.

"Good, then I don't want to see anymore worry from either of you. Everything will be fine, after all how much worse can it get. . . You just kissed in front of like 50 girls." Rei said with a grin.

* * *

**-X-X-**

Sachiko glanced up at the clock once again, she swore this was probably the hundredth time in the past ten minutes, but she only had ten minutes remaining left of class and her nerves were starting to rise. She knew that Yumi would be there with her and that even if things did go bad Yumi would still be there for her, but she also knew that would possibly bring a lifetime of family struggles.

She couldn't help but be nervous and looking from the clock to the window was the only thing she could do now as she tried to keep herself from screaming. All she really wanted right now was for Yumi to be with her and for the undoubtedly troublesome conversation they would have later tonight to be over with.

"Ogasawara Sachiko, will you please answer the question?" The teacher said once again as Sachiko came back to reality and noticed everyone staring at her.

"I. . . I didn't hear the question." Sachiko admitted as the teacher sighed.

"Perhaps if you payed attention this wouldn't be a problem." The teacher replied, Sachiko's change in behavior hadn't gone unnoticed over the past few weeks.

"Sorry, I. . . I just have something on my mind." Sachiko said as she looked to the teacher.

"If it's more important than my teachings, why don't you share it with the class then?" The teacher asked as Sachiko looked to her surprised.

"I won't." Sachiko said firmly as the teacher sighed.

"Then please pay attention from now on." The teacher said as the bell started to ring and all the students stood and started to make their way out of the classroom.

Rei could only watch in surprise, she knew Sachiko had been worried and she also knew that Sachiko leaving in a hurry today was necessary. Sachiko needed Yumi and from the conversation she would have with Yoshino later, she would find out that Yumi also needed Sachiko.

* * *

**-X-X-**

"Yumi, we have to get going are you almost ready?" Mrs. Fukuzawa asked as she pushed open the door to Yumi's room. "W-Wow, what are we dressing up so nicely for?"

Yumi blushed as she looked to her mother. "I want to try and be as close to the Ogasawara standards as I can tonight." Yumi admitted, she really thought that if she tried her hardest to be presentable that things might go better with Sachiko's parents.

"Trying to impress the Ogasawara's?" Mrs. Fukuzawa asked while wondering the entire time if Yumi and Sachiko had found out about her and Sayako's plan's to bring up their relationship.

"N-Not exactly. . . I just want them to know that Sachiko.. Err, Onee-sama has been teaching me properly." Yumi said as her mother chuckled.

"You have been making that mistake often lately, I'm surprised you haven't called Sachiko by her first name yet." Mrs. Fukuzawa pointed out as Yumi nervously shrugged it off. "Well, it doesn't matter, but we have to get going so be down in the next few minutes alright?"

"I'll be down in a just a minute." Yumi replied as her mother shut the door and made her way downstairs again. This would be the only time remaining for Yumi to take a big deep breath and try and build her confidence as she looked at herself in the mirror. The next time she entered this room, she will have come out to her parents and revealed her relationship with Sachiko. This was the most nervous she had ever been in her life.

* * *

**-X-X-**

Sachiko let out a sigh as she paced back in forth in her room, she had already changed into her dress which was just a plain black dress that went down to her ankles. She didn't have to dress up very much for tonight considering they were only eating dinner at their house.

Thankfully for Sachiko she had her personal maid with her trying to calm her down. "Everything will be fine, it's just dinner, I don't see what the fuss is about." The maid tried to explain as Sachiko stopped her pacing and looked to the maid with a troubled expression.

"The fuss is about Yumi." Sachiko finally said a moment later as she tossed around the idea of telling her maid. She might as well, she was about to tell her mother and they would both know soon enough anyways.

"What about Yumi-chan?" The maid asked curiously as she sat in a chair nearby looking at Sachiko confused.

Sachiko glanced to the door quickly before taking a seat on her bed, she knew saying this wouldn't be easy, but if she couldn't even tell her personal maid then how would she ever tell her mother. "You have to promise to keep this a secret." Sachiko said as the maid raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

"Alright, I can do that." The maid replied as Sachiko took a deep breath.

"The reason I am nervous about Yumi coming over is because. . . Because. . . We plan on telling our parents something tonight." Sachiko said as her nerves got the best of her at the last second.

"And that is. . ?"

Sachiko paused for a moment before thinking about everything she had been through with Yumi. "We are telling our parents tonight that we are seeing one another." Sachiko admitted as the maid blinked a few times.

"S-Seeing one another. . .? You mean like. . ."

"I mean she is the one I love." Sachiko said cutting off the maid's shocked mumblings.

"You mean you are in love with Yumi-chan?" The maid asked a moment later just to be clear.

Sachiko took a deep breath with a nod. "Yes, I am in love with her and she is in love with me. Fukuzawa Yumi is my girlfriend." Sachiko confirmed as the maid let out a sigh.

"Wow, I can understand your nerves and pacing now." The maid said as she leaned back in her chair.

"You won't tell will you? I mean, I think I should be the one to tell my parents." Sachiko explained as the maid smiled.

"Don't worry, your secret is safe with me. That being said though, you have some explaining to do when you get some free time." The maid said as Sachiko looked at her.

"You mean, you're alright with this?" Sachiko asked as the maid looked at her questioningly.

"Yes. . . I mean I obviously have questions and I'm quite surprised, but you're still the Sachiko I have known since you were just little." The maid replied as Sachiko smiled before looking to the floor.

"Thanks, I just hope my mother see's the same way you do." Sachiko commented as the maid stood from the seat she was in and made her way to the door.

"I'm sure she will. Even if they don't approve of this choice, you are still their daughter and they want you to be happy."

Sachiko nodded a moment later as she looked to the maid who was opening the door.

"Now if you will excuse me I am supposed to be awaiting the guests arrival. If you would like I will send Yumi-chan to your room before the dinner. It may help to calm your nerves." The maid suggested as Sachiko put on a weak but thankful smile.

"Yes, that sounds like a good idea. Please have her come here as soon as she gets here."

* * *

**-x-**

It wasn't but ten minutes later that Sachiko heard a knock at her door and made her way over to answer it. Yumi was quite surprised when the door opened quickly and in one quick motion Sachiko had pulled her into a tight hug as she pushed the door close.

They were both a bit nervous, but now that they were with one another they were feeling slightly better. There were no words spoken for a good minute as the two stood and embraced one another in silence. In fact the only words to be heard would be after the two had separated and both taken a deep breath.

"Nervous?" Yumi asked as teasingly as she could, which got a smile from Sachiko. It was nice to hear slight teasing at a moment like this.

"You have no idea." Sachiko said with a sigh as Yumi cupped her hands with her own.

"Everything will be fine. I'm nervous too, but remember we are in this together. . ." Yumi explained as Sachiko again gave a slight smile. "If it helps any just try and think about our date tomorrow. That is what I have been doing and it has calmed me down tremendously, though I am still a bit nervous. In the end though, I know that when I wake up tomorrow I will still be able to tell you I love you."

Sachiko's smile grew bigger as she nodded. "You're right, no matter what happens tonight I will still love only you, Yumi. I just need to look at all the things we will be able to do from now on instead of dwelling on this dinner." Sachiko said as Yumi smiled and nodded.

"That's right. So tomorrow when you wake up you can expect a phone call from me." Yumi said as Sachiko gave her another hug followed by a quick kiss.

"We are just waiting on you two for dinner to be served." A maid said as she knocked on the door.

Sachiko looked to the door before looking back down at Yumi with a deep breath. "Phone call, future, date. . . I think I'm ready. I just want to apologize to you Yumi for being such a nervous wreck. I feel like a terrible Onee-sama." Sachiko explained as Yumi smiled and stood to her toes for a quick kiss.

"It's alright, Sachiko. You are not a terrible Onee-sama. . . In fact lately I haven't even thought of you as that much. I much prefer to think of you as my girlfriend and right now you have nothing to apologize for. I'm just glad you are willing to show me how you truly feel. It may seem silly but right now I feel closer to you than ever." Yumi explained as Sachiko smiled.

"That is because we are, Yumi. We've been through a lot lately and tonight is just one more challenge to overcome. . . Even if our night at that hotel wasn't really something to overcome." Sachiko said with a slight blush as they both recalled that specific night.

"It may not have been something to overcome, but I am glad it happened." Yumi admitted shyly as she started to blush slightly.

"I am too. . . I'm sure it won't be the last time either, but for now I think we should get to the dinner. I'm ready to tell my parents what you mean to me." Sachiko said as Yumi smiled.

"Yes, I'm ready too. Just remember I will always be by your side." Yumi replied as the two opened the door and stepped out into the hallway. Both were nervous and worried, but being able to talk with one another had helped tremendously and even though they were slightly scared, they were ready to come out to their parents.

"Right this way." A maid said directing Sachiko and Yumi to the dining room where their parents were waiting.

Once the sight of their families sitting together came into view Sachiko and Yumi both froze for a second.

"Sachiko, Yumi-chan, how nice of you to join us, we were just talking about you." Touro said as he held out a hand towards the two empty chairs that Yumi and Sachiko were to sit at.

"You look great Yumi-chan." Sayako said with a smile as Sachiko pulled out a chair for Yumi before taking her own seat.

"T-Thank you." Yumi replied nervously as all eyes rested on them.

"Thank you for coming. We are pleased to have you and Yumi with us today." Sachiko said a moment later to break the awkward stares as Mrs. Fukuzawa smiled.

"It's no problem at all, besides Yumi was quite excited to come over. She seems to cherish you deeply Sachiko-chan." Mrs. Fukuzawa explained as Sachiko froze unsure of how she should react. She felt slightly embarrassed and at the same time she just wanted to put her arm around Yumi.

"It's because she is the best Onee-sama I could ever ask for." Yumi said with a smile directed towards Sachiko. She knew Sachiko would understand her reference to their earlier conversation.

Sachiko smiled and bowed her head to Yumi a little. "Thank you, but honestly I couldn't ask for a better Petite Soeur."

"It's good to see your relationship is still going strong." Touro explained a moment later as Sachiko's smile grew bigger.

"Yes, it is stronger than ever." Sachiko said a little hesitantly, almost as if testing the waters. Of course no one at the table had fully understood the meaning of what she said except for Yumi who could feel her heart beat a little faster.

"That is good to hear." Sayako said as she shared a glance with Mrs. Fukuzawa to let her know the plan was in motion. "We were actually just talking about you two the other day at lunch. I never did get to thank your family Yumi-chan for having my daughter over for dinner so frequently." Sayako explained as both Sachiko and Yumi's faces went blank.

Both knew it was a lie and hadn't even thought about the possibility of it being brought up here.

"Dinner?" Mrs. Fukuzawa aked as their own dinner was handed out by the maids.

"Yes, Sachiko tells me that she has been eating dinner at your house lately. She assured me it was alright though." Sayako explained as Touro raised an eyebrow curiously.

"I don't mean to cause trouble, but we have barley had Yumi home for dinner lately. She always says she is going to go to eat with her Onee-sama and the rest of their friends." Mr. Fukuzawa said as both Yumi and Sachiko sank in their chairs.

Touro looked from the Fukuzawa's to Sachiko still with a raised eyebrow. "Something you would like to tell us?" He asked as Sachiko straightened up right away but still couldn't find the right words.

"Now that I recall, Yoshino-chan did call quite recently asking for you when she should have been with you." Mr. Fukuzawa said as he too became confused. This is exactly what Mrs. Fukuzawa and Sayako wanted though. Their husbands were playing the parts perfectly. Though they planned on exposing the relationship, they figured they should at least give Sachiko and Yumi a chance to come clean themselves.

"Alright. So I haven't been eating dinner with the Fukuzawa family, but I still did eat dinner with a Fukuzawa." Sachiko explained though she knew it was still lying to her parents.

Sayako raised and eyebrow curiously at Sachiko who still had her head down a little. "I'm confused, Sachiko. If you wanted to go out to eat with Yumi-chan then why didn't you just say so?" Sayako asked.

"So secretive, it sounds like a date." Mrs. Fukuzawa chuckled as both girls failed to hide the faint blush that crossed their faces.

"A date? My daughter and your daughter on a date?" Touro asked a little surprised.

Mrs. Fukuzawa waved her hand in the air before speaking. "I meant no offense, I was just saying it sounded like a date to me. I can think of no other reason to lie about going to eat with your best friend."

"What about you, young lady? What is your excuse?" Mr. Fukuzawa asked as Yumi glanced over to him a little nervous.

"W-We. . ." Yumi paused she really had no idea what to say.

"It really was a date wasn't it?" Sayako asked as both Sachiko and Yumi turned their attention to her. Both girls couldn't even think of anything to say. They were both nervous, their hearts were beating a little fast and they both suddenly felt as though they were lost. The only thing still keeping them sane right now was the fact that they were both still with each other in this moment.

The table remained silent a minute longer as Yumi's thoughts scrambled and the only thing that made sense to her was to finally come out. It was that repeating thought in her mind about this being the right time that made her move her hand to take Sachiko's.

Of course Sachiko knew what this meant, it was like an unspoken sign of encouragement. To them, it meant that everything was alright and whatever trouble they were presented with they were both ready to face, together. "Yes." Sachiko finally mumbled as the table remained silent.

Both girls were too afraid to look at their parents faces, they thought for sure this silence was just the calm before the storm.

"Yumi-chan, did my daughter treat you well on your date?" Touro asked a moment later as both girls looked up in surprise to hear a calm question being asked.

"Y-Yes, sir." Yumi stuttered. She swore her heart was beating twice the rate it normally should.

"Where did you take her, Sachiko?" Sayako asked a moment later as Sachiko blinked a few times before shaking her head trying to collect her thoughts.

"T-To a restaurant." Sachiko finally said as the table went silent again. "Y-You aren't mad that I went on a date with another girl?" Sachiko finally mustered the courage to ask.

"If this was a few years ago then yes, I would be mad." Touro said as he placed his napkin down on the table. "That being said, I've seen the change in you since you met Yumi-chan. You may think I'm all business, but nothing in my household goes unnoticed, especially when it comes to my daughter. . . That being said, I noticed right away the way you cherished Yumi-chan and over the years I've only seen this grow to what I can only assume is love."

Sachiko and Yumi remained silent as they both tried hard to think of something to say but at this particular moment they were a little bit too surprised to be hearing this from Touro of all people.

"Sachiko, Yumi-chan. . . We know." Sayako said a moment later as Sachiko looked at her mother trying to read her mood which was still a bit unknown at this point.

"So do we." Mrs. Fukuzawa added as Yumi looked to her own parents.

Both girls were confused as to what exactly was happening, they were unsure if this was a dream or reality. The only thing Sachiko managed to do was squeeze Yumi's hand tight and take a deep breath before speaking. "You're not mad?"

"No, Sachiko. We are not mad, we've had plenty long to accept this fact about you." Touro explained as Sachiko raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Like I said nothing in this household goes unnoticed and my daughter being in love was something that I payed very close attention to."

Mrs. Fukuzawa smiled as Yumi and Sachiko looked to her. "W-We just read your diary while you were at school. Aside from that though, you have been calling Sachiko-chan by her first name quite often lately and spending a lot of time with her. Not to mention you kind of get embarrassed when I talk about her."

"I think what your mother is saying is it was becoming more and more obvious that something was going on." Mr. Fukuzawa explained.

"So it's alright if we are together?" Yumi asked a moment later as Sayako raised an eyebrow curiously.

"Oh, we assumed you two already were together?" Sayako replied with a question as Sachiko smiled at her mother.

"It's alright, mother. The truth is. . . Yumi is my girlfriend. I am in love with her." Sachiko said as Touro let out a small sigh.

"Sorry, I'm still just trying to get my head wrapped around this." He explained as Yumi looked to her own parents.

"It's true. Sachiko is my girlfriend. I have been in love with her from the day I met her. I hope you can accept my decision because I have no intentions of letting her go." Yumi said with as serious a tone as she could manage.

"Yumi we have no intentions of ruining your relationship with Sachiko-chan. We accept your decision, but as you can imagine we definitely want to talk about it." Mrs. Fukuzawa explained.

"Yes, we will be having a chat with you also Sachiko." Sayako said as Sachiko nodded. "Tonight and tomorrow though we will leave you two be. We wouldn't want to interrupt the plans you have."

Mrs. Fukuzawa smiled as she looked at Yumi. "Even though I know it isn't your first date, I still want to hear that everything went well alright?" Mrs. Fukuzawa asked as Yumi nodded.

"S-So you really don't mind that I. . . I mean, we are seeing one another?" Yumi asked a moment later just to make sure she was hearing everything right.

"No Yumi, we only want you to be happy and it's quite obvious to all of us that you two are happiest together."

"C-Can we be excused for a moment? I need a breath of fresh air." Sachiko asked a moment later as Sayako nodded.

"Take as much time as you need, I'm sure this is a bit overwhelming for all of us." Sayako said as Sachiko bowed her head slightly and then stood from the table with Yumi in hand.

Sachiko quickly led Yumi down the hall towards the room and once inside she couldn't contain the joy that had built up inside her. Everything had seemed like a dream come true and the only way she wanted to express her happiness was by lifting Yumi off her feet with a tight hug while she pressed her lips firmly against Yumi's. Though Yumi had only been lifted for a second the kiss lasted for a good minute before the two separated with an excited smile on their faces.

Everything had worked out, better than either of them could have imagined. They had not expected their parents to be the ones to bring it up and in the end they seemed to be alright with their relationship. Yumi could only smile as she went in for another hug as the two had a small celebration in Sachiko's room.

"It's over with." Yumi finally said excitedly as Sachiko smiled brightly at her.

"Yes, we did it. We are officially a couple in our parents eyes." Sachiko replied as Yumi gave her another quick kiss, both of them were overwhelmingly excited at this particular moment.

Yumi smiled as she pulled away and looked towards the window. "We can plan for the future now." Yumi said as Sachiko chuckled.

"Excited, huh?" Sachiko asked as she smiled herself, truth was she was excited to start thinking about the future also. "You know, Yumi. When we were at the hotel I had thought about what it would be like to live with you." Sachiko said, though it wasn't the full truth. She had really thought about what it would be like to be Yumi's wife.

Yumi looked at Sachiko with a slightly surprised expression, she hadn't expected to hear that Sachiko was already thinking that far ahead in their future. "What did you think about it?"

Sachiko smiled as she recalled the memory. "I thought about how it would be nice to wake up with you every morning and how I would get to see you everyday. . ." Sachiko trailed off as she started to blush. "A-And, the privacy we would have in our own bedroom." She added shyly as Yumi's eyes widened in embarrassment.

Both girls remained silent as they looked from one another to the bed and then back to each other. The thought mixed with their excitement was tempting, but they both knew their parents were still in the house and it definitely was not the right time. "S-So, moving out huh?" Yumi finally asked to change the subject as Sachiko sighed and took a deep breath trying to take her thoughts off the bed.

"Y-Yes, I mean, I know it's still early and we have to finish school, but I like to think about it." Sachiko admitted as Yumi smiled.

"I'm glad, now I don't feel so weird for thinking about stuff like that." Yumi replied as a knock on the door caught their attention.

"Your mother would like to remind you that your food is getting cold." A maid said from the other side of the door.

"Thank you, we will be out in a minute." Sachiko responded as she looked back down at Yumi with a smile. "We should probably get back, they are waiting."

Yumi sighed. "You're right, but if you don't mind I would like to stay in here a minute longer."

Sachiko smiled with a slight nod as they walked over to a tall window in her room and looked up at the starry night sky. "You know, I used look up at the stars from this very window and wonder what you were doing." Sachiko said as Yumi glanced up at her. "It was when I first started having dreams about you. I wasn't sure what they meant, but I couldn't keep my mind off of you." She added before taking a deep breath and looking down at Yumi lovingly.

"I know now though, that it was a desire to be with you. It was the first signs of my heart becoming yours." Sachiko said as Yumi smiled. "I'm just glad I kept having these dreams or I may never have confessed to you. I'm glad though that I did, because I found my soul mate."

Yumi's smile grew bigger as she glanced up at the stars one last time before looking back to Sachiko. "I guess dreams really do come true. I just hope to live this one until the day I die."

Sachiko smiled as she put and arm around Yumi and looked back to the stars. "Yes, dreams really do come true and don't worry we will be living this one until the end of time, because I love you more than anything in this world, Yumi."

"I love you too, Sachiko, forever and ever, you will always be mine."

* * *

**A/N: **Alright, so firstly what I think of this chapter is that it may be a little too fast. Which has kind of been an issue lately. I also wonder if many were expecting a dramatic dinner scene, cause honestly it was pretty tame, but I wanted a happy ending without complications. That being said I do want to try a story where things don't work out so smoothly. Oh by the way for anyone who has read most of my stories, have you noticed that I NEVER say what they are eating? I just can't think of anything. Anyways, the last chapter I felt kinda setup the ending pretty well, so most of you knew it was going to be a happy ending. Honestly most of my stories can be pretty predictable, but in the shorter ones I have an easier time getting what I want out right.

Alright, now the main thing I wanted to get to is the fact that I am not doing a sequel for this story. It's done, but it's not at the same time. So to answer the review from Totong, no there will be no direct sequel. However. . . The Proposal and the story where yumi moves in with Sachiko will probably reference this story. What I mean is that those two stories are basically the future of this story. They won't be directly related and can probably be left alone, but it's assumed that they are both taking place after it started in her dreams if that makes sense.

I think that is all I have for now. I am quite. . . sad? I don't know. I will miss this story even though I personally think I drug it out too long. (Some of the people who I talk to through PM's know my ongoing hate/love of this story.) In the end though, I am happy with it and I think the things I learned from this one will only make my next ones that much better. Now I just have to get back into the mindset of the surprise, which after doing a mellow story like this will be interesting. I guess I should just read through them quickly again. Anyways, PM me if you have questions or just want to talk about what I'm doing or w/e really. I like talking to ppl on fanfiction. If not then hopefully I will see you soon for The Surprise part 3.


End file.
